Chroniques de Margaret : Le Crépuscule de l'Ame
by Ashkelm
Summary: Aventures de Margaret Finey, issue de Moldu, 3e année à Gryffondor, au travers du T5 de HP. Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome de cette fic, je vous conseille fortement de le faire pour tout comprendre : s/3057811
1. Prologue : Préparatifs

**Par avance : **** La majorité des trucs présents dans cette fic est copyrighté Joan KR. Néanmoins, la plupart des persos dont le nom ne vous évoque rien sont de ma création, merci donc de ne pas les réutiliser sans mon autorisation, c'est qu'ils ont pris corps les bougres. Pour ceux qui débarquent, ceci est le 3e volet des aventures de Margaret Finey, je les invite donc vivement à lire le premier "tome" (s/3057811/1/) si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Pour mes fans... merci, tout simplement.**

**Après une longue absence, me revoilà pour le 3e tome d'une fic qui je le sais a pris une dimension quasi-littéraire, même si je ne me permettrais jamais de me considérer comme un écrivain alors que je pompe allégrement un univers déjà très riche. Le 3e tome est en fait déjà commencé depuis longtemps, mais j'ai attendu d'avoir quelques chapitres avant de me lancer. J'avoue avoir également attendu qu'une de mes fans rentre d'une longue absence. Et donc le voici, le 3e tome d'une saga qui arrivera finalement peut-être à son terme si j'ai le courage. Ce tome sera également sans doute plus court que les précédents mais je ne peux pas vraiment en être sûr, une partie des développements se fait pendant l'écriture.**

**Ainsi donc vous pouvez dès à présent lire le prologue de cette nouvelle aventure de Margaret... et de Morgan.**

* * *

PROLOGUE : PREPARATIFS

La femme dont la chevelure de feu resplendissait sous le soleil estival vérifia encore une fois l'adresse sur un petit bout de papier puis claqua la porte de la voiture, intimant à celui qui l'accompagnait de rester à l'intérieur et de guetter la maison en face. Puis elle alla sonner à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiquée tout en enlevant ses Ray Ban. Elle entendit plusieurs miaulements derrière la porte et des invectives à l'adresse de ce qui devait être un chat avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre et qu'une femme courbée à l'air suspicieux ne s'y montre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son ton était tout sauf amical. Cela ne dérangeait pas trop son interlocutrice. En tant qu'agent de police, elle avait l'habitude d'être mal accueillie.

– Mme Figg ?

– Ca dépend, vous lui voulez quoi ?

– Je me présente, Elie Rivesly, Scotland Yard.

Paradoxalement, la dénommée Figg parut encore plus suspicieuse.

– Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous me voulez. J'ai rien fait de mal…

– Oh, vous, non… Mais si je vous dis Voldemort…

La femme ne put retenir un hoquet d'effroi avant de reprendre contenance. Elie ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre et s'engouffra dans la faille. Elle s'écria avec enthousiasme :

– Ah, j'ai vu que ça vous disait quelque chose, et ne me dites pas le contraire bordel, ça servirait à rien. Parce qu'à votre avis, comment je connais ce nom ?

Mme Figg sembla réfléchir à la chose un moment puis plissa les yeux.

– Vous… Montrez-moi votre baguette.

Elie eut un rire nerveux.

– Vous donnez un ordre à un inspecteur de police ? Vous êtes une marrante, vous…

– Si vous connaissez ce nom, votre prétendu métier ne veut pas dire grand chose…

– Oh, détrompez-vous, c'est bien parce que je suis flic que je m'en mêle. Enfin en partie… Mais je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps. Si mes renseignements sont bien exacts, vous et moi on joue dans la même catégorie.

– Ce qui veut dire…

– Vilain petit canard, déclara Elie avec un regard lourd de sens.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Mme Figg et elle ouvrit plus largement la porte. Elie sourit doucement :

– Je vois que ce terme vous parle. Vous avez compris je pense.

– Vous êtes également une Cracmol… Vous… vous vivez à Londres ?

– Depuis mes 18 ans. C'est à cet âge que mes géniteurs m'ont expulsée de chez nous.

– Votre destin est bien plus triste que le mien. Enfin… Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous êtes venue faire chez moi. Vous cherchez tous les Cracmols de Londres ?

– Hein ? Oh non, non, celui qui m'intéresse habite là-bas.

Sans se retourner, elle montra avec son pouce une maison derrière elle. Mme Figg s'assombrit. Elie eut alors un sourire en coin.

– A voir votre réaction, je ne dois pas m'être trompée.

Elle se retourna vers la maison en question et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Alors c'est là qu'il habite…

– Vous lui voulez quoi ?

– Oh, c'est à titre informatif, répondit Elie en faisant un geste vague de la main. C'est que c'est un phénomène, ce gamin. Vous savez que j'ai failli le croiser à Little Hangleton y a quatre mois ? Mais je l'ai raté. Et l'autre tueur en série avec…

– Att… attendez…

Elie ne se retourna pas mais le ton alarmé de Mme Figg la satisfaisait au plus haut point. Elle savourait sa supériorité.

– Comment… Comment avez-vous… ?

– Hé, je suis de la police, madame. Arrêter les méchants, c'est mon métier. Enfin… ce méchant-là… je vais avoir du mal. Je crois même devoir avouer que je serais incapable de faire quelque chose contre lui personnellement.

– Vous mêlez votre métier de Moldu à cette affaire, vous ne devriez pas, tonna Mme Figg avec une voix tremblotante.

Elie se tourna de moitié avec un sourire presque carnassier.

– Parce que cette tête de serpent ne met pas les Moldus en danger, peut-être ? Je ne fais que mon métier, madame.

– Vous mélangez tout !

– Parce que tout se mélange, c'est tout. Mais ne vous enflammez pas, je ne vais pas interférer comme ça. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai enfin un contact au Ministère.

Mme Figg resta interdite un moment puis dit :

– Une coopération ? Ce serait la meilleure…

– Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Bon, et concernant le gamin… Il va bien ? Il est bien traité ?

Mme Figg semblait un peu plus en confiance et invita Elie à rentrer.

– Entrez, Miss Rivesly. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous voit jeter des coups d'œil à cette maison. Je suis ici en toute discrétion vous savez, personne ne sait d'où je viens.

– Merci. Appelez-moi Elektra. C'est mon vrai prénom.

Elle entra dans un couloir au papier peint d'avant-guerre et dans lequel trois chats l'observaient depuis des meubles différents. La vieille dame fermait la porte lorsqu'Elektra leva son index en fronçant un sourcil.

– Au fait, votre présence ici n'est pas un hasard, je me trompe ? Vous bossez pour quelqu'un ? Attendez ! Me dites rien… Quel sorcier engagerait une Cracmol ? Aaaah… Le fameux Dumbledore, hein ?

Mme Figg soupira et haussa les épaules.

– Oh, nom d'un chaudron… Oui. Je garde un œil sur Harry. Et pour répondre à votre question d'avant, il n'est pas du tout bien traité. Pour être honnête, s'il n'était pas à l'abri de nos ennemis dans cette maison, cela fait longtemps que je vous aurais appelé.

– Moi ?

– La police. Pour que ce garçon soit placé ailleurs… Son oncle et sa tante qui en ont la garde le méprisent et n'arrêtent pas de le réprimander pour rien. Dieu que cet enfant mériterait d'avoir encore ses parents…

– Oui, dit Elektra avec un ton soudain plus doux. Lily Evans, sa mère, est celle grâce à qui je suis arrivée dans ce monde sans être complètement larguée. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les Moldus à ma sœur qui me l'avait raconté ensuite. Enfin, s'il est à l'abri…

– Pardonnez-moi, mais il faut que je vous le demande : comment avez-vous su qu'il habitait ici ?

Elektra la regarda avec un air un peu blasé.

– Peut-être que pour les sorciers il est bien planqué, mais je vous rappelle qu'il est allé à l'école publique, ils ont des registres. Et puis j'ai trouvé des trucs bizarres dans nos archives, des appels du voisinage qui voulait alerter la police sur la présence d'un délinquant du nom de Harry Potter à Privet Drive.

– Ah, oui, ça n'est pas très étonnant… Les Dursley l'ont toujours fait passer pour un sale gosse et il faut dire que son aspect ne lui rend pas justice. Les Dursley ne lui donnent que des fripes usées.

– Je vois. Donc vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à remonter jusqu'à lui. Eh, une chance que les Mangemorts détestent à ce point les Moldus et les Cracmols, ils ne risquent pas de se louer les services d'un flic pour se renseigner sur sa planque. N'empêche, il a gardé le même nom… C'est pas très prudent.

– C'est un nom dont il peut être fier.

– Je ne le nie pas… Mais quand même… Bon, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour cette entrevue, passez une bonne journée.

Elle rouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier tout en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Mme Figg l'y accompagna.

– Elektra… Vous semblez vous impliquer beaucoup dans les affaires d'un monde qui vous a rejeté… J'ai été plutôt bien traitée, mais je sais combien d'autres ont souffert…

– Nous sommes tous concernés dans cette histoire, Mme Figg. Voldemort est une personnification du mal humain, pas uniquement du mal sorcier… Allez, il faut vraiment que je vous laisse, je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport, et cette personne vient de très loin. »

Quelques jours plus tard, assise sur un banc du Chaudron Baveur, Elektra jubilait. De son côté, l'homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas très heureux de se trouver là. La jeune femme à la droite d'Elektra paraissait quant à elle gênée au plus haut point. Dans un anglais fortement altéré par son accent, elle demanda :

« Elektra-san… Je crois que j'aurais du rester chez vous. Je n'ai pas ma place à votre rendez-vous.

– Mais ne t'en fais pas, répondit Elektra en lui tapotant l'épaule.

– Non mais elle a raison, intervint l'homme d'un ton brusque en montrant l'étrangère de sa main. Ca me dérange déjà assez qu'on se rencontre dans un endroit public, même s'il n'est pas très fréquenté, alors si en plus vous amenez vos copines, on ne va pas s'en sortir… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Après les issus de Moldu disent qu'on a une mode vestimentaire à la con, mais votre amie là, elle doit bien sortir du lot dans les rues de Londres…

– Oui mais elle, ça n'a rien de sorcier. Ce sont des habits traditionnels de son pays d'origine. Elle est japonaise.

– Mais quand même, je suis une sorcière ! s'empressa d'ajouter la voisine d'Elektra.

L'homme parut soudain plus curieux. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Elektra l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait la trentaine mais des cheveux déjà gris, une carrure moyenne, des yeux couleur noisette, un début de barbe témoin d'un rasage peu précautionneux, mais plus important une large cicatrice barrait verticalement la partie droite de son visage, commençant du haut du front, coupant le sourcil et se finissant au milieu de sa joue. Son œil droit avait été visiblement épargné par la blessure qui lui avait été infligé ou avait pu être sauvé par magie. Ce côté « blessure de guerre virile » avait quelque chose de craquant pour Elektra. Elle trouvait cependant dommage que son contact soit si désagréable.

Il s'agissait de son premier contact autre que sa sœur. Il avait d'ailleurs été envoyé à Elektra par Aurora, celle-ci ne travaillant pas dans les départements les plus sensibles du Ministère. Mais Elektra n'en savait pas plus et cela la démangeait.

L'homme rajusta sa robe pourpre en lin avec ses mains gantées de cuir et demanda à la japonaise :

– Le Japon, c'est à l'autre bout de la planète, ça…

– Oui, répondit la concernée en s'inclinant légèrement.

– Vous avez des baguettes pour vous servir de la magie aussi ?

– Ah, non, non, nous avons notre propre magie. Nous utilisons des _Fuu_, des sceaux.

Elle exhiba un rectangle de parchemin assez rigide sur lequel était écrit un caractère chinois entouré par d'autres caractères et des symboles.

– Par exemple, si j'utilise celui-ci, je produis du feu. Après, le sceau disparaît. C'est notre sorcellerie, _mahou_. Très différent de la vôtre, mais aussi efficace.

– Oh, je vois. Une autre culture, en somme. Et vous vous appelez ?

– Oui. Yumi Asahimoto, _hajime mashite_.

– Vous ne me demandez même pas à moi de me présenter en premier, fit Elektra en croisant les bras.

– Vous, je sais qui vous êtes… Même si Aurora n'a pas été claire sur tous les détails…

– Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

– Gareth Weaving.

– Eh ben… Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…

– Sorcier ?

– Bah ouais. Attendez, même moi, mon nom fait plus genre.

– Evidemment étant donné la famille d'où vous venez… Les Silvery sont des « contributeurs » importants du Ministère, vous savez ?

– Je m'en contrefous.

– Mouais. J'aurais du m'en douter, vu comment ils vous ont traitée…

Il avait l'air presque compatissant. Presque. Elektra le toisa avec un air froid et demanda :

– Aurora vous a tout raconté ?

– Bah… L'essentiel. Enfin on n'est pas là pour parler de vous.

Il regarda autour de lui les autres clients puis se pencha vers elle.

– Allez-y, crachez le morceau…

– Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment le Ministère réagissait au retour de Voldemort déjà…

Gareth eut un sourire en coin incertain puis un air dépité.

– Quoi, vous-savez-qui est de retour ? J'ironise, rassurez-vous. Mais blague à part, c'est un peu la position du Ministère : tant que je l'ai pas vu, il existe pas. Potter est un mythomane au comportement délirant, Dumbledore n'est plus digne de confiance, j'en passe et des meilleures… Et ce point de vue est tellement martelé chez les employés que j'en viendrais presque à les croire.

– Vous êtes un Auror, c'est ça ?

– Ouais. Et vous avez mis le doigt sur le détail important. Les Aurors sont sous les ordres du Ministère, mais on a un petit côté indépendant qui fait plaisir. Et dans notre département, on part du principe que ce qui est arrivé à Potter est vrai, ne serait-ce que par précaution. Des Mangemorts, y en a encore plein en libertés, certain planqués, certain blanchis à tort. Je pense notamment à cette raclure de Lucius Malefoy, cet enfoiré…

– Raclure ? Enfoiré ? fit Yumi d'un ton curieux.

– Euh… Ce sont des vilains mots, répondit Gareth d'un ton peu assuré. Franchement n'essayez pas d'apprendre l'anglais en m'écoutant déblatérer mes grossièretés, parce que le résultat va pas être joli.

Elektra se retint de rire. Elle aimait bien la façon dont il s'exprimait ainsi que son franc-parler. Il était un peu comme elle en somme. S'il demeurait comme ça, ce contact lui convenait parfaitement. Aurora l'avait-elle choisi pour cette ressemblance ?

Gareth secoua la tête puis plaqua sa main sur la table.

– Enfin bon… Je parlais des Mangemorts, mais ce sont pas les seuls mignons de la tête de serpent. Et justement, on a eu un incident y a pas longtemps et franchement, ça fait peur.

– Quoi ? demanda Elektra avec curiosité. Allez-y, accouchez !

– Eh bah les grosses pontes du Ministère veulent garder ça secret mais bon, les Aurors sont plutôt potes avec Dumbledore et toute sa clique, alors on en sait toujours plus. Y a des Détraqueurs qui sont apparus en plein quartier résidentiel de Londres la nuit et qui ont essayé d'attaquer Harry Potter.

– La vache !

– Ouais, et le jeune s'en est sorti brillamment en se servant d'un Patronus – vous savez ce que…

– Ouais quand même j'ai grandi dans une famille de sorciers …

– Ok, c'était au cas où… Et comme c'est interdit pour un mineur sorcier d'utiliser sa baguette hors de Poudlard, bah Potter a été convoqué au Magenmagot. Si c'est pas dégueulasse, ça… Il va passer en audience disciplinaire parce qu'il a sauvé sa peau. Et évidemment, personne n'essaye de savoir d'où venaient les Détraqueurs, qui a pu les envoyer là, on a l'impression qu'il n'y en avait même pas et que Potter a sorti son Patronus pour retrouver des Noises tombées par terre dans une rue sombre… Bordel, j'ai peur pour la prison d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs étaient les potes de vous-savez-qui avant de devenir les gardiens du pénitencier. Je sais pas quel abruti a eu l'idée de les faire garder les pires criminels du monde sorcier, mais si la tête de serpent est de retour, les Détraqueurs vont vite comprendre où est leur intérêt et on va bientôt avoir une évasion massive.

Elektra assimila les infos et poussa un énorme soupir avant de jurer. Puis elle secoua la tête et déclara :

– C'est vraiment la galère…

– Oui, mais vous savez, si tout le monde au Ministère se bougeait les miches, on pourrait peut-être s'organiser correctement, ne serait-ce que pour trouver qui est digne de confiance. Mais non, quand les incompétents sont corrompus par les traîtres, ça ne va pas loin. Le Ministère est pourri de partout et même si Fudge n'est pas un mauvais gars, c'est un froussard plus soucieux de sa réputation que des personnes sous sa responsabilité. Y a que notre département qui s'en sort bien, on est tous plus ou moins sur la même longueur d'onde et on se connait bien les uns les autres. Shacklebolt nous dit de rester tranquilles pour le moment et c'est le mieux placé pour savoir quoi faire, alors on dit rien, mais dès que ça tourne mal, on se taille et on agit dans notre coin.

– Quel Ministère en carton !

– Ah mais c'est clair, tout fout le camp. Ce qu'Aurora vous a donné c'est pas un contact avec le Ministère, c'est un contact avec ceux qui ont l'intention d'agir contre Vous-savez-qui. En ce moment, on fait le tri dans tous le Ministère pour trouver nos alliés et on surveille les nouveaux venus. Pas plus tard qu'hier, on a découvert qu'on pouvait compter sur une jeunette au Département de la Justice Magique qui s'appelle Oxford. Elle a tout de suite compris que son département était malade lorsque Potter s'est fait convoqué.

– Tant qu'il y a de l'action chez vous, je suis rassurée. Et sinon, pas d'info sur l'ennemi public numéro un ?

– Introuvable. Ses partisans ne se montrent pas plus. Je crois qu'il s'organisent pour le moment, cette année risque d'être assez calme. Du moins en apparence.

– Est-ce que… ? commença Elektra d'un air plus inquiet. Est-ce que Poudlard est toujours sûr ? Ma nièce est là-bas et je connais l'une de ses amies aussi, je voudrais être sûre qu'elles ne risquent rien à l'école…

Gareth se redressa et eut un petit ricanement malicieux.

– Oh là-dessus, rassurez-vous, Poudlard c'est encore plus sûr que le bâtiment du Ministère lui-même, une véritable forteresse, et avec à sa tête le vénérable Dumbledore, le roc imperturbable qui a fait de cette école ce qu'elle est. Cependant, il va y avoir un petit accroc. Shacklebolt nous a parlé d'un professeur qui sera imposé par Fudge au début de l'année. Dolores Jane Ombrage.

Il avait pris un air sinistre et Elektra ne saisissait pas pourquoi.

– Et ?

– Ah, vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?

– Bah pour le coup, non.

– Une horrible petite hypocrite vicieuse et maniérée, en apparence fragile et mielleuse mais au fond sadique et autoritaire. Personne ne l'aime au Ministère, sauf ceux à qui elle cire les pompes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire à l'institution de mon enfance, mais elle aura son mot à dire dans la direction de Poudlard et ça peut pas être bon. Donc dites-le bien à votre nièce et à son amie : vigilance ! Cette garce est dangereuse.

– Ca n'est qu'un professeur ceci dit…

– Mandatée par Fudge…

– D'accord, je vois. Merci pour l'information.

– Vous avez d'autres questions en tête ? Parce que je vais devoir aller faire mon rapport à mon patron et pour résumer j'ai pas grand-chose à vous révéler sur Vous-savez-qui, sinon qu'on a quelques Mangemorts « innocents » sur lesquels on garde un œil. Voici la liste et leur résidence, présumée ou certaine.

Il sortit une liste de sa poche et froissa le petit carré de parchemin pour le mettre directement dans la paume de son interlocutrice. Il regarda ensuite Yumi.

– Vous êtes ici en vacances ?

– En grande partie oui, j'adore l'Angleterre ! J'aimerais y vivre par la suite si c'est possible. Mais avec ce que m'a dit Elektra-san et avec ce que vous m'avez dit, Weaving-san, je pense rester dès tout de suite afin de vous aider.

– En quoi seriez-vous concernée ?

– Tachibana-sensei, mon maître, m'a toujours dit de servir la lumière et la justice. D'après lui, les démons se trouvent aussi bien parmi les monstres que les humains et il faut les combattre peu importe le temps et l'endroit. Voldemort est de toute évidence un démon. Je préviendrai mon maître et je mettrai ma magie au service du bien.

– Wow, fit Gareth avec un sourcil haussé. Sacrée détermination… Je serais intéressé de voir comment vous vous battez avec votre magie… Sur la liste, il y a également le moyen de me contacter. Je vous laisse à présent.

– Merci Weaving.

– Appelez-moi Gareth. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, vous êtes comme votre sœur mais en un peu moins coincée. Et ça fait plaisir.

Il lui fit un sourire franc et un clin d'œil puis partit en mettant une capuche sur sa tête puis ensuite seulement son chapeau. Elektra finit sa Bièraubeurre puis soupira.

– Bon… Bah on peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant… Yumi, tu veux…

– Picadilly ! _Onegai_ ! Je voudrais tellement voir Picadilly, je veux comparer avec Tokyo !

– Eh bien allons-y, Yumi…-chan, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

– Ah oui, c'est comme ça.

– Parfait, Yumi-chan.

Elle se leva et demanda d'une voix forte :

– Patron, vous prenez les livres sterling ? »

* * *

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau personnage MASCULIN ! Vu que d'autres personnages féminins risquent de faire leur entrée, je préférais assurer mes arrières, vous aurez donc droit à des mecs également, mesdemoiselles. Les prochains chapitres seront très slice-of-life puisqu'ils se passeront avant la rentrée chez Margaret. Vous découvrirez une Morgan un peu différente de d'habitude.**


	2. Une Sorcière à Londres

**Par avance : Vous aurez peut-être remarqué, pour ceux qui ont lu le Prologue à sa sortie, que le titre de la fic à changé. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas et titemaya a eu tôt fait de confirmer qu'il était pas génial. Celui qui l'a remplacé pourrait bien être remplacé lui-même car je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfait, mais il traduit mieux l'esprit du tome. Je vais être honnête, je suis un peu déçu par le lancement de ce tome, puisqu'en une semaine je n'ai eu qu'un Story Alert et une review. Je n'en veux à personne, je ne suis pas un avare des récompenses, les lois de l'Internet sont insaisissables, mais ça me fait douter pas mal. Surtout que la personne pour qui j'ai retardé la parution de la fic est déjà repartie, je me sens un peu bête là. Enfin bon ! Nouveau chapitre qui répondra aux attentes de pas mal de lecteurs je suppose : Morgan chez les Moldus. Alors vous n'aurez pas droit à toutes les découvertes de Morgan parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'inspiration pour trop développer tout ça. Mais quelques petites scènes marrantes sont à venir pour les 4-5 chapitres pré-Poudlard. Enjoy !**

**PS : Si vous ne connaissez pas Doctor Who et que vous aimez le genre "So British", foncez regarder cette série. Et pour les déjà fans, dénichez sans délai les épisodes 1 & 2 de la saison 5, Matt Smith se révèle être un excellent 11ème Doctor ! Voilà c'est tout pour ce petit hors-sujet.**

* * *

MARGARET

Margaret Finey. Cheveux bruns longs, yeux verts/gris. Lieu de résidence : Londres. Profession : élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une issue de Moldus car mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Ceci dit, ça ne change pas ce que je peux faire avec ma baguette. Après deux ans passés dans cette école si particulière qu'est Poudlard, je m'étais complètement faite à l'idée de ce monde magique et je commençais seulement à me l'approprier. Pour m'aider à m'y sentir à l'aise, j'avais pu compter sur mes camarades de chambres et amies Joanna, Ginger et Mélanie, mais également sur Martin, un autre Gryffondor fan de Moldus. Ils étaient mes amis les plus proches, mais beaucoup d'autres personnes dont je ne ferais pas la liste ici sont entrées dans ma vie en deux ans. Et puis il y a Morgan, que je dois mettre à part de tout cela. Ce n'était plus une simple amie. Elle était quelque chose de plus fort. De l'amour ? Pas tout à fait. Les liens qui nous unissaient étaient emprunts d'une affection poussée et d'une confiance à présent solide, mais des incertitudes demeuraient, pour elle comme pour moi. Aussi plutôt que de nous angoisser en nous posant cette question, nous laissions les choses se faire et passions le plus de temps possible ensemble. La troisième année allait commencer et ce qui s'était passé à la fin de la précédente n'annonçait rien de bon. Voldemort était de retour, ce qui signifiait des ennuis pour les issus de Moldus donc pour moi, mais également pour Morgan elle-même qui allait devoir affronter les anciens collègues de ses parents. J'avais passé presque deux mois sans avoir de contact avec elle puis en à peine deux jours, nous avions arrangé sa venue par lettres hibou-portées, une semaine avant la fin d'août. J'avais vraiment besoin de la voir car Hermione n'était plus là et je m'ennuyais ferme.

UNE SORCIERE A LONDRES – MORGAN

Je commençais à être inquiète. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que j'attendais Morgan. Je ne m'attendais pas à une grande ponctualité de sa part, mais plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un malentendu quant à la date, l'heure ou le lieu du rendez-vous.

Je me sentais un peu gênée d'attendre mon amie en étant appuyée sur le mur adjacent au Chaudron Baveur. L'édifice n'était pas très esthétique, il avait un aspect délabré et crasseux, et une jeune fille de 13 ans apparemment innocente se tenant devant la vitrine du pub attirait l'attention de certains passants.

Finalement, la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit et en sortit avec un air curieux Morgan Ebony, vêtue de son body, de sa robe et de ses bottes et portant par-dessus son épaule une malle en cuir… noir – quelle surprise. Lorsque je la vis, fidèle à elle-même, je remarquai trois choses. La première était que j'étais emplie d'une joie immense. J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre avec elle dans mon quotidien, j'avais vécu des choses uniques avec elle dont je ne pouvais parler qu'avec elle, nous nous connaissions bien l'une l'autre et du fait… elle me manquait, tout simplement.

La deuxième chose que je remarquai, c'était qu'elle avait raccourci sa chevelure et du fait avait abandonné sa queue de cheval. Ainsi ses cheveux noirs et lisses atteignaient le niveau de ses épaules et afin de ne pas avoir de cheveux devant les yeux elle s'était faite une raie à gauche et s'était mise des pinces dorées le long du côté droit pour retenir les mèches. Elle était bien plus féminine ainsi. Et par conséquent plus belle.

La deuxième chose que je remarquai était qu'elle me semblait moins haute que d'habitude. Je compris bien vite que c'était parce que j'avais été éloignée d'elle pendant plus de deux mois. Mes parents m'avait dit récemment que j'avais pris quelques centimètres. Morgan sembla remarquer la même chose puisque la première chose qu'elle fit en me voyant fut de se mettre pile devant moi avec un grand sourire et de poser sa main à plat sur ma tête avant de comparer le niveau avec son corps. Je remarquai à cette occasion que je n'avais plus vue sur la gorge de la poitrine de Morgan mais sur le haut de son torse. Elle déclara :

« Tu n'as pas chômé pendant ces deux mois sans moi, Finey ! Et le pire, c'est sans doute que je ne me serais rendue compte de rien si on ne s'était pas quittées.

– Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Morgan, raillai-je.

Elle eut un éclat de rire et me serra contre elle.

– Ah, tu m'as manqué, si tu savais ! Combien de fois les Malefoy m'ont-ils énervée au point que je me réfugie dans ma chambre en souhaitant que tu y sois pour que je puisse te déclarer toute la haine que j'ai pour eux. Tu sais si bien m'écouter quand je suis en colère…

– Je vois que notre amitié repose sur des bases saines, je suis rassurée…

– Roh, fais pas ta rabat-joie, y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles je suis contente de te revoir, partenaire, alors arrête de ronchonner.

– Moi aussi ça me fait tellement plaisir…

Je profitai de son étreinte et revis dans un flash tous les moments de tendresse que nous avions eu jusqu'ici. Nous étions de plus en plus proches, c'était indéniable. Elle finit par me lâcher et prit un air plus sérieux.

– Vu que je suis venue te voir pour qu'on s'amuse et qu'on passe du bon temps, autant en finir tout de suite avec les choses sérieuses et passer l'après-midi à évoquer l'évolution de la situation pendant ces deux derniers mois avant de clore le sujet et d'oublier tout cela pendant nos vacances ensemble.

J'acquiesçai avant de remarquer le regard hilare d'un duo d'adolescentes à la vue de la tenue de Morgan. Je levai alors le doigt et dit avec une fausse gêne :

– Oui mais alors on va régler le problème de ta tenue avant.

– Ah… Oui, je me doutais que tu trouverais ça trop… contraste avec le paysage.

– Un peu. Enfin non, beaucoup. Tu… Tu m'as dis dans ta dernière lettre que tu sortirais des livres à Gringott…

– Ah, oui, attends…

Elle plongea sa main dans l'une des multiples petites sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture et en sortit une liasse de billet assez épaisse enroulée et retenue par une bande de papier portant le sceau de Gringotts. Elle me tendit le rouleau que je pris entre mes mains.

– Wow, tu as demandé des petites coupures de 10… Attends ! Ce sont des billets de 50 livres ! Bordel, Morgan, tu viens de sortir une fortune ! Ca servait à rien, je vais pas te faire payer le séjour !

– Ah ? Bah je sais pas trop, le gobelin que j'ai vu m'a dit que tant que j'étais pas majeure il pouvait pas me sortir en un coup plus de 5% de ce qu'ils ont dans leur coffre à mon nom. Alors j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais.

Je lui adressai un regard incrédule. Je savais Morgan à l'aise financièrement, mais la liasse énorme que j'avais entre les mains me prouvait qu'elle avait de bonnes réserves. Morgan tapota une autre de ses poches et dit avec un air un peu gêné :

– J'ai un autre paquet ici. Je suis presque mal à l'aise à l'idée d'afficher tant de ressources, c'est pas trop mon genre de…

– Je sais bien. Tu possèdes un sacré héritage…

Morgan détourna le regard en faisant la moue.

– Je ne sais pas quelle origine à cet argent… Je sais qu'une partie vient de fonds que la famille de ma mère lui à laissé, mais je préfère ne pas me demander d'où vient le reste…

– Je comprends. On va… on va pas plus évoquer tes parents, hein, et puis on va aller te rhabiller.

– Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, je crois que je vais totalement me laisser guider et faire tout ce que tu me diras. Je veux réussir à bien m'intégrer dans l'environnement Moldu, ce sera un talent de plus.

– Compte sur moi, je vais te « molduser ».

– Ce verbe n'existe pas à ma connaissance.

– C'est parce que les sorciers ne font jamais les choses dans ce sens, déclarai-je avec un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux.

Morgan me regarda un moment avec un air étonné puis ricana :

– Je vois où tu veux en venir… Allez, Finey, montre-moi la voie.

– Avec plaisir. »

Il fut l'heure du shopping. Ma mère m'avait quelque fois emmenée faire les magasins et la télé et les magazines avait suffi à faire le reste de mon éducation. Je trainai donc Morgan partout et la laissai essayer tout et n'importe quoi – et quand je dis n'importe quoi, je pense notamment à cet horrible pull orange en laine épaisse… et à ce string rose… et d'autres choses encore. Finalement, Morgan s'en sortit avec plusieurs « tenues ». Parmi celles-ci, je me souvins de deux ensembles en particulier. L'un deux était sacrément classe sur elle : jean noir pour femmes, converses noires, chemisier blanc et veston noir par-dessus. La seconde était plus estivale puisqu'il s'agissait d'une robe d'été bleu nuit agrémentée de fleurs blanches par-ci par-là et d'une paire de sandales. C'est dans cette tenue et avec sa coiffure à pince que je vis Morgan plus féminine que jamais. Lorsque nous prîmes un café à une terrasse, Morgan portait cependant un T-shirt uni gris pour femme, un jean délavé et des baskets. Un accoutrement des plus banals, qui faisait assez « femme sportive », et c'était ce que Morgan cherchait.

Mon amie découvrit alors le coca-cola. Lorsqu'elle eut son verre rempli face à elle, elle l'observa avec attention.

« Mmh… On dirait une potion. Et même une potion qui serait sacrément instable.

– C'est une boisson gazeuse. C'est normal qu'il y ait des bulles. Et c'est une des boissons les plus courantes dans notre monde.

Je buvais de mon côté un simple jus de fruit et m'était amusée à commander spécialement cette boisson pour Morgan. Avec une certaine appréhension, Morgan leva le verre puis but une gorgée d'un coup. Elle avala et crispa les épaules.

– C'est bizarre ! Mais… Mmh, le goût n'est pas mauvais en fait.

– C'est très sucré. Le caramel et quelques produits chimiques font le reste.

– Des produits chimiques ? Précise…

– Euh… Des produits créés par la technologie Moldue.

– Oh, d'accord.

Le mot « technologie », j'avais fini par le comprendre, était une sorte de porte de sortie pour expliquer n'importe quel phénomène que les sorciers ne comprenaient pas. C'était un peu comme dire : « N'essaye pas de comprendre ». Ceci dit, évoquer la technologie ne marchait pas pour Martin. Celui-ci demandait alors davantage de détails que je n'étais pas toujours en mesure de lui fournir.

– Bah en tout cas c'est bon. Coca-cola… Je retiens. Bon sang, ce qu'on est bien là-dedans…

Elle me montra l'une de ses baskets et j'eus un petit rire.

– Difficile de trouver plus confortable pour se balader par-ci par-là.

– Le monde Moldu recèle de trésors. On me l'avait déjà dis mais l'expérimenter… Entre ces fringues tellement diverses et tous ces trucs que vous amène la technologie… Il ne manque que la magie pour obtenir un monde sensationnel.

– Je doute que la technologie et la magie fassent bon ménage, Morgan, fis-je avec un air malicieux. La technologie essaierait absolument d'expliquer comment la magie marche alors que j'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée d'en trouver une explication rationnelle.

– Eh, la magie a ses lois ! rétorqua Morgan. Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts. Sauf peut-être pour Dumbledore, il le fait souvent, ça.

– Oui, oui, il y a l'art et la manière, je suis d'accord. Mais… Expliquer ça, surtout à mon âge… La technologie et la science de ce monde ont expliqué beaucoup de phénomènes de la nature. Or pour la magie… Je crois que ça restera un mystère. Et c'est mieux comme ça. J'aime bien ce côté mystique et obscur de la magie.

Morgan s'appuya d'un coude sur la table et me regarda avec un air blasé.

– Ouais bah le côté mystique, après 15 ans en étant entouré de magie, je peux te dire qu'il disparaît.

– Tu as grandi avec, ce n'est pas pareil. Moi j'en découvre un peu plus chaque année.

– Et tu vas en découvrir cette année crois-moi. On va reprendre les entraînements, jeune fille… Surtout que… Enfin on va peut-être en venir au côté sérieux.

Je soupirai et prit un air concentré.

– Je t'écoute. Quelles nouvelles ?

Morgan prit un air désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Voldie s'est attiré la sympathie des Détraqueurs. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Il peut leur fournir tellement de victimes… Rah !

Elle frappa du poing sur la table, soudain énervée.

– C'est… c'est… Bon sang ! Comment peuvent-ils s'en servir après ce que ces choses ont fait à leurs propres rangs ! Les Mangemorts emprisonnés ont subi eux-mêmes le traitement des Détraqueurs ! Ca me dépasse, ils sont tous fous. Ou morts de trouille. D'ailleurs, en parlant des Détraqueurs… Potter est passé devant les juges du Département de la Justice Magique.

– Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Usage illégal de la magie. Il n'a pas la chance d'avoir un camouflage comme toi ou moi.

Je mis par réflexe ma main sur ma poitrine. J'avais toujours ce joyau sur moi pendant l'été. J'avais également ma baguette dans mon sac. J'avais perdu de vue que se servir de la magie avant la majorité sorcière était interdite et dans ma tête je pouvais m'en servir quand bon me semblait.

– Et pourquoi il s'est servi de la magie ?

– Pour sauver sa peau. Voldemort a voulu le tester en envoyant deux Détraqueurs pour l'éliminer. Il s'en est sorti mais a du utiliser un Patronus. Et donc usage illégal de la magie, convocation, procès.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je la regardai avec un air éberlué et déclarai :

– C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Ce Ministère ne ressemble à rien, il fait n'importe quoi, il emploie des incompétents et des carriéristes, c'est… c'est… Je suis à cours de mots pour le décrire.

– Pourri. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Fudge se cache les yeux et ne veut pas entendre parler de Voldemort.

– Fudge, c'est le Ministre de la magie, c'est ça ?

– Oui. C'est une lavette, il a peur. Du coup il fait n'importe quoi. Enfin bon, Potter s'en est sorti, il garde sa baguette. Je ne sais pas trop où il est en ce moment.

– Ah ça, je sais. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit avant de partir elle-même là-bas. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement où c'est, mais c'est un endroit où Harry sera en sécurité avec des sorciers de confiance. Vu que le Ministère ne fait rien, Dumbledore semble avoir rassemblé une sorte de « commando » pour protéger Harry.

Morgan but une gorgée de coca puis acquiesça.

– Mmh… L'Ordre du Phoenix. Je l'ai déjà évoqué quand on était dans le bureau de Dumblie, tu te rappelles ? C'était un groupe de sorciers menés par Dumbledore et luttant dans l'ombre contre les mages noirs pendant la terreur de Voldemort.

– Ah oui je me souviens.

Je me souvenais aussi que Morgan avait révélé le meurtre par sa mère de l'un des membres de l'Ordre, ce que je ne mentionnai pas. Morgan pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire malicieux.

– Granger t'a révélé un truc assez important… Et même, une information secrète. Je ne suis pas sûr que les membres de l'Ordre apprécieraient une telle fuite…

Je haussai les épaules.

– Elle ne m'a pas dit où. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'évertue à tout me cacher de ce qu'ils font elle et ses amis. Je veux dire… Elle sait qu'on a vu Black s'échapper, et elle sait qu'on était là lorsque Voldemort a ressuscité. Pourquoi elle m'en dirait pas plus… ?

– Soit par fidélité envers Potter qui ne voudrait peut-être pas qu'elle s'épanche sur le sujet – tu es peut-être son amie d'enfance, mais je pense qu'elle partage quelque chose de plus fort avec Potter, sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Bah… C'est probablement vrai, je ne vais pas faire ma jalouse.

– Soit elle essaye de te protéger.

– Hein ?

Morgan but une autre gorgée de coca puis me montra de l'index.

– Elle t'a reproché plusieurs fois de te lancer dans des aventures dangereuses, non ? Elle veut peut-être limiter au maximum ton implication dans les combats à venir. Ce qui est futile puisque je t'attire encore plus là-dedans que Potter ne pourrait le faire. Mais il peut y avoir cette intention.

Je haussai un sourcil.

– Tu peux être psychologue quand tu veux.

– Bof, je connais un peu Granger, surtout après l'affaire Skeeter… Alors comme ça, Potter est en sécurité, entouré de sorciers compétents. Bien. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre, mais il m'avait bien semblé comprendre qu'il était introuvable en épiant les conversations de Malefoy père.

– En parlant de ça, ils ne te mettent pas trop la pression pour que tu t'impliques dans leurs affaires ?

– Pour l'instant non. Norrington ne s'est pas remontré, Lucius ne me fait pas confiance et Narcissa essaye à tout prix de me garder à l'écart de tout ça – tout comme elle essaye de faire en sorte que son fils ne soit pas embrigadé trop vite chez les Mangemorts. Mais le fiston montre un certain enthousiasme à être embauché.

– Ca craint.

– C'est ça d'être gosse de Mangemort. Oh, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils préparent un sale coup qui aurait lieu au Ministère mais j'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas me tenir aussi informée que je ne le pensais. La faute à ma… mauvaise volonté. Je n'arrête pas de dire que je suis trop jeune pour participer afin d'éviter un rite d'initiation ou je ne sais quoi, donc du coup je n'ai pas trop de légitimité à recevoir des informations.

– Oui, ça se comprend. Et… La marque dans ton dos, elle n'a aucune conséquence ?

– Voldemort a du oublier que je l'avais reçue. Et ça ne me dérange pas. Ah, et… autre nouvelle, que je gardais un peu pour la fin… Il va y avoir une évasion de la prison d'Azkaban.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Morgan ne semblait pas fière.

– Sérieux ? Tu sais quand ?

– Je pourrais le savoir. Mais je ne vais pas l'empêcher de toute façon…

J'allai protester lorsque je fus touchée par le regard honteux que Morgan me lança. Elle dit d'une petite voix :

– Je sais que c'est… que c'est une catastrophe. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. C'est trop tôt, c'est me mettre en avant alors que je ne suis sûre de rien. C'est pas prudent. Tu savais que nous irions dans cette direction, non ? Jouer double jeu…

Elle avait dit « nous ». Ce qui voulait dire que moi aussi j'allais devoir accepter des sacrifices pour mieux atteindre notre but final – ou plutôt son but dans lequel je l'accompagnais. Je ne partageais pas les motivations de Morgan, je n'avais pas de désir de vengeance. Je n'avais pas non plus une âme de héros. Tout me poussait à arrêter là les frais et à m'écarter de cette pente dangereuse sur laquelle Morgan me trainait. Mais je ne pensai pas un instant m'éloigner de Morgan. On était déjà passées par beaucoup, elle avait pris une importance pour moi telle que je ne pouvais pas tout plaquer. J'allais la suivre quoiqu'il arrive. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas influer sur la direction qu'elle voulait prendre. Surtout que quelque chose dans le regard gêné de Morgan n'était pas normal.

– Tu me caches quelque chose, Morgan…

Celle-ci crispa ses épaules avant de soupirer.

« Oui, tu… tu commences à me déchiffrer assez bien, c'en est inquiétant…

– Euh, non. Tu ne faisais pas grand chose pour le cacher. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Hum… Parmi les évadés, il y aura sûrement… ma… ma marraine. Bellatrix Lestrange.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

– Attends, me dis pas que tu as envie de la revoir ?!

– Elle s'est occupée de moi pendant 3 ans, Finey ! protesta Morgan avec cependant une pointe de regret. Elle m'a nourrie, logée, éduquée, elle n'était pas si… si terrible… avec moi. Je sais que c'est un monstre pour le public, elle a commis des actes impardonnables, mais… moi, elle ne m'a donné que de l'affection. A l'époque je n'avais plus qu'elle – et Circé, mais Circé ne faisait que m'apprendre, elle ne s'occupait pas de moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Bella est pour moi… Tante, grande sœur, mère adoptive… Je sais vraiment pas. Mais j'ai envie de la revoir. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment raisonnable. Mais tu peux comprendre, non ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais mon esprit ne parvint pas à choisir entre lui confirmer que c'était un avis déraisonnable ou compatir à une enfant qui n'avait plus eu qu'une psychopathe comme famille. Je secouai la tête, la bouche toujours béante, incapable de choisir. Puis je me plongeai dans les yeux de Morgan. Ce n'était pas que de la gêne. Elle attendait quelque chose. Elle voulait que je comprenne, elle me suppliait de comprendre. Morgan ne m'imposait pas sa vision des choses, elle se reposait sur moi en espérant que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était nouveau. Et très gênant. Je venais de retrouver mon amie la plus chère, et son regard attendait tellement de moi… Je finis par détourner le regard et dire :

– Ca se comprend… d'une certaine façon. Si effectivement tu n'avais qu'elle…

– Je ne sais pas si elle parviendra à s'échapper, si ce plan va marcher, mais si c'est le cas, je la retrouverai certainement lors des vacances… Je comptais t'inviter à venir avec moi.

Elle avait l'air déjà plus sûre d'elle. Le fait que j'avais abondé dans son sens y était très certainement pour quelque chose. Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin de la rencontrer ? Morgan, je sais pas au devant de quoi on va, je suis prête à pas mal de choses, mais je ne veux pas provoquer le destin et me retrouver face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas si…

– Je suis une issue de Moldue ! Il te faut quoi de plus, Morgan ? Elle me massacrerait !

– On lui ferait croire que tu viens d'une bonne famille sorcière.

– Oh c'est sûr ! J'ai tellement l'air d'une native…

– C'est pourquoi je compte t'en apprendre un maximum durant cette année, déclara Morgan avec un soudain enthousiasme en dressant son index en l'air. Plus de sorts, plus de connaissances, plus d'entraînement… »

Je pensai d'abord protester avant d'abandonner. J'avais de toute façon envie de m'améliorer dans tous ces domaines. Il serait tant de protester contre le « projet Lestrange » plus tard. Quelque part dans mon esprit cependant, dans un petit coin sombre, j'avais envie de rencontrer cette femme et d'apprendre d'elle. Détruire le feu par le feu était une méthode efficace et j'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre les Mangemorts. La magie noire m'attirait. Mais la raison l'emportait sur cette séduction. Pour l'instant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, une grooooosse révélation. Eh ouais, je suis comme ça. Non sans déconner, vous allez je pense être surpris. Et c'est un truc prévu depuis le tout début.**


	3. Séduction & Révélation

**Par avance : Eh oui, déjà un autre chapitre. Je suis assez en forme en ce moment, mon inspiration étant boostée par quelques trucs que je regardes, comme l'anime "Durarara!!", d'excellente facture avec un scénario hallucinant et des persos pour le moins originaux, ou encore la série "Dollhouse" à laquelle je suis devenu accroc. A part ça je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter sinon que je suis malade et que je suis donc abonné aux médocs qui semblent me faire plus de mal que de bien (sans déconner). Ainsi voici le chapitre comportant une grosse révélation. Pas la plus grosse, mais pas mal grosse quand même.**  


* * *

SEDUCTION & REVELATION – ANGELICA

Morgan et moi mîmes fin à notre discussion sur les ennuis à venir et discutâmes davantage des cours que j'allais affronter cette année avec les options qui faisaient leur apparition. Elle m'apprit également qu'elle avait entendu parler du changement de professeur pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alias le poste maudit. Le professeur venait du Ministère, ce qui voulait dire que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Morgan m'avoua être à la fois anxieuse et curieuse quant à son identité. Si j'avais su qui était Dolores Ombrage à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu prédire la véritable vendetta qui s'annonçait.

Mon père venait nous prendre à la gare de King's Cross et tandis que nous attendions devant la voie de dépôt, je vis Morgan vérifier plusieurs fois sa coiffure et ses vêtements. Amusée par un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait guère, je la narguai :

« Meuh oui, Morgan, tu es parfaite. Une véritable fille de bonne famille.

Morgan grogna :

– Te fous pas de moi, Finey. J'ai jamais encore fais ça.

– Quoi, exactement ?

– Rencontrer les parents d'une amie. J'ai pas envie qu'ils te disent de ne plus me fréquenter. Et j'ai pas envie non plus que tu m'en veuilles parce que je me comporte mal avec eux. J'ai… J'ai jamais eu d'amie ayant à peu près mon âge, avant… »

Elle eut un sourire triste. Avec sa coiffure féminine, ses habits Moldus et son attitude différente de la vierge de fer de Poudlard, j'avais l'impression de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau. Une simple adolescente de la campagne venue passer des vacances chez les parents de son amie en ville. Je ne la voyais plus comme une sorcière et c'était une sensation étrange.

Lorsque mon père arriva avec le monospace familial, je l'indiquai à Morgan qui parut encore plus nerveuse. Mon père se gara en double-file, sortit et, tout en se plaçant devant nous, dévisagea Morgan avec un air mêlant curiosité et amusement. Il s'avança vers mon amie et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors c'est donc toi. Je vois que ma fille ne m'avait pas menti, tu es une belle jeune femme en devenir.

Je vis Morgan rougir aussitôt. Elle eut un rire gêné tandis que je narguai mon père :

– Tu as déjà une femme et des enfants, Howard. Il est un peu tard pour commencer une nouvelle vie, qui plus est avec une adolescente qui se trouve être mon amie.

Mon père eut un rire bref et prit la valise de Morgan sans que celle-ci ait le temps de réagir. Elle dit d'une voix peu assurée :

– Oh, non, laissez, je peux…

– Pas question, tu es notre hôte ! Et qui plus est une sorcière, grande première. A part pour notre Margaret préférée, bien sûr.

– Oh, euh, vous savez, on est pas si différents des Moldus…

Je n'avais pas dis grand chose à mes parents des origines et des projets de Morgan. J'avais juste précisé qu'elle était Serpentard mais qu'elle était très différente des autres élèves de sa maison. Alors que ma mère avait semblé un brin sceptique, mon père était plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Il mit la valise et les sacs de Morgan dans le coffre tandis que j'invitai celle-ci à monter avec moi à l'arrière. C'était le deuxième contact de Morgan avec un véhicule motorisé et elle semblait presque fière d'en avoir déjà fais l'expérience. Elle s'assit et mit sa ceinture presque aussitôt, ce qui me fit sourire. Mon père s'installa et regarda Morgan dans le rétroviseur.

– Tu n'as pas l'air trop perturbée. Pourtant, j'imaginais que ce serait ton expérience la plus… dérangeante.

Je laissai Morgan répondre avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix :

– Je suis déjà monté dans une voiture. Je sais ce que ça fait. Mais je dois avouer que la première fois, j'étais un peu paniquée.

Ce qui était un peu paradoxal vu que nous étions monté dans la voiture d'Elektra juste après que nous ayons frôlé la mort en épiant Voldemort et en combattant Norrington. Enfin, combattre était un bien grand mot…

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel ni mon père ni Morgan n'osèrent prendre la parole. Je restais volontairement silencieuse pour voir comment la communication allait se faire. Finalement, Morgan brisa le silence avec une politesse en décalage avec son ton habituel.

– Laissez-moi vous remercier chaleureusement pour m'avoir invitée chez vous.

– Oh, c'est tout naturel. Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir rencontrer un autre des amis sorciers de notre fille. Qui plus est, tu es en…

– Je vais entrer en cinquième année, monsieur.

– Appelle-moi Howard, je n'aime pas ce genre de politesse coincée, surtout avec une amie de la famille.

J'observai Morgan depuis le début de notre voyage et lorsque mon père prononça « amie de la famille », je la vis avoir un léger soubresaut et un air un peu perdu. Morgan n'était sans doute pas habituée à être bien accueillie de par son nom de famille et mon père venait déjà de la monter au rang d'amie. J'eus un sourire discret tandis que Morgan se reprenait et remerciait mon père de nouveau.

– Ha ha, il faut arrêter de me remercier. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? me demanda mon père en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je ne pus résister. C'était trop ironique.

– Avec le temps elle devient un brin plus familière.

Je regardai en biais Morgan qui se retint de pouffer de rire.

– Oh, bien, je préfère une communication décontractée. Donc tu es l'aînée de ma fille de deux ans, ça veut dire que tu dois pouvoir lui assurer un certain soutien dans votre école.

– Euh… Oui, mais vous savez, Margaret est certainement plus assidue que moi dans son travail, je l'aide de temps à autre mais elle a d'excellents résultats sans mon aide.

– A vrai dire je ne parlais pas vraiment de travail, fit mon paternel avec un ton un peu moins jovial. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre ma langue dans ma poche, aussi je vais y aller franco : je sais que les sorciers issus de gens sans pouvoirs magiques sont mal vus. On a eu de longues conversations avec les époux Granger, tu connais peut-être Hermione ?

– Oui, oui, elle a mon âge, j'ai certains cours avec elle.

– D'accord. Et donc… J'ai appris que les sorciers comme Margaret sont parfois mal… accueillis. Il y aurait une sorte de discrimination, et je n'aime pas ça.

Morgan parut chercher ses mots un moment puis dit calmement et avec sérieux :

– J'en suis consciente. Je suis moi-même ce qu'on appelle une sang-pur et je fais partie de la maison Serpentard, dans laquelle les élèves mettent beaucoup l'accent sur l'origine. Mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ceux qui disent que les gens comme Margaret valent moins que nous. Les élèves de Poudlard sont tous des sorciers, l'origine ne fait pas le talent. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que Margaret en a, du talent. Enfin elle a surtout un énorme potentiel.

– Ah oui ? Ravi de l'entendre !

– Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je protège Margaret de mon mieux contre cette discrimination que vous évoquez… et contre d'autres petits dangers liés à la scolarité.

Parlait-elle du fait des Détraqueurs qui avaient failli me vider en première année ou bien faisait-elle référence aux monstres rencontrés dans le labyrinthe en 2e année ? Où alors était-ce les Mangemorts auxquels nous avions fais face peu après ? Tout ceci était certainement des petits dangers liés à une scolarité parfaitement normale… Ah là là… A Poudlard, pas de bizutage, de tirage de cheveux, de tête dans les toilettes… Juste des dangers de mort pour ceux qui prennent l'option « Morgan ». Car objectivement, si je ne m'étais jamais approchée de Morgan, je serais sans doute une élève banale de Gryffondor se contentant de réussir ses années, de s'amuser avec ses camarades de classe, de fustiger les Serpentard et Hermione serait très certainement l'aînée me protégeant d'une éventuelle discrimination.

Mais non, j'avais suivi Morgan jusqu'ici. Un parcours dangereux et épuisant, mais qui valait la foule de souvenirs qui en résultaient.

– Je compte sur toi, affirma Howard. Et pour te payer ce service, ce séjour sera entièrement à nos frais, tu n'auras pas à dépenser un penny !

Mon amie et moi nous regardâmes et ce fut moi qui annonçai la nouvelle à mon père :

– Morgan a actuellement sur elle plusieurs centaines de livres, peut-être plus d'un millier.

Je sentis un léger mais brusque mouvement de volant.

– Q-Quoi ?!

– Je t'avais dis qu'elle était issue d'une famille riche, papa…

– Oui mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse sortir autant d'argent, tu es encore mineure, tu as un tuteur, non ?

– Les règles ne sont certainement pas les mêmes à Gringotts et dans vos banques, Howard, fit Morgan avec un air gêné.

Mon père grogna :

– Gringotts… Dieu que je n'aime pas ces gobelins…

Morgan eut un rire agréable.

– Nous sommes deux. Je ne suis pas très portée sur l'argent de toute façon, mais vu que cette fortune ne me sert pas à grand chose et qu'elle est loin d'être épuisée, laissez-moi supporter certains frais.

– Bien, bien… Ca tombe bien, parce que j'ai du racheter une nouvelle télé et donc notre budget s'en retrouve limité.

– Une télé ? s'interrogea Morgan.

– Une télévision, précisai-je.

– Oh, oh, fit Morgan avec une pointe d'excitation, je sais ce que c'est, ça. C'est l'espèce de boîte qui diffuse des images qui bougent, comme sur nos photos. Et y a plusieurs possibilités de choses à regarder, on peut changer de… de…

– De chaîne, fis-je en la regardant avec un sourire en coin. Tu sembles avoir un peu révisé avant de venir ici…

– Nathaniel et Isabel savent quelques petites choses sur le monde Moldu. Je n'ai pas voulu lire de manuels car ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'explications fausses dedans.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas. » fis-je en regardant par ma fenêtre avec un air un peu blasé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Morgan eut droit à un accueil chaleureux de ma sœur qui attendait notre invitée sur le perron avec une excitation prononcée. Dès que mon amie sortit de la voiture, Angelica la bombarda de questions auxquelles Morgan s'efforça de répondre simplement tout en affichant un sourire gêné.

Puis Morgan rencontra ma mère en entrant dans la maison. Lorsque Morgan se retrouva face à Eleanor, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire qui ne semblait pas très honnête et dit :

« Bienvenue chez les Finey. Je suis certaine que tu ne nous causeras aucun ennui à notre famille ou au voisinage, sans quoi Margaret ne t'aurais jamais fais venir ici. Enchantée de te rencontrer, donc.

Et elle la fixa intensément. Morgan ne sut pas où se mettre pendant quelques secondes, ce qui semblait toujours plus éloigné de la fille que je connaissais. Puis elle s'inclina très légèrement et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

– Merci de votre accueil. Je peux vous assurer que je n'oserais jamais mettre dans l'embarras Margaret ou sa famille… Hum, je… pourriez-vous me dire où sont vos toilettes ? J'ai fais pas mal de voyage…

Howard lui tapota l'épaule.

– Pas de problème, je vais te montrer où sont ceux de l'étage.

Et il monta avec Morgan et ses valises. Je me tournai alors vers ma mère avec un air de reproche.

– C'était quoi ça ?

– Quoi, ma puce ? répondit ma mère avec innocence.

– « Je suis certaine que tu ne nous causeras pas d'ennuis ». C'était une menace cachée, je suis pas stupide. Et Morgan l'a saisi aussi. Tu as un problème avec elle ?

Ma mère parut un peu embarrassée et partit dans la cuisine préparer le dîner tout en répondant :

– Non… Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Si elle est ton amie…

Je poursuivis ma mère. Elle me confirmait ce que je craignais et n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

– C'est parce qu'elle est Serpentard, c'est ça ?

– De ce que m'ont dis les Granger et toi-même, cette maison est un repère d'adolescents méprisants et violents. Pourquoi elle serait allée là-bas si elle ne correspondait pas au profil ? Excuse-moi mais tout joue contre elle. Et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me fait dire qu'elle n'est pas un ange… Après, je ne…

Je lui révélai soudain quelque chose que j'avais gardé pour moi.

– J'ai failli aller à Serpentard !

– Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que…

– Le Choixpeau me l'avait proposé. Serpentard ne veut pas dire maléfique ou je ne sais quoi, maman… Et puis, à propos des yeux… Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose dans les miens ?

J'avais parlé plus bas et avec un ton plus lugubre. Ma mère cessa de cuisiner pour se tourner vivement vers moi avec un air triste et choqué à la fois. Elle souffla :

– Ne compare pas ce que tu as vécu à ça, par pitié, Margaret…

Le visage presque horrifié de ma mère me refroidit aussitôt et je détournai le regard en m'excusant :

– Je n'aurais pas du aller si loin, pardon, maman. Mais essaye d'oublier tes préjugés et de te faire une idée pendant le séjour, d'accord ?

– D'accord.

– Je te jure que c'est une fille exceptionnelle…

Je regardai par la fenêtre de la cuisine le soleil se coucher avant de poursuivre.

– Elle est passée par pas mal de choses marquantes et elle a un caractère un peu violent, mais derrière tous ses masques intimidant, elle a un cœur d'or.

– Voilà une façon de parler bien élogieuse… Venant de n'importe quelle fille de 12 ans, je me méfierais de ce genre de constat, mais je sais que tu es perspicace. »

Elle me caressa brièvement les cheveux et se remit à la cuisine.

Morgan s'intégra bien à la famille et se révéla extrêmement polie et prévenante. Elle aidait pour toutes les tâches ménagères, demandait constamment l'autorisation pour se servir ou pour quitter la table. Je me rendis également compte cinq jours après son arrivée que Morgan savait être d'une discrétion déconcertante.

Elle dormait dans ma chambre sur deux matelas superposés. Une nuit que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je la vis se lever – mais je ne l'entendis pas. Elle se déplaça alors dans un silence complet, ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et partit dans le couloir. J'entendis la chasse d'eau mais Morgan ne revint pas. Je crus percevoir quelques sons mais rien de clair. Je me levai alors afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait – je la suspectais de se faire un encas en bas. Mais lorsque je sentis un courant d'air dans le couloir, je compris que l'escalier qui donnait sur le grenier situé au fond du couloir avait été descendu. Enfilant un sweet-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, je grimpai à la courte échelle, pénétrai dans la grande salle en bois et peu fournie qu'était notre grenier et avisai une commode déplacée en-dessous d'un des soupiraux du toit. Cette fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je me hissai à travers l'ouverture pour découvrir Morgan vêtue de sa seule robe de nuit noire à dentelle qui contemplait la lune brillant dans le ciel clair, assise sur les faitières. Elle fut brièvement surprise de me voir mais finit par me sourire et dit :

« Je croyais avoir été parfaitement silencieuse. J'ai encore besoin d'entraînement semble-t-il.

Je la rejoignis en marchant avec précaution sur les tuiles du toit. Ce dernier n'était pas très pentu, mais si une tuile dégageait, cela risquait de faire beaucoup de bruit – et accessoirement je pouvais me faire bien mal.

– J'étais encore réveillée. Si j'avais été endormie, rassure-toi, je le serais restée. Tu es incroyablement discrète.

– Des années de pratique dans le manoir Malefoy. J'essaye d'arriver au silence complet.

– Une raison particulière ?

– J'essaye de suivre les traces de ma mère.

– Ah oui, devenir une… comment c'est déjà ?

– Une magilame. La puissance de la magie alliée à la discrétion et la rapidité des lames. Une combinaison censée être imparable. Ma mère était une des plus grandes magilames qui soit en Angleterre. Elle était l'héritière d'une famille d'assassins.

Je haussai le sourcils avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Puis je lui dit en fixant le sol :

– Tu ne me parles pas souvent de tes parents. Et là, je n'ai même pas eu à poser des questions.

– Je suppose que… que je suis de plus en plus à l'aise avec toi. J'ai juste envie de me confier, de te parler de Jenova et Seymour Ebony… Tu sais, j'aurais aimé hériter du nom de ma mère.

– C'était quoi ?

– Elohim. Dans la tradition cabalistique, ce sont les messagers divins. Ca peut aussi se traduire par la puissance divine. Les sorciers ne croient pas en Dieu, mais ma mère m'a parlé de cette religion et je la trouve… assez fascinante. Morgan Neima Etterna Elohim… Ca aurait de la classe, non ?

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire. Je lui rendis ce sourire.

– Clairement. Mais je trouve que tu as déjà pas mal de classe, peu importe ton nom.

– Huh, arrête… Enfin… merci. Et pour en revenir à mes parents, je suis désolée, mais je… je ne me sens pas encore de te dire ce qui leur est arrivé.

– Comme si j'allais te le reprocher…

– Y penser est devenu tolérable depuis un peu plus d'un an… Je me demande si tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose, tu m'as peut-être fait prendre de la distance avec mon passé. Mais le dire…

– Ne te force à rien, fis-je en crispant mes mains sur les faitières. Moi-même, je… Je n'ai pas une once de courage pour te parler de… de…

Je me mis à trembler. Je m'en voulais d'être à ce point hantée par _lui_, de ne pas pouvoir en parler, de ne pas vouloir même y penser, qu'_il_ garde une telle emprise sur moi. Alors que je commençais à me prendre la tête, Morgan vint se placer contre moi et me prit par l'épaule pour me serrer contre elle.

– Tu as tout ton temps pour ça, Margaret. On ne doit pas se presser… On est devenues plus proches depuis ses deux dernières années, je suppose que ça ira en s'améliorant. Un jour, tu me le diras.

Je tournai mon visage vers elle pour découvrir la Morgan prévenante et affectueuse que je voyais peu souvent. Elle me poussait à parler. Je la fixai et dit :

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas toujours comme ça ?

– Comme quoi ?

– Gentille, avenante, douce, compréhensive. Depuis le début du séjour, tu m'as montré que tu étais capable d'être exemplaire, d'être l'aînée dont on peut être fière, dont je peux me servir de modèle…

Morgan parut brièvement perdue puis leva les yeux vers la lune.

– Ici, je suis une simple adolescente sans histoire. Dans le monde des sorciers, je suis la fille de Mangemorts, j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres… J'ai… une vengeance à accomplir. Je dois me défendre et pour cela rien n'est mieux que la personnalité que tu me connais. Depuis que je suis ici… Tout est paisible. Certes je ne me sers pas de la magie, c'est une nouvelle façon de vivre à apprendre, mais… ta famille est adorable, ça me rappelle à une enfance insouciante que j'ai eu trop peu longtemps, ce séjour ici… a quelque chose de magique. Mais, Margaret… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas être un modèle lorsque nous sommes à Poudlard ? Que je te fais honte ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard perçant avec ces yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétait la lune. J'avais mal choisi mes mots.

– N… Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je… Non… C'est juste que… C'est plus simple quand tu es telle que tu es. Après… Ca n'est peut-être pas aussi trépidant que lorsque tu es violente, casse-cou et irrespectueuse. J'aime cette Morgan là aussi.

Elle eut un sourire franc.

– Contente de te l'entendre dire. Et de toute façon je le savais déjà, sans quoi tu ne serais pas en train de devenir comme moi.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je m'étais mise sur la défensive. Morgan restait quant à elle très tranquille et continuait de me sourire. Elle me caressa la joue du revers de la main.

– Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis l'année dernière ? Margaret, même si toi comme moi nous ne sommes pas ces êtres maléfiques que sont les Mangemorts ou Voldemort, je suis quelqu'un de sombre, de noir, dans le cœur, dans la façon d'agir – même si ici dans cet endroit paisible, ça n'a aucun sens. Et je t'emmène avec moi dans ces ténèbres, je le sais, je le sens. Te battre, faire mal, user de la magie noire, tu vas t'y faire. Et nous serons plus proches que jamais.

Il y avait un problème. J'avais un problème. J'aurais du la contredire, j'aurais du protester ou avoir en tout cas peur. Mais alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, j'étais prise de frissons et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Je la fixai avec une fascination incompréhensible et ne répondit rien. Elle en parut satisfaite au plus haut point. Gardant un visage calme et chaleureux, elle posa son front contre le mien.

– Ton père m'a demandé de te protéger. Et la meilleure façon pour ça est de te transformer. De te changer. Pour que tu sois comme moi.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus forte. J'avais déjà ressenti ça auparavant lorsqu'elle m'avait dit à peu près la même chose. D'où venait cette séduction ? Pourquoi la perspective de laisser Morgan faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait m'envoutait-elle ? La fatigue, l'obscurité ambiante, la caresse de Morgan et ses propos m'avaient enfoncés dans une légère transe et c'est avec un regard vague que je déclarais sans trop comprendre pourquoi :

– Transforme-moi, Morgan, fais de moi ce que tu souhaites. Je te fais confiance.

Morgan en parut ravie et me serra contre elle tout en me caressant les cheveux. J'étais très fatiguée. Avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil, je perçus ses paroles :

– Rassure-toi, Margaret, il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets, je te rendrai forte. Nous serons fortes toutes les deux. Invincibles. »

Morgan avait donc toujours ce pouvoir de séduction un peu gênant sur moi. Le pire, c'est que ça ne me dérangeait plus vraiment. Je ne laissais pas non plus Morgan me commander, mais elle avait raison, j'avais un peu changé et j'étais certaine que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Parce qu'au fond, sans vouloir l'avouer vraiment, je voulais changer.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Morgan était déjà levée. Je fis un résumé dans ma tête de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et soupirai. Ca avait été un moment magique, malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser. Morgan et une nuit au claire de lune, c'était une combinaison toujours sublime.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendit les marches en sautillant. J'étais de bonne humeur. Ce fut avant de recevoir un de ces chocs dont vous vous souvenez toute votre vie. Je vis mon père par la fenêtre préparer le barbecue tandis que ma mère cuisinait. Quant à Morgan, je la vis passer la porte d'entrée au moment même où j'atteignais le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait du courrier entre les mains. Et elle semblait assez chamboulée en regardant le tas d'enveloppes. Je m'inquiétai :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Hum… Finey… Je… Ca me gêne un peu d'être celle qui doit t'apprendre ça. Ton père m'a dit d'aller chercher le courrier, j'aurais jamais cru tomber là-dessus.

Ma mère l'entendit et nous rejoignit tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Morgan ? Il y a un courrier particulier ?

– Euh oui, Eleanor… Très particulier.

Elle était à présent plus gênée que bouleversée. Elle saisit une enveloppe que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'ici mais que je reconnus très vite par son aspect vieillot et l'écriture soignée à la plume qui se trouvait dessus. Tout en l'agitant en l'air, Morgan annonça :

– Votre fille Angelica… est une sorcière. Elle va aller à Poudlard cette année. »

* * *

**Tindin ! Et oui, vous allez apprendre à connaître la shtiote Angelica, personnage mignon et gentil s'il en est, loin de son aînée mature et pas toujours rigolote. Ceci dit n'allez pas croire que je vais en faire un personnage central. Au prochain chapitre... Well, nos héroïnes vont rencontrer un personnage de la mythologie HP !**


	4. Hooligan

**Par avance : Chapitre anormalement court pour le coup, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte pendant l'écriture, mais bon le découpage est plus logique comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'épanchement, pas trop de pause, j'ai voulu aller à l'essentiel. Pour la scène dans le parc, dites-vous que je l'ai en tête depuis la fin du tome 1. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cette connexion trop tirée par les cheveux, et je suis malheureusement certain que vous trouverez Morgan très "Mary Sue", mais bon, c'est toujours comme ça que j'ai vu le personnage. Et si déjà vous êtes gênés, vous risquez d'être très troublés dans le tome suivant. En même temps, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici... ;)**  


* * *

HOOLIGAN – DUDLEY DURSLEY

Nous venions de finir de dîner et nous étions tous dans le salon. Angelica venait d'apprendre la nouvelle lors du repas et elle était toute excitée. Mon père restait à ses côté et essayait de la faire tenir en place tout en rigolant. Ma mère semblait quant à elle moins heureuse sur son fauteuil et son visage se contentait d'afficher une troublante neutralité. Quant à moi j'étais tout simplement atterrée, me contentant de rester enfoncée dans le canapé en fixant un point du mur devant moi. La perspective que ma sœur doive se rendre dans ce monde plein de défauts et de dangers me donnait presque la nausée. Je finis par me lever discrètement sans un mot et monter les escaliers.

Morgan me rattrapa dans le couloir du haut et fut étrangement compréhensive. Je n'avais encore rien dit, mais elle me prit par les épaules et dit :

« Dis-toi que nous serons deux à la protéger. Après ces quelques jours passés ici, j'ai appris à apprécier ta petite sœur et crois-moi, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver à Poudlard.

Je secouai la tête.

– Angelica porte bien son nom, c'est un ange. Elle ne pourra jamais se défendre par elle-même. Je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas tout simplement jalouse de ne plus être la seule personne « spéciale » de la famille après avoir appris qu'elle était aussi une sorcière, mais… Ce n'est même pas ça. En deux ans, j'ai pu constater que le monde magique recelait de… de… de saloperies en tous genres. Je ne veux pas que ma petite Angelica soit exposée à tout ça.

– Je crois que… C'est bizarre en fait, mais je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens. La vie dans ce quartier est si peinarde. Et je suppose que même en allant à l'école Moldue, elle ne court pas beaucoup de risques. Alors que Poudlard, même si c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les jeunes sorciers, ça reste… Poudlard.

– Et ce qui me tue le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas eu de temps pour me préparer à ça. Angelica n'a jamais montré aucun signe de pouvoir magique, contrairement à moi.

– Certaines personnes ont besoin d'une baguette entre les mains pour que leur potentiel se développe, je pense que c'est d'autant plus vrai pour les issus de Moldus. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait court pour se préparer avant la rentrée. Ce qui m'étonne plus, moi, c'est que ça fait deux enfants sur deux sorciers dans une famille de Moldus.

Pas vraiment. Ca faisait deux sur trois. Mais je préférais ne pas y penser. Morgan mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Tu es certaine que tes parents ne sont pas sorciers, ou au moins l'un d'eux ? Parce que personnellement, ta mère fait très… Enfin à chaque fois que toi ou moi on évoquait la magie, elle ne semblait pas vraiment étonnée.

– Elle est du genre pragmatique. Aucune chance pour qu'elle soit une sorcière. Enfin… Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous le cacherait, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

– Ouais, je sais pas, c'est vrai que ça serait pas logique. Enfin bon, les faits sont là.

– Ah, ça m'énerve ! Ca m'énerve !

– Allez, calme-toi…

Elle me massa les épaules, ce qui me détendit aussitôt. La nuit allait tomber mais elle me proposa :

– Et si on allait faire une balade ? Tu connais bien le quartier, non ?

– Oui, mais tu sais, y a parfois des bandes d'ados un peu craignos…

– Eh, Finey… D'une, on a des baguettes magiques et on peut s'en servir, contrairement à Potter. De deux, je suis Morgan Ebony. De trois, je suis Morgan Ebony.

Je pouffais de rire puis acceptai son offre. Par précaution, avant de partir, je pris l'Anneau du Serpent, qui pouvait me fournir des réflexes surhumains. En cas de mauvaise rencontre. Je demandai l'autorisation à mes parents et même si mon père parut peu enthousiaste, ma mère me donna immédiatement le droit de sortir avec Morgan. Elle me glissa sans que les autres puissent entendre :

– J'ai vu que cette nouvelle t'avait beaucoup affectée. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ta petite sœur et contrairement à toi elle n'est pas en avance sur son âge. Tu crains pour sa sécurité tout comme moi et c'est normal. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ailles profiter de l'air frais du soir pour te changer les idées. Et puis, avec Morgan à tes côtés, tu ne crains rien.

– Tu as changé d'avis à son sujet ?

Elle se dandina un moment sur son fauteuil puis dit :

– Pas mal oui. J'ai pu voir qu'elle est très athlétique pour son âge, elle doit avoir une sacrée force. Et puis ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux peut aussi être un avantage. Allez, va marcher avec elle…

– Merci. »

L'air frais me faisait effectivement du bien et Morgan me changeait les idées en me parlant de diverses boutiques louches du Chemin de Traverse ou d'anecdotes vécues au sein de la famille Malefoy.

Il devait être plus de onze heures du soir. Nous passâmes par un parc assez sombre qui ne m'aurait inspiré aucune confiance si Morgan n'avait pas été à mes côtés. Bientôt nous entendîmes des ricanements d'adolescents qui s'approchaient du banc sur lequel nous nous étions posées. Je me levai d'un bond et chuchotai :

« On devrait partir ou se cacher.

Mais je savais déjà qu'une telle proposition ne conviendrait pas à Morgan, même à la gentille Morgan pseudo-Moldue. Je me tournai vers mon amie qui pour le coup portait une robe longue, un débardeur et un gilet léger en laine par-dessus ainsi que sa paire de baskets. Avec ces fringues et sa coiffure, elle semblait plutôt inoffensive. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et déclara :

– Allons, on a quelque chose à se reprocher ?

– Morgan, c'est pas la peine de chercher les problèmes.

– Ah mais je ne compte pas leur faire quelque mal que ce soit, ma petite Finey.

– Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils viennent nous embêter…

– Ah bah là, c'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas garantir leur sécurité. Légitime défense, Finey…

Je me contentai de soupirer et me rassis. La légitime défense… Voilà un concept que nos deux mondes partageaient et qui arrangeait bien Morgan. Elle attendit que les arrivants soient en vus tout en chantonnant. Je crus utile de préciser :

– Pas de magie, hein…

Elle me regarda de biais avec des yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine. La gentille Morgan avait disparu. Avec son sourire carnassier, elle m'assura :

– Bien sûr que non. Il n'y aurait plus aucun challenge, sinon.

– Je sens que les brutes vont devenir les brutalisés.

– Tu leur fais un procès d'intention. Si ça se trouve, ce sont des jeunes hommes tout à fait respectables…

– Si tu pensais cela, tu ne serais pas en train de jubiler à l'idée de les remettre à leur place. Ton sens de la justice est vraiment particulier… Enfin bon, le sort en est jeté et je dois confesser que j'éprouve une légère curiosité à propos de ce que tu pourrais leur dire… et leur faire.

Morgan m'adressa un clin d'œil plein de complicité puis nous vîmes finalement les 4 jeunes qui zonaient dans le parc. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que Morgan et malgré leurs vêtements témoins d'un milieu aisé, ils avaient la démarche et l'attitude de zonards à problèmes. Ils trimballaient chacun un vélo à leur côté. L'un d'entre eux se démarquait particulièrement des autres : il était un peu gros, mais surtout massif, avec une carrure d'épaule effrayante et des bras musclés. Le paradoxe était son visage d'enfant tout rond avec deux yeux bien bleus et des cheveux bien blonds. Je devinai de suite que c'était le chef. On sentait que les trois autres gravitaient autour de lui. L'un des « acolytes » nous remarqua et tapa l'épaule du chef en nous montrant d'un signe de tête. Le chef se tourna vivement vers nous avant de ricaner de loin et de glisser quelque chose à ses potes. Puis ils approchèrent, comme je le craignais. Je me tournai vers Morgan et celle-ci avait récupéré son masque de gentillesse. Je ne comptais pas dire un seul mot.

Les adolescents se postèrent autour de nous en demi-cercle, le chef au milieu. Il nous lança un signe de tête et dit :

« Ca va les filles ? A traîner dans un endroit pareil à cette heure, vous risquez de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Ca vous dit pas de venir avec nous ? On peut vous protéger.

Morgan répondit tranquillement :

– C'est gentil de proposer mais nous sommes très bien ici toutes les deux. Nous savons nous défendre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Son ton presque trop poli parut certainement trop moqueur pour le chef qui fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre un air un peu plus séducteur – bien que ce fut en vain, il ne devait attirer aucune fille par son physique.

– Roh, allez, on peut traîner ensemble, ça va être sympa. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Morgan ferma les yeux un moment puis le regarda dans les yeux et dit avec toujours un calme olympien :

– Morgan Neima Etterna Ebony.

– Euh… Morgan, ok. Et toi ?

– Margaret, dis-je simplement en restant neutre au possible.

– Ok les filles, moi c'est Dudley Dursley et dans ce coin là, on pourrait dire que c'est moi qui fait la loi.

J'avais déjà entendu le nom de Dursley sans savoir quand. Morgan joignit les mains et dit avec innocence :

– Oh, un justicier, charmant. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt le travail de la police ?

Dudley prit Morgan au premier degré et ricana avant de s'accouder sur son guidon et de dire avec suffisance :

– Non, tu comprends pas. Ca veut dire que je fais ce que je veux et que personne ne peut m'en empêcher. Alors, on y va les filles ? On a prévu d'aller à deux-trois endroits sympas – bon on a pas le droit d'y aller normalement mais on s'en fout.

– Oh ! fit Morgan avec un air faussement choqué. Mais c'est interdit ! Vous êtes donc de mauvais garçons. Je m'excuse, mais il est hors de question que je m'associe à de tels délinquants.

Je dus réfréner un rire en partie nerveux. Morgan était une délinquante notoire : coups et blessures, effraction, vol, non-respect du règlement intérieur, port d'arme certainement prohibé, possession d'objets magiques sans doute interdits… Alors la voir s'émouvoir des plans de Dursley…

Le concerné ne parut pas apprécier ce refus.

– Woh, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je viens de te dire qui je suis et tu m'envoies balader comme ça ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

– On me dit souvent que je suis trop honnête, fit Morgan avec toujours cette innocence feinte. Désolé si je vous ai froissé…

Dursley comprit finalement et ça ne lui plut pas. Il mit son vélo sur béquille et s'avança vers Morgan. L'un des autres ados déclara :

– Oh-oh, tu ferais bien de t'excuser, ma vieille.

– Vous n'oseriez pas frapper une femme quand même, fit Morgan en secouant l'index.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, je vais me gêner tiens ! s'écria Dursley.

Le masque tomba alors.

– Je croyais pouvoir te faire mariner un peu plus longtemps. Tu es moins stupide que je le pensais. Un peu moins.

– Sale…

Il lui envoya un crochet du droit. Morgan l'évita en se décalant avec une certaine grâce d'un petit pas chassé. Elle ne répliqua pas mais son visage affichait à présent un large sourire en coin.

– Pour te répondre, je me prends pour la fille qui va te botter le cul si tu ne dégages pas tout de suite d'ici.

Quand il vit que son coup n'avait pas fonctionné, il poussa un petit cri de rage et essaya d'agripper Morgan, mais celle-ci se baissa avant de se décaler tel un félin sur le côté. Les compères de Dursley quant à eux resserrèrent le cercle autour de nous. L'un d'eux notamment, la casquette en arrière sur la tête, me regardait avec un air assez méchant. Je tentai de garder un air imperturbable mais il allait falloir que je décide si je me battais où si je m'enfuyais où si je tentais de me planquer derrière Morgan. Je me tournai brièvement vers cette dernière pour la voir esquiver un nouveau coup de poing. Si je lui demandais de me protéger, je deviendrais un poids pour elle, je serais gênante. Et je ne voulais pas le devenir. Je devais changer. J'eus un instant la tentation de sortir ma baguette, mais c'était hors de question. Je mis en revanche ma main dans ma poche pour sentir l'Anneau du Serpent dont le métal était constamment glacé au toucher. Lorsque son pote voulu me saisir par le col de mon T-shirt, j'enfilai l'anneau et évitai sa poigne. Je fus un peu déstabilisée par la vitesse de ma réaction mais lorsqu'il tenta de me saisir de nouveau, je me mis de côté et il manqua de nouveau son objectif.

J'entendis alors un bruit de choc. Lorsque je me tournai avec une vivacité inhabituelle, je vis un des ados manger la poussière alors que Morgan avait le bras tendu et le poing refermé. Sans me retourner, je perçus le mouvement du sbire derrière moi qui voulut me saisir en mettant son bras autour de mon cou. Mais je me baissai et je vis ses bras passer au-dessus de moi.

Ne faire qu'éviter ne me suffisait pas. Morgan se battait. Je devais faire de même. L'Anneau m'en donnait la possibilité en augmentant ma vélocité. Je n'étais pas du genre violente, aussi dus-je me forcer à oublier tout retenue et à me concentrer sur le coup à donner. Puis je frappai au ventre, mon petit poing refermé. L'adolescent se plia subitement en deux tandis que je me relevais, pas encore trop certaine de ce que je venais de faire. Puis j'entendis Morgan frapper quelqu'un d'autre et dire d'une voix suave :

– C'est l'esprit, ma belle… J'attendais depuis longtemps de voir ça !

Les encouragements de Morgan me conduisirent à porter un coup de mes deux poings joints sur le dos de l'ado qui s'effondra sur le sol. Je fus alors saisie par la satisfaction d'avoir vaincu quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal. Avoir retourné les rôles était grisant, la supériorité avait un parfum délicat et j'eus un bref vertige. De son côté, Morgan en finissait avec Dursley qu'elle esquiva puis gifla, avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se plier. Elle le mit à terre d'un coup de pied bien placé sur le côté du visage. Je vis cependant qu'elle n'y était pas allée trop fort. Selon la philosophie de Morgan c'était compréhensible. Frapper un homme déjà impuissant était une honte.

Le combat terminé, j'enlevai de suite l'Anneau et Morgan vint me prendre par l'épaule.

– Ma chère amie, allons-y et laissons ces odieux individus réfléchir sur leur attitude déplacée. »

Nous rentrâmes alors à la maison sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne porte les marques de cette petite bagarre. Avec le recul, ce combat ne semblait pas avoir vraiment de sens et était plus le résultat d'un caprice de Morgan, je me sentais donc un peu stupide de m'être laissée embarquée, mais je n'oubliai pas le bonheur d'avoir participé et vaincu. Cela semblait d'ailleurs me grandir aux yeux de Morgan, ce qui me faisait davantage plaisir.

* * *

**Je voyais tellement Morgan botter le cul à des Moldus depuis longtemps... Alors autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui le mérite. Prochain chapitre, un perso de l'univers HP interviendra et je parie que vous ne devinerez pas qui !**


	5. Grande Soeur et Petite Soeur

**Par avance : L'écriture de ma fic a subi un sacré ralenti suite à plusieurs choses : du taff déjà, avec un prof taré qui donne des devoirs supers longs à faire, et puis l'achat du jeu vidéo GTA 4 qui ne m'a pas aidé à avancer dans mes projets personnels (mais qu'est-ce que jeu a une ambiance de fou) et puis je suis un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment parce que... eh bah je pars à New-York dans deux jours. Voilà. Bon j'ai pas l'air excité comme ça mais c'est juste que je veux pas exposer ma joie comme ça à mes lecteurs qui sont pas là à la base. Mais ça fournit cependant une explication plausible sur mon laisser aller. La série Supernatural, que je conseille à tous, ne m'aide pas non plus. Et pour ceux qui materaient des animes (mais je sais que peu d'entre eux lisent des fics HP), je conseille les récents Angel Beats et Working!, l'un étant assez bien foutu et le second énormément drôle. Et allez voir Kick-ass ! Ce film est un parfait remontant si vous avez pas la pêche (attention ceci dit, il ne faut pas être dérangé par le gore, parce que ça tâche un peu dans le film). Mon dieu, mon disclaimer va finir par être aussi longue que ceux de Brume Froide (*wink*).**

**J'avais pris de l'avance en tout cas, mwahaha ! Donc j'ai les moyens, avant de partir, de poster ce chapitre que je n'aimais pas lors de l'écriture mais qui est finalement une succession de petites scènettes sympathiques. Et non, vous n'êtes pas dislexiques, Molly Weasley sera la guest de ce chapitres, mesdemoiselles (et les éventuels messieurs). Ca recoupe en fait les OS que j'avais écris à la fin du tome 2 et qui se sont révélés être de véritables bases sur lesquels écrire la suite de la fic. Ca se verra surtout au chapitre suivant. En attendant bonne lecture !**

* * *

GRANDE SŒUR ET PETITE SŒUR – MOLLY WEASLEY

Le lendemain, après le repas du midi, je me retrouvai seule avec ma petite sœur dans le jardin. Morgan était partie tester ce qu'était un jogging avec mon père et ma mère était allée faire les courses. Nous étions installées sur des chaises longues à côté d'une petite table basse en plastique et Angelica relisait encore la liste des fournitures à acheter dans le Chemin de Traverses.

« Il y a plein de trucs bizarres à acheter. Tu m'aideras, hein, grande sœur ?

– Bien entendu.

– Tu dois bien connaître ce coin, maintenant, non ? Tu dois pouvoir te faire passer pour une vraie sorcière !

Je pris une gorgée du grand verre de grenadine que je m'étais préparé et soupirai :

– Angie, n'entre pas dans ce jeu…

– Un jeu ?

Mauvais choix de mot.

– Ecoute, toi et moi, on est des sorcières, des vraies sorcières. Peu importe ce que certains te diront, peu importe ce qu'on voudra te faire croire, tu peux manipuler la magie et ça fait de toi une sorcière. Pas grave si tu n'es pas née dans le monde magique, tu comprends ?

– Mais c'est pas pareil pour toi ou moi quand même. On habite ici avec papa et maman, loin des sorciers. Et je vais tout devoir découvrir.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise et me tournai vers elle pour déclarer avec sérieux :

– Tu es une issue de Moldue, certes, et tu ne dois ni le cacher, ni t'en vanter. C'est ton origine, mais tu seras peut-être plus douée que tous ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers. Je serai là pour te le rappeler de toute façon. Reste à savoir si tu seras dans la même maison que moi.

– C'est certain !

– Tu ne peux pas savoir, Angie…

– Si ! Je laisserai pas le chapeau m'envoyer loin de toi !

Elle s'était redressée, faisant voler ses cheveux châtains, lisses et longs dans tous les sens. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur moi avec un air déterminé. Je fus touchée par ses mots et vint me mettre à côté d'elle.

– Tu te feras des amies là-bas, tu verras qu'on ne se verra pas si souvent au final, peu importe notre maison.

– Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Mag ! Je suis peut-être super heureuse d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, mais j'ai peur…

Elle baissa la tête et fit la moue. Je clignai des yeux et dit doucement :

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur…

– Parce que je veux pas inquiéter papa et maman.

– Tu te soucies de ça ? Bon sang, tu commences à grandir…

Angelica parut un peu revigorée par ma remarque et poursuivit :

– Et puis je suis quand même contente. Donc je préfère l'afficher.

– Et de quoi tu as peur ?

– Que… que j'arrive pas à faire de magie. Toi tu faisais des trucs étant petite. Moi c'était pas prévu…

– Eh, si tu as reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, c'est que c'était prévu depuis le début. C'est de naissance. Donc toi comme moi, on sait se servir d'une baguette. Il te faudra travailler mais tu pourras faire exactement tout ce que je fais. En revanche, maintenant que tu es une sorcière, je dois te dire un secret.

– Oh, vas-y, vas-y, je dirai rien !

– Alors, normalement, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école jusqu'à tes 17 ans.

– Mais tu…

– Oui, je sais, je le fais. C'est grâce à ça.

Je sortis le pendentif de Morgan composé d'un cristal noir en forme de galet et serti dans un ovale de métal.

– C'est quoi ? demanda ma sœur avec une grande curiosité.

– C'est un cadeau de Morgan. Ca empêche les… policiers de la magie, on va dire, de me repérer. Mais en ce qui et concerne, comme tu n'as pas de pendentif, ne fais surtout pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard, compris ? Sinon tu causeras de gros ennuis à nos parents et tu pourrais bien ne plus jamais retourner à l'école.

Angelica parut horrifiée à cette idée avant de demander :

– Et je peux pas avoir un de ces pendentifs ?

– Désolée, mais c'est Morgan qui me l'a donné et elle n'en a que deux, l'autre est pour elle. Je pourrai te le prêter pendant les vacances si tu veux.

– Oh, oui ! Merci !

– Et ne parle pas de ça aux parents, que ce soit mon pendentif ou bien l'interdiction. Ca reste entre nous. D'accord, Angie ?

– Ca marche, grande sœur !

Je la pris par l'épaule pour la serrer contre moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse que ma sœur pénètre dans le monde magique, mais au moins je serais à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Je comptais la protéger, que ce soit des Serpentards, des intolérants ou de diverses créatures qui pourraient s'inviter pendant l'année.

Avec le recul, je me dis que ma sœur est vraiment arrivée au mauvais moment à Poudlard. Sa première année coïncidait avec le règne d'Ombrage dans l'école, sa seconde année fut interrompue par l'invasion des Mangemorts et sa troisième année fut celle où Voldemort dominait. J'avais pu avoir deux années paisibles – enfin, paisibles en théorie, si je ne m'étais mêlée de rien. D'un autre côté, sa fin de scolarité avait été bien plus tranquille.

Le jour d'après, Morgan, ma famille et moi partîmes pour faire les achats des fournitures scolaires dans le Chemin de Traverse. Morgan avait mis sa tenue classe et je lui avais exprimé ma curiosité auparavant dans ma chambre :

« Je m'étonne de voir une sang-pur qui n'est pas, au final, très fan des Moldus, se déguiser en l'un d'eux pour se balader parmi les sorciers.

Elle m'avait répondu tout en mettant ses boutons de manche :

– Déjà, je te trouve bien présomptueuse. Qui te dit que je n'aime pas les Moldus ? Je dois avoir passé une des meilleures semaines de ma vie ici… Et ensuite, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver la réponse toute seule…

– Oh, oui, c'était une question… comment on dit… rhétorique. Je sais très bien que tu adores la provocation.

– Oui. Et ce qui est classe. Et je dois avouer que cette tenue à une ligne que j'adore.

– Tu te soucies de ton apparence maintenant ?

– Tu crois que mon look au cours de l'année est laissé au hasard ? Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus féminine des élèves de Poudlard mais je fais attention à ce que je porte. C'est réfléchi et ça combine ce que je veux montrer de moi et des considérations plus… pratiques.

– Je comprends. Ca ne te dérange pas de faire les courses avec nous ?

– Ca le devrait ? Je dois moi-même acheter mes fournitures et si l'on croise certains de nos camarades, est-ce que ça les choquera vraiment ? Tout le monde à Poudlard sait maintenant que toi et moi, on se connaît.

– Mmh… Tu as sans doute raison.

Et ça ne me plaisait pas. Nous avions toujours essayé d'être discrètes dans nos rendez-vous, mais après deux ans à nous voir, nos camarades respectifs avaient forcément remarqué notre relation. Et je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. J'aimais à me dire que je m'en moquais, mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout comme la première fois que j'y étais allée avec mes parents, ceux-ci avaient deux comportements bien différents. Alors que mon père regardait de toute part avec un sourire incertain, visiblement stressé mais essayant de la cacher, ma mère qui portait une longue robe d'été d'un blanc immaculé gardait un calme olympien et affichait un sourire tranquille. Plusieurs fois des sorciers la prirent pour l'une des leurs pour lui vendre telle ou telle chose. Après que Morgan et moi ayons acheté nos fournitures pour l'année – avec l'argent de Morgan d'ailleurs, nous nous séparâmes de mes parents et d'Angelica. Cette dernière était on ne peut plus joyeuse et j'avais presque du mal à supporter sa bonne humeur qui était d'habitude si communicative. La pilule n'était toujours pas passée.

C'est ainsi que Morgan et moi nous retrouvâmes à flâner dans les petites rues adjacentes à l'artère principale. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment à l'aise au milieu des gens habillés étrangement et des bizarreries magiques. Nous débouchâmes sur une ruelle bondée de vendeurs à la sauvette ayant mis en place tapis et étals sur les bords. Ceux-ci essayèrent de nous vendre toutes sortes d'objets et potions pour nous aider à trouver l'amour, nous rendre riche ou des choses de ce genre. Puis Morgan mit sa main sur mon épaule.

« Regarde là-bas…

Elle m'indiqua d'un geste de la tête un vendeur à la longue barbe noire hirsute mais au visage assez jeune qui portait une robe à capuche. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre :

– Charmes africains directement importés, pas de camelote, messieurs-dames, les essayer c'est les approuver, et qui pourrait contester leur côté esthétique et exotique !

Il tenait une toile sur laquelle étaient épinglés des grigris de toutes sortes.

– Son visage me dit quelque chose, fis-je en étudiant le personnage.

– Un peu ouais ! Enlève-lui sa barbe et colle-lui un alter-ego féminin à côté et tu trouveras !

Je m'écriai :

– Nathaniel !

Celui-ci m'entendit l'appeler par son prénom et se mit aussitôt sur le qui-vive en se tournant vers nous avant de pousser un rire nerveux. Nous nous approchâmes et Morgan déclara :

– Vendeur à la sauvette maintenant ? Ton précédent emploi avait plus de standing…

– Salut Morgan, salut Maggy… Oui, eh bien… Etre salarié n'est pas ma tasse de thé alors j'alterne, tu vois… Je préfère être l'entrepreneur. Et ne va pas te moquer, cette activité peu reluisante est temporaire. Mais Isa et moi, on ne se lance pas dans de grandes affaires ces derniers temps, on préfère garder profil bas.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Nathaniel regarda tout autour de lui, faisant virevolter sa barbe qui ne lui allait décidemment pas. Puis il nous entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres vendeurs pour dire à voix basse :

– Eh bien, il semblerait que les Aurors refassent la chasse aux Mangemorts. Et, euh… Même si on a coupé les ponts avec ces tarés, un tel passif vous poursuit toute votre vie. D'ailleurs, on évite aussi les sbires de Tu-sais-qui, on veut pas rempiler de force. Alors on se planque et on vit de petits trucs à l'arrache.

Morgan acquiesça avant de pouffer de rire.

– Tu peux enlever cette barbe le temps qu'on parle, s'il te plaît ? Parce que ça ne va pas être possible, t'as vraiment l'air ridicule.

– Ouais, je sais, mais bon c'est rien à côté du musée des horreurs qui traîne du côté de chez Barjow et Beurk, et puis ça reste très efficace niveau camouflage.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et pointa son menton. La barbe disparut instantanément et je pus observer le visage juvénile de Nathaniel Greystone.

– Ca vous convient ?

– Parfait ! dit Morgan. Alors comme ça, les Aurors sont partis en chasse ? Je me sens un peu inquiète à votre sujet, mais d'un autre côté c'est une bonne chose que quelqu'un se bouge un peu du côté des « gentils »…

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Morgan puisse dire du bien de quelqu'un qui était du côté de la loi et de l'ordre. Mais elle tenait les Aurors en haute estime, notamment parce qu'ils étaient des combattants et non des fonctionnaires donnant des ordres derrière leurs bureaux et menaçants de poursuite les gens qui ne se pliaient pas aux règles.

– Et Isa et moi nous sommes inquiets à _ton_ sujet, Morgan, fit Nathaniel en la pointant du doigt. Norrington a peut-être disparu pour le moment et Tu-sais-qui n'a même pas conscience que tu existes, mais on a eu vent de la dernière réunion et Kriegler chantait les louanges de la famille Ebony dont le sang coule assurément dans tes veines.

– Il dit vrai, répondit Morgan avec conviction, mais leur sang ne décide pas de ma destinée…

– Ca, inutile de me le dire et tu sais qu'Isa et moi on est les premiers à te suivre sur ta position. Mais il va arriver un moment où tu devras faire un choix, ma fille, et ça ne va pas être facile.

Morgan se massa la nuque et baissa les yeux.

– C'est… C'est pas vraiment le moment pour que je choisisse. Je vais attendre, voir… comment tout ça s'organise, voir … qui revient.

A ma grande surprise, Nathaniel eut un petit rire dédaigneux avant de soupirer et de poursuivre d'un ton plus doux mais teinté de reproche.

– Bellatrix, hein ? J'aurais jamais du te parler de ce plan d'évasion… Je te vois très bien, à t'imaginer vivre de nouveau avec elle. C'est pas une bonne idée. Surtout maintenant que tu as Maggy comme amie, ce serait dangereux – sans vouloir t'offenser, Maggy, je serais le premier à reconnaître les bienfaits de ta présence aux côtés de Morgan. Mais si Bellatrix découvre qu'elle est issue de Moldue… Toi, Morgan, tu perds tout son amour, et toi Margaret… tu risques ta vie – ou ta santé mentale, ça dépendrait de l'humeur de Bellatrix.

J'étais dans une position assez inconfortable et Morgan ne fit rien pour améliorer les choses. Elle continuait de regarder le sol avec un air un peu coupable, tout comme la première fois qu'elle m'en avait parlé. Elle était réellement déchirée entre moi et sa marraine. Et je n'aimais pas du tout qu'elle ait à faire un choix. L'ambiance assez oppressante qui s'était mise en place changea du tout au tout lorsqu'une voix de femme d'âge mûr fit avec étonnement :

– Nathaniel ? Non, Nathaniel c'est toi ?

Une fois de plus le jeune homme se mit sur le qui-vive, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant qui lui avait adressé la parole. Lorsque je me tournai vers la nouvelle arrivante, je découvris une petite femme rondelette à l'air avenant et chaleureux mais qui affichait une surprise prononcée. Nathaniel semblait quant à lui avoir perdu ses moyens.

– Ma-ma… Madame Weasley ?

– Alors tu me reconnais ! Pourtant nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

– Euh, je… Eh bien…

Nathaniel, d'habitude assez sûr de lui, semblait presque honteux. Les épaules voûtées, crispé, il esquivait le regard de la nouvelle arrivante. Morgan affichait quand à elle une mine curieuse. Elle demanda d'un ton poli :

– Weasley ? Vous êtes la mère de Ronald Weasley ?

La concernée lui sourit doucement.

– Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu es une camarade de Ron ?

– Je suis avec lui en cours de Potions.

Mme Weasley mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu et son sourire devint un peu plus crispé.

– Ah, je vois. Et tu es ?

– Morgan Ebony.

Le visage de la mère de Ron se décomposa en un instant et elle perdit un peu du rose de ses joues. Morgan affichait toujours la même curiosité étrange, comme si elle testait l'effet de son nom. Quant à moi c'était la première fois que je voyais un sorcier lambda réagir au nom de mon amie. Morgan finit par dire avec un ton étonnamment neutre :

– Je ne suis pas comme mes parents, Mme Weasley. Loin de là.

Mme Weasley finit par retrouver un peu de contenance et afficha de nouveau un sourire incertain.

– Je… Hum… Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas que… Enfin tu connais la réputation de tes parents…

– Je ne la connais que trop. Je n'ai pas le même héritage que Harry Potter, c'est certain.

Mme Weasley ne répondit rien mais afficha un air réprobateur. Un air qui voulait dire de toute évidence que Harry n'avait pas non plus un héritage facile – ce qui était vrai, c'était l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort. Morgan soutint son regard avec toujours la même neutralité avant de dire d'un ton plus détendu :

– Alors comme ça vous connaissez Nathaniel ?

– Je les ai connu lui et sa sœur alors qu'ils étaient petits. Je les ai accueilli tous les deux chez moi pendant un moment. A l'époque je n'avais pas encore d'enfant. Puis vous avez disparu, Nathaniel. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien – c'est ton métier ?

– Euh… Je vis de petits boulots et ma sœur aussi. On voyage ici et là. On aime bien le changement…

– Vous avez de quoi vivre ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? Ou d'un toit ?

– Non, non, Mme Weasley, fit Nathaniel avec un sourire gêné en mettant ses mains en avant. Nous avons déjà un logis avec Isa et nous avons de quoi survivre. Je sais que vous êtes très généreuse, mais je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas tellement de revenus.

Morgan haussa légèrement les sourcils.

– Vous avez des problèmes d'argent ?

– Nous sommes très heureux avec le salaire de mon mari et en faisant attention à nos dépenses nous nous en sortons très bien, répondit Mme Weasley avec un air de défi.

– Je… Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, dit Morgan avec un certain manque d'assurance. Gratuitement bien entendu, je ne suis pas un gobelin, je ne vous demanderai pas le double de ce que je vous donne. Et ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de tout cet argent et vous avez une famille et une maison à entretenir. Autant que cet argent que je n'ai même pas gagné serve à quelque chose.

Morgan n'était pas très matérialiste et absolument pas radine. Et il lui arrivait d'avoir du cœur, ou plutôt un certain sens de la justice, cette vision particulière de la justice qui lui commandait d'aider certaines personnes dans le besoin et de cogner les personnes qui l'énervaient. Mme Weasley l'observa un long moment puis dit poliment :

– Je te remercie, Morgan… Mais comme je l'ai dis, nous nous en sortons très bien.

– Comme vous le souhaitez.

Morgan n'insista pas. Elle ne faisait réellement que proposer. Il y eut un temps mort puis d'un coup Nathaniel dit en levant les bras devant lui.

– Ecoutez, je suis désolé, Mme Weasley.

– Pourquoi ?

– Lors de notre première année, Isa et moi… Nous aurions pu revenir chez vous pendant les vacances.

– Eh bien, j'ai supposé que vous aviez trouvé mieux. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu inquiète, mais on m'a dit que vous alliez bien.

– Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda soudainement Nathaniel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Ca remonte à loin, Nathaniel, je ne me rappelle plus du tout, mais je sais que j'avais eu de vos nouvelles à l'époque. Et je vois qu'on ne m'avait pas menti. Je ne vais pas vous juger parce que vous vivez une vie de vagabonds, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que vous êtes resté loin de tout ce qui est…

Elle regarda Morgan un bref moment.

– Magie noire… Tout est pour le mieux.

– Je vois, dit simplement Nathaniel. Ca… Ca me rassure un peu. Isa et moi nous sommes souvent dis que vivre avec votre mari et vous aurait certainement été fantastique, vous étiez si gentille… Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je suis content de vous avoir revue.

Il semblait sincère mais on sentait une certaine nervosité dans sa voix. Mme Weasley vint poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui.

– Pareil, Nathaniel. Passe le bonjour à ta sœur de ma part. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois trouver de quoi chasser les Doxys et les magasins spécialisés ont des tarifs vraiment exorbitants. Je devrais trouver des pulvérisateurs bon marché plus loin. Au revoir, donc. Nathaniel. Hum… Morgan.

– Mme Weasley.

– Et… Tu es ?

Elle s'était tournée vers moi avec un air bienveillant. Il faut dire que j'avais l'air d'une bonne gamine.

– Margaret Finey.

Mme Weasley joignit ses mains.

– Oh, tu es l'amie d'enfance de Hermione !

– Euh… Oui. Elle… Elle a parlé de moi ?

– Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'Arthur lui pose des questions sur les Moldus ou lorsqu'on évoque la situation des issus de Moldus.

– Ah, d'accord. Vous lui passerez le bonjour si vous la voyez ?

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Allez, je file. Bonne journée à tous. »

Elle nous fit un dernier salut de la main et partit. J'étais assez étonnée par le fait que Hermione parle de moi à d'autres sorciers. Mais quelque part, c'était logique. J'étais une amie d'enfance et j'avais la même origine qu'elle. Morgan regarda Nathaniel un moment puis demanda avec un regard perçant :

– C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as failli vivre avec les Weasley ?

– Tu… Tu sais les problèmes qu'on a eu avec nos parents…

– Oui, je ne te demande pas de m'en reparler…

– Eh bien, une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est retrouvés quelques temps chez les Weasley avant d'aller à Poudlard. Puis, à la fin de la première année…

Nathaniel m'observa un moment puis poursuivit :

– Jenova nous a pris sous son aile et nous sommes allés vivre dans sa famille. Puis lorsque Seymour et elle se sont installés ensemble, ce sont eux qui nous apporté tout leur soutien. Tu connais la suite, c'est pour ça qu'on te connaît depuis que tu es enfant.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais vécu dans la famille Elohim, dit Morgan avec reproche. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur eux, pourquoi vous m'avez caché ça ?

– On a jamais pensé à te le dire, c'est tout. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un double-mensonge. Morgan toisa le jumeau avec un air suspicieux, si bien que Nathaniel finit par soupirer et dire :

– Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous laisser, j'ai de l'argent à me faire encore. Morgan, juste… Reste loin des Mangemorts pour le moment. C'est ce que tu comptes faire de ce que j'ai compris, alors c'est parfait. Et toi, Maggy, garde un œil sur cette folle furieuse pour nous, ok ? Au pire, n'hésite pas à utiliser un sortilège d'Entrave – quand elle était petite, c'était un bon moyen – et presque le seul – de l'empêcher de courir après les gnomes dans le jardin ou de voler les lames de sa mère. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en désignant Morgan du pouce, entraînant un « eh » de protestation de la part de celle-ci. Le Nathaniel habituel était de retour et cela me fit sourire. J'étais également enchantée d'entendre une anecdote sur l'enfance de celle qui ne semblait jamais avoir eu qu'une existence solitaire et vengeresse. J'aurais d'ailleurs cru voir Morgan s'empourprer et en vouloir à Nathaniel de m'en révéler autant, mais elle paraissait presque au contraire amusée par ce rappel. Morgan me montrait décidément, en sus de son attitude classique, beaucoup d'autres aspects de sa personne qui la rendait plus féminine, plus adolescente, plus… humaine.

Alors que nous retournions dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, une question me vint à l'esprit :

« C'était quoi le problème avec les parents des jumeaux ?

– Ils les frappaient, répondit Morgan avec une pointe de tristesse. Ils n'étaient pas très riches et portés sur la bouteille. Ca a dégénéré et les coups sont devenus quotidiens. Les jumeaux ont fini par fuir, d'abord vagabonds puis ils sont restés dans plusieurs familles assez sympa, jamais longtemps, de ce que j'en sais. Enfin ils ont noué des liens plus forts avec mes parents. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont ce petit je ne sais quoi de plus pour moi, comme si j'étais leur petite sœur, une sorte de lien fraternel…

– Je vois. »

Ce qui n'était pas vrai. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce que Nathaniel et Isabel avaient pu être pour la petite Morgan, mais ils semblaient malgré tout être parmi ses meilleurs alliés aujourd'hui. Nous finîmes par retrouver ma famille dont une Angelica surexcitée par toutes ses nouvelles fournitures scolaires. La voir s'émerveiller parvint pour une fois à me faire sourire malgré toute l'appréhension que je pouvais ressentir. Morgan passa à Gringotts redéposer une partie de son argent puis nous rentrâmes tous ensemble. Lors du retour en voiture puis pendant le dîner, je crus percevoir chez Morgan une tristesse cachée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois couchée que je constatai que j'avais vu juste. Alors que la chambre était silencieuse et obscure depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mon amie demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu dors ?

J'avais la tête bien calée dans mon oreiller et le sommeil avait commencé à me gagner. La voix de Morgan me sortit aussitôt de ma somnolence mais je ne bougeai pas, gardant même les yeux fermés.

– Pas loin. Quelque chose à me dire ?

Il y eut un long silence qui faillit me faire me tourner vers le matelas de Morgan. Mais elle dit finalement :

– Je ne veux pas partir.

– Hein ?

– Cette autre vie ici… C'est tellement simple… Toute cette mécanique quotidienne avec un soupçon de surprises de temps à autres, c'est si agréable. Ta famille est tellement agréable à vivre, ce lieu est si tranquille, les ombres de Voldemort semblent si loin… Je ne veux pas quitter ce petit havre de paix, conclut-elle avec une tristesse palpable.

Je ne trouvai pas tout de suite les mots pour lui répondre. Je réfléchis longuement à ce qu'elle venait de dire – et qui me touchait. Il fallait la réconforter sur le retour à Poudlard et ce n'était pas simple pour moi, la grande sœur hérissée à l'idée qu'Angelica se mêle au monde sorcier. Je finis par dire assez maladroitement :

– Poudlard a ses bons côtés. Tu connais bien les lieux, tu y as tes aises. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de comprendre comment marche telle ou telle machine.

Morgan eut un petit rire encourageant.

– Chaque manuel lu et compris est pour moi une victoire. Maintenant je sais comment fonctionne une télé, un micro-onde, une voiture, un magnétoscope, un lecteur CD et j'en passe. Mince… Je crois que je deviens presque Moldue, je me suis même pas servie de ma baguette, tout ce temps…

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

– Alors mieux vaut que ça soit la fin des vacances, que je ne perde pas cette image d'une Morgan mystique et balèze en magie. Et puis, c'est peut-être prétentieux… Mais je serai toujours là.

– Encore heureux. Parce que passer l'année en cours avec « Malefoy le Mangemort en herbe » sans pouvoir décompresser en te parlant, je crois que je pèterais un câble…

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Morgan soupira :

– Je suppose que malgré ce qui s'annonce, on trouvera de quoi s'amuser à Poudlard.

– Et il y aura toujours les cours pour t'occuper.

– Ah là, ma petite Finey, tu t'aventures sur un terrain qui ne suscite que mon indifférence. Je me suis toujours ennuyée en cours et ça ne changera pas.

– Oh, je vois, tu sais déjà tout.

– Nan, c'est juste que j'ai appris ce qui m'intéresse par moi-même, nuance. Je ne prétends pas être une tête – alors que toi, je sais que t'es particulièrement intelligente – mais j'ai assez de jugeote pour lire des bouquins et retenir ce qui y est écrit. Enfin bon, je m'éloigne de ce que je voulais dire.

– Non, intervins-je, c'est plutôt moi qui ne sait pas quoi te répondre. Tu… Tu viens de me faire imaginer une vie sans magie et dans laquelle tu ferais partie de notre famille.

Dans ma tête, des images et des scènes furtives passèrent, me faisant presque regretter la réalité. Tout aurait alors été bien plus simple. Je me retournai dans mon lit, remettant le drap bien par-dessus mes épaules, avant de poursuivre :

– Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes, je ne veux pas partir moi-même, je ne veux pas qu'Angelica parte. Je pensais m'être faite à l'idée de Poudlard et du monde magique, je me faisais presque une joie d'y retourner, mais cette semaine passée avec toi à la maison et la nouvelle à propos d'Angelica me font redouter plus que jamais ce retour à Poudlard.

Il y eut un nouveau silence assez cruel avant que Morgan ne dise de sa voix douce :

– Alors à nous, je suppose, de rendre cette année plaisante avec des souvenirs en tous genre… Et puis, c'est bizarre que ce soit moi qui te le rappelle, mais tu vas retrouver tous tes autres potes de ta promotion, ainsi que Granger et tout le tralala…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'étais honteuse, vraiment honteuse. Complètement laisser de côté tous ceux qui avaient rendu Poudlard vivable… Comment avais-je pu ne pas même y penser avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? La réponse venait d'elle-même : Morgan était à mes côtés. Quand elle était là, toutes les autres personnes, ma famille mise à part peut-être, avaient moins d'importance. J'entrais dans un autre monde, une autre sphère relationnelle. Je repensai alors à tous mes amis que j'allais retrouver et la perspective de la rentrée me sembla bien moins insupportable. Je murmurai :

– Merci, Morgan.

– A ton service… C'est marrant, il me semblait que j'étais celle qui se plaignait il y a quelques secondes.

– Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on se soutient mutuellement. C'est important…

Nouveau silence. J'entendis Morgan bouger puis soudain mon matelas s'affaissa et je sentis mon drap se soulever en partie. Enfin, je sentis le souffle de Morgan sur ma nuque tandis qu'elle collait son ventre contre mon dos. Mes joues s'échauffèrent, mais seulement un peu. Je commençais visiblement à m'habituer à un certain contact avec Morgan. Finalement, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui :

– Allez, demain il faut que je me lève pour ranger mes affaires, on dort maintenant.

– Euh… Bonne nuit alors.

– Bonne nuit, Margaret. »

Ce fut avec la respiration paisible de Morgan et le rythme de son cœur raisonnant sur mon dos pour me bercer que je fus vite gagnée par le sommeil. Je ne pensais plus à demain, au futur, sans me demander ce qui m'apportait cette soudaine sérénité. La réponse était cependant plus qu'évidente.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant se passe essentiellement sur le quai 9 3/4, lieu emblématique s'il en est de l'univers HP. Ce sera essentiellement du dialogue, par ailleurs.**


	6. Sur le Départ

**Par avance : Pas grand chose à raconter avant de lancer ce chapitre, sinon que New-York est une ville grandiose aux multiples facettes, à l'ambiance agréable (ça m'a permis en revanche d'avancer sur d'autres projets que cette fic qui ne verront certainement jamais le jour mais bon c'est toujours rigolo à écrire). Un grand merci à DR Ciboulette pour sa review courte mais lourde de sens. Je me répète, mais ça me touche (et ça me rassure aussi) que des gens puissent s'enchaîner l'ensemble de la fic d'un coup. Allez, fini la papote, passons au vif du sujet.**

**Ici, un chapitre qui évoquera pas mal les OS du tome précédent et donnera plus de consistance aux parents de nos jeunes Poudlardiens. Enjoy !**

* * *

SUR LE DEPART – LA GENERATION PRECEDENTE

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec les bras de Morgan serrés autour de moi et sa tête posée contre mon dos, comme si j'avais été un polochon géant. Je m'extirpai doucement de son étreinte et à son propre réveil elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la position qu'elle avait prise. Mon amie repartit par le Chemin de Traverse, grimée comme la sorcière peu féminine que je connaissais – la coiffure mise à part. Les adieux ne furent pas si difficiles puisqu'au final nous allions nous retrouver à peine quelques jours plus tard. Mon père me demanda si ce séjour correspondait à mes attentes et je me contentai de lui sourire en acquiesçant. Sans doute les meilleures vacances que j'avais jamais passées jusqu'ici.

Etrangement, une fois Morgan partie, je me mis à penser à Joanna, Mélanie, Ginger et Martin, mes amis du quotidien Poudlardien. Je leur avais écris quelques lettres pendant les vacances, mais ça ne valait pas l'animation qu'ils créaient chaque jour de cours, ayant chacun leur personnalité propre. Et chacun cachant quelque chose aux autres.

Je connaissais déjà le secret de Joanna, honteuse de la profession de ses parents. Je ne savais encore rien de ce que pouvait cacher Ginger. Mélanie était une véritable énigme. Enfin, Martin avait un problème avec ses parents, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi.

Quoiqu'il en était, j'avais hâte de les revoir, aussi étais-je quand même excitée en foulant du pied le hall de la gare de King's Cross, et ce malgré le fait que ma sœur traînait une valise remplie de fournitures de ses petits bras. Ca se concrétisait : cette année, ma sœur partait avec moi vers ce lieu si loin de Londres, complètement coupé de ce monde qui me paraissait toujours être le plus rassurant des deux. Je m'étais faite à sa venue, aussi m'étais-je promise de veiller sur elle quoiqu'il arrive – même si elle allait dans une autre maison, ce qui risquait fortement de se produire, je le savais. Nous étions en avance, aussi eu-je le temps de contempler la foule des élèves et des parents présents sur le quai des 9 ¾.

Certains première année étaient au bord des larmes, certains parents de ceux-ci étaient dans le même état, les septième année se retrouvaient avec une certaine nostalgie car c'était là leur dernière année avant la vie active, des animaux s'agitaient ici et là dans leur cage, certains couples se retrouvaient avec plus ou moins de timidité, le tout baigné dans une légère vapeur causée par le Poudlard Express. De cette brume se détacha bientôt la chevelure couleur feu d'Aurora Anderson. Je laissai Angelica à mes parents qui lui donnaient toutes sortes de consignes pour m'approcher des filles la famille Anderson – Henry était absent.

Ginger avait ouvert sa malle et vérifiait qu'elle avait bien tous ses manuels. Ce fut donc Aurora qui me vit la première.

« Bonjour Margaret, dit-elle de sa voix calme mais sans sourire.

Je m'étonnai de l'absence de chaleur dans son regard. Ginger se redressa dans un soubresaut et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire gêné.

– Maggy ! Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver, désolée. Euh…

Elle jeta des regards inquiets à sa mère. Je me tournai donc vers celle-ci qui avait à présent un air de reproche. Je dis d'une voix timide :

– Il y a un problème ?

– Elie m'a tout dit, fit Aurora avec un ton de reproche. Où avais-tu la tête ? Tu as affronté des forces qui te dépassaient largement, il aurait pu t'arriver je ne sais combien de choses horribles. Je serais ta mère, tu aurais été punie pendant toutes les vacances.

Elle parut regretter immédiatement cette dernière phrase et commença à regarder dans la foule. Je compris qu'elle cherchait mes parents. Je paniquai et mis mes mains en avant :

– Non, non, je vous en supplie, ne leur dites rien, par pitié ! Je veux les laisser en dehors de tout ça.

– C'est une jolie formule pour décrire le fait que tu leur cache les bêtises inconscientes que tu as faite.

– Je sais, c'était… c'était pas très malin. Mais il y a eu un enchaînement de circonstances et puis… on s'en est sorties, c'est le principal non ?

Aurora inspira à fond, demanda à Ginger de s'écarter un peu puis se pencha vers moi avant de murmurer avec un ton mordant :

– Ecoute, Margaret. Je t'apprécie énormément, tu as… tu as apporté beaucoup à Ginger et tu sembles être une fille sage et intelligente, prometteuse. Tu peux imaginer à quel point j'ai été déçue d'apprendre que tu t'étais retrouvée dans ce cimetière… face à… qui-tu-sais. Aussi je te préviens : tu attires ma fille dans ce genre de folles histoires, tu la mets face au danger, et je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu payes pour ça.

Son discours me faisait vraiment mal à plusieurs niveaux. J'avais toujours vu en Aurora une figure protectrice et bienveillante et elle était la mère d'une amie proche. A présent, elle me menaçait et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus aucune bienveillance. Ces quelques secondes de discours m'avaient fait l'effet d'une douche glacée et acide. Aurora observa quelques secondes l'effet de son speech puis se releva en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt un peu. Elle afficha un air sérieux mais moins sévère, détourna les yeux, croisa de nouveau les bras et marmonna :

– Ceci étant dit, je me dois de saluer ton courage et je me dois également… hum… de te remercier. Ma sœur aurait pu être blessée si tu n'avais pas été là, voire pire. Mais ne va pas croire que ça vient atténuer ce que je t'ai dit avant, je veux simplement être juste. Voilà.

Je m'étais attendue à une remarque en particulier qui n'était pas venue. J'aurais pu la laisser de côté, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de ce reproche que je demandai avec prudence :

– Pas de remarque concernant mon amitié avec Morgan Ebony ?

Aurora pinça les lèvres avant de dire :

– Je sais ce qu'ont fait ses parents. Mais ma sœur m'a parlé de la Morgan qu'elle a rencontré et elle est apparemment loin de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la fille Ebony. Et Ginger m'a dit que c'était ta meilleure amie. Je ne peux donc pas croire que tu te sois liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un de mauvais. Je me contenterai donc de rester neutre la concernant. Pareil pour les époux Darksun.

Elle soupira puis me regarda avec à nouveau une certaine bienveillance.

– Tu sais, on est tous allé à Poudlard en même temps, moi, mon mari, les parents de Joanna et ceux de Morgan… C'était une autre génération, celle d'avant la terreur… Les souvenirs qu'on a les uns des autres sont tenaces, se faire une idée différente de ce que chacun peut être devenu est difficile, pareil pour leurs enfants. Mais Joanna… et Morgan… sont loin de ce que j'aurais imaginé. Alors j'évite d'avoir de préjugés.

Je lui souris largement. C'était la première adulte du monde magique qui accordait le bénéfice du doute à ma meilleure amie – hormis Elektra qui l'appréciait carrément, mais celle-ci n'était pas exactement une personne du monde magique.

Aurora n'était donc pas complètement furieuse à mon sujet. Mais son avertissement avait été sincère, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Ginger soit mêlée à tout ça. Je pensais que c'était simplement l'amour d'une mère mais je découvris plus tard que cette menace avait une raison d'être particulière. J'allai lui dire que j'avais bien retenu sa consigne lorsque Joanna Darksun sauta sur le dos de Ginger, manquant de la faire chanceler, et commença à lui mettre ses cheveux bien coiffés dans tous les sens.

– Salut ma petite Gin ! Ta petite voix timide m'a manquée.

– Joanna s'il te plaît arrête ! Je les ai coiffé ce matin !

Joanna lâcha son amie puis se pencha légèrement face à Aurora.

– Mme Anderson…

Aurora lui rendit son salut.

– Joanna… Eric… Rebecca…

Joanna sursauta et se retourna. Les parents de Joanna venaient de s'avancer, affichant un air tranquille. Pour ma part, je flippais un peu. Et Joanna aussi. Aurora travaillait au Ministère et les époux Darksun étaient des escrocs recherchés. Mais les parents de Joanna, qui semblaient s'être montrés volontairement et en tout connaissance de cause, se contentèrent de lui adresser un signe de tête poli et de répondre calmement et de concert :

– Aurora…

– Ca faisait longtemps, ajouta Eric.

Lui et sa femme portaient toujours des vêtements Moldus sous leurs robes. La faute à leur « travail ». Alors que je n'aurais pas osé sortir un mot, Joanna et son franc parler ne se privèrent pas. Elle dit à ses parents, les sourcils froncés :

– A quoi vous jouez ?

– Calme-toi, répondit calmement sa mère en rajustant ses lunettes rectangulaires, il n'y aura aucun problème… n'est-ce pas, Aurora ?

– Disons qu'en souvenir de Poudlard et de l'humiliation de Malefoy, j'oublierai vous avoir vu aussitôt nos enfants partis dans le train.

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire franc tandis qu'Eric avait un léger rire. Joanna plissa les yeux, complètement larguée. Ginger et moi l'étions tout autant. Il était assez amusant de voir une telle connivence entre des adultes qui finalement avaient été à notre place une génération auparavant. Cette proximité à Poudlard devait avoir construit des liens particuliers qui allaient au-delà des postes ou de la notoriété que pouvaient avoir les élèves devenus adultes. Même si là, c'était entre maisons différentes. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas de quelle maison était Aurora. Mais je penchais pour Serdaigle, vu son calme et son sens de la justice.

Joanna n'aimait pas plus la situation et fut presque soulagée d'apercevoir Mélanie à proximité des wagons. Elle prit ses bagages et dit :

– Bon moi je vais dire bonjour à Mélanie. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

– Je… Je t'accompagne, fit Ginger.

Alors que Joanna partait en ligne droite sans se retourner, Ginger ferma sa valise, s'inclina devant les époux Darksun et les salua puis dit au revoir à sa propre mère tout en se saisissant de ses affaires. J'aurais pu partir également, c'était l'excuse parfaite. Mais malgré toute l'étrangeté de la situation, je restai. Je voulais voir la conclusion de cette entrevue entre anciens camarades. D'autre part, je faisais face à trois des rares personnes qui savaient ce que j'avais fais le soir de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Enfin, je voulais poser une question. Les trois adultes me regardèrent et ce fut Rebecca qui demanda d'une voix douce :

– Qu'y a-t-il, Maggy ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment en position de demander des informations mais la connivence me poussait à les considérer un peu comme des complices. De les avoir entendu parler de leurs passés adolescents, ils me semblaient tous plus jeunes et plus accessibles. Aussi c'est d'une traite que je demandai :

– C'était quoi l'humiliation de Malefoy ? Et d'abord, quel Malefoy ?

Rebecca et Eric se regardèrent avec malice tandis qu'Aurora soupirait et se chargeai de ma répondre :

– Lors de notre première année à tous les trois, Lucius Malefoy, alors en septième année, s'est retrouvé en sous-vêtements, sa robe se déchirant d'un coup de parts en parts, alors qu'il faisait à toute la tablée des Serpentard un speech anti-Moldus,. Personne n'a jamais su qui était réellement coupable, mais tout le monde a fini par penser que Darksun et Shepard étaient les responsables.

– Shepard ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est mon nom de jeune fille, répondit tranquillement Rebecca. Et c'était bien nous, Aurora. Malefoy me traitait avec mépris de par mon origine impure. J'ai fini par trouver le moyen de le faire payer et de gagner le respect des mes camarades par la même occasion. Notamment celui de Jenova Elohim.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'avançai vers Rebecca.

– La… La mère de Morgan ? Vous la connaissiez ?

– Elle est même devenue ma meilleure amie pendant toute ma scolarité, répondit la mère de Joanna avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Malheureusement, nos chemins ont dévié à la sortie de Poudlard, avec les conséquences que l'on sait.

– Comment était-elle ?

– Ca t'intéresse tellement ? s'interrogea Eric en plissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il est très sage de…

– Ca ira, Eric, répondit tranquillement Rebecca. J'ai envie d'en parler. Surtout à Margaret, qui s'est liée d'amitié à la fille de Jenova alors qu'elle est une issue de Moldu. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète quelque part, même si je ne connais pas bien la personnalité de Morgan. Jenova était… spéciale. Elle était assez impulsive, prompte à la violence, mais avait… je ne sais pas… un truc qui la grandissait… elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise… comment dire…

– Elle avait son sens de la justice, dis-je dans un souffle. Elle était loyale et honnête envers ses proches et envers elle-même.

– Oui, fit Rebecca en me pointant de l'index. C'est exactement ça. Si tu me dis ça… C'est que Morgan est pareille…

Je réfléchis un moment puis dit en regardant le sol, pensive.

– Plus ou moins… Par moments, on va dire. En tout cas, Morgan ne risque pas de rejoindre Voldemort après ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

J'avais peur d'avoir touché un point sensible. Rebecca vint aussitôt me caresser la joue et me regarda avec une profondeur troublante.

– Ce n'est rien, Margaret. C'était son choix et elle s'y est tenue, Jenova était comme ça, fidèle à ses convictions. Elle n'a jamais vraiment brisé notre amitié. Mais nous ne sommes plus vues après Poudlard. Des années plus tard j'ai appris sa mort sans en savoir les détails. J'avoue avoir été triste. J'espère que tu sauras protéger Morgan d'elle-même comme je l'ai fais toutes ces années à Poudlard avec Jenova et que… enfin voilà, tu sais ce qui nous unissaient Jenova et moi.

J'acquiesçai puis repensai à la venue de Morgan chez les Darksun après les évènements du cimetière. Je demandai alors avec précaution :

– Lorsque nous sommes venus chez vous, vous ne… vous ne sembliez pas particulièrement heureuse de voir Morgan.

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas les mots. Ce fut Eric qui s'en chargea.

– Imagine comment tu réagirais si tu voyais l'image de ton amie d'enfance que tu as perdu revenir te hanter chez toi… La foi en Voldemort est ce qui a éloigné Jenova de Becca et Morgan, la fille de Jenova et Seymour Ebony, est un peu le symbole de cette foi. Tu comprends ?

Rebecca parut alors déstabilisée, me caressa la tête et dit d'une voix peu assurée :

– Ne t'en fais pas, Eric a…

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et prit une grande inspiration.

– Eric a raison mais ça ne veut pas dire que je méprise Morgan. Prend soin d'elle.

Aurora, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, déclara avec douceur :

– Il est étrange de voir l'histoire du côté de l'autre maison. Tous ces liens tissés… Poudlard est un lieu étrange où tout le monde forme des liens : rivalité, amour, complicité, amitié… On a tous eu des relations différentes. Mais on se connaissait tous et on était une communauté. C'était juste avant que les temps sombres ne commencent et que chacun ne choisisse un camp. Avec le retour de tu-sais-qui, cette ambiance unique est de nouveau en danger… Et dire que le Ministère… Enfin ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment, autant vous que toi.

Elle désigna du regard les époux Darksun puis moi. Tandis que les époux avaient un petit rire, je me fis discrète. J'avais encore en tête son regard froid. C'est alors que Joanna me héla de loin. Je me tournai vers Aurora.

– Hum… Eh bien au revoir.

– Au revoir, Margaret. Je compte sur toi.

Elle souriait mais la bienveillante Mme Anderson n'était pas là. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Rebecca et Eric qui me regardaient avec un sourire en coin.

– Au revoir.

– A la prochaine, Margaret, dit Rebecca.

– Oh, et garde un œil sur Joanna, tu veux bien, fit Eric. Elle a agi un peu bizarrement pendant les vacances, comme si quelque chose la gênait en permanence. Elle a été moins froide avec nous par moment, mais elle semblait à chaque fois nerveuse.

– Euh, je verrai. S'il y a quelque chose de grave, je vous le dirai.

– Merci. »

Je les saluai une dernière fois puis me retournai pour aller rejoindre mes amies. Nous échangeâmes des banalités sur les vacances, Martin se joignit au groupe sans qu'aucun de ses parents soient visibles et nous poursuivîmes nos bavardages jusqu'à ce qu'Angelica vienne se coller à moi et demande :

« Grande sœur, euh… je peux monter avec toi ? J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule, je connais personne et je sais pas grand-chose sur la magie…

Silence général. J'avais oublié de préciser à mes amis que ma sœur était une sorcière. Ce fut Mélanie qui brisa le silence :

– Si j'ai bien compris, on a deux Finey pour le prix d'une ! Bienvenue à Poudlard… Angelica, c'est ça ?

La concernée hocha la tête avec timidité.

– Wow, ça fait un choc, déclara Joanna. T'as appris ça quand ?

– Y a une semaine, admis-je avec un regard lourd de sens.

– Ah ouais… quand même.

– Enchantée de te rencontrer, fit Ginger en se penchant légèrement.

– Pareil, fit Martin. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas trop perdue parmi nous. Je suis fan de tout de ce qui est Moldu et Jo vit à Londres.

– Ouais, confirma Joanna, on devrait pouvoir t'aider à t'intégrer doucement comme on a fait avec ta sœur.

– On… On devrait monter, fit Ginger en regardant de toutes parts. Je crois que le train ne va pas tarder.

Je jetai un dernier regard à mes parents qui m'adressèrent des signes de la main. Je le leur rendis puis nous montâmes tous dans le train. Nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide et nous installâmes tous les six dans les fauteuils. On ne risquait aucun invité indésirable, au moins. Ma sœur était collée à la fenêtre alors que le train démarrait. Elle semblait enthousiasmée d'être enfin partie pour Poudlard. Je ne pouvais toujours pas partager sa joie, ce que semblèrent remarquer tous mes amis qui me regardèrent sans un mot d'un air inquiet. Heureusement, une visite dévia les regards de ma personne après quelques minutes de trajet.

* * *

**Je me demande si mes lectrices(eurs) apprécient Angelica et ne la voient pas trop comme un parasite, de par sa distance avec le coeur de l'histoire. J'ai surtout voulu intégrer une élève sans histoire et correspondant à son âge. Prochain chapitre, quelques rappels sur les tomes précédents et une petite révélation.**


	7. Le Choix du Choixpeau

**Par avance : Oui, oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais je voulais prendre de l'avance et le début de mon stage ne m'aide pas à avancer vite - mais il ne m'empêche pas non plus d'écrire, exemple : ce midi j'ai fini un chapitre pendant la pause déjeuner (kébaaaab... pardon...). Je vais un peu faire ma Maeva (pour ceux qui comprendront) et vous dire que dans le cabinet d'avocat où je fais mon stage il y a une avocate très mignonne. Malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un petit stagiaire, un monde nous sépare. Non, sérieux, je suis super timide avec tous les avocats du cabinet, ils ont un petit quelque chose d'impérieux qui me fait peur, à part un mec... le seul mec du cabinet en fait. Il semble plus ouvert, peut-être est-il heureux de voir un autre représentant de la gente masculine au bureau. Enfin bref, c'est un stage sympatoche de deux mois, instant Maeva terminée (te vexe pas Mae hein, je t'adore :D)**

**Sinon, la fic. Alors oui. La dernière revieweuse en date qui a réédité l'exploit de Ciboulette de lire tous mes tomes de fic à la suite (et qui a même battu le record d'un chapitre en fait), à savoir la dénommée Audace (recommandée par Brumaeva Froide, merci de me fournir des clients :p), m'a fait remarqué que quand même y a beaucoup de secrets tout ça et que ça alourdit le récit. J'en suis conscient, je m'en veux même un peu de pas savoir faire des persos simples et sans histoires. Mais le fait est, je vais devoir gérer ça et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce tome aura son lot de réponse, concernant notamment... un perso dont la lettre commence par un M (hahaha je vous aide pas beaucoup en fait là). Et dans ce chapitre, la réponse à la question que vous avez du vous poser : Où qu'elle va la shtiote Angie ? Enjoy !**

**A Natsuki : Aurora est juste une mère qui se soucie de son enfant... Merci pour la review !**

* * *

LE CHOIX DU CHOIXPEAU – ANGELICA FINEY

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de notre compartiment et salua l'ensemble du wagon d'un amical « bonjour ». Je remarquai aussitôt un détail qui avait changé sur son uniforme et haussai les sourcils.

– Préfète ? Enfin… Ouais, quelque part c'est normal. Alors, heureuse, voisine ?

Hermione feignit la modestie.

– Oh, c'est pas grand chose, enfin je n'abuserai pas de mon pouvoir, ça c'est certain.

– Tu ne devrais pas parler trop vite, fit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Le grand rouquin qu'était Ron Weasley s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous salua d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre :

– Parce que Malefoy, lui, il va pas hésiter à s'en servir. Ca va être la guerre, Hermione, il va falloir se battre avec les armes qu'on a.

– Si Dumbledore nous a choisi, c'est qu'il nous fait confiance, Ron, répondit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Hors de question que je le déçoive.

Je souris en coin tandis que Joanna déclarait avec son tact habituel :

– C'est bizarre que ce soit pas Potter le préfet cette année.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes assez gênant pendant lequel les deux préfets se regardèrent bizarrement. Je supposai que la pilule avait du mal passer pour Potter. Joanna venait de mettre une ambiance glaciale et semblait un peu regretter son franc-parler pour le coup. Je trouvai un autre sujet à aborder.

– Ah au fait, Ron, j'ai… j'ai croisé ta mère sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour pendant que je faisais mes achats.

– Ah bon ? fit l'intéressé.

– Ah oui, Molly me l'a dit, intervint Hermione. Elle m'a dit que tu étais comme elle t'imaginait.

Etrange, vu qu'elle n'avait pas semblé me calculer pendant toute la conversation avec Nathaniel et Morgan. J'avais d'ailleurs envie de faire un petit test.

– J'étais avec Morgan Ebony à ce moment-là, elle te l'a dit ?

– Euh… non. Elle n'a pas donné de détail, je pensais que tu étais seule ou avec ta famille.

– Morgan est venue passer des vacances chez moi à la fin du mois d'août.

Hermione me fixait avec une certaine nervosité. Elle savait que je la testais. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à répondre car Ron intervint à sa place :

– Hey, Morgan Ebony, c'est pas la Serpentard qui est venue t'encourager tout à l'heure ?

– Euh… si, admit Hermione.

– Hein ? m'exclamai-je.

Ma voisine soupira puis dit en agitant sa main :

– On se dirige vers le wagon des préfets, là, en fait. On a croisé Morgan dans un des couloirs, elle a remarqué mon insigne et elle alors venue me prendre par les épaules pour me dire qu'elle comptait sur moi pour contrer Malefoy chaque fois qu'il le faudrait.

– J'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'une Serpentard, ajouta Ron, mais je l'aime bien. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle nous a jamais embêté en cours, elle ne s'est jamais moquée des Gryffondors, elle a l'air plutôt sympa…

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement en se tournant vers moi, ce que je ne manquai pas de noter. Elle avait toujours peur de l'influence que Morgan pouvait avoir sur moi. Et quelque part elle n'avait pas tort.

– Enfin bon, conclut Hermione, je voulais juste te saluer, on va y aller et on se revoit à Poudlard.

– Ca marche. Bon courage, mademoiselle la préfète.

– Roh, ne commence pas à m'appeler comme ça, je t'en prie, fit Hermione en riant. Allez bon voyage. »

Elle et son binôme nous saluèrent une dernière fois puis partirent en fermant la porte. Joanna me demanda aussitôt :

« Hermione sait ce que tu as fais l'année dernière ?

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de montrer Angelica de la tête avec un air furieux. Ma petite sœur ne savait rien de ce que j'avais fais et elle ne devait pas le savoir. Joanna se mordit aussitôt la lèvre avec un air embêté. Heureusement, Angie n'avait pas fait attention, plongée dans un manuel. Je me risquai à répondre vaguement :

– Oui. Je le lui ai dit. Mine de rien, c'est une amie d'enfance.

– J'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de gens commencent à avoir une meilleure opinion de Morgan Ebony.

– Parce qu'ils voient ce qu'elle est, et non pas d'où elle vient, répondis-je avec un sourire ironique. Enfin, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est une sainte, mais elle vaut plus que ce que les gens croient.

– Les « gens », ça m'inclut moi, je suppose, fit Joanna en détournant le regard.

– Par rapport à ce que tu pensais d'elle en première année, il y a eu du progrès. Je pense que dans ce wagon, personne ne la déteste…

– Je l'aime beaucoup, intervint Angelica qui s'était visiblement intéressée à la conversation. Elle sourit tout le temps et elle a uns sacrée force ! J'espère qu'on la verra souvent à Poudlard.

– Oh, ça, si tu restes avec ta sœur, tu la verras, fit Joanna d'un ton railleur mais pas méchant.

– Tu es injuste, intervint Mélanie. Maggy passe ses journées avec nous. Elle a juste des… activités du soir avec Morgan. Et je vais suivre Angie : j'aime beaucoup Morgan moi aussi.

– M… Moi aussi, ajouta Ginger.

– Je continue de me méfier d'elle, fit Joanna en regardant la fenêtre avec un air perplexe. Je veux dire… Elle me semble pas stable, je sais pas trop jusqu'où elle peut aller et ça m'inquiète quand je pense que tu la suis partout.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je soutins son regard. J'avais parfois les mêmes craintes qu'elle mais il n'était pas question de les afficher ici. Je devais défendre Morgan. Une seule personne ne s'était pas exprimée sur le sujet et nous nous tournâmes tous vers Martin qui nous regarda tour à tour avant de lever les épaules.

– Quoi, je dois absolument donner mon avis ? Bah… je sais pas. D'un côté c'est une Serpentard, elle est violente et respecte pas les règles… Et d'un autre côté elle a la classe et un sacré courage. Donc bon… voilà…

Martin ne voulait pas prendre position. Il était également le seul qui avait donné une opinion de Morgan avec objectivité, sans se baser sur moi ou ma relation avec la fille Ebony. J'étais assez rassurée de voir que tous mes amis proches appréciaient plus ou moins celle qui m'était si chère. Je me surpris à me demander ce que pensait Francesca Da Silva de la chose, mais je n'allais malheureusement pas pouvoir compter sur son avis de « grande », Fran ayant terminé sa scolarité. Ce qui me fit me poser une question.

– Dis, Ginger, que fais ton frère maintenant ?

– Il essaye de monter une boutique de potions avec Francesca. Mais il… il n'est pas très doué pour organiser tout ça. Fran s'en sort mieux vu que ses parents tiennent déjà une boutique.

Je me rappelai vaguement que Fran avait déjà mentionné le métier de bijoutier de ses parents.

– Maman les aide pour les autorisations, mais il leur faut des fonds et les gobelins sont durs en affaire. Ils s'entraînent aussi pour donner forme au verre par magie, ça leur éviterait d'acheter des verreries pour leurs potions. Voilà.

– C'est bien qu'ils aient des projets comme ça, commentai-je. Je leur souhaite bonne chance. »

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à évoquer les retrouvailles avec les profs plus ou moins appréciés et les cours qui allaient avec. Je leur glissai que je savais que c'était une membre du Ministère qui allait devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Personne ne parut enchanté.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à quai sous une pluie battante, aussi c'est avec célérité que tous les élèves se ruaient dans les carrosses qui allaient nous amener jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Malheureusement, nos lourdes affaires, notamment les cages de nos animaux, ne nous permettaient jamais d'aller très vite. En revanche, les chapeaux pointus avaient ici leur intérêt. Je conseillai à mes amis de courir tandis que je prenais ma sœur par l'épaule pour l'orienter vers le bord du lac où attendaient les barques emmenant les première année jusqu'au château par une porte annexe. J'eus la surprise de voir que c'était Gobe-Planche qui s'occupait d'appeler les nouveaux vers les embarcations. Ceci voulait dire que Hagrid n'était pas là. Ses ennuis judiciaires n'étaient-ils pas terminés ?

« Je dois vraiment y aller ? demanda ma sœur.

– Mais oui, c'est justement l'occasion de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vas-y, je te promets que tu ne risques rien et on se revoit dans peu de temps au banquet. »

Elle acquiesça sans être vraiment convaincue et s'avança lentement vers une des barques. Une fille que je ne distinguai pas bien dans la pénombre du bord du lac lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à embarquer. Au moins ça commençait bien.

J'avais en revanche perdu mes amis. Je m'approchai donc des diligences. La pluie battait sur le pavé du quai et je n'entendais que des bribes de voix sans pouvoir identifier mes amies. Elles étaient peut-être déjà parties dans les premières diligences. Tout en essayant de ne pas trop observer les Sombrals qui me rappelaient que j'avais vu la mort en face, je cherchai des têtes connues.

Je me rendis compte à cette occasion que je n'étais pas vraiment pote avec qui que ce soit à part ma petite bande et Fran qui n'était plus là. Mes amis étrangers, Svetlana et Jean-Baptiste, avaient regagné leurs écoles respectives. Je vis Luna Lovegood, une mystérieuse douce-dingue avec qui j'avais fraternisé l'année dernière au cours de notre enquête sur Paciphaé et Eétès, alias Lucretia Prewett et Callidora Londubat, mais elle était avec la bande à Potter et cela ne me disait rien de me mêler au groupe du Survivant malgré la présence de Hermione. Aussi je continuai de vérifier les véhicules avec la sensation que j'allais devoir prendre le dernier avec une flopée d'inconnus.

Alors que j'approchais de la fin de la colonne, j'entendis distinctement au milieu de la pluie la voix de Morgan :

« … Et moi je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre. Et si tu continues à me montrer ta saleté d'insigne, moi je vais te montrer mon poing dans ta gueule ! Je reste là. Alors soit tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre à terroriser soit tu te fais à ma présence, c'est compris ?

Je m'arrêtai dans ma marche et souris doucement en profitant de ces répliques cinglantes. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment attachant dans sa façon d'agresser cette ordure qu'était Malefoy. Je vis finalement Drago, accompagné de ses potes les gorilles et de Parkinson, sortir de la diligence. Puis, alors que je m'approchais de la diligence où s'était fermement installée Morgan, j'entendis celle-ci ajouter :

– Mais non, toi tu peux rester, espèce d'idiot. Et toi aussi ! Mais bon sang, je vous ai dit quelque chose ? La seule personne à qui je m'adressais était cet espèce de secoué du chaudron tyrannique.

Lorsque j'ouvris avec curiosité la porte du carrosse qui n'allait pas tarder à partir, je pus observer Morgan sur l'une des banquettes, les bras croisés et l'air agacé. De l'autre côté se tenaient côte à côte une jeune fille qui devait être en deuxième année et Damon Talbot, un camarade de ma promotion, fils de brasseur. Les deux semblaient extrêmement mal à l'aise et évitaient le regard de Morgan. Lorsque Damon me remarqua, j'eus l'impression d'être son salut et il me salua chaleureusement :

– Oh, Margaret, salut ! Il… il reste de la place, entre ! Enfin… si vous… si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Il s'adressait à Morgan mais ne la regarda pas directement. Je restai un moment sans bouger, le sourire aux lèvres. Morgan ne tarda pas à exploser de rire, ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer les deux autres passagers. Elle dit finalement avec un énorme sourire en coin :

– Bon, je me sens d'humeur généreuse, tu peux monter, Finey.

Je montai et dit en levant les yeux au ciel :

– Louée soit votre miséricorde, dame Ebony. »

Je m'installai à côté d'elle sous le regard intrigué de Damon, faute de place en face. La jeune fille à côté de lui avait une malle vraiment énorme et devait avoir emmené toute sa garde-robe avec elle. Le carrosse démarra alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé. Morgan regardait d'un air las Damon et sa voisine qui fixaient tous les deux le sol, l'air tendu. Je compris qu'elle était exaspérée par la peur qu'elle pouvait évoquer même lorsqu'elle se voulait amicale. Je brisai le silence après m'être raclée la gorge.

« Alors, Talbot, ça va ? Prêt pour la nouvelle année ?

– Euh… je… bah tu sais, j'aurais aimé que les vacances se prolongent un peu. Mon père a eu beaucoup de travail pendant ces derniers mois et il était pas souvent là… Enfin, on y peut rien, hein. T'as choisi tes options ?

– Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal mais faut bien faire un choix.

– Je suis certain que tu as pris Etude des Moldus.

Il semblait se détendre en me parlant. Je lui permettais sans doute d'oublier la Serpentard qui se tenait à côté de moi. Talbot était un garçon d'habitude jovial, tapageur, un peu moqueur, aux cheveux noirs presque rasés et aux yeux noisettes tout ronds. Il s'entendait assez bien avec Joanna mais ne parlait pas au reste de notre groupe qui restait assez discret. Mais évidemment, il savait d'où je venais – tous ceux de ma promo devait le savoir, puisque j'étais la seule.

– Evidemment. Et le pire, tu sais, c'est que ça ne sera certainement pas une bonne note facile. J'ai lu le manuel… Pfiouuu…

– Ah ouais ? Mal foutu ?

– Tu n'imagine pas. Sans rire, je pourrais faire le cours moi-même, ce serait plus fidèle à la réalité.

La jeune fille inconnue se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait deux tresses rousses assez raides, des tâches de rousseur dignes de Weasley et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle eut un début de sourire et je lui demandai, pensant avoir compris sa soudaine joie :

– Toi aussi tu es issue de Moldus ?

– Oui, fit-elle en acquiesçant brièvement. Je viens de… Ca va sans doute vous faire rire… Mon patelin s'appelle Potters Bar.

– Amusant, fit Morgan avec un sourire en coin.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire disparaître le début de sourire du visage de la jeune fille. Morgan en fut exaspérée. Elle râla puis se pencha vers la deuxième année :

– Non mais faut arrêter, là. Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Pas que je sache, alors arrête de croire que je vais te frapper ou t'insulter ou je sais pas quoi…

La jeune fille ne semblait pas avaler son discours. Il fallait dire que Morgan avait son masque de brute et que son ton dur n'aidait pas à convaincre qu'elle était inoffensive. Je vins à son secours.

– Tu sais, s'il y a bien une Serpentard en qui tu peux avoir confiance à Poudlard, c'est Morgan. Elle n'a aucun préjugé envers les gens comme nous. Et les seules personnes qu'elle frappe sont celles qui la cherchent et ceux qui le « méritent ». En parlant de ça, Morgan, je t'ai entendu l'envoyer balader. Joli.

– Le sieur Malefoy a le don de m'irriter chaque fois qu'il exhibe le P cousu sur son torse. Le plus drôle c'est qu'il a cru que ça allait me convaincre de lui obéir, il est vraiment naïf le pauvre. Il peut essayer de me coller toutes les sanctions qu'il veut, il ne fera que souffrir plus par la suite. Et je crois que l'incident du… hum… scarabée, l'année dernière, l'a pas mal secoué.

Morgan faisait référence à Rita Skeeter, la pseudo-journaliste qui pouvait se changer en scarabée. Lorsque Morgan avait appris que Drago fournissait des informations à Skeeter, qui plus est des infos déformées, Morgan n'avait pas apprécié et avait collé une vraie raclée à Malefoy. Il faut dire que Morgan gardait une rancune tenace envers Skeeter qui avait sali ses parents.

Talbot et sa voisine parurent plus détendus. Morgan demanda à la jeune fille :

– Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

– Rachel Alderman. Et donc, toi, c'est Morgan…

– Ebony. Morgan Ebony. T'entendras pas que du bien de ce nom de famille et pour cause. Mais je suis pas comme mes parents.

Rachel ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle devait comprendre et se tourna vers moi.

– Et toi ?

– Margaret Finey, de Londres. »

Nous nous sourîmes avec une connivence que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentée. Je savais qu'il y avait d'autres issus de Moldu à Poudlard à part moi et Hermione, mais jamais je n'avais noué de lien avec eux, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans doute cela ne me paraissait-il pas primordial. Cependant, de voir une personne de la même origine face à moi m'apportait un certain réconfort.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence pour Morgan et moi, tandis que Talbot et Alderman échangeaient des pronostics sur le tournoi de Quidditch de cette année. Je me surpris à espérer que cette année soit assez paisible pour que le tournoi soit un des sujets d'attention majeur. Lorsque le carrosse nous déposa devant la Grande Porte, Morgan prit le temps d'aller caresser l'échine du Sombral avec un air étrange. Je ne savais toujours pas de qui Morgan avait vu la mort, mais j'avais une hypothèse en tête et elle ne me plaisait pas du tout. En même temps, la raison pour laquelle je voyais les Sombrals ne me mettait pas plus à l'aise. Je remarquai que si Rachel passa devant les animaux sans les voir, Talbot leur jeta un regard fuyant. Il faisait comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Alors que je récupérai mes affaires, Morgan me tapota l'épaule pour attirer mon attention vers une voiture plus en arrière. Je vis Harry Potter observer les sombres créatures avec embêtement. Morgan dit d'un ton vague :

« Peu importe ce qui nous est arrivé par le passé à toutes les deux pour qu'on puisse voir les Sombrals, on les verrait aujourd'hui de toutes façons pour la même raison que Potter est en train de se demander pourquoi il est le seul à les voir…

– La mort de Diggory, complétai-je en me remémorant la tragédie du cimetière de Little Hangleton. Ca a du le marquer.

– Moins que nous, ça c'est sûr, dit Morgan en prenant ses affaires.

Je me crispai brièvement avant de la suivre. Elle avait raison. Il allait falloir plus que la mort d'un camarade à qui je n'avais jamais parlé pour me traumatiser. Diggory était pour moi comme un nom dans un fait divers de journal, une victime parmi tant d'autres de ce psychopathe reptilien qu'était Voldemort. Tout en m'avançant vers la Grande Salle, j'essayai de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait devenir aussi… maléfique. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il me manquait trop de pièces du puzzle qu'était l'histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je rejoignis mes amies à notre emplacement habituel à la table des Gryffondors. Un coup d'œil à Morgan me fit voir que mon amie s'était installée en bout de table à côté d'Emma Dobbs que je n'avais pas encore vue depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Emma était visiblement en train de déballer un grand récit et Morgan l'écoutait attentivement avec un petit sourire. L'attitude de mon amie envers sa cadette avait grandement changé. Lorsqu'Emma était entrée à Poudlard l'année d'avant, Morgan ne la supportait pas – il faut dire qu'Emma la collait et Morgan détestait ça. Alors que la jeune fille était d'abord jalouse de moi, nous avions finalement fait la paix et je lui avais conseillé de lâcher un peu Morgan pour s'attirer sa sympathie – ce qui avait marché. Je n'oubliai pas non plus qu'Emma m'avait fait la leçon pour avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur Circé. Morgan semblait encline à me dire beaucoup de choses sur elle-même avec le temps, mais Circé restait un grand secret – bien que Paciphaé et Eétes, ses supposées complices, ne m'étaient plus inconnues après les deux enquêtes menées l'année passée. Enfin je n'oubliai pas que c'est à elle que j'avais failli lancer pour la première fois Doloris, sans savoir que je n'aurais pas réussi de toute façon. Jean-Baptiste Fournier m'avait alors arrêté dans mon geste.

Joanna me sortit de mes pensées :

« Hey, Mag, on t'a perdu tout à l'heure. T'as fais le voyage avec qui ?

– Morgan, Talbot et une seconde année du nom d'Alderman.

– Talbot dans la même voiture que Morgan ? Ca a du le troubler.

– Au début oui. Et puis j'ai calmé le jeu.

– Mouais, je me doutais d'un truc comme ça. Tu te fais un peu l'avocate de la défense lorsqu'il s'agit de Morgan. Tu m'avais pas dis que tu voulais éviter qu'on vous lie trop toutes les deux ?

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir à ma réponse puis soupirai en mettant mon menton au creux de mes mains, les coudes sur la table :

– Au début, oui. Mais ça devient trop compliqué. Alors je laisse aller, sans chercher à me montrer avec elle ou à me cacher.

– C'est la meilleure solution, déclara Mélanie avec un large sourire. Ne pas chercher à se donner d'apparences.

Quelque chose dans son regard clochait. Je décelai comme une incertitude. Mais son sourire habituel était bien là, aussi je ne fis pas plus attention.

– En tout cas, si il y en a un à qui les gens font attention, enchaîna Joanna, c'est Potter. Normal, avec toutes les conneries qu'on raconte sur lui dans la Gazette. J'ai entendu des élèves sur le quai qui disaient que leurs parents avaient hésité à les laisser revenir à cause de Potter et de Dumbledore. Tout ça parce qu'ils boivent les paroles du Ministère. Ca craint. En tout cas… Je dois reconnaître ça à mes parents, ce ne sont pas eux qui auraient gobé tout ça.

– Les miens non plus, ajouta Ginger avec timidité. Et je peux t'assurer que ma mère n'a… n'a rien à voir avec tous ces mensonges. Elle… elle…

– Eh, Ginny, je ne le pense pas une seconde, t'en fais pas.

– Mes parents ne lisent pas les journaux, dit Mélanie. Enfin si, mon père lit le Chicaneur, mais ce n'est pas le genre de journal à aider le Ministère.

Je connaissais ce journal. C'était celui du père de Luna Lovegood. Une compilation d'absurdités sur diverses créatures et d'autres affaires occultes. Je ne pouvais cependant assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité.

– Mon père lit la Gazette, dit Martin avec un ton étrange. Mais il dit qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance à un papier manipulé par le pouvoir.

– Et ta mère, elle en dit quoi ? demanda innocemment Joanna.

Martin se crispa d'un coup avant de répondre avec un sourire de façade :

– C'est pas vraiment son genre de lectures… de ce que j'en sais… hum…

J'avais rencontré Alessa Kingsley l'année d'avant. Elle était dresseuse de dragons. Le genre de femme que l'on n'embête pas. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à son fils sur sa présence. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

McGonagall pénétra par la porte de la Grande Salle avec derrière elle la ribambelle de première année – dont ma sœur, qui évidemment s'émerveilla devant l'apparence de la Grande Salle. Je souris devant sa petite bouille effarée et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que McGonagall pose le Choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. Celui-ci nous sortit alors une litanie étrange, qui tenait plus de l'avertissement qu'autre chose. Il conseillait en gros à tous les élèves des différentes maisons de s'unir contre les ténèbres.

Je tournai mon regard vers Morgan et put constater que celle-ci avait un air sombre. Emma ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus. Cette dernière devait être au courant du retour de Voldemort, j'en étais certaine – elle semblait intégrée à cette communauté proche des Mangemorts sans que je sache à quel point et pourquoi.

Puis les élèves commencèrent à être appelés. Ma sœur ne tarderait pas à passer et j'étais un peu tendue. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me dire qu'elle n'allait pas être dans ma maison. Ce n'était pas l'avis de mes amis visiblement. Martin déclara :

« Angelica à Gryffondor pour sûr, hein Maggy ?

Je le regardai brièvement puis me concentrai de nouveau sur ma sœur qui regardait le choixpeau avec curiosité.

– Je sais pas, Martin. Franchement, je sais pas.

– De toute façon, elle va vouloir absolument aller dans ta propre maison, dit Joanna.

– Possible. J'espère que Choixpeau lui fera entendre raison alors.

– Attends, t'as pas envie qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

– C'est pas ça, mais… la répartition n'existe pas pour rien. Je veux que ma petite sœur soit à l'aise là où elle va et le choixpeau sait ça.

Il me revint en tête l'instant où le Choixpeau m'avait proposé Serpentard. Moi, une issue de Moldus… Si c'était pour vivre un calvaire, ça ne me convenait pas. Mais peut-être avais-je eu ma place là-bas de par ma personnalité. Je ne me sentais pas très attachée à Gryffondor en tout cas. Joanna siffla d'admiration et Ginger ajouta :

– C'est très sage, ce que tu dis, Margaret. Moi-même, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il m'a dit.

– Moi non plus ! s'exclama Joanna. Et j'ai bien fait, sinon je ne vous aurais pas rencontrés tous les quatre !

Je me tournai brièvement vers Ginger et Joanna. La première devait avoir une prédisposition pour Poufsouffle et la seconde… Serpentard s'imposa dans mon esprit, à cause de ses parents. Mon attention fut redirigée vers le Choixpeau lorsque le nom de ma sœur fut appelé. Je vis même McGonagall me lancer un regard neutre. Ma sœur mit le Choixpeau trop grand pour sa tête par-dessus sa tignasse blonde et attendit en gigotant ses jambes, apparemment tendue. Comme pour pas mal d'élèves, une discussion s'engagea entre l'élève et le Choixpeau. Angelica semblait exiger quelque chose mais le Choixpeau n'était pas d'accord et lui sortait une longue explication. Je sus dès lors le résultat. Je dis avant même le choix final :

– Elle ira à Poufsouffle.

– Poufsouffle ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

Mon cœur se serra un moment mais ma raison finit par me dire que c'était certainement pour le mieux. A Gryffondor, ma sœur aurait pu me suivre partout, y compris lorsque j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, comme pendant mes discussions avec Morgan. De plus ça aurait certainement entravé son intégration et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je souhaitais. Si elle était dans une autre maison, cela me permettait de la surveiller quotidiennement pour voir comment elle allait sans pour autant qu'elle se repose entièrement sur moi. Malgré les applaudissements accueillant sa répartition et les quelques accolades qu'elle reçut, ma sœur ne paraissait pas ravie. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle me repéra et me regarda d'un air signifiant : « Excuse-moi, grande sœur ». Je lui rendis un sourire chaleureux tout en haussant les épaules pour la faire relativiser et tenter de la consoler un peu. Mais il allait falloir que je lui parle. La pilule n'allait pas passer si facilement.

* * *

**Tindindin ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez des cours qui n'ont jamais été décris par JKR ainsi que les professeurs qui vont avec.**


	8. L'Ombre d'un Problème

**Par avance : C'est une lourde lecture qui vous attend et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Le fait est que je fais des découpages en fonction du suspense donc je me dois de bien placer mes fins de chapitres. J'espère donc que vous aurez le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pas de révélation cette fois, mais rien de moins que trois nouveaux personnages, toutes des femmes - oui, je sais, ENCORE des femmes - mais que voulez-vous, c'est juste... que le sexe féminin a toujours plus de caractère, de possibilités, au-delà de toute considération d'attirance que je peux avoir pour les descendantes d'Eve. Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

L'OMBRE D'UN PROBLEME – DOLORES OMBRAGE

Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation avec Angie le premier soir, aussi je réfléchis aux quelques mots que je pouvais lui dire pour lui remonter le moral avant que les préfets de sa maison ne la traîne vers la salle où logeaient les Poufsouffles – et que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Cependant, je perdis le fil de ma pensée lorsque Dumbledore fut interrompu dans son discours – chose impensable. Une professeur, que je n'avais jamais vu et que je soupçonnai immédiatement d'être celle envoyée par le Ministère, s'était levée.

Je pensais les sorciers mal fringués, mais cette femme représentait le summum du kitsch. L'ensemble de ses vêtements avait un teint rose hormis un ruban noir coincé dans ses cheveux et elle portait surtout un énorme cardigan rose affreux – tant qu'à porter des vêtements de Moldus, elle aurait pu éviter d'avoir l'air d'une vieille fille. Elle était assez petite et rappelait la silhouette d'une grenouille, surtout avec ses deux gros yeux qui scrutaient les élèves. J'entendis Joanna pousser une plainte avant de grogner :

« Raaaah ! Mes yeux ! Trop de rose ! Trop de rose ! »

Ce qui provoqua quelques rires discrets de la part de ses voisins. Mais la sorcière attendant visiblement le silence, les rires ne durèrent pas longtemps. Je me tournai vers Morgan et faillit me marrer moi-même. Elle était figée, l'air sérieux mais les yeux exorbités. Elle n'en revenait visiblement pas. Je me demandai si elle connaissait la nouvelle arrivée.

Dumbledore l'avait présentée mais je n'avais pas écouté à ce moment-là. Il s'agissait du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Dolores Jane Ombrage. Ou comme l'appelait affectueusement Morgan : la vieille carne. Elle entama alors un speech infantilisant d'une voix haut perchée en nous assurant qu'elle souhaitait être notre amie. Je ne savais pas qui pouvait bien avaler un tel discours sans se sentir vexé, à part peut-être les première année. Elle nous prenait tout simplement pour des bébés. Mais ça, ce fut avant de changer totalement de ton et de nous annoncer en gros que le Ministère allait changer la façon de faire dans Poudlard. Avide de connaître la réaction de Morgan à cette déclaration, je la vis afficher un air perplexe. Un regard qui disait clairement : « Attends, elle pense vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? Elle y croit vraiment ? ».

Une fois son discours terminé, je me tournai vers mon cercle d'amis. Ginger déclara de suite :

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de Mme Ombrage. Maman ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle n'est pas honnête et fait semblant d'apprécier les gens et de les respecter, mais elle est impitoyable dans l'application des règles et méprise pas mal de gens du Ministère, ceux qui ont tendance à être plutôt… cools.

– Ouais, en gros c'est une faux-cul, quoi.

– Euh… oui… en gros.

– Elle me plaît pas, fit Mélanie qui paraissait étrange sans son sourire. J'espère que Dumbledore va pas la laisser faire.

– Le vieux ne s'opposera pas au Ministère comme ça, fit Joanna l'air de rien. On va bien voir comment ça se profile de toute façon, on peut pas faire grand-chose contre.

– C'est clair, admis-je. Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas de cette année un enfer. Déjà qu'avec le retour de l'autre… enfin vous voyez qui, quoi… Il pourrait y avoir des embrouilles, si en plus le Ministère nous pourrit la vie… J'en connais une qui va avoir du mal à tenir en place d'ailleurs.

Joanna ricana avant de répondre du tac au tac :

– Ouais, et pour le coup j'ai hâte de voir Morgan en action. »

J'étais quant à moi partagée entre l'envie de maintenir Morgan loin de tout problème – elle allait en avoir pas mal avec les Mangemorts déjà – et l'envie de voir la fougue et la détermination qu'elle pouvait mettre à pourrir la vie d'un professeur.

Le Professeur McGonnagall nous distribua l'emploi du temps et il fut alors temps de regagner nos chambres. Je courus presque jusqu'à Angelica pour la prendre par l'épaule. Elle sursauta et me regarda d'abord avec crainte. Lorsqu'elle me reconnut, ma petite sœur s'agrippa à mon bras et dit :

– Reste avec moi, grande sœur !

– Désolé, Angie, mais ça va pas être possible. Ecoute, on parle de ça demain parce que là tu vas devoir y aller. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de parler aux autres. Pose-leur des questions, présente-toi et apprend qui ils sont, surtout les autres filles qui seront dans ton dortoir. Tu es dans la maison Poufsouffle et c'est une des plus sympas qui soit. Ca se passera bien. Dès demain, au petit-déjeuner, je te reparle, d'accord ?

– Je veux aller dans ta maison.

– C'est pas possible. La Répartition a… Eh ! Va te faire voir, Macmillan ! Je cause à ma sœur, là !

– Ah… C'est ta… C'est ta sœur… hum… pardon…

Alors que je parlais à ma sœur, Ernie Macmillan, cinquième année et nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle, avait essayé de s'interposer entre lui et moi avec un air de dire que l'heure des visites était terminée et qu'il fallait bouger. Ca m'avait soudain mise en rogne et j'étais passé de la douce grande sœur compatissante à la féroce grande sœur protectrice. Personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de parler à Angie, on interrompait pas un moment que je passais avec ma sœur comme ça. Aussi Macmillan s'écarta-t-il immédiatement et je poursuivis avec une soudaine douceur à l'égard d'Angie qui semblait toujours aussi inquiète :

– La Répartition a une raison d'être. Si tu vas à Poufsouffle, c'est que tu vas t'y sentir bien. Et je te verrai quand même tous les jours. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Je lui caressai brièvement les cheveux puis la poussai un peu pour qu'elle parte dans les rangs en lui souriant chaleureusement. Enfin je jetai un dernier regard courroucé à Macmillan qui continuait de m'observer avec une certaine gêne. Il finit même par détourner le regard.

La voix de Morgan dans mon cou me fit alors sursauter.

« Ouuuh, je vois qu'on a touché la corde sensible de Finey. Ca fait du bien de te voir t'énerver contre autre chose que moi.

– Salut Margaret, dit Emma alors que je me retournais.

– Salut Emma. Alors, ça y est tu n'es plus une petite nouvelle.

– Oui ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des plus petits que soi ici ! Alors, j'ai entendu que tu avais donné goût à Morgan pour le monde des Moldus.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai dis, protesta Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai juste dis que… j'ai passé une très bonne semaine là-bas, c'est tout.

Emma rit. Elle n'exprimait plus aucune jalousie, à mon grand soulagement. Morgan changea de sujet très vite :

– Alors mini-Finey ira à Poufsouffle. Je veux pas être vexante, hein, mais je l'avais vu venir.

– Moi aussi, dis-je en regardant les rangs des élèves de première année disparaître dans un escalier. Je savais ce qui la caractérise.

– Ca t'embête pas trop ? demanda Emma.

– Pas du tout. C'est mieux pour elle, pour pas mal de raisons.

Je regardai Morgan qui sembla vite comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Elle acquiesça brièvement avec un air solennel puis s'étira en exagérant sa mimique.

– Bon, il est temps pour chacun d'aller dormir, je crois. Je dois être en forme si je dois rendre la vie dure à la nouvelle.

– Tu parles d'Ombrage ?

– Ouais. J'ai tout sauf aimé ses petites insinuations. Non mais elle croit quoi. Ici, c'est pas le fief du Ministère, c'est même pour ça que je m'y sens bien. Elle fera pas sa loi, parole d'Ebony. Et sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Elle s'en alla en levant la tête d'un air majestueux, suivie par Emma qui riait encore. Je ne pus moi-même réprimer un petit gloussement. Je fus ensuite rejointe par mes amies et nous montâmes jusqu'à notre salle commune par un chemin que je pouvais désormais suivre machinalement. Le mot de passe de cette année était particulièrement tordu, puisqu'il s'agissait de _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

Dans le fond de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, près du feu, se tenait Hermione face aux jumeaux Weasley désormais très grands de mon point de vue. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et à son regard je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire : donner une leçon. Je ne voulus pas la déranger dans son nouveau travail de Préfète – elle allait avoir du boulot avec ce duo-là – et partit directement dans notre dortoir qui était le même que l'année dernière. En fait, une fois qu'on avait un dortoir à Poudlard, c'était pour toute la durée de notre scolarité. Les nouveaux arrivants remplaçaient à chaque fois les dortoirs des ex-septièmes années. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ça permettait de retrouver à chaque fois un petit chez-soi et de savoir où créchaient ses potes. Mais malgré cette organisation, nous ne laissions jamais rien ici pendant les grandes vacances, par peur que quelque chose disparaisse – Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, aimait chiper des trucs inutiles en permanence, et ce malgré un Rusard prêt à jouer les « Ghostbusters » jour et nuit.

C'est donc après avoir dit au revoir à Martin que chacune d'entre nous retrouva sa couche avec une étrange sensation d'être revenue à la maison – alors que paradoxalement nous venions de la quitter. Je déballai rapidement quelques affaires puis allai à la fenêtre en me demandant comment Poudlard avait pu devenir aussi familier tout en ne m'inspirant pas plus de confiance : il y avait tant de monstres cachés, tant de passages secrets, tant de magouilles parmi les profs comme les élèves… Ayant vue sur le parc, j'essayai de m'imaginer Rebecca et Eric Darksun, plus jeunes, se balader en essayant de refourguer un objet magique illégal ou encore Aurora Silvery qui devait avoir eu à l'époque une sacrée popularité… Je n'osai en revanche pas imaginer Jenova Elohim, comme si j'avais peur de bafouer sa mémoire en m'imaginant des choses fausses. Je me surpris à avoir du respect pour une femme que je n'avais jamais vue et qui était une tueuse ayant assassiné des gens de l'Ordre du Phoenix… C'était assez dingue.

Je partis finalement m'allonger alors que tout le monde était déjà couché. Il fut temps d'éteindre les bougies et une fois plongée dans le noir complet, je crus bon de déclarer :

– Ca fait plaisir d'être réunies ici quand même, non ?

– Ouep.

– Ouais !

– O… Oui. »

Je vous laisse rendre à chacun sa réplique.

La nuit fut l'occasion d'expérimenter pour moi un cauchemar particulièrement troublant – ce n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément un cauchemar.

J'étais dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton la nuit et à côté de moi Harry Potter vêtu de la tenue des Mangemorts et le squelette de Cédric Diggory – je le savais sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer – dansaient une sorte de tango morbide, Harry tenant dans sa bouche une chrysanthème. Il y avait face à moi une tombe dont le nom ne cessait de changer sans jamais mentir : je ne vis que des noms de personnes que je savais morte. Puis la tombe s'enfonça sous terre pour laisser ressortir un miroir ovale des plus normaux. Je commençai à m'observer dedans, remarquant que je ne portais qu'une culotte et que ça allait sûrement aguicher les garçons – on est pas souvent logique dans un rêve. Puis le reflet se troubla et apparut Jenova Elohim. En fait il s'agissait de Morgan, habillée comme lorsqu'elle faisait ses sortis nocturnes mais avec une perruque de cheveux très longs. Je savais pourtant que c'était Jenova. Celle-ci me regarda avec un air affectueux et ses bras sortirent du miroir. Je tendis mes propres mains et Jenova m'attira dans le miroir. Lorsque je passai au travers, je me retrouvai soudain dans le noir le plus complet. Mais lorsque je me retournai, dans le reflet du miroir, il n'y avait plus Jenova. C'était moi, mais mon corps était devenu adulte. Et j'étais vêtue comme Morgan. Mes yeux étaient intégralement noir. Je savais que j'étais devenue puissante, que je pouvais décider de la vie et de la mort, que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. C'est alors que quelqu'un m'agrippa par l'épaule et me tourna vers lui. Ginger était habillée en bonne sœur et affichait un air farouche. Elle me fit plusieurs reproches pour finalement me mettre un énorme coup de poing avec un poing américain. C'est alors que je me réveillai, percevant la voix de Ginger qui disait timidement :

« Margaret, il faut vraiment te lever où tu n'auras pas le temps de manger.

Je me redressai d'un bond et ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un moment je crus vraiment que Ginger venait de me frapper avant de me rendre compte que c'était irréaliste – enfin, pour le moment. Joanna était déjà vêtue de son uniforme et me regardait avec un air goguenard. C'était habituellement elle qui était toujours la dernière à se lever. Mais j'avais été tellement à fond dans mon rêve que je n'avais pas entendu mes amies essayer de me réveiller.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner avec mon sac de cours en bandoulière, j'avisai Angelica, qui ne semblait pas encline à manger grand-chose alors que je lui connaissais un appétit féroce le matin, assise à côté d'une fille de son âge. Sa voisine lui parlait mais Angelica semblait trop timide pour répondre ou la regarder, et se contentait de petits hochements de tête. J'hésitai à aller interrompre ce qui pouvait être le début d'une certaine camaraderie, mais il fallait m'assurer qu'Angie prenait bien notre séparation. Je m'assis directement en face d'elle et m'exclamai avec bonne humeur :

« Salut, p'tite sœur !

– Grande sœur ! s'écria Angelica alors que son regard s'illuminait. Je pensais que t'allais pas petit-déjeuner.

– Oh si crois-moi avec les cours qui s'annoncent, je vais avoir besoin de force.

Mes options débutaient aujourd'hui, et je craignais plus que tout l'Etude des Moldus. Je sentais que j'allais être affligée dès le premier cours. C'était une intuition. Sa voisine s'était interrompue dans son discours et me regardait avec curiosité. Afin de briser la glace, je déclarai :

– Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à fraterniser, c'est une bonne chose. Je suis Margaret Finey, la grande sœur d'Angelica.

La camarade d'Angie acquiesça brièvement puis dit :

– Ah oui, Angelica a parlé de toi plusieurs fois. C'est une sacré coïncidence, que vous soyez toutes les deux des sorcières alors que vos parents ne le sont pas.

– Je me suis déjà fais la réflexion. Et tu es ?

– Jezebel Ishim. Enchantée.

Son nom était oriental. Et son apparence aussi. Même si elle avait la peau aussi blanche que celle d'Angelica, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux réunis en une tresse, des sourcils assez épais et surtout de grands yeux bleu nuit en forme d'amande. Le nom d'Ishim me fit tiquer et je demandai presque immédiatement sans réfléchir.

– Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler de la famille Elohim par hasard ?

Jezebel écarquilla les yeux et eut un hoquet. Elle fit d'une voix timide :

– Tu… Tu parles des Elohim-Malkhi ?

– Euh… Je sais pas.

– Si c'est eux, il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas. Mon père n'aimerait pas que j'en parle.

C'est avec un air perplexe et pas mal de questions en tête que j'abandonnai l'idée d'insister. Ma sœur s'était peut-être faite une amie, je ne devais pas tout gâcher.

– Euh… Désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

– C'est pas grave.

– On peut pas changer de maison ? intervint Angelica en me fixant intensément.

C'était visiblement la seule question qu'elle avait en tête depuis que je m'étais assise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jezebel qui semblait déçue. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai ma sœur avec une légère sévérité.

– Angie, ça n'est pas très sympa d'annoncer ça comme ça. Quoi, tu peux déjà dire que tu n'aimes pas Pousouffle ?

Jezebel attendit la réponse d'Angelica avec intérêt. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

– C'est pas du tout ça ! Tout le monde a été gentil jusqu'ici et Jezebel m'aide à comprendre plein de choses, mais je veux être avec toi !

Je soupirai tandis que Jezebel semblait de meilleure humeur.

– Angelica… Ca change quoi ? Regarde, on a été séparées que quelques heures, et c'était pour dormir. On se croisera tout le temps. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose ou que tu as besoin d'aide, je serai presque tout le temps disponible. Je ne vais pas t'oublier ou t'abandonner parce que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor. Alors, fais-moi plaisir et fais-toi une place à Poufsouffle.

– J'ai l'impression que tu es contente d'être débarrassée de moi, bouda ma sœur.

Je me raclai la gorge puis répliquai :

– Alors ça c'est bas, petite sœur ! En plus, regarde le bon côté des choses. Avant tu ne me voyais pas de l'année, maintenant on pourra parler beaucoup plus souvent.

Angelica ne semblait pas avoir vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser et d'opiner du chef.

– C'est vrai, tu as raison. Désolé d'avoir dit ça, grande sœur.

– Tu es un peu tendue, c'est à cause du changement. Mais tu vas t'y faire, je te le promets. Jezebel, je compte sur toi pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

– Bien. »

Je les saluai et allai prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Notre petit groupe d'amis était assez excité à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux cours. Je me rendis compte que tous avaient pris Divination, sauf moi. Je trouvais stupide d'imaginer voir quelque chose qui ne pouvait être décidé à l'avance, surtout si on en prenait connaissance. La seule matière que j'avais pris et pas les autres était l'Arithmancie. J'étais intriguée par ce que je pouvais y apprendre et ce n'était pas au final une science si sorcière – ma mère m'avait dit que certaines personnes étudiaient aussi les propriétés des chiffres dans notre monde.

Joanna était une feignasse, ce pourquoi elle avait pris seulement deux options et les plus pépères : Divination et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Et elle était fière de son choix. Mélanie avait fait les mêmes choix, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ginger avait pris comme moi l'Etude des Runes mais aussi l'Etude des Moldus. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi elle répondit en détournant le regard :

« Ma tante. Je voudrais en savoir plus.

– Si tu me l'avais dis avant, je t'aurai fais changer d'avis. Vu le manuel, ce cours ne t'apprendra rien de vraiment utile. Tu auras plus vite fait de me demander des cours particuliers.

– Ah bon ?

Ginger se sentit stupide et se tritura les poignets.

– Eh bien, je me mettrai avec toi et tu rectifieras toutes les erreurs que le prof fera dans son cours. D'accord ?

– Avec plaisir ! » dis-je en la regardant chaleureusement.

Ginger se détendit. Elle était le genre de filles qu'il fallait toujours rassurer, qui devait sentir qu'on ne lui en voulait pas ou que l'on ne pensait pas du mal d'elle.

Quant à Martin, il avait pris Divination et Etude des Runes et nous avoua qu'il avait un peu choisi au pif. Ginger et moi étions donc les deux seules à avoir pris trois matières au lieu des deux minimales. Moi c'était parce que les matières m'intéressaient. Ginger avait été un peu poussée par sa mère. Aurora devait avoir été studieuse à son époque il est vrai, et Ginger n'avait pas de difficulté en cours alors il était d'autant plus intéressant pour elle de se faire un dossier en béton. Nos choix n'avaient pas d'effet sur la vie à l'intérieur de l'école, mais elle en avait sur les futurs métiers que l'on pouvait faire.

Lorsque j'avais réfléchis à la question de mon métier futur en remplissant le formulaire de choix d'options, j'avais une fois de plus écarté l'idée d'un métier dans le monde magique. Mais le problème était que je n'allais avoir aucun diplôme du monde non-sorcier. J'avais décidé alors de remettre la question à plus tard. Quand je pense à mon choix final…

Je commençai donc par le cours d'Etude des Runes. Bathsheba Babbling était une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'années, mince, aux longs cheveux gris en catogan, aux yeux noirs et aux cernes toutes aussi noires, ce qui lui donnait un air perpétuellement fatigué alors qu'elle était justement vive d'esprit. Peut-être trop vive d'esprit d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle parlait trop vite et bafouillait souvent, ce qui posait problème pour la compréhension. Heureusement pour ses élèves, elle adorait écrire sur le large tableau derrière son bureau jusqu'à le remplir intégralement. Elle alternait entre sa baguette pour les textes et des craies pour les runes et symboles, arguant qu'une baguette n'était jamais assez précise pour dessiner une rune correctement – ce qui expliquait la présence d'une boîte de craie blanche dans la liste d'achat des élèves. Lors de notre premier cours, elle expliqua qu'à chaque fois, la première heure serait théorique et que la seconde serait consacrée à la pratique. Elle nous interdit également la réalisation des runes hors de son cours et ce pour notre propre sécurité. Je la cite en enlevant les bafouillages :

« Les runes sont une forme de magie très sensible, faites le mauvais agencement, dessinez une courbe au lieu d'un angle, vous pouvez changer toute la signification d'un système et l'effet peut en être catastrophique. Heureusement pour vous, les manuels que j'utilise ne proposent pas de runes dont le mauvais traçage pourrait se révéler mortel, mais au fil des années les systèmes deviendront de plus en plus complexes et donc sensibles à un changement. J'ai l'exemple d'un garçon qui a voulu recharger son énergie avec un cercle de régénération pour être sûr d'être en forme aux BUSES, résultat il s'est retrouvé changé en fille. Et ce genre de bêtise, c'est ma responsabilité. Une fois sortis de Poudlard, vous pourrez à loisir essayer tous les assemblages runiques que vous voudrez. Mais tant que vous êtes scolarisés, les runes c'est dans ma classe et pas ailleurs. Point. »

Elle avait du dire ça en à peine quinze secondes, mais le message était passé et je ne comptais pas lui désobéir. Devenir un homme ne me disait rien.

Je ferai l'impasse sur l'Etude des Moldus, j'ai déjà dit à quel point c'était infidèle et le rappeler ne fera que m'énerver davantage… En revanche l'Arithmancie mérite que je m'attarde dessus.

Septima Vector était une énigme vivante, une des personnes les plus intrigantes que j'ai jamais rencontrée à Poudlard. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré dont l'égalité était toujours parfaite. Des petites lunettes parfaitement rondes cachaient en partie ses yeux vert bouteille. Lorsqu'elle vous fixait par-dessus ses lunettes, vous aviez l'impression qu'elle vous déchiffrait aussitôt. Elle portait non pas une robe de sorcier mais des vestes de tailleur des années quarante et des longues jupes dont les couleurs n'étaient jamais les mêmes. L'Arithmancie n'était pas suivie par beaucoup d'élèves aussi toutes les maisons y étaient réunies. Lors du premier cours, elle annonça d'emblée que la divination par les chiffres n'était pas une science exacte mais qu'elle permettait de faire des choix. Elle demanda ensuite aux élèves de se présenter et de parler un peu d'eux, avant de chaque fois leur donner un numéro. J'étais pour ma part 347. Ce chiffre n'était pas choisi au hasard mais il fallut que Vector me l'explique plus tard pour que je comprenne.

Septima Vector était impossible à cerner. Elle n'était jamais méchante, jamais menaçante, mais avait tendance à se moquer gentiment des élèves dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle souriait presque tout le temps, aimait nous observer longuement sans rien dire pendant les travaux pratiques, notait nos devoirs sur 10 en se refusant à mettre zéro ou dix car le chiffre zéro représentait selon elle le néant alors que nous existions bel et bien, bref elle était étrange, imprévisible, et j'étais à la fois admirative et gênée face à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je m'enthousiasmais d'avoir cours avec elle ou si je craignais le pire à chaque fois.

Et puis il y eut le soir le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage. Quelque chose d'épique. A chaque minute qui passait, je me disais un peu plus que Morgan avait du vouloir l'égorger en public. Quand nous arrivâmes, et après que Joanna ait fait une nouvelle syncope en voyant son cardigan rose, elle nous salua et quelques personnes marmonnèrent un bonjour en retour. Mais ça ne convenait pas à Ombrage.

« Non-non, mes chers élèves, ça ne va pas du tout. Il vous faut répondre : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Allez, recommençons je vous prie. Bonjour, tout le monde !

Il y eut un véritable instant de battement pendant lequel nous nous demandâmes si…

– Elle est sérieuse ? me murmura Joanna avec un air alarmé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre et dut suivre la clameur de la classe qui répondit avec une certaine lassitude volontaire :

– Bonjour, professeur Ombrage.

– C'est mieux. J'ai ce problème avec toutes les classes, c'est embêtant mais je mets cela sur le compte des professeurs négligents que vous avez eu jusqu'ici.

Le premier avait été un loup-garou qui aurait pu me tuer une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais à côté de ça, il était un professeur sympathique et efficace. Le second avait été tout aussi efficace, même si un peu parano, cependant le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur. Restait que même la perspective de suivre un cours dispensé par un Mangemort qui se faisait passer pour un Auror paranoïaque et porté sur la bouteille me semblait préférable à ce qu'annonçait le comportement de la grenouille en rose. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas.

Ombrage nous fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus que de la théorie. Le Ministère voulait s'assurer que l'on ne risquait pas de se blesser et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'entraîner puisque l'on ne « craignait rien à Poudlard ». En gros, elle voulait faire passer le message du Ministère : pas de mages noirs, pas de Voldemort, pas de danger, Dumbledore est un taré et Potter déraille. A un moment du discours, j'étais tellement blasée par son ton politiquement correct et ses propos pseudo-rassurants que je laissai échapper un ricanement. Ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi.

« Vous êtes ?

– Margaret Finey, répondis-je en me redressant, un peu mal à l'aise.

C'était plus le fait de savoir tous les regards portés sur moi qui me dérangeait, et non le face à face qui s'annonçait.

– Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous faire partager à propos de ce que je viens de dire, Miss Finey ? Vous ne semblez pas partager mon avis…

Je choisis mes mots et l'attitude à adopter. On était le premier jour. Ca pouvait être le début d'une longue série de calvaires. J'avais en même temps l'envie de désapprouver ce qu'elle disait. Je trouvai finalement une solution de repli.

– C'est juste que… Je suis une issue de Moldu…

Son sourire s'élargit sans que ça la rende plus sympathique, bien au contraire.

– Et d'où je viens, lorsqu'un politique dit ça, bien souvent c'est qu'il y a des problèmes que l'on veut cacher aux gens. Mais je ne veux rien insinuer, hein. C'était juste la comparaison dans ma tête qui… enfin voilà, quoi…

J'essayai d'avoir l'air aussi convaincante que possible. N'ayant sans doute jamais fais face à un tel argument, Ombrage sembla un moment désarçonnée avant de répondre :

– Je vois. Eh bien soyez assurés que contrairement aux dirigeants des Moldus, nous sommes disposés à vous apporter toutes les preuves nécessaires de notre sincérité, donc si l'un de vous à des doutes, il peut venir m'en faire part à la fin des cours.

Et ainsi arriver sur la liste des gens à problème, me dis-je. Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé, je réveillai Joanna qui somnolait et nous sortîmes du cours, lessivés, vidés, désespérés à l'idée que ce cours à chaque heure de cours la même chose. Une fois certaine qu'Ombrage ne puisse pas l'entendre, Joanna se passa la main sur le visage et s'écria :

– Non mais… J'ai pas rêvé, dis ? Ca doit vraiment être le cours le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais suivi de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant, j'ai déjà supporté tout un cours de Binns éveillée et concentrée parce que j'avais décidé de tester le café au petit-déjeuner !

– Tu m'étonnes, Ombrage draine littéralement la bonne humeur des gens, ajouta Mélanie dont le sourire était affaibli.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai.

– On est sur la même longueur d'onde. Et j'imagine pas l'état de Morgan…

– Sérieux, elle doit avoir déjà une retenue, non ? fit Joanna avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

– Pas sûr, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne s'attire pas l'attention du Ministère, elle porte un nom qui a une mauvaise renommée. Mais tu as raison, quelque part, je la vois mal rester stoïque. »

Je pus parler à Morgan le soir même. Après manger, nous partîmes discrètement dans les couloirs et tandis qu'elle croquait une pomme, elle entama la conversation de façon banale.

– Alors, ta rentrée ? Cha ch'est bien paché ?

– Mes options sont sympas, je pense que j'ai fais le bon choix.

– Même pour Etude des Moldus ?

– C'est pourri, mais ça va être facile et c'est toujours ça de pris. Tous les issus de Moldus prennent ce cours. Et rient intérieurement à chaque séance.

– Et les autres options ?

– Babbling a l'air… normale, et son cours s'annonce intéressant. Voir une autre forme de magie attise ma curiosité.

– Il y en a plein de par le monde. Tu te souviens de la japonaise qu'on avait croisé à la Coupe du Monde l'année dernière, elle a parlé de ses sceaux. Et c'est qu'un exemple… Mais jusqu'ici d'après moi le plus pratique et le plus ouvert, c'est d'utiliser une baguette. Les runes, c'est… trop précis, ça demande trop de préparation.

– Pas trop ton genre… Et puis pour Vector… eh bien… je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux en dire.

Morgan croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme, inconsciente du fait qu'elle parlait alors la bouche pleine.

– Elle est bijarre, hein ? Che l'ai déjà croijé plujieurs fois et à chaque fois qu'elle me dévijage, y a un truc pas net.

– Oui, son regard, c'est quelque chose. Mais je pense que son cours va également être très instructif. Non, vraiment, j'ai bien choisi et pour la première fois je crois que je suis vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée des cours de cette année. A part bien sûr Botanique.

– On a pas la main verte ?

– Je suis toujours crasseuse et puante en fin de journée… Chourave est sympa, mais ses sujets de travaux pratiques, bon sang… Enfin à part ça, c'est bien.

– Parfait. Passons donc au gros morceau de cette année. La vieille carne.

Nous prenions sans vraiment y faire attention la direction de notre esplanade privée.

– Ombrage ? demandai-je par rhétorique.

Morgan ricana.

– Non, Dumbledore… Bien sûr que je parle d'Ombrage. Bordel, si Potter avait pas passé sa rage sur elle avant moi, je te jure que j'explosais !

– Potter s'est énervé ?

– Ca a commencé par Granger. Ta voisine a contesté les méthodes d'enseignement d'Ombrage – et voir Granger s'opposer à un professeur, ça a de quoi choquer…

– Oui, je me doute…

– Puis Potter s'en est mêlé, a dit qu'apprendre à se défendre était primordial, a cité Voldemort, la mort de Diggory, tout ça… Ombrage a nié en bloc avec en récitant les communiqués du Ministère puis lui a enlevé des points et enfin lui a collé une retenue. J'avais bien envie de le soutenir, mais tu t'en doutes, je m'en suis abstenue. Moins elle citera mon nom, plus je serai contente.

Nous passâmes la porte-fenêtre du tableau l'une derrière l'autre. L'esplanade était trempée car il avait plu toute la journée. Une accalmie nous permit cependant d'aller jusqu'à la rambarde et de contempler le parc sur lequel tombait la nuit. Morgan jeta son trognon de pomme au loin et celui-ci tomba dans une haie.

– J'irai espionner la retenue de Potter, demain. Je veux savoir quelles méthodes emploie le Ministère pour faire taire les voix dissidentes.

– Tu me raconteras. Et tiens, tant que j'y pense, le nom de jeune fille de ta mère n'était pas Elohim-Malkhi, des fois ?

Morgan plissa les yeux et afficha une certaine méfiance à l'égard de la question.

– Euh… Bah non, pourquoi ? Elle a toujours parlé des Elohim… D'où tu tiens ce « Malkhi » ?

– Une camarade de ma sœur s'appelle Jezebel Ishim. Vu que ça ressemblait pas mal, je lui ai demandé si elle avait entendu parler des Elohim, et elle…

– Pourquoi tu as mentionné son nom ? intervint Morgan avec mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime déjà pas que l'on parle du nom d'Ebony, je n'apprécie pas plus que l'on s'intéresse à la famille Elohim !

– C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais en savoir plus sur cette famille ? rétorquai-je avec un ton vexé. J'essaye juste de trouver des infos.

Morgan inspira un grand coup et joignit les mains avant de répondre avec calme :

– Excuse-moi, je me suis emportée un peu vite. Mais c'est un sujet sensible, j'aimerais apprendre par moi-même qui étaient les Elohim. Alors à l'avenir, n'en parle plus à quiconque. S'il te plaît.

Je restai un moment silencieuse puis acquiesçai en silence. Morgan se détendit et demanda :

– Et alors, cette Ishim, elle t'a dit quoi ?

– Bah elle a demandé si je parlais des « Elohim-Malkhi » et a précisé que si c'était le cas elle pouvait pas en parler car ça énerverait son père.

Morgan haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

– Tiens donc… Il y a peut-être là matière à creuser. Ces noms orientaux doivent avoir une signification particulière… Mais la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'est pas fournie, niveau linguistique.

– Je… Je peux demander à ma mère de chercher. Elle va souvent à la bibliothèque municipale pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, elle ne me refusera pas de chercher.

– Mêler ta mère à tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais tant qu'elle ne fait pas le lien…

Je la jaugeai puis croisai les bras en affichant un sourire malicieux.

– Tu tiens à ce que ma mère ait une bonne opinion de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux paraître exemplaire auprès de ma famille…

Morgan fuit mon regard et s'éloigna un peu de moi, l'air hésitant. Je lui laissai le temps de trouver les mots puis elle se tourna vers moi et mit sa main sur sa poitrine.

– C'est un peu comme si j'avais une autre identité à Londres. J'ai une chance de paraître… de paraître innocente, normale… je ne sais pas pourquoi je me soucie de ça, mais ça me… ça me fait du bien de savoir que ta famille pense que je suis juste une camarade aînée qui te soutient et qui suit sa scolarité normalement sans autre tracas que ses résultats d'examen ou de ce que pensent les garçons d'elle.

Je fixai le sol, essayant d'interpréter son comportement et soufflai finalement :

– Tu cherches une échappatoire. Tu aimerais un passé différent et un futur différent, tu aimerais ne pas avoir le comportement que tu as naturellement…

Morgan parut effrayée par ce que je venais de dire et secoua violemment la tête avant de se rapprocher de moi et de déclarer avec un léger tremblement :

– Non… Non, c'est pas… c'est pas vraiment ça.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et ajouta avec amertume :

– On ne change pas son passé de toute façon. Et je suis maîtresse de mon futur, je cherche la vengeance de ma propre volonté. L'illusion que je montre à tes parents sera agréable tant qu'elle durera, mais ce n'est pas un espoir d'être différente. Juste un répit, des vacances pour mon esprit…

– Je ne te pensai pas aussi compliquée, répondis-je immédiatement avec un air neutre. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je découvre de Morgan différentes.

– Tu penses que je suis folle ? fit la concernée dans un rire nerveux.

– Non, juste compliquée. Tu as beau t'être fixée un but, tu as plusieurs pulsions contradictoires qui te traversent de temps à autres et que ça te fait changer d'attitude…

Elle eut un sourire en coin qui avait quelque chose de triste et détourna le regard.

– Je suis psychotique, alors… C'est pas mieux…

– Non, juste compliquée, encore une fois. Et ça ne te rend que plus… magique. Récemment, tu m'as plus souvent montrée une Morgan sensible, qui doute et qui réfléchit. J'avais besoin de voir cette personne-là. Même si j'aime la folledingue accroc à l'adrénaline que tu es en temps normal. J'aime toutes ces Morgan.

Morgan me fixa avec un air perdu. Je l'avais visiblement chamboulée. Elle s'avança vers moi en déclarant :

– Je n'ai cette attitude plus… honnête… plus transparente… qu'avec toi, Margaret. Je te l'ai déjà dit quand nous étions sur ton toit, je veux te montrer plus de choses sur moi et ça se fait naturellement.

Elle vint me serrer contre elle. Je pus de nouveau constater que je l'avais rattrapée niveau taille puisqu'elle ne put caler ma tête sous son menton. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux, ce qui était tout à fait délectable, puis elle souffla :

– Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. »

Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça, profitant de l'air frais du soir puis nous nous séparâmes sans nous dire quoique ce soit de particulier. Deux jours plus tard, avant même le petit-déjeuner, elle me prit à part avec un air sérieux. Puis elle me raconta avec un ton dur ce qu'avait fait Ombrage à Harry Potter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je la regardai d'un air incrédule et elle me dit avec un air encore plus sévère :

« C'est définitif, cette femme est mon ennemie. Pas que je sois la grande amie de Potter, mais je sais jusqu'où est prêt à aller le Ministère. »

Pour ma part j'étais trop éberluée par son récit pour répondre. Je partis en la saluant vaguement puis je cogitai sur la chose. Finalement, à la fin du cours de McGonagall pendant lequel j'avais été incapable de métamorphoser un escargot en souris ne serait-ce que d'un poil, je dis à mes amies de partir, j'attendis d'être seule et je me plantai devant la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle me regarda longuement avant de demander :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Finey ?

– Oui ! Dégager Ombrage de cette école ! » explosai-je.

* * *

**Et dites-vous que vous aller encore manger deux nouveaux persos au chapitre prochain. Sauf que ceux-là, vous aurez pas intérêt à les oublier (et ça va être dur parce qu'ils vont être redondants)...**


	9. Nouvelles Connaissances

**Par avance : Mes amis, j'espère que vous êtes en forme car c'est encore un long chapitre qui vous attend. Voici finalement la réponse à Maggy de McGo, et les fans de Brume Froide ne pourront que constater les quelques références à sa fic qui traînent ici et là (et pour le coup un peu malgré moi). Je vous laisse donc avec ce pavé et deux nouveaux personnages, oui je suis à baffer mais je peux pas m'en empêcher et en + y a un garçon donc vous me pardonnerez je pense. **

**Mea très grande culpa : Je me suis planter grave sa maman entre cours et options, Soins aux Créatures Magiques étant obligatoire... Mais bon, vu que je n'y ferai plus référence, ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur le récit. Si un jour j'ai le courage, je souhaite corriger toutes les grosses fautes de ma fic. On verra bien...**

**Au passage un petit coucou à lili-Serena que j'ai vu au fil des derniers jours avaler mes tomes, ajoutant les récits à ses favoris au fur et à mesure. Très joli pseudo au passage...  
**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais dormir car je pars à Japan Expo demain. Donc pour ceux qui viendraient à Japan Expo et qui s'ennuieraient ferme, ils peuvent me chercher, je serai soit dans la salle activité de Bullejapon, soit dans la salle karaoké (aux créneaux Bullejapon), c'est l'asso dont je fais partie. Cherchez le T-shirt marqué Galoo (eh voui, Ashkelm est plus un nom de plume que mon pseudo). Enjoy !**

* * *

NOUVELLES CONNAISSANCES – ISCARIOTE & CARNELIAN

McGonagall prit encore le temps de m'observer calmement et rajusta ses lunettes, le regard impassible. Elle finit par dire assez sèchement :

« Voilà une déclaration bien véhémente.

– Il y a de quoi ! m'écriai-je.

– Calmez-vous, asseyez-vous et je vous conseille vivement de justifier cet accès de colère afin que je ne vous sanctionne pas. Tenez, prenez un gâteau.

Je m'exécutai et piochai un dragon au gingembre dans sa boîte à motifs écossais. Une fois le gâteau avalé, j'inspirai un bon coup et commençai :

– J'ai appris que le Professeur Ombrage utilisait pendant ses retenues une plume maudite qui lorsqu'on écrivait avec utilisait le sang de celui qui écrit et laissait une trace sur la main ! Potter en a fait les frais ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ombrage est un professeur ! Elle fait ça sur des élèves ! Dans mon monde, cette folle serait déjà arrêtée !

Le dernier argument parut la surprendre un peu puis elle reprit contenance et déclara solennellement mais avec une pointe de tension :

– Veuillez baisser d'un ton, Miss Finey… Je suis désolée d'apprendre de telles méthodes et croyez bien que je les désapprouve complètement… mais je ne peux rien faire à l'encontre du Professeur Ombrage. Elle…

Je ne pus me retenir face à ce discours politiquement correct. Je me levai d'un bond, me penchai sur son bureau et lui criai ce que j'avais ruminé depuis que j'avais appris ce que Potter avait subi.

– Ecoutez-moi bien ! Pour moi, cette femme pratique de la torture ! Et la torture, là d'où je viens, c'est un crime ! Ma petite sœur vient d'entrer dans cette école, vous avez du le remarquer. Elle est gentille et naïve, mais elle a son franc-parler et il se pourrait pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'Ombrage la punisse. Si ça arrive, et… je suis sérieuse, pardonnez ma grossièreté, mais si ça arrive, si cette salope fait quoique ce soit à mon Angelica, putain, je vous jure que je lui balance tous les sortilèges que je connais en plein dans sa gueule de grenouille et je la balance par la fenêtre si ça ne suffit pas à calmer ses ardeurs de sadique !

Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Normal, j'étais hors de moi alors malgré mon habituel self-control. Ce qu'avait fait Ombrage était indigne d'une personne _humaine_. En dehors de toute différence entre sorciers et Moldus, cette folle était bonne à mettre en prison loin de quiconque. Et elle travaillait au Ministère ! Au gouvernement ! Lorsque j'avais pensé à Angelica et à l'infime risque qu'il y avait, j'avais pensé une seconde à tuer Ombrage – oui, la tuer, tout bonnement. Angelica était ma sœur et elle représentait l'innocence que j'avais perdue au sein de ma famille, elle était un souvenir de ce que j'étais avec _l'incident_. Puis ma raison avait pris le dessus et j'avais décidé de crier ma colère à la première personne de pouvoir venue. McGonagall était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

– Je vous ai dit de baisser d'un ton, Finey ! répliqua le Professeur plus sèchement que jamais.

Elle était à présent courroucée mais je voyais ses mains trembler légèrement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je tentai de calmer le jeu et baissai les yeux en maugréant :

– Excusez-moi, Professeur…

Après un instant pendant lequel elle laissa planer le silence qui représentait son autorité, elle soupira puis dit avec un ton neutre :

– J'ai les mains liées, Margaret. Je comprends parfaitement vos craintes et je pense qu'à mon époque, mes frères auraient eu le même comportement à mon égard. La protection que l'on veut accorder à ses frère et sœur est plus que louable…

Je ne savais pas que Minerva McGonagall avait une famille. De mon point de vue, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir été solitaire toute sa vie. Elle sembla chercher ses mots puis, en manque d'inspiration, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Elle finit par dire avec un ton plus chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ouvrait une infime brèche dans sa carapace :

– Je méprise Dol… le Professeur Ombrage autant que vous. Il se trouve que je la connais depuis longtemps et soyez sûre que j'ai des raisons de…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour ne jamais la terminer. McGonagall qui ne tenait pas un discours construit, c'était inédit. McGonagall qui connaissait Dolores Ombrage, c'était un petit scoop. Mon interlocutrice finit par se retourner vers moi et son regard avait retrouvé tout son aplomb. Elle resta à la fenêtre mais croisa ses mains dans son dos et me dit :

– Mais se dresser maintenant contre le Ministère, c'est provoquer bien pire. Parce que vous connaissez bien Morgan Ebony, vous devez en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui se prépare – et je ne chercherai pas à savoir à quel point, tant que je ne vous prends pas à transgresser le règlement.

Je notai pour moi-même qu'elle n'avait pas dit « tant que vous ne transgressez pas le règlement ». Je suis persuadée qu'il y avait là une subtilité à saisir.

– Et vous êtes, malheureusement pour vous, quelqu'un de lucide, qui anticipe les choses. Vous êtes même sans doute parmi les esprits les plus brillants des élèves de Poudlard.

Je me rassis enfin. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée ou maudite. J'avais peur de ce qui allait venir ensuite.

– Aussi je suis certaine que vous comprenez tous les enjeux, que vous savez qu'agir inconsciemment pourrait être catastrophique, et que donc vous ne ferez pas plus de bruit. Ou c'est moi qui viendrai vous punir. Pas d'action inconsidérée…

Elle insista bien sur ses derniers mots. J'étais toujours en colère et la voir essayer de me modérer m'énervait davantage alors que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'être énervée. Aussi répondis-je sans vraiment anticiper et en dépit de ce que venait de dire McGonagall avec un ton lugubre :

– Il n'est pas loin le temps où tout le monde va devoir choisir son camp, Professeur. Cette école est déjà truffée de rejetons de Mangemorts, qui ne vont pas tarder à servir la cause de ce… de ce revenant maléfique – et si vous incluez Morgan Ebony dedans, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris à son propos. Si en plus de ce problème, le Ministère, qui se voile la face et se laisse corrompre par les Mangemorts, empoisonne l'existence des élèves… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester dans cette école. Ce serait plus de bien que de mal et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ma sœur en paye les frais. S'il le faut, je partirai d'ici avec Angelica.

McGonagall ne paraissait pas plus surprise et cela m'agaçait. Je m'attendais à voir un peu d'étonnement face à ce discours qui montrait que j'en savais pas mal. Elle finit par déclarer :

– Vous êtes réellement unique, Margaret. Cependant, en tant que votre Professeur et directrice de maison, je me dois de vous imposer de rester à l'écart de tout ça.

J'eus un rire jaune avant de me ressaisir et de déclarer avec un petit sourire :

– J'ai choisi moi-même ce fardeau en restant aux côtés de Morgan Ebony. Et vous ne pourrez pas me convaincre de briser mon amitié avec elle, juste parce que ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. Croyez-moi, je me suis déjà prise la tête en imaginant les risques, et je continue à les calculer chaque jour sans vraiment arriver à me faire une idée. Mais ça n'est pas grave, Morgan le vaut. On avance toutes les deux. Et oui, je suis une Gryffondor, et elle est une Serpentarde.

Un début de sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de McGonagall, a mon grand étonnement. Elle garda cependant un ton sérieux.

– Oh, croyez-moi, je suis bien placée pour savoir que Serpentard et Gryffondor peuvent très bien s'entendre.

– Ca me surprend, fis-je en haussant un sourcil. Mais je suis contente de l'entendre. D'ailleurs, si Ombrage fait souffrir Morgan aussi, ou même Hermione qui vous le savez peut-être est une amie d'enfance, ou bien même une de mes camarades de promotion, je ne peux pas vous assurer que je resterai sage…

J'hésitai un instant à avancer un argument puis ajoutai avec neutralité :

– Vous savez, je commence à me plaire dans ce château, un peu comme si c'était une deuxième maison. Mais je continue de considérer Poudlard comme un camp de vacances géant. Je n'ai pas peur d'en être renvoyée, si cela vaut le coup. J'ai une autre vie qui m'attend à Londres, et ça ne me dérangera pas de la reprendre. Je n'ai pas tant à perdre, dites-vous bien ça.

Le Professeur enleva ses lunettes et soupira avant de se lever elle aussi.

– Vous manqueriez à beaucoup et vous êtes beaucoup plus utile ici. Je suis certaine que vous saurez faire la part des choses. Cette situation ne durera pas, ne désespérez pas.

– Oh bah oui, une fois que Voldemort sera réapparu pour de bon, ce sera de nouveau la fête à Poudlard. Tsh… Dire qu'on me considère comme une élève calme et assidue, pourtant pour la première fois j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air, vous savez. C'est…

Le Professeur de Métamorphose m'interrompit d'un ton cassant. Elle semblait à bout de patience.

– C'est une dure épreuve, Miss Finey, et ceci pour nous tous, dites-vous cela ! Si ça peut vous réconforter, ma baguette me démange en permanence quand j'entend le Professeur Ombrage piailler à la table des Professeurs lors de chaque repas – ça me rappelle de sombres souvenirs. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je la trouve tout à fait détestable et je pense que le Ministère n'aurait pas pu trouver pire dans ses rangs. Alors que nous avons pour la première fois depuis longtemps une femme comme Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… A mon époque, c'en était une d'ailleurs, de femme.

– Vous êtes rarement aussi loquace, osai-je déclarer en haussant un sourcil.

– Je sais que je ne fais pas face à n'importe quelle élève, je me dois de vous convaincre et puis j'ai l'impression de vous devoir ça.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et dit ton légèrement vague :

– Il faut vous préparer, Miss Finey. La vie est pleine de trahisons et de pertes plus ou moins tragiques. Je sais de quoi je parle. Méfiez-vous et réfléchissez bien, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. J'aurais aimé avoir plus réfléchi lorsque j'avais votre âge.

Je restai d'abord sans voix. Mais je sentis qu'il me fallait répondre. Je finis par déclarer doucement.

– Je… Je suis désolée, Professeur. J'avais juste besoin… d'exploser. Je ne vais certainement pas agir de façon si inconsciente…

Sa voix reprit tout son aplomb.

– Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre… Il est temps de mettre fin à cette entrevue – qui reste confidentielle, bien entendu. Reprenez donc un gâteau avant de partir… »

Elle resta de dos jusqu'à ce que je sorte de sa classe. Mais lorsque je refermai la lourde porte, je la vis enlever ses lunettes et frotter son visage avec sa main.

Lorsque le soir, sur l'esplanade encore une fois trempée, je racontai toute la scène à Morgan, la première chose qu'elle déclara avec étonnement fut :

– McGonagall a eu un ami Serpentard ?

– Ca se pourrait, mais elle n'a rien précisé.

– Mouais… Sinon, je pense qu'elle a raison et qu'il vaut mieux faire profil bas. Les choses vont bientôt tourner au vinaigre pour le Ministère de toute façon. Ils auront déjà du mal à justifier l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban.

– Oui et entre temps Ombrage pourra torturer à loisir. Génial.

– Bah… Elle a peut-être réservé ce traitement à Potter seulement. Il est l'élément subversif à faire taire. Mais si jamais ça m'arrive, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de choses inconsidérées …

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un visage sérieux et un regard perçant, insistant, qui me disait que la promesse devait être sincère.

Je ne pus soutenir ce regard et fixai le sol en maugréant :

– Tu as le droit de faire des choses folles et inconscientes, mais je ne peux pas me mettre dans les problèmes pour toi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu voulais que je devienne comme toi, que je me transforme ?

Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse quelque chose pour elle et cela me mettait hors de moi. Nous étions amies, oui ou non ? La même rage d'injustice que face à McGonagall m'envahit. Il y eut un long silence qui montrait qu'elle doutait de ce qu'elle avait dit elle-même. Elle finit par dire :

– Dans une certaine mesure.

– Ah oui ? m'énervai-je. Je peux apprendre des sorts terribles, devenir une mage noire, mais je ne dois pas te venger si tu te fais torturer ? C'est dingue… Au moins McGonagall avait des arguments, mais toi… c'est juste un contresens !

Morgan s'énerva à son tour et me regarda avec une dureté qui calma mes ardeurs :

– Je te dis ça parce que je tiens à toi, bon sang ! Tu peux pas le comprendre par toi-même ?

Tout mon monde éclatait. Le cocon qu'était Poudlard se déchirait de part en part. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je pouvais dire, j'étais dans un état second, presque autodestructeur.

– C'est la même chose pour moi ! Et je dois supporter chaque jour tous ces scenarii que j'imagine malgré moi où tu finis morte, torturée, lobotomisée ou je ne sais quoi. Chaque jour, Morgan ! Plus te me fais d'annonces sur tes projets, plus j'en apprend sur les Mangemorts et Voldemort et plus je flippe pour toi ! Je suis sans cesse partagée entre tous les bons moments que je passe avec toi et ces instants horribles dans mon lit la nuit où j'entrevois le pire pour toi !

J'exagérais volontairement la réalité car je voulais marquer Morgan, lui faire comprendre. Mes angoisses étaient plus rares que l'année d'avant. Mais alors qu'au début ces angoisses me concernaient moi qui m'inquiétais des ennuis que pouvait m'amener Morgan, pendant les vacances ces craintes ont commencé à plus se porter sur Morgan elle-même, les dangers qui la guettaient et surtout le risque que je ne la voie plus jamais, qu'elle disparaisse sans que je sache où et comment – ce qui était appuyé par le fait qu'elle me manquait. La semaine que j'avais passée avec elle avait atténué la chose, mais remettre le sujet sur le tapis avait tout fait remonter.

Morgan eut un geste de recul. J'avais visiblement touché juste. Et je n'en étais finalement aucunement satisfaite. Elle finit par dire avec un sourire triste :

– J'ai besoin de toi comme tu es. J'aimerais… que tu me ressembles sous certains abords. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te perdes, j'ai déjà assez peur de me perdre comme ça. Et puis, tu dis que tu te vengerais, mais tu ferais quoi ? Tu en connais beaucoup des sorts qui font mal ? Je ne t'en ai même pas encore appris, je n'ai même pas essayé. De toute façon, tu réfléchis trop pour agir inconsciemment comme ça.

– Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le prouver. Mais crois-moi, s'il t'arrivait du mal, à toi, mes amies ou à ma petite sœur, que ce soit à cause d'Ombrage ou des Mangemorts… Je ne réfléchirais pas beaucoup et j'essaierais d'évacuer vite la rage. Et là en ce moment j'accumule, tu sais. Cette année ne commence pas si bien. Et tout ça à cause d'Ombrage.

– Elle paiera le moment venu, mais c'est faire preuve de courage que de garder tout ce qui te démange à l'intérieur. Et ce n'est pas le crédo de ta maison, le courage ?

Elle sourit en coin. Je m'étais un peu calmée et lui dis avec mauvaise humeur :

– Te fiche pas de moi, tu sais que je me moque de l'esprit de ma maison.

– Avec ta manie de toujours tout calculer, tu aurais eu ta place chez nous, dit-elle l'air de rien.

Mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle aurait adoré cela. Je l'imaginai un instant me protéger de tous ceux qui auraient pensé une Sang-de-Bourbe impropre à être accueillie dans la maison Serpentard. Elle en aurait tapé des gens, et ce jusqu'à ce que je fasse mes preuves comme Rebecca Shepard, sans doute. Je haussai les épaules, de moins en moins fâchée. La colère retombait. Morgan vint me masser les épaules en déclarant d'un ton détaché :

– Allez, tu sais quoi, t'as raison, c'est injuste. Je t'autorise à défoncer la vieille carne si jamais elle me force à écrire « Je ne frapperai plus Malefoy » avec sa saleté de plume.

– T'es sincère ?

– Je sais que t'as du ciboulot. Je sais aussi que t'as des capacités magiques de haut niveau. Et je commence à penser que t'as vraiment des tripes. Alors je laisse ça à ta discrétion et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Parce que je ferais exactement pareil. Je suppose que c'est naturel lorsqu'on partage quelque chose d'aussi fort, mmh ? »

C'était vrai. Même si je ne parvenais toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je me contentai d'acquiescer et de profiter du massage. Nous fîmes comme si notre dispute n'avait même pas eu lieu. Nous en avions eu d'autres et des bien pires. Il était inévitable que de temps à autres il y ait des frictions, ça n'entachait pas pour autant notre amitié.

Mon indignation ne baissa pas au fil de la semaine, mais j'abandonnai l'idée d'en faire un tollé pour l'instant. L'année scolaire ne faisait que commencer et beaucoup de choses pouvaient encore se passer, en mal comme en bien. Enfin c'était ce que je me disais. Mais l'actualité me fit penser que finalement, ça ne pouvait qu'aller de plus en plus mal.

C'est par un lundi matin pluvieux, alors que j'étais en train de manger avidement une tartine à la confiture d'abricot en essayant d'imaginer ce que Vector allait bien pouvoir nous apprendre, que je vis voleter devant moi un papillon grossier fait à partir d'une page de journal. Je le pris entre les mains en regardant autour de moi. Hermione, attablée plus loin, me fit un petit signe de la main avec un air peu joyeux. J'eus alors peur de ce que j'allais découvrir dans la Gazette du Sorcier que je ne lisais jamais. J'ouvris grand la page et lu la une.

Une seconde plus tard j'avais toute l'attention des quelques retardataires qui petit-déjeunaient encore. Je venais de pousser un cri d'incrédulité tonitruant car Ombrage, disait le journal, venait d'être nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, dans le but visiblement de recadrer l'enseignement dispensé dans l'école. Cela passait par des inspections dans les cours de tous les Professeurs. Non content de me taper ses cours plus qu'ennuyeux, je devais en plus endurer son mauvais karma dans les cours plus intéressants ? Je ne m'énervai même pas. J'étais juste dépitée, lasse. L'effondrement se poursuivait. J'étais certaine de pouvoir l'endurer, mais qu'est-ce que c'était blasant. Je poussai un grand soupir et une voix de petite fille me fit presque sursauter.

« C'est sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle, si ?

Je me tournai brusquement vers une première année avec des cheveux noirs longs et dont les mèches se finissaient étrangement en boucles assez larges. Elle avait également de grands yeux noirs comme ceux de Morgan. Elle n'avait cependant pas du tout le même visage et son teint ainsi que ses sourcils me rappelaient Francesca. Elle avait lu le titre de la une de la Gazette. Je répondis après un temps d'observation :

– Euh… Je crois qu'on peut avancer que non.

– Je l'aime pas. Ses cours sont très ennuyeux.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

– Tu es en quelle année ?

– Troisième. Et toi… Première, je dirais.

– Oui, je m'habitue à peine à la vie ici. Et on dirait que ça change déjà, avec cette Ombrage qui modifie tout !

Elle paraissait plus exaspérée que paniquée par ces changements, ce qui m'amusait assez. Elle était jeune dans ses propos mais ses mimiques étaient déjà plus mature. Elle soupira à son tour puis courba les épaules.

– Et il y a ce devoir de Potions. Je ne trouve même pas l'envie de le faire, Rogue me déteste déjà je le sais. Juste parce que je suis Gryffondor.

– Dis-toi que t'es à égalité avec toute ta maison, fis-je avant de boire un jus d'orange.

– C'est quoi son problème ?

– Ca, si je le savais. Ca doit être viscéral.

– Hein ?

– Euh… Il est sans doute né comme ça, avec la haine de notre maison.

– T'as de mauvaises notes à son cours, toi ?

J'eus presque honte de répondre.

– Euh… non. Je fais toujours correctement mon boulot et je dis jamais rien, je me défend pas. C'est la meilleure stratégie pour s'en sortir dans sa classe quand tu portes le rouge et or.

– Tu veux pas m'aider avec mon devoir ?

– Vaudrait mieux que tu t'y fasses et que tu te mettes de suite au travail, fis-je remarquer avec déjà l'intention d'accepter si elle insistait.

Elle me sortit alors un regard digne d'Angelica. Même si j'avais refusé jusqu'ici, c'était désormais bon, elle m'avait gagnée à sa cause. Sa moue tristounette associée à ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'espoir étaient une version monochromatique de ce que me montrait Angelica quand elle voulait absolument que sa grande sœur chérie fasse telle ou telle chose. Celle-ci vint d'ailleurs me sauter au cou, ce qui manqua de me faire avaler de traviole de l'œuf brouillé – j'étais une vorace au petit-déjeuner.

– Salut-salut, grande sœur !

Alors qu'elle me lâchait, j'avalai ce que j'avais en bouche puis fit volte face sur le banc. Angelica rayonnait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

– Hey, Angie ! Tu as l'air joviale, ça y est, tu te plaît ici ?

– Oui, tu avais raison, j'aurais pas du m'inquiéter comme ça, surtout que du coup toi aussi tu t'inquiétais.

– T'en fais pas, va. Je suis ta grande sœur, je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Un peu.

Angelica eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers ma voisine.

– Salut, camarade Gryffondor. Je te reconnais, c'est toi qui m'a aidée à monter sur le bateau la nuit où on est arrivés.

La concernée acquiesça vivement avant de demander :

– Tu te rappelles de mon nom ?

– Euh… Ton prénom, c'est… Miranda. Mais je retiens jamais les noms.

– Iscariote. Miranda Iscariote. Ou pour être plus précise, Miranda Consuela Elena Iscariote.

– Tu viens d'où ? demandai-je curieuse.

– D'à peu près partout autour de la Méditerranée. Ma mère est grecque, mon père est espagnol, et j'ai grandi en Israël.

Sur ce dernier point, elle ne semblait guère heureuse. Ce que je comprenais étant donné le conflit religieux qui déchirait et déchire toujours la terre de Palestine – d'où étaient originaires les familles Ishim et Elohim, d'ailleurs. Décidemment, beaucoup de gens venaient de là-bas jusqu'en Angleterre, et ce sans aucune raison apparente.

– Il n'y a pas d'école de magie là-bas ?

Miranda eut un instant d'hésitation puis dit avec un ton étonnamment sombre pour son âge :

– Si mais elle ne… Elle ne correspondait pas à ce que souhaitaient mes parents. J'en sais pas plus. Dans tous les cas, je me plais ici.

J'avais la nette impression qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. Jezebel Ishim vint lui apporter son salut en lançant à notre groupe un grand « bonjour » auquel nous répondîmes, même si Miranda eut un décalage. Elle fixait la nouvelle arrivante avec un air inquiet. Je commençais à me poser beaucoup de questions sur ce qui pouvait se passer en Palestine pour les sorciers mais décidai, malgré ma curiosité, que ce mystère attendrait que d'autres problèmes se soient tassés. Je me levai et dit à Miranda :

– Ce soir, attends-moi dans la Salle Commune de notre maison. Je t'aiderai.

– Merci !

– Pas de quoi. »

J'eus peur un instant qu'Angelica ne comprenne que je comptais aider Miranda dans un devoir et soit jalouse de ce traitement de faveur, mais elle ne saisit pas ce dont je parlais, à mon grand soulagement. Ma petite sœur devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule, je ne comptais donc pas l'aider à moins qu'elle m'en supplie. Si elle devait affronter Poudlard, autant qu'elle y apprenne des choses et qu'elle s'y développe. Je ne devais pas la couver alors qu'en temps normal j'aurais passé l'année loin d'elle. Je pris mon sac et une tartine puis me dirigeai vers ma classe. Je fus rejointe par Damon Talbot qui ne manqua pas de me railler :

« Alors, on se fait des amis chez les tout petits ?

J'affichai un petit sourire en coin. Talbot cherchait toujours les gens, mais son air jovial faisait tout de suite comprendre qu'il ne se voulait pas blessant. Et jouer le jeu était la meilleure chose à faire, pour arrêter la vanne d'une part et pour s'attirer sa sympathie d'autre part.

– Bah écoute quand je te vois, je me dis que la différence est pas grande niveau conversation donc bon…

Talbot réfléchit un moment puis eut un petit rire :

– Tu aurais pu faire mieux, je pense. Mais c'est pas mal pour un début.

Je lui souris franchement et le sourire qu'il me rendit en échange me parut plus qu'amical. Je me surpris, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais rentrée à Poudlard , à m'imaginer qu'un garçon puisse avoir des vues sur moi. C'était, il faut dire, l'âge où l'on commence à envisager la chose sans savoir vraiment en quoi ça consiste et comment on fait. Les hormones ne sont pas forcément là pour nous aider, mais on entrevoit l'aspect sociologique de la chose. Les filles commencent à paraître plus comme une partenaire qu'un adversaire pour les garçons. Et vice et versa. Enfin en théorie.

Je le laissai prendre de l'avance et attendit Joanna à qui je fis remarquer :

– Talbot me parle beaucoup plus depuis la rentrée.

Joanna haussa les épaules.

– Bah écoute, c'est une bonne chose, non ? J'ai toujours bien aimé Talbot. C'est un brave gars et il met l'ambiance. Mais aucune de vous dans la chambre n'a jugé utile de s'attirer un peu plus sa sympathie. Du coup il doit faire le premier pas.

– Il me… Il m'adresse des sourires qui me paraissent un peu étranges. Enfin je m'y connais pas vraiment, mais euh… peut-être qu'il… ressent… enfin tu vois…

Joanna mit cinq secondes à saisir puis pouffa de rire avant de ricaner :

– Peut-être, ça se pourrait bien. Après tout, t'es pas à jeter, ma petite Maggy.

– Oui, bah… Moi j'y pense même pas à ce genre de trucs. Alors bon…

– Tu en es sûre ? dit Joanna d'une voix mielleuse en se plantant devant moi, son visage près du mien. Pourtant, je me souviens que le frenchie de l'année dernière ne t'était pas indifférent, mmh ? Tu es même allée au bal avec lui…

Je sentis mes joues rosir sans comprendre pourquoi et la dépassai pour repartir vers la classe.

– C'est pas comparable. Vu notre écart d'âge, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit sérieux à ce sujet. Et puis c'est lui qui m'a proposé. Moi, j'ai rien fais, j'ai rien dis.

– N'empêche que, rétorqua Joanna qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais ressenti pour Jean-Baptiste. Je n'avais que douze ans. Ca devait juste être le choc de savoir qu'un garçon s'intéressait à moi, rien de plus. Pour me convaincre que Joanna ne faisait que me chercher et qu'elle se trompait, je me dis en mon for intérieur que je pensais beaucoup plus souvent à Morgan qu'à Jean-Baptiste. Ce qui se révéla presque contre-productif puisque je rougis d'autant plus. Morgan occupait souvent mes pensées la nuit, en bien ou en mal. Je secouai la tête, je ne devais pas penser à ça pour le moment et laisser faire. Joanna interpréta cela comme un aveu.

– Roh, c'est mignon, le premier coup de foudre de Maggy. Et vous vous êtes emballés, histoire d'immortaliser la chose ? Le premier baiser est délicat, ça reste dans les mémoires, de ce qu'on dit.

Je repensai d'un coup à la personne que j'avais embrassée ce soir là et qui n'était autre que Morgan, ce qui me donna un léger frisson. Joanna jubila presque, ce qui m'agaçait. J'utilisai alors une arme que je n'aurais jamais utilisée en temps normal mais qui se révéla nécessaire ici. Je dis d'un ton décontracté :

– Bah tu me raconteras quand tu auras embrassé Martin, d'accord ?

Elle écarquilla brièvement les yeux et détourna immédiatement le regard avant d'accélérer sa marche en marmonnant :

– J'sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, c'est n'importe quoi… Martin… pfff…

C'était à mon tour de jubiler. J'avais bien entendu remarqué qu'il y avait une légère alchimie naturelle entre les deux là, mais je préférais ne faire aucune remarque – jusqu'à maintenant. Joanna l'avait cherché. Nah.

Quelques jours plus tard, Septima Vector eut le plaisir d'être examinée par Ombrage. Cette dernière arriva un peu après nous et demanda à Septima si elle avait bien reçu sa petite note à propos du jour et de l'heure de l'examen. Septima opina du chef avec un large sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à un bureau vide au fond. Le cours d'avant, le Professeur Vector nous avait dit de nous installer dans l'ordre croisant des nombres qu'elle nous avait donné. Je m'étais retrouvée à côté d'un Serpentard qui ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur d'être Gryffondor et s'était contenté de suivre le cour sans m'adresser autre chose que des regards neutres. Vector exigea ensuite que l'on garde la même place tous les cours d'après.

Je me retrouvai donc encore à côté de mon binôme silencieux. Vector passa alors dans nos rangs et nous donna à chacun des parchemins sur lesquels étaient déjà écris nos numéros – mais pas nos noms. Puis suivait une grille énorme avec des chiffres placés un peu aléatoirement et en-dessous un texte dont les lettres étaient écrites en tout petit mais avec une écriture particulièrement régulière.

_Pour cette séance, je vous demanderai de ne pas lever la main et de ne pas participer de votre propre initiative. Cependant j'aimerais que vous lisiez à voix haute la phrase ci-dessous lorsque je vous interrogerai. Tout est calculé, ne craignez rien. Vous ne comprendrez rien à ce que vous lirez ni à ce que je raconterai et c'est normal puisque cette leçon est réservée à votre dernière année dans mon cours – vous aurez ainsi un léger aperçu de ce qui vous attend lors des ASPIC. Voyez cela comme une sorte d'atelier théâtre dont vous serez en partie les acteurs. Si vous suivez vos instructions et que votre prestation est convaincante, vous aurez automatiquement 2 points en plus à votre prochain devoir. Merci de votre participation._

Etrange, pour ne pas dire « Vectorien ». Suivait pour moi une phrase particulièrement obscure.

_Je n'en suis pas sûre, Professeur, mais il me semble que la constante de Sigmund Kalkul nous invite à décaler le résultat obtenu précédemment par une translation relative au signe du destin observé dans l'équation magistrale._

C'était incompréhensible. Je sentais que ça avait un rapport avec les maths, mais je ne savais pas du tout qui était Kalkul et ce qu'était une équation magistrale – je ne le sus d'ailleurs qu'en septième année où Vector ressortit exactement le même devoir, faisant rire par la même occasion l'ensemble des élèves qui se rappelaient ce jour.

Je zieutai la copie de mon voisin : il avait le même parchemin, à ceci près que sa phrase finale était plus courte. Je ne fus apparemment pas très discrète puisqu'il se tourna vers moi. Je me dépêchai de me concentrer sur mon propre « devoir », mais il prit la parole d'une voix certes encore juvénile mais étrangement lisse.

« Pas la peine d'avoir peur comme ça.

Je me sentis bête. Mais un Serpentard ? Etre gentil avec moi ? J'essayai de trouver les termes appropriés pour lui faire part de mes craintes puis me tournai vers lui.

– Les Serpentards ne sont pas très tendres avec moi d'habitude. Et j'essaye d'éviter les ennuis…

Il haussa les épaules puis déclara à voix basse :

– Tu es une amie de Morgan Ebony, non ?

– Euh… Je suppose que c'est pas la peine de le cacher…

– J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec certaines des opinions de Drago Malefoy, mais ce crétin prétentieux l'ouvre beaucoup trop souvent, ça m'exaspère. Morgan est une bénédiction pour le calme de notre Salle Commune. Surtout maintenant que Malefoy est préfet.

Je fus d'abord tentée de sourire, mais quelque chose dans ses propos me gêna.

– Et parmi les points sur lesquels tu es d'accord, est-ce qu'il y a son dégoût pour les Sang-de-Bourbes ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et dit tout aussi calmement :

– Oh, ça, je m'en fiche. Tu peux venir d'où tu veux, ça ne changera pas ce que tu vaux.

Le discours Ebony. Avait-elle des partisans ?

– Tu es une amie à elle ?

Il détourna le regard mais garda un air digne.

– Hum… Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour me lier avec cette brute. Je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes arrivées à fraterniser mais rien que l'idée de lui adresser la parole me refroidit. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules. Je me forçai à avoir l'air neutre lorsque je répondis :

– C'est ce que pense un bon nombre d'élèves à Poudlard donc ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça.

– J'en suis heureux. Si vous venons à travailler ensemble, j'aimerais que l'ambiance soit bonne. Je ne dis pas non plus que je veux qu'on soit amis, je n'aimerais pas m'attirer d'ennuis auprès des mes camarades et notamment auprès de Malefoy.

Me forçant toujours au plus grand calme, j'acquiesçai lentement et dit :

– Je vois pourquoi tu as ta place chez les Serpentards.

– Je le prends comme un compliment. »

Il me plaisait. Pas physiquement, ses yeux bleus nuits et ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière lui donnaient l'air d'un parrain mafieux assez sinistre, ce malgré son jeune âge. Mais il était objectif et sincère. Pas de sourire en coin ou de ricanements, pas de vannes bêtes et méchantes… Il était le deuxième Serpentard que je rencontrais qui ne correspondait pas à mon schéma classique. Et même au-delà des considérations de maison, j'aimais son caractère pragmatique ainsi que son regard presque rassurant tant il dégageait de calme.

Ombrage reçut sa copie et lorsque je me tournai vers elle, je pus la voir écarquiller les yeux bien plus que dans son état normal. Elle semblait frappée par la difficulté et il y avait de quoi. Vint le temps de la « pièce de théâtre ». Sur son tableau, le Professeur Vector écrivit avec sa baguette des formules compliquées. Son geste était impeccable, précis, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. C'était loin des quelques notions que nous avions vues jusqu'ici. Un coup d'œil à mon binôme me fit comprendre qu'il était aussi largué que moi mais je surpris une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard. Je me dis alors qu'il serait plus sage effectivement de prendre cela avec le sourire et de s'en tenir au plan de Vector qui commençait à prendre du sens dans mon esprit.

Au fur et à mesure du cours, les élèves furent invités par Vector à répondre, débitant toujours des phrases sans queue ni tête pour nos petites têtes de troisième année. C'était parfois « juste », parfois « faux », c'était parfois des affirmations comme ce fut le cas pour ma phrase. Vector avait demandé à la classe si l'on remarquait quelque chose à propos de la dernière formule écrite et m'avait ensuite désignée. Me prenant au jeu, je pris un ton sérieux et mis mes mains en avant comme si je débattais réellement de la question. Je vis le sourire naturel de Vector s'élargir légèrement d'un côté à mesure que je lui parlai. Il se trouvait que j'avais raison. A la fin du cours, Ombrage fut la première à partir après avoir salué le professeur Vector. Elle se tenait la tête, comme si elle avait une migraine. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, nous nous tournâmes tous sans exception vers notre professeur avec un air curieux. Elle en parut d'autant plus satisfaite et s'assit sur son bureau en croisant les jambes, nous regardant un par un, attendant visiblement une quelconque réflexion. Celle-ci vint d'un élève du fond .

« Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez organisé cette… euh… pièce de théâtre, enfin tout ça ? C'est pour vous opposer à Ombrage ?

Septima Vector croisa les bras sans perdre son sourire et déclara :

– On ne juge pas sans savoir. La Grande Inquisitrice pense qu'elle peut évaluer mes méthodes d'enseignement, pourtant elle n'a jamais fais d'Arithmancie de sa vie, je le sais de source sûre, elle doit à peine savoir en quoi ça consiste. Alors j'ai organisé cette mascarade après avoir reçu sa « petite note » où elle m'expliquait qu'il était nécessaire de vérifier que je faisais bien mon travail en conformité avec les objectifs et les directives du Ministère. C'est malheureusement tombé sur votre classe, mais j'ai voulu lui prouver qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien alors je lui ai montré le plus haut niveau d'Arithmancie. Tout ce que vous avez dit, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est vrai. Elle peut aller vérifier ce qu'elle aura griffonné, elle verra que c'est exact. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réussi à noter quoique ce soit de concret. Alors que même vous vous avez du saisir quelques bribes…

– Mais c'est pas risqué, avec le Ministère qui est de plus en plus présent à Poudlard ? renchérit l'élève du fond.

– Aussi longtemps qu'aucun de vous ne dévoile ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans ce cours, nous ne craignons rien. Aussi je compte sur vous, je vous fais confiance : nous sommes une classe unique, toutes maisons regroupées. On peut faire de ces séances des moments privilégiés où tous ensemble nous progressons dans ce domaine en nous posant les bonnes questions pour trouver les bonnes réponses, en communiquant, en échangeant, en apprenant à mieux nous connaître. Ou bien on peut faire de ces séances des heures froides et mornes passées à décortiquer un livre et à faire des devoirs banals et techniques, ceci parce que je saurai qu'il n'y a qu'un 1 entre nous. Vous êtes prêts à tout gâcher, monsieur Dinsdale ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Je ne savais pas trop ce que voulait signifier « avoir un 1 entre nous », mais je penchais pour une relation distante et désagréable.

– Non, non, vous m'avez mal compris, répondit le jeune homme avec un malaise prononcé. Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Vector joignit les mains en regardant Dinsdale par-dessus ses lunettes rondes avec une certaine malice.

– Comme c'est prévenant de votre part. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours su m'occuper de moi. Il me suffit d'évaluer les possibilités de chaque choix, chaque jour. Et en cela l'Arithmancie m'aide grandement. Allez, je vous remercie tous d'avoir participé, vous aurez chacun 2 points en plus comme promis. A la prochaine fois, mes chers élèves. »

J'étais un peu gênée par son idée de nous avoir inclus dans son plan sans nous avoir demandé avant, mais voir Ombrage complètement dépassée avait quelque chose de véritablement exultant. Aussi je sortis du cours avec un sourire satisfait. Je fus alors accostée par mon voisin qui dit avec le même détachement que précédemment :

– C'était pour le moins original.

– Oui, je dois avouer… Attends, on est sorti de cours et tu m'adresses la parole ?

– J'ai vérifié, pas d'autre Serpentard alentour.

– Et à quoi dois-je cette conversation alors que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que l'on travaille dans de bonnes conditions ?

Il parut alors légèrement gêné mais garda parfaitement contenance.

– Eh bien, disons que toi non plus tu ne ressembles pas au commun des Gryffondors.

C'était bien vrai. Et c'était bien répondu. J'eus un petit sourire en coin et le fixai avec malice. Il eut le même petit sourire et ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir. Je me dis alors en mon for intérieur qu'il était plus mignon comme ça, juste avant d'être à moitié surprise par une telle pensée. Je décidai de mettre fin à cette discussion qui n'allait de toute façon nulle part.

– On me le dit souvent. Surtout dans ma propre maison en fait. Eh bien, on se revoit au prochain cours, partenaire.

– J'en suis impatient. Oh, et s'il te plaît ne parle pas de moi à Ebony. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle vienne me taper la causette…

– Mmh… Je comprend. Soit, cette… amitié ?

– Je pense pouvoir l'admettre.

– D'accord. Donc cette amitié restera notre petit secret.

– Très bien. Salut.

– Eh, au fait ! Je suis bête, je ne t'ai même pas demandé… Quel est ton nom ?

– Oh… J'ai été tout aussi bête de ne pas me présenter. Davian Carnelian.

– Margaret Finey.

– Eh bien, à la prochaine… Margaret. »

J'eus une impression bizarre lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom et nous nous quittâmes. C'est l'esprit rendu léger par ce bon début de journée que je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. Même le cours particulièrement barbant d'Ombrage l'après-midi ne put gâcher ma bonne humeur. L'année commençait à s'équilibrer entre bonnes et mauvaises surprises, et ça n'était pas terminé.

* * *

**Au chapitre suivant, Hermione Granger va prendre un relief que l'on ne voit pas forcément dans HP5 à cause du point de vue de Harry, mais qui n'est pas incompatible avec le récit de JKR.**


	10. Avenir & Souvenir

**Par avance : Hey everyone ! J'étais un peu bloqué dans l'écriture de la fic alors j'ai freiné aussi la parution, mais je suis reparti du bon pied et les choses avancent tranquillement. Pas grand chose à dire de plus pour le coup.**

**Ce chapitre sera court, mais c'est parfait comme ça. Il décrit l'ambiance général avant de se pencher sur deux scènes que j'ai adoré écrire. J'essaye de donner plus d'importance à des persos déjà présents, de donner plus d'amitiés consistantes à Maggy, que Morgan ne soit pas la seule présente dans sa vie. Enjoy !**

* * *

AVENIR & SOUVENIR – HERMIONE & MELANIE

Deux mois passèrent tranquillement et avec eux j'appris à faire plus ample connaissance avec Miranda Iscariote qui me considérait visiblement comme « son amie la grande ». Je fus d'abord charriée par Joanna à ce sujet mais finalement nous l'accueillîmes dans notre cercle de Gryffondors de temps à autres, lorsque le sujet de la conversation le permettait. Elle était curieuse, intelligente et surtout opposée à la fois au Ministère et à Voldemort – qu'elle appelait par son nom d'ailleurs.

Les jours se suivirent, inégaux en intérêt et en réussite. Début octobre, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard dissout tous les clubs, ce qui incluait les équipes de Quidditch, et avait conditionné leur reformation à son aval. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvée devant le panneau d'affichage où était affiché l'édit d'Ombrage avec d'autres élèves qui n'en revenaient pas plus, je cherchai du regard l'un de ceux que je pensais responsable et tombai sur Hermione qui m'adressa un sourire désolé – je crus qu'elle regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'elle était préfète, mais son embarras venait d'ailleurs. Je haussai les épaules car je ne faisais partie d'aucun club et que le Quidditch était loin d'être une de mes passions. Les équipes avaient finalement été reformées. Celle de Serpentard avait immédiatement eu le seing d'Ombrage, ce que ne manqua pas de clamer haut et fort le personnage le plus agaçant de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Malefoy, qui avait dépassé Peeves l'esprit frappeur dans ce domaine – et il fallait le faire. Même moi, qui n'était pas sensible à sa fanfaronnerie, je commençais à avoir envie de le frapper très fort là où les hommes sont vulnérables. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait été également reconstituée mais cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps.

A côté de cela, McGonagall m'observait à chaque cours, comme si elle essayait de deviner si j'allais franchir le point de non-retour. Je soutenais son regard quelques secondes mais le regard de Minerva McGonagall ne se soutient pas, il se subit. Malgré le fait que notre conversation avait été plutôt houleuse, je la respectais plus qu'avant. Elle s'était un peu ouverte, ce qui jouait clairement en sa faveur.

A contrario, chaque fois que j'avais cours avec Ombrage, je me forçai à ne pas la regarder. Elle ne m'inspirait plus que haine et dégoût. Je me contentai de lire le manuel inintéressant qu'elle nous demandait d'analyser à chaque cours ou quand je ne parvenais pas à m'y intéresser, je faisais les devoirs d'un autre cours. Les cours de Potions devinrent plus… étranges. La raison en était Davian. Il était bien évidemment là en tant que Serpentard et s'asseyait généralement à côté de cet abruti de Peter Evily, un imbécile de la même trempe que Drago Malefoy. Ils se parlaient souvent, ce qui ne me faisait pas plaisir. Mais lorsque Martin rata une de ses potions et que Rogue fit profiter à toute la classe du spectacle de sa fiole transformée en fleure de verre, tandis qu'Evily se mettait à rire grassement, Davian se contenta d'avoir l'air exaspéré, comme s'il était réellement déçu de l'échec de Martin.

Après deux mois de cours, je commençais à cerner le Serpentard. Il n'était pas un garçon vraiment méchant mais restait assez cassant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de tact et n'hésitait pas à pointer du doigt le défaut de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ca n'était certainement pas un problème dans sa propre maison, mais il était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire d'amis en dehors de celle-ci – ou presque. Alors qu'il m'ignorait royalement lors des cours de Potion, il n'hésitait désormais plus à me parler lors des cours d'Arithmancie. Nos conversations étaient plutôt sympathiques du reste, principalement centrées sur le travail, parfois sur les défauts de chacune de nos maisons que nous défendions dans une sorte de challenge d'argumentation – alors que je n'avais aucune affinité pour Gryffondor. Notre amitié était désormais franche, mais cette espèce de double-personnalité entre les cours d'Arithmancie et de Potions m'agaçait pas mal… Je respectai son souhait de ne pas parler de lui à Morgan même si la tentation fut parfois grande, notamment lors de notre premier entraînement.

C'était début novembre et il commençait à faire froid, mais au moins les nuages daignaient rester à l'écart. Ce fut donc en portant la tenue de combat de Morgan mais avec un sweat-shirt par-dessus que j'entamai ce qui fut un entraînement au combat à mains nues. Morgan avait décidé de m'apprendre à frapper les gens après avoir vu que je pouvais me lâcher lors de l'incident du parc pendant les vacances. Une fois que j'eus subi des étirements et d'autres exercices, Morgan me demanda alors d'essayer de la frapper.

Je n'osai d'abord pas porter la main sur elle. Elle insista plusieurs fois et je finis par fermer les yeux pour balancer un coup de poing au jugé. Elle m'attrapa le poing sans aucune difficulté et avec un grand sourire un peu suffisant. Le premier coup lancé, je fus moins gênée pour lui en donner d'autre. A chaque fois, elle me bloquait et je devais trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Je n'y arrivais pas bien sûr, mais au moins m'entrainais-je à frapper dans des zones ciblées. Morgan refusa que je mette l'Anneau du Serpent, arguant que ça n'aurait aucun impact sur ma force et ma visée. Il est vrai que ça me rendait juste plus rapide.

Après cet entraînement bien éprouvant qui dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi, je partis directement prendre une douche dans la tour des Gryffondors, satisfaite de m'être dépensée et d'avoir reçu quelques félicitations de Morgan qui trouvait que j'avais plus de punch que ma faible corpulence ne le laissait penser.

La salle des douches de Gryffondor était tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, bien qu'assez petite à cause de la configuration de la tour. Au centre, des bancs en bois sur lesquels laisser les vêtements et se sécher tout en s'asseyant ; au fond, de quoi se nettoyer et des éviers enfin sur les côtés, des cabines de douche individuelles. Evidemment, je parle de la salle de douche des filles. Les garçons avaient leur propre salle, et s'ils essayaient de pénétrer dans celle des filles, ce qui incluait qu'ils avaient réussi à passer les escaliers escamotables qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles et à la dite salle de bain, les portes se mettaient à les frapper en s'agitant sur leurs gonds et les dalles du carrelage se soulevaient pour leur pincer les pieds. Je supposai que le même genre de système était installé dans la salle des garçons mais aucune fille n'était assez stupide pour essayer d'y pénétrer…

Malgré l'heure, je n'étais pas seule dans la salle. Une autre cabine était occupée. Je fis un peu de bruit en me déshabillant, ce qui provoqua certainement la question d'Hermione :

« Qui est-ce ?

– Ah tiens, c'est toi Hermione…

– Oh, Maggy ! On s'est pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps…

J'eus un sourire en coin tout en fermant le loquet de ma cabine. Alors que je tournai les deux robinets en même temps, je déclarai à voix haute pour me faire entendre :

– Tu es tout le temps fourrée avec tes fidèles amis Potter et Weasley. Vous avez l'air pas mal préoccupés ces derniers temps. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec un type dont le nom commencerait par un V ?

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione soupira :

– J'avais presque oublié que tu étais mêlée à tout ça… Tu ne devrais pas franchement…

– Oh, et en quel honneur ? Si je me souviens bien, à mon âge tu as aidé un fugitif à échapper au Ministère en libérant un Hippogriffe…

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Hermione s'exclama d'un coup :

– Tu sais pour ça aussi ?

Je mentis :

– Je ne le savais pas mais maintenant je le sais. J'avais de gros doutes mais tu viens de les confirmer.

C'était crédible. J'aurais pu venir à cette supposition même sans avoir jamais rencontré Morgan.

– Tu m'as eue… Ecoute, je ne veux pas trop parler de ça parce que ça ne concerne pas que moi – et crois-moi, j'aimerais te déballer tous ces secrets, il y a des fois où je me fais des réflexions que toi seule pourrait comprendre.

– Parce que mes parents ne portent pas de chapeau pointu ?

– Tu m'as comprise. Enfin … On en a déjà parlé…

– Tu sais, je crois que notre « différence » va devenir de plus en plus… visible. V étant de retour…

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai trouvé avec difficulté des bouquins sur le sujet et la chasse qu'il y a eu pendant la terreur de V… Voldemort… Ca rappelle une certaine page sombre de l'histoire du vingtième siècle…

J'eus un frisson malgré la chaleur agréable de l'eau. En parler avec quelqu'un de concerné rendait le danger bien plus palpable. Je dis avec une pointe d'amertume :

– Tu as le même problème que moi. Tu anticipes, tu imagines, tu sais comment ça peut dégénérer…

– Oui, sans doute plus que Harry ou Ron. Quoique Harry est particulièrement sombre ces derniers temps, même si… même si… Maggy ?

– Euh… oui, Hermione ?

– Tu veux vraiment te battre contre Voldemort ?

– Oh c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai été embarquée un peu malgré moi dans une croisade contre Voldemort et le Ministère et je ne sais pas où ça va me mener. Au combat, peut-être, oui… sûrement même. Et si c'est avec Morgan… j'en aurai la force.

– Morgan, hein… Parce que tu vois, Harry a accepté d'organiser une sorte de « club » pour apprendre des sorts efficaces contre les Mangemorts…

J'eus un éclat de rire.

– C'est sûr que c'est pas avec Ombrage que vous allez progresser là-dedans. Le danger n'existe pas, mes enfants ! Le danger est dans la tête de Dumbledore et dans celle de Potter ! Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, mes petits enfants ! Tsh…

– Plutôt convaincant comme imitation…

J'eus la tentation d'évoquer la punition de Harry mais je considérai cela trop risqué. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de débattre sur la qualification d'Ombrage de tortionnaire avec une autre issue de Moldu qui me manquait.

– Merci. Et donc… Potter… fait des cours clandestins.

– Oui. Et si tu veux vraiment apprendre à te battre, tu pourrais… tu pourrais venir. Au moins je saurai ce que tu fais…

Je coupai l'eau pour me savonner d'un air distrait. Hermione semblait réellement préoccupée à mon égard, plus qu'auparavant. Je retournai cette pensée plusieurs fois dans ma tête et finit par répondre :

– C'est gentil de ta part mais désolé, j'ai déjà mon professeur particulier.

– Je vois… Je ne vais pas revenir une fois de plus sur la méfiance que j'ai à l'égard de Morgan Ebony, mais… Dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Je réfléchis à la façon de la rassurer puis dis doucement, d'un ton apaisant :

– Morgan a une bonne vue d'ensemble de la situation, je ne peux pas te donner le détail mais elle a ses contacts dans le camp des mages noirs. Elle a de grandes connaissances du précédent conflit avec Voldemort et de l'état des forces de celui-ci aujourd'hui. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être parfois… irréfléchie, je l'admets. C'est pour ça que je viens la tempérer – et ça marche. Crois-moi notre relation s'est beaucoup équilibrée en deux ans et je suis autant un conseil pour elle qu'elle est une source de savoir et d'aventure pour moi. Nous savons ce que nous faisons et je ne regrette plus rien.

– Je ne sens pas de doute dans ta voix. Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance, tu n'es pas du genre à t'engager dans quelque chose sans bien y réfléchir.

– Je me suis arrachée les cheveux pendant un moment. Mais je pense que les choses se clarifient. J'ai… d'autres problèmes avec Morgan, mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec ses projets. Enfin nos projets.

Je soupirai et Hermione eut le tact de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. A la place elle demanda :

– Et Morgan sait ce que fabrique Voldemort ? Quels sont ses plans, sur quoi il travaille ?

Je faillais répondre directement. Puis un doute vint me hanter. N'étais-je pas tout simplement en train de tromper la confiance de Morgan ? J'avais peut-être eu tort de mêler Hermione à mes histoires en lui révélant que j'étais là lors de la résurrection de Voldemort. Mon amie d'enfance semblait reprendre la place dans ma vie qu'elle avait perdu cinq ans auparavant quand elle était partie à Poudlard. Je la redécouvrais. Je finis par répondre honnêtement en me disant que finalement, ça n'était pas réellement une information :

– Non, Morgan n'en sait rien, elle reste volontairement à l'écart donc elle n'a que de petits échos. Tu tiens à ce point à le combattre ?

– Je suis inquiète pour Harry, surtout… Je suis dans la même situation que toi, je ne peux pas tout dire, mais… Tu sais que Harry n'est pas n'importe qui… c'est mon ami et sa vie est étroitement liée à celle de tu-sais-qui. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des infos.

Il y eut un bref silence puis tandis que je me rinçai et que je profitai du filet d'eau chaude dans ma nuque, elle demanda :

– Tu sais qui est Lily Evans ?

– Oui. La mère de Harry. Tu sais qui elle était ?

– Lorsque Harry n'était pas encore au… enfin dans la cache dans laquelle il se trouvait cet été… j'ai posé pas mal de questions à… à des gens qui l'ont connue à Poudlard. C'était une issue de Moldus populaire, douée et intègre, gentille…

– Elle pourrait être une sorte de modèle pour nous, j'ai l'impression.

– Je la prend déjà en exemple et j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit encore de ce monde pour lui demander conseil, pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de telle ou telle chose…

– Tu as des doutes, Hermione ? demandai-je en sortant de la douche pour m'essuyer. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi.

– Lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai fais plein de plans pour le futur. J'avais mes objectifs et des solutions de secours si je n'arrivais pas à les remplir. Tu sais comme je suis. Mais aucun de mes plans n'intégrait le fait de devoir combattre un mage noir surpuissant aux côtés d'un héros malgré lui. On ne nous demande même pas de faire la guerre, mais c'est inévitable. Harry est la cible et je suis son amie. C'est pour ça que j'ai lancé l'idée du club clandestin. Alors oui, j'ai des doutes sur le futur. Tout n'est pas carré et ça me perturbe. Je ne trouve aucune solution à cette guerre imminente dans les livres. Je ne trouve rien non plus pour aider Harry à aller mieux… Oui, je doute, Margaret.

Je m'essuyai lentement sur l'un des bancs de la salle de bain, assimilant les mots d'Hermione. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée aussi peu sûre d'elle. Où était la petite pimbêche aux cheveux hirsutes qui ne cessait de lever la main et de ramener sa science dont on m'avait parlé à mon entrée à Poudlard ? Etait-ce parce que je la connaissais depuis sa tendre enfance que Hermione se confessait à moi et qu'elle n'essayait pas d'avoir une certaine apparence ? Ou était-ce juste parce que j'étais une issue de Moldus ?

Je l'entendis sortir de la cabine dans mon dos et s'essuyer. Elle dit avec amusement et visiblement pour changer de sujet :

– T'aurais pas grandi pendant les vacances, toi ?

– Hum… Oui, pas mal.

– On est loin de la petite chose qui se trémoussait dans tous les sens dans notre piscine gonflable. Qu'est-ce que tu étais énergique…

J'eus un instant de nostalgie avant que mon esprit ne s'obscurcisse.

– Ah… oui… C'était avant que _ça_ n'arrive…

Alors que je restais assise et immobile, pensant à la différence de comportement depuis cet incident, la main d'Hermione vint se poser sur mon épaule.

– Oh, Maggy… Pardon, vraiment… Je ne voulais pas…

– Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, Hermione. Ca reste des bons souvenirs.

Je me forçai à refouler _son _spectre loin de mes pensées et me levai pour m'habiller. Je décidai pour inverser la vapeur de rassurer Hermione sur ses doutes. Une fois vêtue, je me tournai et vit mon amie avec sa serviette entourée autour du corps, ses cheveux trempés et pourtant légèrement volumineux. J'enjambai les bancs et l'enlaçai délicatement en déclarant avec douceur :

– Je suis certaine que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry Potter, s'il y a bien quelqu'un autour de lui qui peut le rassurer quand il a peur, qui peut l'arrêter quand il va trop loin, qui peut le pousser à prendre les bonnes décisions, c'est bien toi.

J'avais le visage collé à sa serviette humide. Je sentis son cœur accélérer légèrement au travers du coton. Elle finit par souffler :

– Personne ne… Le fait qu'on me le dise, ça fait du bien… Personne dans ma promotion ne pouvait m'écouter, ça aurait été trop en dire, mais heureusement tu es en partie au courant et grâce à ça je peux… Enfin merci, Maggy… Ca fait vraiment du bien.

– De rien, Hermione. Tu restes mon amie d'enfance.

Je venais de retrouver quelque chose de perdu sans pouvoir identifier quoi. Mais c'était agréable. Je finis par me décoller d'Hermione et lui tourner le dos pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Se faisant, je la taquinai :

– Toi en revanche tu n'as pas trop changé. A l'époque déjà tu avais ces cheveux indomptables.

– Ah, ne parle pas de ça, rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait avec l'âge mais je ne peux décidemment pas m'en débarrasser !

– T'en fais pas, va, à côté de ça je trouve que tu es devenue un joli brin de fille comme on dit. Tu n'auras pas de mal à faire chavirer le cœur de tous les grands rouquins.

Hermione demanda avec une certaine tension :

– P… Pourquoi les grands rouquins ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ?

– Rien du tout, je disais ça à titre d'exemple… »

Je lui tournai le dos aussi elle ne put voir le petit sourire malicieux qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Ce fut avec ce petit sous-entendu que je quittai la pièce, habillée et propre de la tête aux pieds, laissant sans doute une Hermione aux joues rouges. Il est intéressant de constater à quel point il est facile d'observer les choses de l'amour lorsque l'on est pas concerné.

La nuit du premier dimanche de Novembre, alors que toute notre chambre était silencieuse et que je n'étais toujours pas endormie, quelqu'un vint me secouer doucement l'épaule. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux sans avoir le courage de bouger le reste du corps, je découvris Mélanie avec un air triste sur le visage. Je me redressai alors lentement et observai le reste de la chambre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème, Ginger et Joanna étaient apparemment endormies. Je chuchotai :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mélanie ne répondit pas mais me prit la main et la tira pour que je me lève. Je m'exécutai sans comprendre ce qu'elle me voulait. Mélanie avait toujours été mystérieuse aussi j'imaginai que j'allais découvrir son secret. Mais il se révéla que cela concernant _mon_ secret.

Me prenant par l'épaule, elle m'amena doucement vers la fenêtre de notre chambre dont le rideau était tiré. Elle me mit finalement face aux carreaux et j'eus un hoquet de peur alors que mon cœur se serrait. La vue des premiers flocons de l'hiver firent aussitôt affluer dans mon esprit le souvenir de cette scène, le souvenir de la remarque qu'il avait faite à propos des premières neiges, le souvenir de tout ce qui s'en était suivi, de cette neige rouge qui m'avait entourée, de ce qui m'avait fait passer d'une Angelica à une Morgan… Alors que mes yeux devenaient humides et que j'étais secouée de quelques sanglots silencieux, Mélanie vint se poster entre la vue des flocons et moi puis me serra de toute ses forces avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je me souvenais que c'était un moment dur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'affrontes seule. Je voulais être avec toi et essayer de soulager ta peine…

J'acceptai l'invitation de Mélanie et la serrai à mon tour de toutes mes forces, enfonçant mon visage dans son cou délicat et ses cheveux soyeux.

Les premières neiges étaient chaque année un moment douloureux. Mais alors que l'intensité de la peine que je ressentais restait la même, celle-ci me saisissait de moins en moins longtemps. L'anniversaire de l'incident n'avait aucun signification pour moi, mais le retour de la neige oui, à cause de _lui_. Lors des premiers flocons un an après le drame, j'étais restée prostrée dans mon lit toute une journée, refusant de quitter ma couette même pour m'alimenter, fixant le plafond en étant incapable de chasser la scène de ma tête. Puis au fur et à mesure des années, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur autre chose, à refouler cette hantise…

La première fois que c'était arrivé à Poudlard, Mélanie l'avait vu. L'année d'après, elle était venue se coucher à mes côtés. Sa présence avait toujours quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant, sans doute parce que dans tous les moments nocturnes que j'avais passé avec elle, elle était d'un calme et d'une douceur presque inhumains. Cette fois encore, après m'avoir enlacée longtemps et après m'avoir caressé les cheveux, ce qui se révéla efficace pour apaiser ma douleur, elle me conduit jusqu'à mon lit et nous nous couchâmes toutes les deux sous la couette. Sa présence et une certaine fatigue m'aidèrent à m'endormir même si ce fut en ressassant le passé. Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, elle était déjà habillée et se contenta de me lancer un sourire complice. Lorsque je regardai le temps au dehors, c'est avec défi que je contemplai un flocon s'écraser sur la fenêtre. Mélanie m'avait donné un peu de courage et j'affrontai mon souvenir comme je le pus. La journée n'en devint pas plus radieuse, mais ça me suffit.

* * *

**Oui, vous ne savez pas son secret. Oui, vous le saurez bientôt. Je parle de celui de Mélanie bien sûr. Je garde celui de Maggy bien en réserve :D**


	11. Don du sang

**Par avance : Je suis passé ces derniers jours par une grosse période de doute concernant cette fic. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la menace de m'arrêter en cours de route. Non, le doute venait plutôt de l'évolution de mes personnages. Il y a d'abord Morgan et Maggy, chacune de leur côté, que je n'arrivais pas à fixer dans leur progression. J'ai eu peur d'aller trop, trop vite. Pareil pour leur relation. Finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire un passage qui m'a donné un équilibre salvateur. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans le détail parce que c'est de la prise de tête, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai eu la crainte que mes lecteurs me lâchent si je traînais trop ou que j'appuie trop un certain point de l'intrigue.**

**Et puis aussi... En réfléchissant à la relation entre Maggy et Hermione... Cette dernière a pris de l'importance à mes yeux. En lisant le tome 5, plusieurs fois je me suis demandé comment Hermione avait réagi à ci, comment elle s'était préparée à ça. Je n'ai fais que combler du vide dans ma tête. Aussi, par la suite, vous allez voir Hermione telle que JK ne l'a jamais décrite. Je ne pense pas être parti en vrille. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous froissera pas.**

**Tout à fait autre chose, je suis allé voir le film Inception (ce détail sera vite vétuste mais bon). C'était une véritable claque, quelque chose de magistral dans tous ses aspects. Et ça m'a donné quelques idées à exploiter par-ci par-là. Je vous conseille donc vivement de foncer au cinéma et de vous laisser porter par ce film sacrément intense.  
**

**Au programme aujourd'hui... La vampire. Je sais que ce personnage ne plaît pas trop, au pire rassurez-vous elle n'est là qu'un chapitre. Mais j'aime bien la mettre en scène personnellement. Elle a un comportement que personne d'autre ne pourrait avoir dans cette fic et c'est un genre qui me plait. J'espère que vous apprécierez un peu quand même ! Enjoy !**

* * *

DON DU SANG – AMBROSIA

Le soir même, je reçus une lettre. Mais celle-ci ne me fut pas amenée par Mildred. Ce qui vint toquer à la fenêtre de notre chambre alors que nous travaillions tous ensemble sur un devoir de Métamorphose était une chauve-souris qui tapota la vitre du bout de ses ailes. Ginger, qui fut la première à la voir, recula contre le mur opposé dans un hoquet de frayeur. Joanna demeura sur place, incrédule, tout comme moi. Je n'avais pas encore saisi que c'était là une créature délivrant un message. Mélanie en revanche se leva en se moquant légèrement des têtes que nous faisions et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chauve-souris poussa ce qui devait être un cri de remerciement à l'adresse de Mélanie qui courba la tête en déclarant :

« C'est un plaisir.

La chauve-souris voleta directement jusqu'à moi et se posa sur mon parchemin. Cet animal n'était vraiment pas joli, mais semblait inoffensif. Je remarquai le message à sa patte et le détacha avec la plus grande prudence. Je regardai ensuite la chauve-souris et lui demanda avec une certaine gêne :

– Euh… Je te dois quelque chose ? A manger ? De l'argent ?

La bestiole avança sa tête vers le parchemin. Je l'ouvris donc et lut directement qui était l'auteur de la lettre. J'ouvris des yeux ronds alors que je m'exclamai :

– Oh la vache ! C'est la vampire…

– Celle que tu as découvert avec Morgan, la russe et Lovegood ? demanda Joanna en haussant un sourcil.

– Oui, Ambrosia. Elle veut qu'on se rencontre demain à minuit dans le parc. Seul à seul…

– Euh… Ca pourrait être un traquenard, annonça Joanna avec méfiance. Enfin tu ne l'a pas beaucoup décrite, mais ça reste un vampire et euh… ça boit le sang des humains. Et ça transforme aussi les humains en vampires. Donc je serais toi… j'irai pas. A l'intérieur de ces murs tu crains rien, même de nuit.

La chauve-souris, comme si elle avait compris ce que disait Joanna, voleta devant son visage, la fouettant de ses ailes. Joanna essaya de lui donner des coups en grognant :

– Rah, cette bestiole est avec elle ! Va-t-en, c'est pas ma faute si ta maîtresse ne nous donne pas de garanties…

Mélanie se saisit d'un geste violent mais précis de la créature de façon à ne pas la blesser. Elle lui gratta la tête puis fit :

– Chut… Maggy, tu sais si tu ne crains rien ? Comment est cette Ambrosia ?

– Ben… Elle a un côté prédateur mais elle ne nous a pas attaqué quand on était là-bas, elle n'a pas abusé de son pouvoir hypnotique… Alors que franchement, elle avait l'occasion de tous nous envouter. Et puis elle précise que si elle veut me voir, c'est à cause de « ce qui se trame dans l'ombre ». Si elle peut me donner des infos sur Voldie, c'est intéressant.

Ginger poussa un petit cri à la mention de Voldie puis demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

– Tu… Tu vas demander à Morgan de t'accompagner ?

– Je pourrais, répondis-je en méditant la question. Mais je crois que je vais y aller seule. Pour lui montrer…

– Montrer quoi ? rétorqua Joanna en me regardant avec suspicion. Eh, tu vas pas faire ta tête brûlée pour lui prouver que t'en as dans le ventre, hein ? Pas de risques inconsidérés juste pour pouvoir flamber ! Tu essayais pas de nous faire comprendre que tu la calmais ? J'espère que toi en revanche t'es pas en train de perdre les pédales…

– Merci pour la confiance, répliquai-je avec un air mécontent.

– Tu m'excuseras de m'inquiéter à ton sujet.

– Ouais, bon, scuse… Et quant à toi la chauve-souris…

Je pris ma plume et écrit au dos du parchemin en me lisant à voix haute :

– Icare… a… bien… rempli… sa… mission… Je… te… verrai… demain… comme… convenu… Oui alors Icare c'est le nom de notre ami volant, c'était marqué dans le message et j'ai pour instruction de bien préciser qu'il a été efficace dans ma réponse. Je suppose que ça conditionne sa récompense.

Icare poussa un cri de confirmation et j'attachai le message à sa patte avec la ficelle du message d'Ambrosia tandis que Mélanie le tenait. Puis cette dernière l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre et le laissa partir, s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre pour le regarder partir jusqu'à ce que Joanna lui annonce qu'elle avait froid. Mélanie referma la fenêtre avec un éclat de rire.

Le lendemain soir, Mélanie se proposa de me descendre avec le balai qu'elle empruntait à l'année à l'école en compagnie de Mildred, puis que je lui envoie mon hibou pour qu'elle avertisse Mélanie de revenir. C'était un bon plan et je remerciai infiniment Mélanie de se mouiller dans l'affaire. Alors que je m'habillai chaudement et que je ne manquai pas de bien serrer mon écharpe autour de mon cou, Joanna, assise sur le lit, était sceptique mais pas boudeuse.

« J'espère que tu sais à qui tu as affaire.

Oui et c'était presque le problème. L'année d'avant, Ambrosia m'avait dit plusieurs fois que je serais une parfaite « Draculina ». Qui plus était, je savais que je n'avais au final aucun pouvoir sur elle. Je décidai de prendre ma baguette, mais il lui suffisait de me parler de sa voix hypnotique pour que je me lance à moi-même un sortilège. Je craignais vraiment d'être sans défense, mais d'un autre côté il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons que cela dégénère. La vampire s'était révélée plutôt diplomate et avait précisé qu'elle avait une dette envers moi et les trois autres filles qui l'avions sortie de sa prison.

Je souris à Joanna avant de dire d'un air goguenard :

– Si jamais je deviens un vampire, tu t'occupes de préparer mon oraison funèbre.

Joanna eut un petit ricanement avant de déclarer :

– Tant que je ne suis pas la première à qui tu pompes le sang.

– Oh, je crois qu'il doit être un peu acide. J'opterai plutôt pour le doux sang d'une frêle blondinette gentille et timide. »

Je me tournai vers Ginger en me léchant les lèvres et celle-ci devint blême, provoquant l'hilarité de Joanna et Mélanie. Je rassurai Ginger sur mon avenir et le sien puis je montai avec Mélanie sur son balai.

Une minute plus tard, j'étais à l'entrée du parc. Mélanie partit non sans me demander d'être prudente et de ne pas hésiter à envoyer Mildred. Elle faillit décoller mais se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et prit son visage nocturne mystérieux.

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le montrer, mais… Je sais me battre, j'ai certains talents que je… que je ne montre pas. Alors si tu es en danger…

Je l'observai un moment. Mélanie et moi savions que chacune cachait à l'autre un lourd secret. Mon amie parlait certainement du sien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher des réponses.

– Ces talents… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… tes absences soudaines et le fait que parfois tu te tiennes debout la nuit devant la fenêtre ouverte ?

Mélanie fut brièvement surprise mais afficha vite une certaine tristesse. Je détestais voir ce visage car je ne reconnaissais plus la Gryffondor joviale qui pouvait me remonter très vite le moral.

– Tu as remarqué tout ça ? J'essaye de le cacher. Tu veux… Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est ?

– Si tu te sens prête seulement, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en levant les mains devant moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer…

Mélanie ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis déclara en me regardant intensément :

– Tu es prête à me dire ce que les premiers flocons signifient ?

Je fus prise de cours. Il était évident que là, maintenant, il était hors de question de révéler quoique ce soit. Je devais me préparer… Je réalisai alors avec stupeur que pour la première fois, j'envisageai la possibilité de me confier. Mélanie était la personne idéale pour cela car elle était calme et empathique lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il serait plus facile de lui expliquer. En tout cas plus facile qu'à Morgan. Remise de cette autorévélation, je regardai Mélanie dans les yeux et dit solennellement :

– Pas encore. Lorsque j'aurai trouvé la force et les mots, on se verra, juste toi et moi. Et on se dira ces secrets.

– Tu ne veux pas le dire aux autres ?

– Je sais pas, tu… Tu sembles juste être la bonne personne à qui confier ce que je cache.

Mélanie regarda le ciel et déclara avec un sourire vague :

– Oui, d'un autre côté je me dis exactement la même chose lorsque je suis avec toi. A tout à l'heure Maggy et n'oublie pas, en cas d'urgence…

– J'envoie Mildred.

– Bien. A plus tard. »

Et elle décolla, non sans me regarder une dernière fois. Je me retrouvai donc seule et m'approchai des allées du parc, m'attendant à voir Ambrosia surgir de chaque buisson. Je me dis alors que ne pas prévenir Morgan avait peut-être été une erreur. Elle aurait été parée à toutes les éventualités. La présence de Mildred sur mon épaule était tout ce qu'il y avait de rassurant, mais mon hibou au pelage noir et aux yeux jaunes restait silencieux et se contentait de bouger la tête de temps à autres. Peut-être avait-il peur lui aussi. J'atteignis finalement un banc et décidai de m'y poser. Ambrosia arriverait bien à me trouver. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une légère brise dans mon dos que j'attribuais à l'air du soir, mais juste après une main délicate mais glacée caressa mon cou en s'infiltrant sous mon écharpe et je me levai d'un coup en poussant un cri aigu et en sortant ma baguette par réflexe. Mildred poussa un hululement et alla se percher plus loin. Lorsque je me retournai pour menacer ce qui venait de me toucher, je découvris Ambrosia. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle de toute façon, mais la frayeur m'avait fait perdre toute logique pendant quelques secondes.

La vampire prédatrice, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un corset noir et d'une jupe de cuir rouge lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, passa par-dessus le banc d'un bond félin et s'assis à ma place en croisant jambes et bras, l'air satisfait. Elle enleva une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs dignes de Morgan de devant son visage et m'adressa un sourire pas si innocent.

« Eh bien, ma belle, on menace celle avec qui on a rendez-vous ? Ca n'est pas très poli…

– Vous m'avez fait peur, tout simplement ! m'emportai-je. Il fait nuit, je suis seule, et vous êtes une…

Je n'osai pas finir ma phrase. Ca semblait vexant. Ambrosia se pencha en avant et eut un sourire découvrant ses crocs.

– Une créature de la nuit ? Une suceuse de sang ? Une démone ? A la fois ce qui peut t'arriver de meilleur et de pire ? Une prédatrice ? Ta maîtresse ? Ton ennemie ? Ton amante ? J'ai été considéré de bien des manières…

Je soupirai et dit en resserrant mon écharpe :

– Une vampire, tout simplement. Une vampire sacrément discrète.

– C'est nécessaire pour survivre… et pour attraper ses proies aussi.

– Est-ce que je dois me considérer comme un proie ?

– Mmh, c'est alléchant. Tu aimerais qu'on joue au chat et à la souris ? Avec à la clé ce plaisir de la morsure d'un vampire ? Tu dois te souvenir que ton amie la Fourchelangue avait aimé ça…

– Comment vous êtes au courant pour ça ?

– Oh-oh-oh, mon enfant… Le sang de Salazar Serpentard a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier, un petit je ne sais quoi d'écailleux, c'est difficile à exprimer avec des mots. Et il coule en partie dans les veines de ton amie Morgan. Tu comprendrais la subtilité si tu faisais partie des enfants de la nuit.

– Vous avez encore cette idée en tête ? rétorquai-je sur la défensive et ma baguette toujours à la main. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question !

– Et je maintiens que tu serais parfaite avec des crocs. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant et crois-moi, tu es la première qui me donne envie – à part ton amie un peu dingue qui avait un côté lunaire très intéressant.

– Et vous êtes venue me parler de ça, alors ? Vous parliez de ce qui se profilait dans l'ombre, dans votre courrier…

Ambrosia se leva doucement et s'approcha de moi. Elle avait un air joueur et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Sa présence me stressait. Un mot d'elle et j'étais à ses genoux. Une fois postée devant moi, elle avança son visage pâle vers le mien et dit d'une voix suave :

– Tu as le choix. Tu utilises la dette que j'ai envers toi, ou bien tu acceptes d'être mon repas pour le soir.

Je déglutis avec difficulté mais ne la quittai pas des yeux. Ses iris pourpres montraient une certaine envie – ou plutôt un certain appétit dans le cas présent. Je réfléchis rapidement. Utiliser la dette était ridicule, avec ce qui se profilait, je pouvais avoir besoin d'un coup de main un jour ou l'autre, et bien que ne sachant pas vraiment les capacités d'un vampire, j'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait être une alliée de poids. C'est avec une certaine nervosité que je défis finalement mon écharpe avant de déclarer en serrant les dents :

– Bon appétit…

– Je peux me servir au poignet, tu sais. Mais le cou a quelque chose de plus savoureux, bon choix…

Je fermai les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir cette scène qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un vieux film d'épouvante. Je sentis Ambrosia m'entourer de ses bras et me pencher en arrière. Je laissai ma tête basculer et attendit de sentir la morsure. Mais la seule chose que je ressentis, ce fut une félicité sans pareil. Quelque chose de doux transmettait depuis mon cou une onde de bonheur qui se diffusait dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Je n'avais plus ressenti une telle tranquillité d'esprit depuis des années, sans doute depuis_ l'incident _d'ailleurs. Je me laissai emporter par cette sensation unique et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Puis je sentis les ondes cesser mais mon corps restait shooté. J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir au-dessus de moi le visage d'Ambrosia avec une expression mêlant avidité et affection. Retrouvant un peu de mes esprits, je marmonnai :

– Vous avez fini ?

– Mmh, peut-être pas… Après tout, je suis à mi-chemin, il me suffirait de finir le travail pour faire de toi une créature de la nuit.

– Non… non, ne faites pas ça… Je ne suis pas d'accord…

J'étais à moitié inconsciente et je n'avais pas la force de bouger un seul muscle. Ambrosia passa le dos de sa main sur mon visage.

– Pourtant toute cette tristesse qui t'habite serait plus supportable si tu étais des nôtres, Margaret…

– Mon sang vous a dit ça ?

– Non, ton regard. Une enfant si jeune ne devrait pas avoir ce regard, c'est presque indécent. En me rejoignant, ta tristesse sera plus diffuse et tu te sentiras soulagée.

– Non, je… Je dois tenir. J'ai tenu jusqu'ici… Et il y a Morgan… Je ne peux pas la décevoir…

– Tu penses lui devoir quelque chose ?

– Non c'est… je veux qu'elle soit contente de moi, je veux qu'elle me sourisse… Je veux qu'elle me… qu'elle m'aime.

Je n'avais qu'à moitié conscience de ce que je disais, comme si j'étais saoule. Les mots qui me venaient à l'esprit exprimaient ce que je refoulais par moi-même. Ambrosia parut presque satisfaite et demanda avec un sourire en coin :

– Qu'elle t'aime ? Quel genre d'amour ?

– Je… Je sais pas. Laissez-moi je vous en prie. Je veux pas. Je veux vivre.

La vampire soupira puis parut se forcer à se retirer de mon visage.

– C'est sincère au moins.

Elle me porta jusqu'au banc puis s'assit à côté de moi, attendant que je reprenne mes esprits. Lorsque le brouillard qui hantait mon cerveau se dissipa, je me fis un résumé de tout ce que j'avais dis avant de rougir de plus belle, fixant le vague devant moi, crispée.

Ambrosia me tapota l'épaule.

– Ne te sens pas gênée d'éprouver ce qui est sans doute le plus précieux dans l'humanité, quelque chose que personnellement j'ai perdu depuis longtemps.

– J'ai… J'ai dit ça au hasard, parce que je ne trouvais pas d'autre terme. Je suis trop… jeune, pour ce genre de choses.

– Ne te cache pas derrière ton âge, toi dont les yeux ont perdu leur innocence. C'est quelque chose que tu devrais chérir plutôt que de vouloir y échapper.

– Je… Je suis juste proche de Morgan, pourquoi vous en tirez si vite la conclusion que je suis… que je suis… a… amoureuse – bon sang, ça me paraît tellement impensable que je n'arrive pas à le dire. Vous divaguez, franchement…

– Ou tu te voiles la face. Mais soit, changeons de sujet, ton teint rouge tomate me donne sacrément envie de finir mon travail.

– Ne remettez pas ça ! Vous m'avez foutu les jetons, même si j'étais dans les vapes ! Vous me faites me demander si je peux vraiment vous faire confiance !

– Assez crié, jeune fille, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se saisissant de mon poignet pour le mordre subitement.

Je fus de nouveau envahie par une certaine félicité et ma colère disparut aussitôt. Ambrosia ne pompa cependant pas mon sang et se contenta de me dire en se penchant vers moi.

– Certaines personnes toutes de noir vêtues pensent visiblement que les bois aux abords de Pré-au-Lard sont un endroit sûr pour discuter de plans de conquêtes. Tout d'abord, je t'annonce qu'il y aura sous peu une évasion à Azkaban, du genre spectaculaire. Le revenant est en train de rallier toutes les races douées d'un semblant d'intelligence et laissées pour compte par l'arrogance des sorciers : les géants, les trolls, les Détraqueurs, les loups-garous, les ailes maudites, les ombres, les bérets rouges et j'en passe… Pas les vampires cependant, nous ne nous abaisserions jamais à coopérer avec ce sang impur. Et puis nous sommes un peu trop égoïstes pour embrasser une cause commune.

Je reprenais de nouveau mes esprits mais j'étais plus sereine.

– Attendez, intervins-je en levant la main avec un air concentré. Vous avez dit « sang impur » ? Vous parlez de quoi ?

– Je parle de ce qui a jamais coulé dans ses veines. Voldemort a pratiqué tellement d'expériences sur lui pour se rendre plus puissant et plus invincible, qu'il a changé non seulement à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur. Ce qui coule dans ses veines n'a plus rien d'humain, son sang ne vaut même pas celui d'un gobelin – et crois-moi ça a un goût des plus abjects.

Je haussai un sourcil et eut un rire nerveux.

– C'est assez ironique quand on pense qu'il considère les sorciers issus complètement ou partiellement de Moldus comme étant des « sangs impurs ».

– Ce qui le rend d'autant plus hypocrite. Voldemort n'est pas un sang pur.

– Hein ?

Ambrosia eut un sourire carnassier, crocs visibles avant de ricaner.

– Ah, tu es bien intéressée maintenant, de profiter des connaissances gardées par les enfants de la nuit. Nous en savons beaucoup mais nous en disons peu.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous sentez plus importants comme ça ?

– Non, ça ne nous dit rien, c'est tout. Nous sommes des créatures désintéressées des affaires humaines, nous nous racontons ces secrets histoire de nous faire la conversation mais ça ne nous viendrait pas à l'idée de marchander les informations.

– C'est précisément ce que vous venez de faire…

– Oh, mais ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, ma petite Margaret. Tu m'as sortie de ma prison d'une part, et je ne perds pas l'espoir de te voir un jour me rejoindre alors j'essaye de bien me faire voir.

– Vous pouvez abandonner cette idée.

– Hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle avec une malice particulièrement agaçante. Le temps fera son affaire. Enfin toujours est-il que oui, Voldemort est impur.

Je fronçai un sourcil, réfléchit à toute allure puis déclarai :

– Wow… Ca sent le complexe d'infériorité pas digéré ça.

– Il y a sûrement de ça. Mais je ne connais pas en détail le passé de ce serpent. Et la chose à retenir surtout, c'est que les Mangemorts forment une armée.

J'inspirai à fond et me passai la main sur le visage. Encore un grosse information que j'allais garder pour moi – et mon cercle d'amis. Quoique vu la situation, en référer au Ministère était complètement inadapté et l'Ordre du Phoenix devait déjà être au courant de cet état de fait. Restait donc le « public », demeurant dans l'ignorance. Public dont je ne faisais plus partie depuis un temps.

– Il va falloir que je parle de ça à Morgan. Je me demande comment elle va réagir.

– Miss forte tête recherche la vengeance, c'est ça ?

– Comment vous… oh… le sang ?

– Quelque chose de bouillonnant. Je ne sais pas exactement contre quoi ou qui, mais c'était évident.

– Oui. Elle veut se venger.

– Tu la suivras ?

– Je me suis faite à cette idée, oui.

– Et à part ça, tu dis ne pas en être amoureuse…

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendue. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à la question.

− Vous avez autre chose à m'apprendre ?

– Oui. Les pouvoirs de la dénommée Ombrage ne vont pas tarder à augmenter à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais les Mangemorts s'en réjouissaient. Cela semblait être un coup porté à Albus Dumbledore.

Je soupirai.

– Encore ? Et le pire c'est que tout ces coups bas semblent venir des Mangemorts eux-mêmes. Sans doute Lucius Malefoy et ses connexions…

J'attendis qu'Ambrosia enchaîne, mais elle semblait avoir fini ses révélations et me toisait d'un air curieux. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et conclut :

− En tout cas, merci pour ces informations. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant.

Je baillai. Ma tête commençait à tourner par moment. Sans doute un effet combiné de la prise de sang et de la fatigue. J'envoyai Mildred aller chercher Mélanie puis Ambrosia leva son index en l'air.

– Une dernière chose.

Elle sortit de son corsage une petite fiole de quelques centilitres remplie d'un liquide pourpre qui semblait être du sang. Je fronçai les sourcils.

– C'est quoi ?

– C'est mon sang. Et c'est pour toi.

– Mais pour quoi faire ? J'ai pas envie de devenir un accroc comme feu Londubat, vous pensez tout de même pas que j'ai déjà oublié ce qui lui est arrivé !

– Avec cette petite dose, tu ne crains rien, répondit Ambrosia avec un sourire tranquille. En revanche, tu guériras de certaines blessures, tu auras l'esprit clair et tu gagneras en force et en agilité. Bon, effectivement, il se peut que tu penses pendant un petit bout de temps à moi de façon obsessionnelle, mais tu seras vite sevrée.

– Ca ressemble à un cadeau empoisonné.

– Après tout nous sommes des créatures maudites, ma chère. Notre sang ne peut pas être une panacée. Allez, ça ne se fait pas de refuser le cadeau d'un vampire.

– Vous ne devez pas en offrir souvent.

– Ca se refuse d'autant moins.

Elle agita la fiole devant mon nez et je m'en emparai non sans grogner. Soudain un souffle frais balaya mes cheveux et me donna un léger frisson. Lorsque je me tournai vers derrière le banc, Mélanie venait d'atterrir et mis ses lunettes de vol sur son front avant de fixer Ambrosia d'un air neutre. Voir Mélanie sans expression était assez troublant. Me tournant vers la vampire, je la vis sourire de plus en plus largement avant de déclarer sans lâcher Mélanie du regard :

− Tu me conduis de surprise en surprise, Margaret Finey.

− Que voulez-vous dire ?

− Que tu sais bien t'entourer.

Je compris sur l'instant qu'Ambrosia savait quel secret Mélanie Parry cachait. Et Mélanie en était consciente. Cette dernière n'eut cependant aucune réaction et se contenta de fixer la vampire, attendant visiblement de voir ce qu'elle avait encore à dire. Je ne posai pas de question, ça aurait été irrespectueux vis à vis de ma camarade avec laquelle je venais de passer un pacte informel. Comme il ne se disait plus rien, je me levai et passai par-dessus le banc, regardant tour à tour Mélanie et Ambrosia. Cette dernière finit par se lever et s'éloigna en nous tournant le dos et en annonçant :

− Je reste dans les parages, Margaret. Lorsque tu voudras me trouver, dépose un message en haut des escaliers de la maison des Londubat. Je répondrai à l'appel. Cela vaut également pour Morgan Ebony, Tatiana Andropova et Luna Lovegood, bien entendu. Oh, et Mélanie…

Je vis mon amie crisper ses mains sur son balai même si son visage restait impassible.

− Je crois que le vent est en train de tourner. Je me demande qui se laissera entraîner avec lui. Assure-toi de le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour Margaret. »

Elle disparut soudain dans l'obscurité, comme s'évanouissant parmi les ombres. Sans doute un truc de vampire. Je me tournai vers Mélanie et lui assurai :

« Je ne demanderai rien.

− Merci, répondit mon amie en retrouvant le sourire un peu triste qu'elle arborait souvent pendant nos conversations nocturnes. Je peux toutefois te dire que je ne prendrai pas l'avertissement de cette suceuse de sang à la légère. Et je t'expliquerai, je te le promets. On rentre ?

− Oui, je suis plus qu'épuisée. »

* * *

**Là, vous devriez être contents, parce que ça veut dire qu'une révélation n'est pas trop trop loin... Enfin apparemment... :D**


	12. Interrogations

**Par avance : long délais entre les chapitres, ceci principalement parce que je dois écrire un autre truc, qui fait beaucoup moins de pages sous Word, mais qui est bien plus dire à écrire : mon mémoire de fin d'années. Juste histoire de raconter ma life, mon sujet est : "Les difficultés de droit d'auteur dans le domaine du jeu vidéo". Oui c'est plutôt orienté sur mes goûts mais si je peux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, autant en profiter. Ca avance mais ça prend du temps. Le truc c'est que parfois, je me mettais à écrire un peu la fic. Et là, j'ai écris encore un peu puis me suis demandé : est-ce que j'ai assez pour conclure le chapitre ? J'avais assez pour en faire deux ! Aussi je poste...**

**Alors oui, autre chose, j'ai été surpris de voir récemment pas mal de lectrices avoir fini mon tome 1, quand ce n'est pas carrément les trois tomes en quelques jours, alors que je n'ai rien posté depuis perpet. Le pouvoir des favoris, je suppose. Et parce que je sais grâce aux alertes que beaucoup d'entre vous, mes lectrices... euh lecteurs, m'ont mis dans vos favoris, je vous en remercie d'autant plus, ça a un effet exponentiel !**

**Au programme aujourd'hui, vous allez bouffer du dialogue en veux-tu en voilà. Un peu de progression relationnelle, du développement de personnage, et une fin qui en étonnera sans doute plus d'un.**

* * *

INTERROGATIONS – HERMIONE

La rencontre avec Ambrosia était somme toute un franc succès. Elle avait respecté ma volonté, m'avait donné des informations intéressantes et m'avait même fais un cadeau. Les vampires étaient des créatures surprenantes, des sortes de reliquats humains complétés par des pouvoirs surnaturels puissants en contrepartie de leur malédiction. Cela ne me donnait pas plus envie de faire partie des leurs, ceci dit.

Lorsque le lendemain après le dîner, je fis signe à Morgan de me rejoindre sur l'esplanade, je la vis arriver en compagnie d'Emma alors qu'elle resserrait le col de son écharpe – il faisait nuit, froid et humide. Elle la montra de la tête et annonça :

« Elle est dans la confidence, et elle a demandé si elle pouvait venir.

Emma semblait presque gênée et je l'étais tout autant. Il était vrai qu'Emma savait tout de ce qui se tramait et pourtant sa présence ne me semblait pas naturelle. Cependant, devant le visage embêté de la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes, je ne pus que me montrer gentille.

– C'est vrai qu'au final, elle est dans le coup.

– Je… Je veux pas m'imposer, dit précipitamment Emma. Je sais que vous deux vous aimez bien être tranquilles.

Morgan haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Je ne sus comment le prendre non plus, mais les allégations d'Ambrosia me revinrent à l'esprit et je décidai de les chasser aussitôt de mon esprit en répondant :

– De toute façon, je voulais juste donner quelques informations que j'ai récolté hier.

J'éprouvais une certaine fierté à savoir des choses que Morgan ne savait pas. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Tu as récolté des informations ? Comment ? Grâce à qui ?

– Ambrosia. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour un rendez-vous.

La Serpentarde plissa des yeux tandis qu'Emma s'excitait :

– La vampire ? Elle voulait quoi, dis ?

Morgan leva la main.

– Attends, Emma. Déjà, t'as eu quel délai entre le message et le rendez-vous ?

– Un jour.

La fille Ebony leva sa tête et me regarda avec des yeux plissés et un sourire de défi.

– Et tu ne m'as pas prévenue. Tu n'as pas jugé utile que je vienne aussi ?

Je lui adressai le même sourire. Morgan le prenait comme je l'espérais. Elle savait que je voulais m'émanciper, me mettre à son niveau et elle l'acceptait. Elle voyait cela comme une sorte de défi que je m'imposais et avait visiblement hâte de savoir comment je m'en sortais.

– Figure-toi que le messge m'était adressé à moi. Et puis, je ne risquais pas grand chose, elle nous était redevable, tu te souviens ? Je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de te déranger pour un simple rendez-vous dans le parc.

– Et comment t'es-tu introduite dans le parc ? demanda Morgan avec intérêt.

– Tu te rappelles de Mélanie, je suppose…

Morgan émit un « oh » de surprise puis ricana.

– Je vois, je vois. Et comment s'est passée l'entrevue ?

– Elle a d'abord bu mon sang.

– Ca commence bien…

– C'était le « prix à payer » pour les informations.

– Je vois. Et elle t'as appris quoi ?

– Dans le message elle m'avait précisé qu'elle savait des choses sur les Mangemorts.

Le visage de Morgan devint aussitôt sérieux.

– Elle espionne les Mages Noirs ?

– Ce sont eux qui traînent là où elle rôde la nuit. Ils ne sont pas si loin de Poudlard puisqu'ils se réunissent à Pré au Lard, ou en tout cas pas loin.

– Ils n'ont peur de rien. Et donc ?

– Elle a confirmé la prévision de l'évasion.

– Pas vraiment une info.

– Elle m'a dit que Voldie ralliait de nombreuses créatures à sa cause.

– Du genre ?

– Euh… Elle a mentionné les géants, les trolls, les ombres, les ailes maudites…

– Tout ses anciens copains. Et des bestioles qui sont sur la liste noire du Ministère.

– Et Ombrage va prendre encore du galon. Si les Mangemorts sont au courant, c'est que cette initiative doit venir d'eux. Je pensais à Lucius Malefoy.

– Tu penses bien. Son con de fils n'arrête pas de clamer à qui veut l'entendre que son père a des connexions partout au Ministère.

– Il est très énervant, confirma Emma en opinant vivement du chef. Dès que j'entre dans la Salle Commune, il est là à se vanter avec ses deux gorilles et cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson et son rire de hyène. Heureusement les entraînements de Quidditch ont commencé, ce qui nous permet de ne plus le voir de temps à autres.

Morgan tapota la tête de sa protégée.

– J'adore son franc-parler.

– Je crois savoir qui détint sur elle, dis-je avec un énorme sourire en coin.

Les deux eurent un rire bref, avant que Morgan n'en revienne au sujet initial de la conversation. Elle se lança alors dans un monologue explicatif tout en marchant de long en large sur l'esplanade, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes divers. Emma écoutait avec attention et j'étais tout aussi concentrée.

– Bref, Lucius a effectivement la main mise sur le Ministère. L'explication est simple, j'y ai un peu réfléchi et le dernier courrier des jumeaux m'a aidé à voir clair dans le schéma. Voldie se planque. Les Mangemorts aussi, ils sont encore en civil. La raison : Dumbledore est encore en course, il a Poudlard, il a l'Ordre du Phénix, il est au courant bref il est dangereux. Avec l'argent accumulé au fil du temps, Lucius Malefoy s'est vite fait une place parmi les fonctionnaires. C'est un « généreux donataire », comprendre le roi de la corruption. Prenons maintenant Cornelius Fudge. Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, mais un peureux de première. La rumeur du retour de Voldie l'a fait perdre les pédales. Il cherche une autre explication plus rassurante que la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrive alors Lucius Malefoy, qui commence à tranquillement lui retourner la tête…

J'essayai d'entrer dans la logique en intervenant :

– Il lui dit que Dumbledore est dangereux pour les élèves, il invente toutes sortes d'exemples pour montrer sa négligence ou son incompétence… Le genre d'histoire que Malefoy fils colporte partout.

– Voilà, mais ça c'est la première étape, reprit Morgan dont le regard était illuminé par notre jeu d'enquête. Peu à peu, il évoque la possibilité que Dumbledore prépare un coup d'Etat pour s'emparer du Ministère. Il prévient Fudge que Dumbledore est puissant, qu'il a des alliés dans l'ombre, qu'il peut retourner les têtes des élèves…

– Et Fudge accepte cette hypothèse parce que ça l'arrange dans son délire paranoïaque car à ce moment-là, Dumbledore aurait lancé la rumeur du retour de Voldie pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'opinion publique en mettant en avant Harry Potter, étant donné que le Directeur a déjà été un héros du premier combat contre Voldie et que Potter est le Survivant. Tout collait dans son illusion.

– Exactement, Finey ! Ce qui l'a poussé à lancer sa croisade contre Dumbledore, emmenant une grande partie du Ministère avec lui – mais pas les Aurors.

– Ah bon ? Enfin ça me paraît logique, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi…

– Parce que ce sont tous des anciens combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des gens affiliés. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le patron des Aurors, est à tout les coups un membre de l'Ordre, c'est typiquement un mec intègre. Et je ne parle pas de… hum… Maugrey Fol Œil, qui tu le sais est un gros paranoïaque qui… qui hait les Mages Noirs.

Elle semblait tendue en parlant de lui. Je me rappelai que l'année d'avant lorsque le faux Maugrey avait pris son poste, elle le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

– Ils font profil bas pour le moment, mais je suis certain qu'ils attendent le bon moment pour faire sécession. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres dissidents, j'ai beau mépriser l'institution qu'est le Ministère, je sais qu'il y a des gens bien là-bas, comme la mère de ton amie Anderson – ou Oxford, l'ex-préfète. Elle a causé des ennuis aux jumeaux parce qu'ils ont essayé de s'infiltrer dans le Ministère pour glaner des informations croustillantes. Ca a marché, mais Oxford les a grillé, et pas qu'un peu. Telle une préfète, elle les a pris sur le fait et a essayé de les appréhender par la manière douce. Mais Nat et Isa sont des nerveux, ils ont foutu un boxon pas possible dans les couloirs du Département de la Justice Magique avant de s'échapper. Leur courrier m'a d'ailleurs appris comment y rentrer, au Ministère. Ca nous sera utile.

Je haussai violemment les sourcils avant de m'écrier, incrédule :

– Non, tu voudrais qu'on s'y introduise ? Pour faire quoi ? Foutre le bordel dans leurs dossiers ? Ecrire des graffitis révolutionnaires sur les murs ?

– C'est pas des idées bêtes, fit Morgan avec un léger rire, mais non. Le Ministère, Finey… C'est bien plus que ça. Je parle pas des gens, du gouvernement. Je parle du bâtiment. De la forteresse. Du coffre-fort.

Malgré le froid, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. J'en apprenais beaucoup. Morgan s'assis sur la rambarde humide de l'esplanade et Emma et moi nous collâmes devant. La jeune Serpentarde demanda :

– Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le Ministère, toi, Morgan ?

– J'ai récolté pas mal de témoignages et j'ai recollé certains éléments dans divers bouquins. Finey, Dobbs, le Ministère n'est pas qu'un bâtiment administratif. Le Ministère, est un coffre au trésor fermé à multiples tours. C'est là-bas, dans le Département des Mystères, que se cachent les objets magiques les plus dangereux, les plus destructeurs, les plus immoraux, que le Royaume-Uni sorcier aie jamais connu. Certains sont inutilisables, d'autres sont scellés, enfin certains autres sont juste rangés. Le Ministère est un endroit des plus protégés et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ca n'empêche pas des vols d'y avoir lieu parfois, j'ai notamment retrouvé la trace d'une boîte étrange volée il y a une soixantaine d'années mais les exemples dans la presse sont rares – ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il y en ait sûrement plus. Pénétrer dans le Ministère ne sera pas forcément facile, Finey, mais la récompense sera grande. C'est également un véritable labyrinthe, mais on devrait arriver à se débrouiller.

– Donc tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille… Quand ? Comment ?

– Ca, je verrai plus tard. Mais ouais, on ira. Ne me dis pas que Margaret Finey, qui commence enfin à entrer dans la danse sans mon aide, refuserait un tel challenge…

Elle me toisa avec des yeux flamboyants, un sourire de défi aux lèvres. Je soutins son regard et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'abandonnai toute retenue et entrai dans son jeu. J'avançai légèrement et dit en croisant les bras.

– Eh bien, Morgan Ebony n'aura pas le loisir de se moquer de mon manque de « motivation », cette fois. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je vois clairement dans tes yeux que tu n'abandonneras pas cette idée. Et il est hors de question que je laisse une Serpentarde inconsciente et accroc à l'adrénaline mettre un tel plan à exécution sans que je sois là pour tempérer ses ardeurs. Peu importe le danger.

Morgan parut excitée par cette réponse et se leva pour mettre son visage en face du mien.

– Voilà qui est parlé, Finey. Je vois qu'on se comprend.

– Parfaitement, Ebony. C'est toi et moi et rien d'autre.

– Exactement. »

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un bon moment avec une certaine intensité et j'étais persuadée que Morgan ressentait la même chose que moi à ce moment-là : elle se réjouissait de ce contrat que nous venions de passer, du lien que nous venions de confirmer. Nos aventures se poursuivraient d'un commun accord. J'étais prête à suivre ses folies, elle était prête à me laisser la modérer et à surveiller ses arrières malgré le danger. La fine équipe était définitivement soudée. J'étais gonflée de fierté, d'orgueil et de joie. J'arrivais enfin à entrevoir l'excitation d'une aventure avant d'en voir les risques et les périls. Emma semblait de son côté plutôt contente de nous voir si complice. Cette fille avait eu un réel changement de comportement d'une année à l'autre.

Passée cette scène assez intense, notre vie à toutes les deux reprit sans que nous ne fassions mention de ce plan. En fait, nous ne parlions même plus de Voldemort et de ses laquais. Je n'en parlai pas davantage avec mes camarades de chambrée. A propos de ces dernières, je remarquai que Mélanie me regardait de temps à autres avec une intensité inhabituelle, comme si elle brûlait d'impatience de me dire quelque chose – ou que je lui dise quelque chose. Je savais bien entendu quoi. Je constatai également qu'Emma venait me parler de la même façon que Morgan, c'est à dire quand pas ou peu de monde nous entourait.

Le premier match de Quidditch, voyant s'affronter les Gryffondor et les Serpentards eut lieu début Novembre et fut riche en émotions au mauvais sens du terme. Le temps était clair mais humide, ce qui était normal au vu de la saison. L'équipe de Gryffondor accueillait désormais Ronald Weasley en tant que gardien et ce dernier semblait loin d'être à l'aise à son poste. Installée sur les gradins Gryffondor, je regardais les joueurs s'envoler et se mettre en place pour le coup d'envoi. A ma gauche se trouvait Martin. A ma droite se trouvait Talbot. J'étais encerclée par des fans de Quidditch. Hermione se trouvait quant à elle sur le banc devant moi, à présent seule – je ne considérais pas Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil comme ses véritables amies. J'entendis loin sur ma droite un rugissement de lion : Luna Lovegood arborait un chapeau à tête de lion qui lui allait très mal mais dont on devait saluer l'originalité et la fidélité de la conception. Le cri du lion ne suffisait pas cependant à faire taire la rumeur venimeuse venant de la tribune vert et argent.

« Ces guignols de Serpentard ne sauront décidemment jamais ce qu'est le fair play ! grogna Talbot.

– Ouais, tirer parti de la pétoche d'un nouveau joueur, c'est plus bas que bas, enchérit Martin avec une mauvaise humeur prononcée.

En effet, les Serpentards chantaient une comptine qui couronnait Weasley roi de Serpentard en raison de son aptitude à laisser passer le Souaffle dans les buts. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais, car les Serpentards s'amusaient à répéter ce chant depuis quelques jours déjà, au grand désespoir de Morgan qui m'avait avoué utiliser un sortilège de Surdité pendant les repas tant la comptine créait en elle des envies meurtrières, notamment sur la personne de Pansy Parkinson dont la voix aigüe lui vrillait les tympans. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas affectée par ce brouhaha au niveau auditif, mais j'avais mal pour Weasley. Et pour Hermione.

Avant que le match ne commence, je massai légèrement l'épaule de mon amie d'enfance. Celle-ci se retourna avec des yeux aux bords des larmes et une mine désespérée.

– Il ne mérite pas ça, dit-elle avec une certaine faiblesse dans la voix.

– Non, pas du tout. Mais t'en fais pas, son équipe saura lui redonner la pêche. Et puis, Potter est dans l'équipe, non ? Il va le soutenir.

– Il ne va pas pouvoir. En tant qu'Attrapeur, il doit partir aussi vite que possible loin du terrain pour trouver le Vif d'Or.

– Ah oui c'est vrai… Dommage que tu ne puisses pas l'encourager personnellement. Dis-toi que sa maison est avec lui.

– Tu crois que ça peut masquer ce refrain infernal que répètent cette bande de petits… de petits… Rah… »

Elle se voûta et se retourna vers le terrain. Elle était désemparée. Et je l'étais tout autant de ne pas parvenir à la rassurer. Weasley semblait crouler sous le poids de l'hymne Serpentard et le coup d'envoi n'arrangea rien. Dès qu'il encaissa son premier but, ce fut pour Ronald Weasley la série noire. Bien que toutes les tribunes sauf Serpentard étaient avec les Gryffondor dans leur cœur et dans leur voix, la rumeur assassine s'amplifia dans les gradins. Jordan Lee pesta bien plusieurs contre ce procédé déloyal, mais rien n'y fit et McGonagall se permit même de l'interrompre – ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Je ne savais pas quel était se traitement de faveur que j'avais eu lors de notre entrevue mais plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que j'avais eu de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas été plus sévère à l'encontre de ma petite crise. Il devait y avoir eu quelque chose dans mes propos.

Finalement, les Gryffondor gagnèrent le match, Harry s'emparant du Vif d'Or juste avant que Crabbe, l'un des sous-fifres de Malefoy, ne lui envoie un Cognard et ce après le coup de sifflet de fin de match. Crabbe n'était donc pas seulement stupide, c'était également une ordure. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là et même être un avantage pour les Gryffondor : Madame Bibine était en train de gronder fermement Crabbe qui n'en menait pas large.

Mais il en fut autrement. Malefoy proféra je ne sais quoi aux joueurs Gryffondor, énervant très vite les jumeaux Weasley. Potter retint George, avant de visiblement s'enrager lui-même. Les deux se jetèrent alors sur Malefoy et le rouèrent de coups. Je ne sus que plus tard et par Morgan ce qui s'était dit.

Lors d'une petite balade dans le parc désert en fin d'après-midi le lendemain du match, je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé et elle grogna avant de soupirer puis déclarer en réajustant ses gants :

« Malefoy devient plus intelligent. Et ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Le fils à papa prend son envol et il sait où frapper. Il a les moyens de frapper.

– Ca t'ennuierait d'être plus claire ?

– Dragounet fanfaronne depuis hier sur ce qu'il a dit pour énerver les Weasley et Harry. C'était très simple : il lui a suffit d'insulter leurs parents respectifs. Il a traité les parents Weasley de pauvres crasseux, ce qui a vite énervé les jumeaux, puis Malefoy a dépassé les limites de l'ignominie en s'attaquant à la mère de Harry, l'insultant ouvertement.

Elle marqua une pause dans son discours sans s'arrêter. Lorsque je me tournai vers elle pour comprendre ce silence, je découvris une Morgan sombre et dégoutée. Elle ne s'amusait plus à rabaisser le fils Malefoy par jeu et parce que c'était un abruti. Tout ceci venait de prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Elle finit par poursuivre d'un ton sinistre :

– Lorsque j'ai entendu dans notre Salle Commune ce qu'il avait dit, lorsque je l'ai vu s'en vanter… J'ai voulu lui faire mal. Mais pas le cogner, non… Ca c'est plus pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui rappeler que je suis là… Mais devant tant de bassesse, devant tant d'ignominie, j'ai eu envie d'abord de le faire taire en lui fracassant la mâchoire avant de lui mettre mon poignard sous la gorge pour le marquer, pour le traumatiser.

J'aurais sans doute du être choquée. Mais je ne l'étais pas le moins du monde. Mon absence de reproche étonna Morgan.

– Pas de récriminations ?

– Morgan, tu as perdu ta mère, je me doute que tu as du très mal prendre ce genre d'attaques.

– Merci de ta considération, dit-elle doucement. En effet, c'est surtout à cause de ça que j'ai littéralement explosé intérieurement. Emma a passé toute la soirée à me demander si ça allait. Elle était visiblement inquiète que je fasse une bêtise. Tiens, on parlait d'intelligence, cette petite commence à très bien me cerner et à anticiper mes réactions.

– Emma me parle plus qu'avant. Et en effet, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait pas mal mûri.

– C'est une bonne chose, vu ce qui se prépare. Elle ne choisira pas le camp des Mangemorts.

– Circé ne l'admettrait pas ?

– Ce n'est même pas ça. Emma a de quoi en vouloir à Voldemort, même si elle estime qu'elle y a gagné au change.

– Là encore, il faudrait être plus claire.

– Et sur ce coup, tu devras demander toi-même à Emma, c'est son passé. Pour en revenir à Potter, Malefoy se vante que celui-ci a été suspendu à vie de l'équipe, tout comme les jumeaux Weasley.

Je m'arrêtai net et méditai cette information pour le moins surprenante. Morgan fit de même quelques pas plus loin puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire ironique.

– Evidemment, tu dois te douter d'où vient la sanction.

– Oh non, oh mince… non… Non ! Mais non !

Je me passais mes mains gantées sur mon visage avant de pousser un râle vers le ciel.

– Mais elle… je… bon sang, c'est… raaah, j'ai pas les mots !

– Je te comprends parfaitement. Il y a encore eu un nouveau décret d'éducation.

– Ah ouais ? Enfin même, c'est pas parce que tu as plus de pouvoir que tu dois avoir un besoin sadique de gâcher la vie de certaines personnes. Et bizarrement, ça touche jamais Malefoy…

– Le pognon du Ministère, Maggy…

J'inspirai à fond et me calmai avant de grogner :

– Elle va réussir à détruire cette école.

– N'exagérons rien. D'accord, l'ambiance est pourrie, Ombrage abuse de son pouvoir comme pas permis. Mais la majorité des élèves le vivent très bien. D'ailleurs toi et moi on en a pas subi les conséquences jusqu'ici.

– Mouais. Pas faux, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir révoltée.

– Faut voir jusqu'où ça va aller. En attendant la… hum… la sortie en masse des tu-sais-quoi, on s'entraîne et on profite de ces calmes jours d'hiver, ça marche ?

Je me devais d'être honnête avec Morgan à ce sujet. Je réajustai mon écharpe et vérifiai que personne ne pouvait nous écouter avant de me rapprocher de Morgan.

– Je dois t'avouer que ça ne me plaît pas. Des Mangemorts en plus dans la nature, c'est forcément une mauvaise chose, non ? Enfin je me doute qu'on y peut rien de toute façon, mais je n'arriverai pas à m'en réjouir.

– Si tu crois que je me sens mieux, déchirée entre des envies contradictoires, répliqua Morgan avec un air gêné.

– Je n'arrive pas à saisir un truc, et tu vas me dire si tu « peux » me répondre. Tu connaissais Circé avant de connaître Bellatrix ? Tu ne pouvais pas aller vivre avec elle directement, ça n'aurait pas été une meilleure chose ?

Morgan fixa le sol en soupirant puis releva un visage cynique vers moi.

– Finey, ne te méprends pas sur Circé, ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Certainement pas une sorcière maléfique du niveau de Voldemort, mais je sais qu'elle a fait des choses pas très jolies dans sa vie et elle n'a rien d'une vieille dame chaleureuse. Tu as vu toi-même qui étaient ses « complices » : une tueuse en série et une dingue qui s'est suicidée dans un déluge de feu. Je ne te cache pas grand-chose sur Circé au final, car je n'en sais pas tellement. Et puis Bellatrix Lestrange est ma marraine, il était normal que j'aille vivre avec elle. De toute façon, j'ai l'air d'une fana de Voldie comme elle ? C'est la chose qui m'a toujours irritée chez elle, cette dévotion qu'elle a pour quelqu'un qui n'exprime jamais que des sentiments envers sa propre personne. Et tu peux être sûre que toutes ces années de prison n'ont pas effacé sa loyauté. Tu pourras sans doute le voir par toi-même…

Morgan voulait évoquer son projet de m'emmener passer les vacances avec sa marraine. Elle me jaugea du regard et je lui adressai un air indifférent. Mais en mon for intérieur, j'étais partagée entre une curiosité prononcée et la peur de rentrer dans la tanière de l'ennemi. Au final, la magie noire me semblait interdite mais je ne savais pas en quoi elle consistait, jusqu'où elle allait, ce que ça faisait de s'en servir…

Morgan me testait, il n'était pas question que je flanche.

– Ca ne me plaît toujours pas. Mais si tu y tiens, je veux bien la rencontrer.

Mon amie pencha la tête de côté et eut un sourire malicieux :

– Tu continues de changer. Tu fais toujours ta râleuse mais l'idée d'entamer les choses sérieuses, de te plonger dans un monde qui est en partie le mien, fait son chemin dans ton esprit et tu t'y prépares.

– Si on changeait de sujet ? On ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant, non ?

– Certes.

– Bien. Alors dis m'en plus sur la famille Malefoy.

– Drago et Lucius ?

– J'aimerais savoir qui est Narcissa. C'est la sœur de Bellatrix, non ?

– Et la cousine de Sirius Black. Bien, j'ai pas mal d'anecdotes à te raconter, j'espère que tu as de quoi tenir la longue balade à venir. »

J'essayai de ne plus penser par la suite à l'évasion planifiée de Bellatrix Lestrange et de ses potes et me concentrai sur mes cours. Je reçus des nouvelles de Francesca qui m'annonça avoir trouvé les financements et l'emplacement pour sa boutique. Le Chemin de Traverse, allée principale, rien que ça. Elle allait commencer les travaux après l'hiver.

Je reçus également début décembre une lettre des Darksun me demandant d'empêcher Joanna de s'attirer des ennuis. Ils savaient qu'Ombrage avait pris le pouvoir et craignaient que le Ministère ne s'intéresse à la fille Darksun. Ils me disaient toutefois dans la lettre s'être faite une alliée au Ministère en la personne d'Euphemia Oxford, histoire d'assurer leurs arrières. Il était temps d'utiliser une certaine dette, visiblement.

La nuit même, je fis un cauchemar. Celui-ci était une évolution du précédent. Je marchais dans une sorte de marais, habillée comme Morgan. Plus j'avançais, plus je m'enfonçais. Mais je savais qu'il y avait une rive en face et qu'il fallait que je l'atteigne. Mon cœur était là-bas et je devais le remettre dans mon corps. Alors que seule ma tête dépassait, l'eau du marais devint du goudron et la surface se souleva pour former la silhouette liquide d'une femme voluptueuse qui poussa un rire tonitruant avant de se liquéfier et de commencer à entrer dans ma bouche sans que je puisse fermer celle-ci. Alors que je me sentais envahie par quelque chose de dangereux, je vis dans le ciel rempli de nuages blancs deux bras qui se tendaient vers moi. J'essayai de les saisir en agitant les bras en l'air, mais d'un coup le ciel explosait dans un tourbillon de feu et je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur malgré le froid ambiant, le dos secoué de frissons, la respiration haletante. Je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars aussi intenses. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Mélanie et celle-ci n'était pas dans son lit. Je me décidai à me lever en essayant de comprendre le sens du rêve – s'il y en avait. Je le cherchais car je savais à qui appartenaient les bras qui avaient tenté de me sauver.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers en pensant trouver Mélanie au bas de ceux-ci, la personne que je découvris dans la Salle Commune assise devant le feu en robe de nuit avec un visage inquiet me fit avoir un hoquet de peur. C'était à elle qu'appartenaient les bras salvateurs de mon rêve disparus dans une tempête de feu.

Hermione sursauta et tourna violemment son regard vers moi avant de dire d'une voix fatiguée mais nerveuse :

« Oh, Margaret. Tu m'as fais peur. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je passai une main dans ma nuque toujours en sueur et marmonna :

– Juste un cauchemar. Et toi ?

– Pareil.

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, hésitant à parler de mon rêve. Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion, car Hermione me laissa sans voix alors qu'elle prononçait cette simple question.

– Dis, tu penses que Morgan pourrait me donner un entraînement ? »

* * *

**Alors avant de me dire en review : "WTFBBQ? C'est pas dans le bouquin tu triches !", sachez que le bouquin de JK et "l'entraînement" ne sont pas incompatibles, loin de là puisque je les trouve même complémentaires si vous relisez le bouquin et faites attention à l'attitude d'Hermione. Après je n'aurai pas la prétention de mieux rendre Hermione que JK, bien sûr...**


	13. La Désertion de Noël

**Par avance : J'avance lentement dans mon mémoire alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je poste des chapitres de fic ! Au moins ça me donne un semblant d'impression d'accomplissement. Au programme, une confrontation Morgan-Hermione de haute volée, en espérant que vous ne trouviez pas cela abusé et un peu de "character development". Rien à dire d'autre sinon, à part que mes revieweuses habituelles et d'antan me manquent mais ça n'enlève rien au plaisir que j'ai à lire les ptites nouvelles bien entendu ! ^^ Enjoy !**  


* * *

LA DESERTION DE NOEL – EMMA

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les plisser.

« Euh… Morgan ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne semblais pas tellement l'apprécier…

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que c'est une personne de confiance, je suppose que j'ai fini par te croire.

– Mais un entraînement, genre… De combat ?

– Oui. Notre club dont je t'ai parlé, qu'on a appelé l'Armée de Dumbledore, nous apprend à lancer des sorts, des sorts utiles vraiment, mais ça reste… je ne sais pas… gentillet.

– Euh, gentillet ? Et donc, Morgan en comparaison, ce serait… méchant ?

– Non, non, mais c'est peut-être plus intense, plus physique, moins académique… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui, oui, je comprends, fis-je en me frottant les yeux pour chasser un peu la fatigue. Et en effet, une partie de mes leçons est même purement physique, sinon j'apprends à éviter les sorts, à les lancer avec précision. J'avoue que jusqu'ici, j'ai pas appris beaucoup de sorts, mais ma technique en elle-même a progressé.

– Voilà.

Je me frottai la nuque en affichant un air assez perplexe.

– Donc tu voudrais tester un entraînement avec Morgan… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux apprendre la magie noire ?

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle avant de baisser la voix. Non, jamais de la vie… C'est la technique dont tu parles que je veux améliorer. Ca me rendra peut-être plus sûre de moi.

– Toujours incertaine quant à ta capacité à protéger Harry ?

– Oui. Morgan a l'air si forte, dans le corps, dans l'esprit, en magie… Quelque part, j'aimerais être comme elle, mais sans tout le côté sombre.

– D'accord… Bah, je vais voir avec elle.

– Tu penses qu'elle dira non ?

J'eus un rire nerveux.

– Tu plaisantes ? Elle sera trop flattée pour refuser. Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera intriguée par ce que tu peux faire et jusqu'où tu peux aller. Prépare-toi à quelque chose d'éprouvant, dans tous les cas…

– C'est ce que je cherche.

Je me levai.

– Bien, je lui en parlerai demain. Dis, c'est pour ça que tu es levée en plein milieu de la nuit ? A cause de tes doutes ?

– Indirectement, oui. J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar. Des gens que j'aime mourraient parce que j'étais impuissante.

– Je te confierais ma vie, Hermione. J'espère que Morgan te redonnera un peu d'estime de soi. Bonne nuit.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, mais Hermione m'arrêta :

– Et… Et toi ?

Sans me retourner, je répondis vaguement :

– Un cauchemar aussi. Tu… Tu étais dedans…

– J'espère que je n'étais pas ce qui te faisait peur, répondit-elle en riant.

– Oh, bien au contraire, tu es ce qui m'as fais sortir du cauchemar, fis-je avec un ton cynique. J'espère que tu retrouveras le sommeil.

– Je te souhaite de même. »

Le reste de la nuit fut plus calme. Lorsque j'exposai la requête d'Hermione à Morgan le soir suivant sur l'esplanade, elle faillit renverser le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait trimballé au travers des couloirs – je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle avait le droit de piquer les tasses – avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

« Hermione vire de bord ? Elle a finit d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait du bon côté de la magie alors elle veux découvrir les arcanes sombres ?

– Bah justement, non, répliquai-je en profitant de mon chocolat chaud que Morgan avait également subtilisé pour me l'offrir. Ca a l'air de lui faire sacrément peur, même.

– Plus peur qu'à toi ? demanda Morgan avec un regard malicieux.

– Sans doute, répondis-je vaguement. Je sais qu'on y arrivera à un moment où un autre. Mais hors de question que je m'abaisse aux Sortilèges Impardonnables.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tes les apprendre. Ils ne sont pas drôles, de toute façon, c'est presque trop facile.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire et ça me fait un peu peur. Tu préfères faire mal avec des techniques plus ludiques, en somme ?

– Hé, j'ai pas dis ça. Mais le duel de magie est au final un art noble et les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont un peu de la triche. Et puis ce sont les sorts de prédilection de l'autre tête de serpent alors tu peux courir pour que je m'abaisser à m'en servir.

– Tu m'as menacée de le lancer en première année, rappelai-je sans sourire.

– Tu as failli le jeter à Emma, rétorqua Morgan du tac au tac avec le même ton sinistre.

– J'avoue. Désolé, c'était pas malin d'en parler. Concernant Hermione, elle veut apparemment que tu lui redonnes confiance en elle, que tu la motive et que tu la fasses bouger.

– Quoi, le même genre d'entraînement que toi ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche la forme physique. Mais les techniques de duel oui.

– Oh, je comprends. Ok, ça marche, j'accepte.

– J'étais sûre que tu dirais oui.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Tu as trop envie de te retrouver devant elle et de fanfaronner en rappelant que tu es une enfant de Mangemort et elle une Gryffondor modèle.

– Oh, tu m'as percée à jour…

Je bus une gorgée de ma tasse en levant les yeux au ciel.

– C'était tellement évident. Je vois d'ici ta tête… »

Et ce fut exactement cette tête-là que Morgan afficha devant Hermione. Nous étions toutes les trois sur l'esplanade. Mon amie d'enfance regarda le paysage devant elle puis me dévisagea :

« Vous êtes sûres qu'on a le droit d'être là ?

Je haussai les épaules et répliquai :

– Depuis qu'on fréquente cet endroit, personne n'est venu nous embêter.

– Tout est autorisé tant qu'on ne l'interdit pas, hein ?

– Tu as tout compris, intervint Morgan en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les frotter. Maintenant, Granger, va falloir m'expliquer tout ça. Parce que bon, je me doute que je n'ai pas la cote auprès de toi. Tu sais qui sont mes parents ?

– J'en ai entendu parler, répondit Hermione d'un air sombre.

– Je suis une Serpentarde, fille de Mangemorte, tu es une Gryffondor modèle, qui plus est amie du Survivant et de Weasley qui s'est pris la honte de sa vie grâce à ma maison.

– Je t'ai regardée au match, rétorqua Hermione avec moins de mauvaise humeur déjà. Tu ne chantais pas. Tu étais même énervée. Et j'ai essayé de retrouver dans ma mémoire un seul moment où en cours de Potions tu as causé du tort aux Gryffondor. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler t'avoir vu te manifester. Et tu as la confiance de Margaret. Tout ça fait que… Ca ne me dérange pas.

– Ouverte d'esprit à ce que je vois.

– J'ai juste évalué les choses.

– Bien. Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu cherches. Finey m'a dit que ce n'était pas la magie noire. Soit, je ne pratique pas que cela. Alors quoi, d'autres genre de sorts ? Des rituels ? Des recettes ?

– Je veux être aussi forte que toi. Dans la tête.

Morgan ne parut pas surprise. Elle laissa quelques secondes de battement avant d'acquiescer lentement, s'approchant d'Hermione d'un pas lent.

– Qu'est-ce qui tu entends par là ?

– Eh bien, je voudrais avoir de la détermination…

– La mienne vient de ma vengeance. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais te venger ?

– Non. En tout cas pas encore.

Morgan se mit à tourner autour de Hermione. Appuyée contre la balustrade, j'observai la scène d'un œil critique. La fille Ebony jouait avec mon amie d'enfance. Si elle allait trop loin, j'étais prête à intervenir.

– Soit, Granger. J'en déduis que tu crains de perdre quelqu'un.

– C'est évident, non ? Une guerre se prépare… Des combats…

– Tu sais te battre, je ne peux pas en douter une seconde.

– Oui, mais… Et si ma baguette tremble face aux mages noirs ? Et si je ne peux pas protéger ceux qui me sont chers ?

Elle me jeta un regard furtif qui me fit me redresser. Elle me comptait parmi les gens chers apparemment, et bien que ce fut logique, j'eus une impression étrange. Comme si je continuais de me rapprocher d'Hermione. Une petit pluie glaciale commença à tomber. Morgan dit d'un ton doucereux :

– Eh bien si tu es faible, si tu échoues, il y aura des morts.

– Je veux éviter ça ! hurla soudain Hermione en fixant Morgan dans les yeux.

Morgan tenait le doute le plus grand d'Hermione entre ses mains. Des morts qu'elle n'aurait pu empêcher. Des échecs aux conséquences dramatiques. Hermione détourna le regard et poursuivit en reprenant ce qu'elle m'avait déjà dit :

– J'ai toujours tout calculé dans ma tête. Mais c'était des choses simples, des choses de la vie courante, le programme d'une vie tranquille. Maintenant tout est flou et je… je…

– Est-ce la première fois que tu fais face au danger, Granger ?

– Euh… non… non, pas vraiment… Il y a eu des épreuves… des créatures aussi…

– Tu n'avais pas douté à ce moment-là…

– J'ai improvisé… Je veux dire, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais là…

Morgan saisit le visage d'Hermione et le mit face au sien, la toisant de ses yeux au noir parfait.

– Mais là, c'est pareil. L'échelle est différente, mais c'est pareil. Tu construis toi-même, au fond de ton esprit, des craintes, des dilemmes à venir, des choix aux conséquences lourdes. Mais quand tout commencera, quand tu feras face au danger, quand tu devras te battre et blesser d'autres personnes, situation que tu n'as peut être pas encore affrontée, tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça, tu devras improviser, comme tu l'as déjà fait. La situation risque d'évoluer constamment, ça ne sert à rien de tirer tant de plans sur la comète, à commence par prévoir ton incompétence et tes échecs qui en découleraient. Entraîne-toi, continues à dévorer tous les livres qui te seraient utiles comme tu l'as toujours fais, tiens-t-en à la magie blanche et la magie grise si telle est ta conviction. Mais par pitié…

Elle se recula et appuya son index contre le front d'Hermione.

– Arrête de faire frire ce qui se trouve là-dedans. Ca ne résoudra rien. Et je ne peux pas être dans ton esprit à te dire de ne pas te prendre la tête. A part ce joli discours, je ne peux pas t'aider. Toi seule à les clés de ta pensée, à moins que je te lance un sortilège d'Imperium, mais je doute que tu sois partante.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant puis parut voir Morgan sous un jour nouveau. Elle souffla :

– Comment peux-tu dire ça d'une traite, trouver ces mots si facilement…

Le regard de Morgan devint peu à peu triste et profond et son visage n'en fut que plus beau. La pluie ruisselant sur sa peau pale n'enleva rien à la grandeur qui ressortait de son être à cet instant. J'eus un frisson, et pas qu'à cause de la pluie sur ma nuque.

– Moi aussi je me suis déjà prise la tête avec des « et si… ». Sauf que, contrairement à toi, ce que je ressassais sans cesse, c'était le passé, pas l'avenir. Mais on ne change pas le passé. Et on ne prévoit pas l'avenir, en tout cas jamais dans l'absolu. Retiens ça, ce sera ma leçon… Hermione… »

Elle avait prononcé son prénom. Hermione venait de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Morgan. J'étais assez sidérée par la sagesse de ce discours. Il n'avait rien de révolutionnaire, c'était un simple rappel à la réalité, mais il était concis, témoignant d'un recul par rapport au seul destin. Un recul que je savais acquis par Morgan depuis le début de par ce qui lui était arrivé sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Hermione se contenta de remercier Morgan pour ces mots et cette dernière lui donna une large tape amicale sur l'épaule, retrouvant sa légèreté. Nous rentrâmes toutes les trois avant d'être trempée, mais je rentrai seule dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor : Hermione voulait être seule un petit moment.

Morgan affirmait que je changeais. Mais c'était aussi son cas. Via les personnes que je connaissais, elle devenait plus sociable, communiquait, donnait des conseils. Elle avait également pris Emma sous son aile et partageait plus de temps avec elle. Chacune, nous nous orientions un peu vers l'autre. J'en prenais conscience et ça me faisait d'autant plaisir.

Cependant, d'autres doutes vinrent perturber cette plénitude apparente. Davian était de plus en plus proche de moi. Bien que toujours prudent lors des cours de Potions, il se risquait parfois à sourire discrètement et prenait plaisir à me parler lors des cours d'Arithmancie. Et il avait un certain charme qui m'atteignait de je ne sais quelle façon. Je commençais à envisager la chose, de loin, sans m'en rendre compte. Il arriva plusieurs fois qu'il s'approche vraiment prêt de moi, pour me montrer quelque chose sur mon parchemin ou des choses de ce genre, et sa proximité était troublante.

Je ne partirai pas dans un bla-bla fleur bleue à son propos. J'étais vierge de toute relation sentimentale – du moins officiellement –, j'avais vu des comédies romantiques étant gosse, j'avais lu des histoires de princes et de princesses, mes hormones se réveillaient… Alors j'ai fini par me dire, pourquoi pas lui ? Il était intelligent, je pouvais parler avec lui, il avait du charme, il était Serpentard ce qui ajoutait du piquant à l'idée. J'ai été séduite. Mais je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Et lui non plus, visiblement.

L'année d'avant, je n'étais pas rentrée chez moi à Noël à cause du Bal auquel Jean-Baptiste m'avait invité et après lequel j'avais eu droit à mon premier baiser avec Morgan. A l'approche des vacances de Noël, je dus affronter un énorme dilemme. Angelica rentrait bien sûr au bercail et lorsqu'elle me parlait, elle partait du principe que je venais avec elle. Cependant, je savais que Morgan allait rester ici. Etrangement, cette année-là, tous mes amis Gryffondor rentraient chez eux, c'était la désertion de Poudlard. Il n'était donc vraiment question que de Morgan.

Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Emma, mais je trouvais peu reluisant le fait de m'en aller et de la laisser dans un Poudlard toujours vide et triste à l'approche de Noël et qui était en plus infesté par la présence d'Ombrage, tandis que je profiterais gaiement d'une soirée en famille au chaud dans notre maison. Cependant, la réponse à ce dilemme vint avec Mildred lors de la distribution du courrier du matin. Il y avait là une lettre de mes parents. Pensant qu'ils me demandaient à coup sûr ce que je faisais à Noël, j'ouvris l'enveloppe avec un gros soupir. Mais ce que je lus clarifia de suite mon esprit :

_Margaret,_

_Ton père et moi, on a discuté pas mal de temps à propos de ton amie Morgan. Bien que tu ne nous aies rien dit à ce sujet, nous avons l'impression qu'elle est orpheline. Elle n'a jamais mentionné sa famille ni là où elle vit, s'est comportée comme si elle n'avait aucune attache. En outre, elle s'est très bien intégrée à notre famille pendant deux semaines, presque trop._

_Aussi ton père et moi avons décidé d'inviter Morgan chez nous pour Noël. Tu peux considérer qu'elle est une sorte de membre honoraire de la famille. Fais-nous vite savoir si cela vous convient à toi et à Morgan._

_Bises, ta mère._

Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement avant d'être pris d'une autre angoisse. Il restait à voir si Morgan était partante, surtout que cela voulait dire laisser Emma seule. Lorsque je lui émis la proposition de mes parents dans les couloirs du château, Morgan s'arrêta net dans notre marche. Elle semblait presque choquée. Elle se pointa de l'index et dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Ce sont tes parents qui ont pris l'initiative de m'inviter ?

– Oui, je n'ai rien proposé.

– Mais… Comment ils savent que je n'ai plus… enfin que je suis seule…

– Ils l'ont deviné, et je dirais même que cela doit être une déduction de ma mère. Elle est douée pour cerner les gens.

Morgan eut un petit rire nerveux et détourna les yeux.

– Ce qui explique la méfiance qu'elle a eu à mon égard, dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Je soupirai. Elle dramatisait, pour le coup.

– Tellement méfiante qu'elle t'invite à notre table pour Noël.

– Erf… Tu as raison. C'était pas une remarque très maligne.

– Passons. Et donc, tu acceptes ?

– Euh… Bah… C'est qu'il y a…

Je tentai de lui faciliter la tâche.

– Emma ?

– Voilà. Je commence à m'y faire à cette petite, et faut que je vois avec elle. Elle peut peut-être s'arranger pour retourner auprès de Circé, mais je ne la laisse pas ici sans moi, ça serait assez… cruel, enfin pas juste.

Morgan dans tout ce qu'elle était. Elle avait son propre sens de la justice, je m'en faisais souvent la remarque. Prête à transgresser je ne sais combien de règles établies par Poudlard ou le Ministère, mais angoissée à l'idée d'abandonner quelqu'un à la solitude pendant deux semaines. Je souris doucement et acquiesçai :

– Ca me paraît juste. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est quand tu seras.

Je m'apprêtai à partir de mon côté lorsqu'elle répliqua :

– Et si je reste ici ?

Je mis un temps à réfléchir puis me tournai vers elle avec un regard volontairement intense :

– Alors je reste aussi.

Le regard qu'elle me rendit était tout aussi chargé. Son visage restait impassible mais ses iris sombres transmettaient quelque chose qui me donna un léger tournis. Elle finit par déclarer sans me lâcher du regard :

– Je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite le plus : l'illusion encore d'avoir une famille pendant deux semaines ou l'intimité de Poudlard avec toi. »

Puis elle partit d'un ton décidé dans l'autre sens, sans me laisser l'occasion de répondre. Je n'avais de toute façon aucune réponse à donner. Il en allait de même pour moi.

Finalement il apparut qu'Emma pouvait rentrer, aussi Morgan accepta-t-elle l'invitation de mes parents avant de paniquer à propos de mon cadeau, m'avouant qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas d'idée. Le jour du départ, sur le quai de la gare de Poudlard, c'était une foule d'élèves sans doute excitée par l'idée d'abandonner la tyrannie d'Ombrage qui attendait sur le pavé givré. Le souffle glacé d'un soir de décembre me mordait le visage mais j'étais habillée chaudement, tout comme mes camarades Gryffondor et ma petite sœur qui s'était blottie contre moi pour trouver un peu plus de chaleur – elle était assez fine. Le Poudlard Express n'était pas encore arrivé.

Joanna renifla un grand coup avant de se tourner vers moi, crispée, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, gigotant pour obtenir un peu de chaleur.

« Alors, la fête en famille, hein ?

– Oui ! s'écria Angie à ma place. J'aime bien Poudlard mais hors de question de rater Noël avec papa et maman !

– Ah bah, vu qu'il n'y a pas de joli français pour draguer ta sœur, rien ne la retient ici.

Joanna me lança un large sourire en coin, ce à quoi je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel. Angelica réagit cependant à la remarque de Jo :

– Ca veut dire quoi, draguer ?

– Euh, ne l'écoute pas, Angie, elle dit n'importe quoi, m'empressais-je de répondre.

Je devais trouver un autre sujet, et vite. Je finis par presque m'exclamer :

– Euh, et sinon t'es contente que Morgan vienne ?

– Ah oui ! J'aime bien quand elle est à la maison, elle est calme et elle sourit tout le temps, elle a quelque chose de rassurant.

Je vis Joanna se retenir d'exploser de rire avant de me regarder avec un air étrange.

– Alors comme ça, Ebony est invitée ? Elle a trouvé grâce aux yeux de tes parents ?

– Figure-toi que oui, elle a été d'une gentillesse et d'une politesse exemplaire, répondis-je avec défi.

Joanna cherchait de temps à autre la petite bête à propos de la Serpentarde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Joanna eut un petit sourire puis dit :

– Si elle a une chance d'échapper à son héritage, de trouver d'autres repères dans ta famille, c'est aussi bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Angie qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

– Qu'il n'est pas facile d'oublier d'où l'on vient. C'est beau de se dire que l'on est ce que l'on choisit d'être, mais la famille, l'origine, est quelque chose qui te colle à la peau… Morgan serait la première à le dire, et tu pourrais en dire autant, toi l'issue de Moldus.

Joanna paraissait prendre cette histoire trop personnellement. Etait-elle toujours aussi obsédée par l'activité de ses parents ? Je voulus lui demander si ça se passait bien avec eux, mais la présence d'Angelica m'en empêcha. Mon amie se contenta de me lancer un regard étrange, mêlé d'affection et de mélancolie. Son comportement en ce début d'année était pour le moins d'énigmatique. La première année, elle avait bien caché son jeu. La deuxième année, elle m'avait avoué l'angoisse qu'elle avait à cause de l'activité de ses parents et en était restée là, gardant son attitude d'effrontée impulsive. Mais depuis le début de l'année, lorsque nous étions entre nous, elle était plus pensive, plus calculatrice et son regard… me rappelait sa mère. Ce n'était cependant pas quelque chose d'assumé. Je ne pus retenir ces quelques mots :

– Je ne suis pas la seule en avance sur mon âge.

Joanna parut en être gênée et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'aller vers Talbot pour engager une autre discussion, non sans me jeter un dernier regard. Angelica demanda innocemment :

– Tu lui as dis quelque chose de vexant ?

– Non. Elle n'est pas vexée. Tu verras en grandissant qu'il y a des choses que l'on met du temps à pouvoir dire à d'autres.

– J'ai jamais eu ce problème.

Je lui adressai un sourire un peu narquois.

– C'est parce que tu es encore une petite fille. Une mignonne petite sorcière choupinette,

Angelica prit un air boudeur et s'accrocha à mon bras pour le secouer.

– Eh, je suis à Poudlard maintenant ! J'ai commencé de grosses études !

– Mmh, c'est vrai que t'es partie pour 7 ans ici. Tu vas voir, ça passe assez vite.

– J'ai pas envie que ça se passe vite ! J'aime trop ce qu'on apprend ici, j'en découvre tous les jours !

Je lui caressai les cheveux avec un air désabusé.

– C'est l'avantage d'être issue de Moldus. Difficile d'être blasée quand on n'y connaît rien à la base. »

Même si, personnellement, je commençais à l'être. Peut-être aurais-je trouvé cette année plus palpitante avec ses nouvelles options, avec ses nouveaux profs et ses nouveaux élèves, si Ombrage n'était pas venue ternir le tableau. C'était d'ailleurs un soulagement à ce niveau que de rentrer à la maison. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler d'Ombrage à mes parents. Elle était un tel phénomène que j'estimais qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, mais d'un autre côté, que pouvaient-ils faire contre cela sinon nous interdire de retourner à Poudlard – ce que malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, était chose impensable, surtout avec tout ce qui se profilait depuis la rentrée.

Mes amies et ma sœur montèrent dans le Poudlard Express à son arrivée, mais j'attendis pour ma part que Morgan arrive. Elle débarqua sur le quai en transportant une valise pour elle mais également une malle assez imposante qui devait appartenir à Emma qui l'accompagnait les mains vides. Morgan soufflait d'épais nuages de vapeur sous le poids de l'effort mais n'en semblait pas plus affectée. Je haussai un sourcil lorsqu'elle se posta devant moi en posant la malle d'une manière assez peu délicate, ce qui entraîna un cri de protestation d'Emma. Morgan prit un air peu enchanté et se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Je te l'ai portée jusqu'ici et t'es encore pas contente ?

– Je t'ai dit que je pouvais la porter moi-même, protesta Emma en croisant les bras avec un air vexé.

J'eus un petit sourire en me disant qu'Emma Dobbs était certainement la seule sorcière de son âge à Poudlard qui aurait osé parler à Morgan de cette façon. Et je me doutais que Morgan ne lui aurait rien fait.

– C'est ça, et tu te serais explosé le dos. T'es obligée de te trimballer ce bazar pour deux semaines ?

Emma me jeta un coup d'œil puis dit simplement :

– Je peux en apprendre beaucoup en deux semaines, surtout si toi tu n'es pas là.

Morgan me jeta à son tour un rapide coup d'œil puis répondit :

– T'es sûre que ça ira au fait ? Elle va pas être tendre avec toi, surtout si je suis pas là, comme tu le dis si bien.

– Je suis prête, déclara Emma avec conviction.

La malle avait fait un bruit de verrerie lorsque Morgan l'avait posée. Je demandai à Emma :

– Est-ce que tu en apprendrais un peu plus sur les potions de ton côté ?

– Pas que les potions, répondit aussitôt Emma avec une certaine fierté, j'apprend l'alchimie ! Ouh mince…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Morgan qui parut blasée et haussa les épaules.

– Oh écoute j'en ai marre, c'est pas si grave si Finey en apprend plus, elle n'ira pas le répéter à Circé de toute façon et tu n'es pas obligée non plus de lui avouer que tu laisses filtrer des informations.

– L'alchimie, intervins-je avec un air effaré. C'est un truc de haut niveau, ça, non ?

– Il suffit de comprendre les bases, dit Emma en levant son index. Ca c'est assez compliqué. Après, tout s'enchaîne. Tu étudies bien les runes, non ?

– Oui.

– L'alchimie est du même genre. Pas très difficile quand on sait ce qu'on fait, mais les expérimentations sont hasardeuses. J'ai déjà eu les mains paralysées pendant deux semaines ou les yeux de couleur rose. Et Morgan s'est déjà retrouvée avec…

– Oui bon, pas la peine de faire le décompte de tes expériences foireuses, intervint Morgan d'un air exaspéré. Si tu suivais ce que Circé te dit aussi, ou si tu te servais pas de moi comme sujet de test en me proposant innocemment une petite boisson pour me rafraîchir après mon entraînement, tu aurais moins d'anecdotes gênantes à raconter. Et j'accepterais encore d'ingérer quoique ce soit qui vienne de toi.

– Désolé pour ça, fit Emma avec un air coupable. C'est juste les dosages. Et puis cet ingrédient que j'ai pas trouvé, le substitut allait pas vraiment…

– Tu vois, fit Morgan en se tournant vers moi et en montrant Emma de la main, c'est pour ça que je préfère les sorts : c'est net, t'as une formule, un geste, la concentration, tu balances et c'est bon. La force brute vient encore plus naturellement. Là, Emma, elle tâtonne pour trouver des trucs…

Emma était soudainement devenue une sorte de petit génie à mes yeux et c'était plutôt étrange. Elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant dans l'âme, mais elle semblait avoir des capacités mentales assez élevées pour toucher à l'alchimie si tôt. Mon monde semblait être constitué de personnes en avance sur leur âge, ce qui était plutôt troublant. Restait l'innocente petite Angelica, îlot de normalité dans cet océan de destins étranges.

J'acquiesçai à la remarque de Morgan avant que celle-ci ne demande avec une soudaine retenue.

– Et… Je suppose que tu fais le voyage avec tes amis.

– Bah, c'est ce qui est prévu – eh, attend, vous êtes aussi mes amies !

Je vis Emma ouvrir des yeux ronds, l'air surprise. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, oui, je voulais dire tes amis officiels – enfin ceux de Gryffondor, tu as compris du premier coup ce que je voulais dire.

– Ouais, ben fait attention à tes insinuations du genre « tes _vrais_ amis »… Et je pense que je peux faire le voyage avec vous si vous voulez, ils comprendront.

Emma semblait rayonnante. Pensait-elle que je ne l'aimais pas ? Morgan afficha en revanche une nonchalance que je savais ne pas être sincère. Je n'en dis rien. J'allai prévenir le compartiment des Gryffondor de ma décision, ce que tous semblèrent comprendre, mais je n'avais pas prévu une chose. Si bien que je me retrouvai dans un compartiment avec Morgan, Emma.. et ma sœur.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Morgan et une autre personne dont je préfère ne pas révéler le nom vont défendre la maison Serpentard. Et oui, tout arrive !**


	14. L'Alliance Funeste

**Par avance : Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé ces derniers temps, la faute non pas à un manque d'inspiration mais à des difficultés de rédaction. Mais une grosse avancée dans la lecture du tome 5 m'a redonné la foi. J'avais gardé ce chapitre en réserve pour ne pas laisser trop de délais entre deux chapitres. **

**De plus, aux éventuels lecteurs qui se seraient penchés sur ma fic de Silent Hill (de loin la plus zarbi mais aussi celle qui nécessite le moins de connaître le moins l'univers), je précise que bientôt arriveront d'un coup toutes les fins alternatives. A mes lecteurs HP je précise, cette histoire de fin alternative n'arrivera pas pour les chroniques de Margaret, le fait qu'il y en ai plusieurs est un clin d'oeil aux jeux Silent Hill qui possèdent plusieurs fins. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont concernés et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

L'ALLIANCE FUNESTE – MORGAN

Angelica semblait toute joyeuse de se retrouver avec Morgan tandis qu'Emma l'observait d'un air intéressé. Ma sœur passa une bonne partie du trajet à bombarder Morgan et Emma de questions qu'elles durent éluder pour une bonne part, une réponse honnête conduisant souvent à parler des Mangemorts ou de Circé. Puis ce fut à Emma de poser des questions à ma sœur, notamment sur ce qu'elle pensait de Poudlard, des cours, des sorciers… Elle semblait voir un réel intérêt à savoir ce que pouvait penser une issue de Moldus de son monde, ce qui me fit me demander pourquoi Emma ne m'avait jamais posé plus de questions à moi. Etait-elle intimidée ? Ou encore une fois pensait-elle que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais la Serpentarde maigrichonne aux cheveux hirsutes monta dans mon estime grâce à sa gentillesse envers la petite nouvelle. A un moment, Emma s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes et Angelica en profita pour demander mon autorisation afin d'aller à la recherche de son amie Jezebel Ishim qui rentrait elle aussi pour Noël. Je répondis avec un air sérieux :

« D'accord, mais tu ne traînes pas. Tu as ta montre ? Bien, dans une demi-heure, tu repasses ici.

Angelica ne posa pas d'objection à cette règle et partit l'air guillerette. J'étais seule avec Morgan dans le compartiment faiblement éclairé par une lanterne au plafond. La Serpentarde étendit ses jambes, croisa les bras et me regarda avec un air amusé.

« Eh bah, grande sœur Finey sait être sévère.

Je haussai les épaules et grognai :

– Je n'ai aucune idée de sur qui elle peut tomber. Imagine que Malefoy ou Evily décide de l'embêter ? Je veux éviter qu'elle soit seule quand tous les élèves vont se retrouver dans les couloirs pour sortir.

– Mmh, sage précaution en effet… Mais tout de même, je suis étonné par la différence de comportement que tu affiches lorsqu'il s'agit de ta sœur. C'est comme si une autre Finey sortait, la Finey en acier prêt à botter le cul à tout individu suspect rôdant autour de sa précieuse petite sœur.

L'ambiance calme et la présence de celle avec qui je partageais tant de chose me poussa à faire une demi-confession. Je regardai par la fenêtre et dit doucement :

– Tu sais… Mon secret…

Morgan devint aussitôt sérieuse et se redressa sur son siège.

– Je t'écoute, Margaret.

J'eus un bref rire sans joie en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom puis poursuivit :

– Je… Je me sens pas prête à dire vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je peux te dire que cet incident à rendu Angelica plus précieuse que jamais. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit… intacte, pure… que son innocence soit préservée. Qu'elle vive une scolarité tranquille et pleine de bons moments… Qu'elle ne soit pas aussi souillée… que sa sœur.

Je disais cela sans effusion de larmes ou trémolo dans la voix. Ce que je disais, je l'avais ruminé souvent pour moi-même. C'était une constatation, qui me rendait triste mais me donnait également une certaine force.

Je sentis les bras de Morgan m'attirer doucement contre elle et je ne résistai pas une seconde. Ca paraissait presque naturel. Elle se décala légèrement pour que nos jambes soient les unes contre les autres et posa ma tête sur son épaule. De sa main libre elle prit la mienne puis dit doucement :

– Tu ne dois pas le voir comme une souillure. Même si tu aurais plus que tout souhaité que ça n'arrive pas, tu dois en retenir le peu de bon qui a pu en ressortir. Tu dois en ressortir plus forte.

– C'est comme ça que tu marches, hein ?

– Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, oui, c'était ma doctrine.

– J'ai changé quoi ? demandai-je avec une curiosité prononcée mais sans bouger.

– J'ai trouvé ma force ailleurs. Pas dans le passé, mais dans le présent…

Je fus ballotée lorsqu'elle explosa de rire et s'écria :

– Mon dieu, ce que j'ai l'air cruche avec ce genre de phrases toutes faites…

Je la suivis dans son rire et me dégageai d'elle pour la regarder avec un air goguenard.

– J'avoue que la façon de le dire était un peu cliché. Mais bon… Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et j'en suis flattée. Ca me rappelle que tu as prodigué à Hermione de très bons conseils, je trouve…

– Granger n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide. On ne joue pas dans la même cour, mais elle est tout autant capable que moi. Heureusement que Potter l'a comme amie…

– C'est sûr…

Il y eut alors un silence assez gênant avant que Morgan ne se redresse et ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. L'alchimie du moment semblait brisée et j'avais finalement dit ce que j'avais à dire.

– Enfin bon, Finey, je comprends ton comportement protecteur envers ta sœur et c'est peut-être une bonne chose au final. Ca te rend plus forte toi aussi.

– Oui. Oui, sans doute.

Nouveau silence gênant. Je me demandais comment sortir de cette passe lorsque Morgan prit mes joues entre ses mains pour m'embrasser le front avant d'ajouter :

– Juste parce que j'en avais envie.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et souris avant de demander :

– Notre relation est étrange, tu trouves pas ? Je veux dire… y a rien de…

– Finey, intervint Morgan en soupirant presque, ne gâche pas cet instant en réflexions diverses. Ca ne te va pas de laisser venir les choses comme elles vont ? Jusqu'ici l'une de nous n'a jamais rejeté l'autre alors te pose pas de question. Ca évoluera comme on le sentira. Ok ? »

Elle me lança un regard plein d'affection et j'observai son visage. Le masque de la gentille Morgan était devenu dominant lorsque nous étions ensemble. Elle ne jouait plus la comédie devant moi et j'appréciais cette forme d'honnêteté envers moi. Ses cheveux avaient grandis avec les mois et elle n'en était que plus jolie, ses pinces en or lui donnant plus de féminité. Enfin ses yeux de jais étaient toujours aussi envoûtants. En gros, Morgan ne m'avait jamais parue aussi attirante.

Qui plus était, elle montrait là une certaine sagesse à demander qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête sur le lien qui nous unissait. Aussi j'acquiesçai avec sans doute un air tout aussi affectueux.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit juste après et Morgan retira promptement ses mains alors qu'Emma rentrait pour s'asseoir sans nous regarder. Nous eûmes le temps de reprendre une position normale avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse à nous, mais notre silence lui parut assez suspect. C'est pourquoi je posais une question qui me démangeait depuis un petit bout de temps :

« Emma… Je me demandais… Et je sais pas comment le poser autrement, mais… tu es sûre d'avoir ta place parmi les Serpentards ?

L'intéressée me regarda en clignant des yeux, semblant d'abord ne pas comprendre la question, puis elle détourna le regard.

– Tu trouves que je devrais être ailleurs ?

– Ben… Tu ne ressembles quand même pas au Serpentard-type, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Morgan sort du lot, mais toi d'autant plus… Je veux pas être vexante, hein…

– Oui mais Finey, intervint Morgan avec un air malicieux, n'oublie pas quand même, que la maison privilégie l'intelligence, la ruse, la stratégie et pas le mépris, la violence et l'intolérance. Par la force des choses, il y a beaucoup d'abrutis comme Malefoy dedans, et des violents comme moi, mais ce n'est pas la base de la philosophie de Salazar Serpentard – qui malgré son côté sournois, a quand même décidé de fonder Poudlard en coopération avec ses trois collègues. Il y voyait certainement un intérêt pour lui, vu sa réputation, mais il a su partager le pouvoir et travailler de concert avec des gens qui ne pensaient pas comme lui.

Je me tournai vers Morgan avec un air un peu narquois.

– On défend sa maison, Mlle Ebony ?

– Oui mais pas les gens qui s'y trouvent, attention. Serpentard est une part de Poudlard et des gens y ont leur place. Comme Emma par exemple. Même si elle est venue dans notre maison principalement parce que je m'y trouvais, elle a la jugeote nécessaire, tu as déjà pu le constater. Je ne regrette pas d'y être d'ailleurs, ça me définit plutôt bien, je regrette juste d'avoir à me coltiner la ribambelle de dégénérés qui s'y trouvent… »

J'acquiesçai en plissant les yeux. La vraie signification de la maison vert et argent était une bonne chose à rappeler et la précision sur son opinion personnelle avait son intérêt. Je n'insistai pas sur le cas d'Emma qui me semblait malgré tout bien loin du genre et le reste du voyage se fit sur des conversations banales. Ma sœur revint à l'heure que je lui avais donnée et nous sortîmes toutes ensemble du wagon. Le retour en Poudlard Express de Noël était assez spécial car nous arrivions la nuit dans le froid. Voir la masse de sorciers emmitouflés dans des fripes d'autant plus étrange avait son comique, mais la lumière à tendance bleutée qui baignait le quai 9 ¾ avait quelque chose de saisissant. Le sol du quai lui-même était givré. Emma s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que je disais au revoir à mes camarades de chambrées. Morgan m'attendit pour aller droit vers mon père qui nous attendait en frottant ses gants l'un contre l'autre. Il était habillé chaudement mais semblait grelotter. Nous eûmes droit en guise d'accueil à cette remarque :

« Les sorciers font de la magie et tout, mais ils ne sont pas fichus de chauffer ce quai d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Ce à quoi Morgan répondit en riant de bon cœur :

– Bonsoir, Monsieur… euh, Howard. Dites-vous qu'à Poudlard nous sommes bien au chaud et ce à n'importe quelle époque de l'année.

– C'est un peu humide par endroit, tempérai-je.

– Ouais bah vous m'excuserez, répondit mon père en s'emparant de ma valise et de celle de ma sœur, mais moi je ne peux que vous proposer de l'isolation murale Moldue en bonne et due forme. Le jour où les sorciers ouvriront un commerce de chauffage dans le coin, je serai le premier acheteur, croyez-moi, mais en attendant…

Morgan eut un bref haussement de sourcil et un petit rire. Mon père lui adressa un coup d'œil un peu méfiant puis demanda :

– Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

– Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes juste à des lieues de l'idée qu'ont les sorciers ont en général des Moldus. On les voit souvent comme de gros sceptiques qui ne supportent pas la magie et qui restent figés dans leur logique.

– Attention ! intervins-je avec un sourire de défi. Tu pourrais te lancer dans un gros débat, là. Les sorciers restent figés dans pas mal de choses eux aussi.

– Quoi, Finey, tu ne défendrais pas ta propre sorte ? rétorqua Morgan avec un regard malicieux.

Je perdis mon sourire et grognai :

– Me mets pas dans cette position délicate, s'il te plaît.

– Ok, les filles, je vais mettre fin à toute embrouille qui pourrait commencer. Pour te répondre, Morgan… On a appris à faire avec. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal qu'Eleanor à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Et une fois qu'on l'accepte, ça passe mieux, ça devient même intéressant. Avoir une fille – non, deux pardon – qui entrent dans cet univers aide forcément à considérer ça d'un bon œil, même si bon… j'ai toujours quelques doutes. Mais tu m'aides beaucoup à les mettre de côté, Morgan.

Je regardai mon amie rosir et arborer un sourire un peu triste.

– Vous me surestimez, Howard.

– Arrête… Tu as beau être une sorcière, tu es comme n'importe quelle jeune fille… Enfin, euh… A part le fait que tu n'as plus de parents… Tu me dis si ça te dérange qu'on évoque ça…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'y suis faite.

Mon père n'ajouta rien sur le moment. Nous traversâmes le hall glacial de la gare de King's Cross où d'autres personnes emmitouflées se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur train, leur voiture ou le métro. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au chaud dans la voiture que Howard reprit la parole :

– Donc voilà, maintenant moi, je ne demande qu'à discuter avec des sorciers, les comprendre un peu mieux, parler de nous les Moldus aussi, exposer notre conception des choses… Tiens par exemple, est-ce que les sorciers reconnaissent la souveraineté de sa Majesté la Reine ?

Morgan haussa les sourcils avant de répondre avec un air incertain :

– Euh, bah… non. Notre Ministre de la Magie peut contacter votre Premier Ministre, mais c'est un peu le seul lien, nous sommes autonomes…

Mon père démarra la voiture et se lança dans la dense circulation des rues londoniennes.

– Ok, et votre Ministère dirige quel territoire exactement ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même, mais je crois que cela ne concerne que la Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être aussi l'Irlande, mais je ne peux pas vous l'assurer, désolé.

– Oh, c'est pas grave, je cherche à en savoir un maximum mais ce n'est pas une obsession. Eleanor me dit que je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête sur tel ou tel détail, que les sorciers doivent garder une part de mystère.

Morgan se pencha vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

– Tu es certaine que ta mère n'est pas une sorcière, Finey ? Je commence à trouver qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'indices.

Je fis claquer ma langue et me tournai vers elle pour lui répondre vivement mais à voix basse :

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous mentirait à ce sujet et je t'interdis de lui poser la question. Ma mère est à l'aise avec notre univers, c'est tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas chercher un truc aussi tordu ?

– D'accord, d'accord, mais ne me reproche pas de l'observer.

– Morgan… fis-je d'un ton menaçant.

– Bon, bon, je ne l'observerai même pas.

– Merci. Franchement, je sais pas d'où te viens cette lubie…

– Juste une impression. Mais soit… »

Morgan fut mieux accueillie par ma mère que la fois précédente, sans doute parce qu'elle avait désormais confiance en elle et également parce qu'elle avait la certitude que mon amie était une orpheline.

J'aurais du mal à décrire l'humeur de Morgan pendant ce séjour. Elle était redevenue cette gentille fille serviable, mais elle avait également et constamment une certaine émotion dans les yeux, qui me faisait penser tantôt à de la tristesse, tantôt à de la joie. Je ne posai aucune question et la laissai profiter de l'ambiance tranquille de notre maison. Pour ma part, j'étais heureuse d'être loin d'Ombrage et de ses plans de conquête.

Noël arriva finalement et avec lui sa part de cadeaux au petit matin. Lors d'une balade en centre-ville, j'avais acheté discrètement et avec la complicité de mes parents une montre-bracelet à quartz de plutôt bonne facture réservée aux baroudeurs : son cadran et sa glace étaient renforcés et le bracelet était en caoutchouc pour plus de souplesse. Morgan n'en revenait pas et l'adopta très vite. Je n'avais pas acheté de montre à écran en cristaux liquide de peur que les circuits électriques ne grillent à l'approche de Poudlard. Hermione m'avait encore rappelé en début d'année que la magie et l'électricité ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et Poudlard était protégé par un champ de force magique monstrueux même si invisible.

Morgan avait quant à elle opté en apparence pour un cadeau simple : une Sphère de Feu Eternel. C'était une boule, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, à l'intérieur duquel brûlait un feu oscillant entre l'orange et le rouge dans le plus parfait silence. Assez fragile, elle ne convenait pas aux déplacements, mais se révélait une magnifique alternative aux lampes de chevets en plus de donner un effet bougie dans la pièce. C'était un joli cadeau et j'en étais parfaitement satisfaite, d'autant que j'imaginais qu'elle devait coûter assez cher – je sais aujourd'hui que c'était un objet extrêmement rare et qu'elle n'avait pas du se le procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse mais plutôt auprès des jumeaux Greystone.

Mais Morgan ne me donna mon véritable cadeau qu'une fois que nous fûmes seules dans ma chambre. Elle m'assit sur mon lit, fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit un simple anneau. Cela ressemblait à une alliance de fiançailles, mais il était complètement noir et terne. Aucun éclat ne s'en échappait.

« C'est quoi encore ? demandai-je. Un objet maléfique ?

– Oh, pas tant que ça, répondit Morgan d'un ton léger en tenant l'anneau entre deux doigts. Ca, Finey, c'est un leurre fantastique. On l'appelle l'Alliance Funeste. Tu peux imaginer que le mettre au doigt est comme épouser la mort, mais à court terme.

– Ca me rassure pas, ce que tu me racontes.

– Bon, déjà, ça ne craint rien. Isabel a vu l'acheteur faire un essai devant elle, elle a… trouvé… un volontaire pour le tester aussi, enfin bref, elle a bien flippé mais c'est du garanti sans danger. J'ai même demandé à Circé son avis, je ne te refile pas un truc dangereux – et je ne me le permettrai jamais.

Je plissai les yeux et regardai l'anneau d'un œil sceptique.

– Je suis actuellement partagée entre ta considération pour moi et toutes les précautions que tu prends à essayer de me rassurer à propos d'un simple cadeau de Noël. De toute façon, vu son nom, je risque pas de l'enfiler sans me poser de question. Donc arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi à quoi ça sert.

Morgan acquiesça brièvement, inspira un grand coup puis déclara d'une traite :

– Si tu le mets à ton doigt, tu deviens morte pendant à peu près cinq minutes.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire inférieure resta ballante pendant un petit moment. De son côté, Morgan semblait essayer de jauger mon niveau de traumatisme. Elle finit par ajouter en se penchant davantage vers moi, comme pour me sortir de ma stupeur :

– Non mais tu meurs pas vraiment, hein. Ton esprit se déconnecte, tu deviens livide, ton cœur s'arrête, et voilà. L'acheteur a dit à Isabel que des fois il y avait des effets secondaires genre les lèvres tuméfiées, la rigidité cadavérique, les yeux injectés de sang, voire du sang qui coule du nez ou de la bouche, et ça ne fait que rendre la mort encore plus réaliste.

– Ah oui donc tu meurs _vraiment_, m'exclamai-je en secouant la tête. Morgan, tu veux me donner un objet qui va me permettre de… de me tuer ?

– Oui mais pas longtemps ! rétorqua mon amie avec une certaine gêne. C'est super utile pour faire croire que l'on est déjà mort.

– Et ça empêche de vraiment mourir ?

– Ah bah non, si on te lance Avada Kedavra, tu meurs pour de bon, ça reste un leurre.

Je continuais de secouer la tête, toujours aussi perdue.

– Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ce genre d'objet, qui l'a inventé, c'est flippant, comment tu peux te décider à te… te… te tuer, quand même !

– Bah… Paradoxalement, ça peut te sauver la vie. Des animaux qui n'aiment pas la charognes, des gens qui veulent ta peau et qui ne sont pas sur de t'avoir touché avec leur sortilège, des vampires, j'en passe et des meilleures…

– Oui bon… Morgan… D'accord, y a une utilité, mais c'est… pfiou… J'arrive pas à m'imaginer faire ça !

Morgan soupira, apparemment un peu impatiente.

– Bon, le mieux c'est que je t'en fasses une démonstration alors.

– MORGAN, NON !

Elle enfila l'anneau sans que j'aie eu le temps de me jeter sur sa main. Je vis avec horreur ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites avant que son corps ne tombe sur moi. Je me retrouvai écrasée sur mon lit par le cadavre de Morgan. Je ne sentais pas son cœur battre, je n'entendais pas son souffle, je sentais en revanche toute chaleur la quitter tandis que mon cœur à moi s'emballait et que mon souffle devenait haletant. Je paniquais littéralement. C'était la même situation. C'était trop similaire. J'avais l'impression de revivre cet instant interminable. J'étais plongée dans le passé et c'était une sensation insupportable.

J'explosai finalement en un gémissement pitoyable et repoussai violemment le corps de Morgan qui alla rouler par terre de manière assez violente. Je repris alors seulement mes esprits et me ruai vers Morgan dont les yeux étaient toujours ouverts. L'Alliance Funeste était vraiment très… réaliste. J'avais même la crainte de l'avoir vraiment tuée en la repoussant, même si ce n'était pas plausible. Un peu de sang s'écoulait de son nez, comme elle l'avait annoncé. Je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser fixer le vide d'un regard vitreux et me décidai à fermer ses paupières. Puis je lui fermai la mâchoire. Heureusement, la rigidité cadavérique ne faisait pas partie des effets secondaires cette fois. C'était glauque au possible, mais après coup, la regarder était plus supportable. Je tâtai encore son pouls : rien. En attendant, et de peur que mes parents rentrent dans la chambre à ce moment-là, je la trainai jusqu'à son sac de couchage et l'installai dessus, lui donnant une posture plausible pour le sommeil. Puis j'attendis quelques minutes qui me parurent être une heure. Chaque seconde, je m'attendais à voir Morgan montrer un signe de vie, à la fois tendue et énervée. Finalement j'entendis comme une sorte de souffle venant de sa main et l'Alliance s'entoura d'une volute noire qui la tira hors de la main de sa « victime ». Une marque noire resta au niveau de l'annulaire de Morgan qui se releva aussitôt en clignant des yeux.

« Wow ! C'est fini ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que je viens de l'enfiler il y a une seconde. C'était marrant.

Elle se prit alors une gifle monumentale. Trop étonnée pour se mettre en colère, elle se tourna vers moi et me vit mordre ma lèvre inférieure, les yeux humides, ma main légèrement tremblante demeurant en l'air. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les baisser et de marmonner d'un ton peu glorieux :

– Je suppose que ça n'a pas du être une expérience très agréable, je…

– Bien sûr que non ! coupai-je en criant à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mes parents. Tu le sais toi-même, j'ai vu quelqu'un _mourir_ ! Tu crois que c'était « marrant » pour moi de voir ton cadavre s'effondrer sur moi, de me donner l'impression que j'avais encore perdu quelqu'un ? Ce que tu as fais était irresponsable et insensible !

Morgan se décomposa au fur et à mesure de mes reproches. Il y eut un silence assez pesant pendant quelques secondes, puis Morgan me regarda et demanda d'un air triste :

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire… Je saurai à quoi je dois faire attention… et accessoirement je saurai ce qui t'as changé à ce point…

Je la regardai avec mécontentement.

– C'est sûr que je ne vais pas te le dire là, maintenant ! Et puis… Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, tu le sais. D'autant plus que tu ne m'as pas dit non plus qui tu avais vu mourir.

– Si tu me révèles ton secret, bien entendu je ne veux plus en avoir pour toi non plus, je te dirai ce qui s'est passé, sois-en sûre…

Ma curiosité fut attisée par cette promesse. Je savais presque tout de Morgan. Me manquait un morceau, qui selon moi était tout simplement la mort de sa mère ayant eu lieu devant les yeux de Morgan. Je ne connaissais pas les circonstances et je me retenais de les imaginer. Cependant, malgré ma curiosité prononcée, une alarme retentissait dans mon esprit, qui me disait que c'était à condition de révéler ce que je considérais encore il y a peu comme indicible.

– Nous verrons plus tard, dis-je avec un ton peu froid. Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de quoique ce soit d'intime pour le moment, je suis énervée contre toi, tu t'en rends compte ?

– Oui et vu à quel point c'est justifié, je ne t'en voudrai pas du tout. J'ai eu tort de faire ça d'un coup, alors que tu avais déjà de l'appréhension, alors que tu vois les Sombrals, c'était pas malin et comme tu l'as dis, assez insensible. Enfin, dis-toi que faire attention à ne pas blesser les autres, ça n'est pas…

Elle chercha ses mots tout en m'invitant du regard à finir sa phrase. J'acquiesçai en fermant les yeux, un sourire malgré moi sur les lèvres.

– Ca n'est pas quelque chose dont tu as l'habitude, je me doute. Toutes ces années passées en solitaire, c'est sûr que bon…

– Je suis rassurée que tu comprennes.

– Ca ne te pardonne pas complètement non plus, rappelai-je en agitant mon index devant elle.

– D'accord, oui… Et euh… Tu vas quand même le garder ?

Elle plissa les yeux en crispant les lèvres, visiblement inquiète par la réponse que j'allai donner. C'était un cadeau de Morgan. Chaque preuve de son affection pouvait me faire plaisir, et elle ne semblait pas en être certaine. Qui plus était, bien que je ne me voyais pas la mettre au doigt, l'Alliance Funeste avait bel et bien une certaine utilité. Je maugréai en évitant de regarder mon amie dans les yeux :

– Bien sûr que je le garde. C'est pas dis que je m'en serve, après.

– Ah, bien, ça me rassure. »

Je voulus lui rappeler encore une fois son irresponsabilité à me faire un tel cadeau et à m'en avoir fais la démonstration, mais l'appel de ma mère pour le repas interrompit notre conversation. En mon for intérieur, j'avais cependant déjà pardonné Morgan. J'avais été très impressionnable sur le coup, mais j'avais connu bien pire. Morgan avait juste été maladroite.

Il n'y eut pas de discussion sur le toit, température en-dessous de 0°C oblige. D'ailleurs, ni l'une ni l'autre nous n'évoquâmes de nouveau nos secrets, préférant d'un commun accord passer le reste des vacances tranquilles. A noter toutefois que lorsque nous nous retrouvions seules, il arrivait que nous nous regardions longuement sans rien dire ni faire avant de détourner les yeux d'un air gêné. De plus, Morgan passa la dernière nuit à la maison avec moi dans mon lit, arguant qu'il faisait vraiment froid et qu'elle aimerait bien passer une dernière nuit agréable avant de retrouver la salle commune des Serpentards et son manque de chaleur – dans tous les sens du terme.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous le dimanche soir sur le quai 9 ¾, sur lequel je retrouvai mes amis Gryffondor qui m'assurèrent avoir tous un cadeau de Noël en réserve pour moi. Bien entendu, j'en avais également un pour chacun d'eux. J'observai un instant et avec un certain amusement mes parents se diriger vers les parents de Rachel Alderman, l'issue de Moldu rencontrée dans le carrosse en début d'année, puis entamer une conversation avec eux. La connivence et le soulagement de voir des gens comme eux se voyaient dans leurs yeux à tous, à part peut-être pour ma mère, qui restait toujours posée. Je perdis un moment Morgan de vue et c'est en la cherchant que je vis sur le quai le professeur Vector, la mine sombre derrière ses lunettes carrées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Par curiosité et aussi pour me faire bien voir je l'admets, je m'avançai vers elle et fit innocemment :

« Bonsoir Professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un de nos professeurs prendre le train avec nous, simples élèves.

En se tournant vers moi, le visage de Vector reprit tout son aplomb et son sourire énigmatique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

– Bonsoir Margaret. J'ai eu des choses à faire à Londres et prendre le Magicobus ne me dit rien, les chemins qu'il emprunte sont trop aléatoires. Au moins avec le Poudlard Express, je connais le point de départ, le point d'arrivée et le trajet. Je m'inviterai dans le wagon des préfets.

Elle semblait assez égayée par l'idée de mettre mal à l'aise les éventuels occupants. J'eus un bref ricanement puis passai à ce qui me préoccupais.

« Vous sembliez inquiète, professeur.

Vector ne perdit pas son sourire mais son regard fut plus intense. Elle finit par dire :

– Es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban ?

– Euh… Quoi ? Une évasion ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

– Au moins tu réfléchis vite. Oui, dix Mangemorts se sont échappés. Leur nombre et la date de leur évasion ne laisse rien présager de bon, tu sais ?

Son sourire parut un peu moins heureux. Je mis quelques secondes à me faire à l'idée que ce que Morgan avait prédis était bel et bien arrivé, puis je me concentrai sur un autre détail.

– Les chiffres sont si précis que ça ?

– Retiens, ma chère Margaret, que la divination, peu importe l'outil, n'est jamais une science exacte. Mais les chiffres ne mentent pas la plupart du temps. Après tout, ne t'entends-tu pas bien avec ton voisin en cours ? Celui a côté duquel je t'ai placé ?

– Euh…

Mes joues devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause du froid mais mon réflexe fut de hausser les épaules.

– Eh bien, ça se passe bien, oui, oui… Mais bon c'est un Serpentard.

– J'en étais bien une moi-même, est-ce que tu me jugerais d'après ce détail ?

– Huh ? m'exclamai-je en haussant un sourcil. Wow… Je… Je vous aurais pas vu là. Mais bon… C'est vrai que je commence à me dire que les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément tous des… enfin, j'en connais quelques-uns et…

– Alors pourquoi soulever que Davian vient de cette maison ? s'interrogea Vector avec un sourire satisfait.

Malgré son amabilité et sa gentillesse relative, le Professeur Vector semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre les gens dans l'embarras. Elle avait peut-être bien le profil d'une Serpentard après tout. Je cherchai quoi lui répondre lorsque je vis Morgan me faire signe d'approcher d'un air sombre, un journal entre les mains. Elle devait avoir appris la nouvelle. Je me tournai vers le professeur Vector et soupirai avant de conclure :

– Bon d'accord, je l'aime bien, et ça ne me gêne pas qu'il soit Serpentard.

– Tu vois, ça sert à quoi de se donner de fausses apparences ? »

Je me retins de lui parler de son sourire qui me semblait pouvoir apparaître un peu trop vite et acquiesçai en lui souhaitant un bon voyage. Lorsque j'arrivai devant Morgan, je soupirai de nouveau, mis mes mains gantées sur mes hanches et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Alors, heureuse ? Ou honteuse ? »

* * *

**Je me tâte en ce moment pour écrire une nouvelle fic, basée sur le jeu vidéo Bioshock, et qui serait assez courte. Mais s'éparpiller, c'est le maaAAAaaal, donc je ne sais pas...**


	15. Tentation

**Par avance : Parce que je ne veux pas passer pour un type qui ne poste pas alors que Brume Froide a repris du service, je me suis forcé à réviser mon dernier chapitre pour vous le livrer rapidement. J'ai corrigé plusieurs fois son contenu et je l'ai surtout raccourci, coupant différemment le chapitrage postérieur. Alors franchement, quand j'ai découvert que mon chapitre avait le même titre qu'un des films de Twilight, je me suis senti un peu honteux. Mais je pense que Margaret est tellement à des kilomètres de cette girouette nevrosée qu'est Bella, que la comparaison s'arrête au titre. Oui j'ai vu les 3 films de Twilight, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Et j'ai presque pas été déçu par le 3e, mais vu qu'ils font buter la fille qui jouait Alessa dans Silent Hill, je le hais par principe. Du titre et du perso qui est associé à ce chapitre, vous devriez vous attendre à une scène assez croustillante mwahaha.**

**Petite chronique de Ashkelm : je suis officiellement au chômage ! Yay ! Et je serai à Brest au Salon du jeu vidéo du vendredi 29 au 1er novembre, puis à Toulouse les 27 et 28 novembre, les deux fois en tant que membre de mon association Bullejapon. Donc je ne suis pas non plus oisif à mort, c'est du taff de préparer tout ça ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

TENTATION – DAVIAN CARNELIAN

Morgan ne parut pas enchanté de ce commentaire ironique et détourna le regard avec une certaine mauvaise humeur :

« Ca va, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, Finey, et objectivement, c'est une catastrophe. Mais voilà… Je vais revoir Bellatrix et je vais pas te mentir, j'ai hâte. En revanche, j'ai peur que la prison l'aie rendue dingue.

– Tu veux dire encore plus dingue qu'elle ne l'était avant ?

Morgan s'emporta et rétorqua d'un ton dur en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

– Arrête de t'en prendre à elle. S'il te plaît. C'est ma seule famille.

Je ne comptais pas battre en retraite sur ce sujet, cependant Morgan marquait un point. C'était vraiment difficile de m'y faire, mais Morgan n'avait plus de parents ni d'autres membres de sa famille. Bellatrix Lestrange était la seule avec laquelle elle partageait ce lien fort qu'un enfant éprouve envers celui qui le protège et vice versa. Je baissai donc les yeux et marmonnai :

– Pardon. J'arrive pas à… Enfin elle est…

– Viens la rencontrer.

Je ne voulais pas parler de cela pour le moment.

– On verra… Alors, tu reconnais quand même que c'est dramatique ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle afin d'être certaine que personne ne nous écoutât avant de me répondre :

– Oui. Dix, c'est vraiment beaucoup, et c'est pas les plus tendres qui se sont sauvés. Dolohov, Rookwood… La grande équipe. Ceux qui ont montré tellement d'efficacité et qui ont été tellement loyaux qu'ils n'ont pas pu se cacher lorsque bébé Potter a fait s'évaporer V. Tout le contraire de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tu peux être certaine que les évadés ne vont pas être tendre avec Lucius vu qu'il se l'est coulée douce tout ce temps…

– Qu'est-ce que pense Narcissa Malefoy de sa sœur ?

– Elles sont sœurs comme toi tu l'es avec Angelica. Après, elles n'ont pas souhaité avoir la même vie. Narcissa voulait une famille, Bellatrix était une fanatique dont le seul amour était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca a créé un écart entre elles lorsque Narcissa s'est mise avec Lucius. Enfin bon… On va voir maintenant qui va me contacter. Car Bellatrix voudra savoir ce que je suis devenue. J'espère juste que Norrington ne va pas lui retourner la tête.

– Pas de nouvelles de lui non plus ?

– Non, du tout. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer Finey.

– Tu me tiens au courant, répondis-je avec aplomb.

– T'inquiète, j'imagine plus faire quoique ce soit en solo. Je crois…

Elle regarda le toit en tôle du quai 9 ¾ avec un regard vague puis dit avec un air perdu :

– Je crois que j'ai presque besoin de ton soutien. Pas que je ne puisse pas me débrouiller seule, faut pas exagérer, mais avoir un second avis, je m'y suis faite. »

Je me contentai de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il fut alors temps d'embarquer.

Je fis le voyage en compagnie des mêmes personnes qu'à l'aller. Emma semblait de bonne humeur et j'en étais soulagée, son Noël ne devait pas avoir été si horrible. Angelica était tout aussi enthousiaste de retourner à Poudlard, et je puis voir une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard échanger gaiement des remarques sur certaines créatures magiques – un tableau quelque peu rassurant. Lorsque nous descendîmes sur le quai, Morgan portant de nouveau sur son dos la lourde malle d'Emma, je croisai Vector qui ralentit, regarda Emma puis Morgan avant de plisser les yeux en ma direction sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Elle me glissa :

« Et à part ça, vous avez des appréhensions concernant les Serpentards, mmh ?

Morgan haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Emma se faisait discrète. Je soupirai puis dit respectueusement :

– Bon, d'accord, je… C'était histoire de dire. Je juge pas les gens selon leur maison. Mais vous avouerez quand même que bon, en majorité…

– Oh, certains de mes camarades de l'époque étaient insupportables, je te le concède volontiers. Mais certaines personnes en valaient la peine… comme Eric et Rebecca… Le bon vieux temps…

Et elle repartit sans me laisser le temps de répondre, avec toujours le même sourire. Je n'était cependant pas vraiment surprise – je ne savais seulement pas quoi répondre. Le caractère de Vector et celui des Darksun semblaient aller naturellement de paire, c'était comme… logique. Morgan me donna un coup de coude qui faillit m'étouffer et dit :

– Attends… Elle était Serpentard ? Eh beh… Tu sais qui sont Eric et Rebecca ?

– Ce sont les prénoms des parents de Joanna.

– Oh, je vois. Intrigante, cette prof.

– Je suis bien d'accord. Mais après le tour qu'elle a joué à Ombrage, je ne peux que la respecter.

Morgan ricana et nous prîmes la direction du château. Sur le chemin, mes amis Gryffondor nous rejoignirent d'un bloc, comme si ils s'étaient concertés pour passer à l'attaque et se joindre à nous. Morgan les observa sans rien dire avec un léger sourire tandis qu'Emma ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre – Ginger n'avait pas l'air plus fière. Joanna brisa alors le silence :

– Parées à retourner dans l'antre d'Ombrage ?

Je surveillai Morgan du regard. Celle-ci semblait plutôt contente que mes amies se soient approchées. Elle eut un petit rire puis dit :

– Qui sait combien de décrets d'éducation sont passés depuis qu'on est parti. Peut-être qu'il est désormais interdit de porter des chaussettes de couleurs différentes.

– Ou bien de chanter la comptine du Mage Manchot, enchérit Joanna.

– Ou encore d'éternuer à moins de cent mètres d'elle, fit Mélanie.

– Je penche personnellement pour l'obligation de brûler un cierge en l'honneur du Ministère tous les matins et soirs, dis-je pour me prendre au jeu.

Nous pouffâmes toutes de rire. Dolores Ombrage réalisait finalement quelque chose de grand : elle rassemblait tous les élèves derrière la même haine pour sa personne, même Joanna et Morgan qui ne s'était jamais adressées la parole.

Il fut ensuite temps pour Morgan de regagner sa Salle Commune. Elle soupira un grand coup puis dit en me regardant dans les yeux :

– Merci pour tout, Finey. Oh, merci à toi aussi, euh… Mini-Finey.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Angie qui dit en rigolant :

– Mini-Finey ! C'est marrant !

– Je trouve aussi. Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Tout le monde lui rendit son salut alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Emma et personne ne fit de commentaires sur le fait que Morgan ait passé toutes ces vacances avec moi. Ce dont je les remerciai intérieurement.

Poudlard n'étant pas livré au niveau des quotidiens le dimanche pour une obscure raison – sûrement un truc syndical ou je ne sais quoi. Les élèves n'apprirent que le lundi la nouvelle sur l'évasion des Mangemorts. Il se trouva qu'Ombrage fit passer, ô ironie, un nouveau décret d'éducation qui interdisait aux professeurs de communiquer des informations aux élèves sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice et ce le lendemain de la nouvelle de l'évasion. La tyrannie prenait de l'ampleur. Enfin, plus exactement, les « essais » de tyrannie, parce que les professeurs n'en avaient pas grand-chose à battre au final. Vector nous accueillit ainsi pour son premier cours de la nouvelle année, assise sur son bureau les bras croisés, son sourire bien installé sur ses lèvres, en déclarant :

« Mes chers élèves, je suppose que vous avez pris connaissance des nouvelles dispositions réglementaires prises au sein de l'établissement. Selon celles-ci, je ne suis plus autorisée à vous communiquer des informations sans rapport direct avec mon cours. Eh bien je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude rebelle car je vais outrepasser les règles et vous communiquer cette information : j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances à Londres. Soyez libre de me dénoncer à notre Grande Inquisitrice. Encore que celle-ci ne comprend pas de toute façon un traître mot de mon cours et donc qu'elle ne saurait définir ce qui s'y rapporte directement. »

Il y eut pas mal de rires et de ricanements dans la classe, y compris de la part de Davian et de la mienne. En parlant de mon voisin, celui-ci semblait moins amical qu'avant les vacances. Il ne s'était pas mis à me détester, mais restait distant et se contentait de me saluer et de me parler de choses en rapport avec le cours. Je mis cela sur le compte de deux semaines passées dans une famille de Sangs Purs élitistes… à tort.

En observant Morgan et surtout certains de ses camarades de maison, je m'aperçus qu'ils lui montraient plus de respect et d'attention. La nouvelle que Bellatrix, sa marraine, était de nouveau en liberté, devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule ayant une relation avec quelqu'un qui était allé à Azkaban pour coopération avec Voldemort. Drago Malefoy était presque devenu fade à côté d'elle.

Ca ne plaisait pas à la concernée qui essayait de s'éclipser le plus vite possible de chaque repas. Elle me confia plusieurs fois en avoir marre de cette soudaine popularité et elle accusait Malefoy d'avoir lâché la bombe de son lien de parenté avec Lestrange juste histoire de sortir une information de haute volée.

La dite information finit par donner lieu à une rencontre des plus gênantes. Alors que je me trouvais avec Morgan, au détour d'un couloir, Morgan se retrouva pile en face de Neville Londubat. Celui-ci regardait le sol mais alors qu'il levait la tête pour découvrir qui il avait face à elle, son visage se fit dur, voire menaçant, ce qui était très éloigné de son attitude habituelle. Je me souvins alors que la marraine de Morgan avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci deviennent fous. Je me tournai alors vers mon amie qui toisait son homologue Gryffondor avec un air neutre. Elle finit par dire :

« Londubat, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant et ne te retiens pas.

– Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, répondit un Neville tremblant avec les poings serrés. Les mots me manquent…

– Alors laisse-moi te dire de mon côté que l'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que Bellatrix a pu faire.

Neville se crispa davantage à l'évocation du prénom de la tortionnaire de ses parents. J'observai la scène sans rien dire ou montrer car je n'avais pas à intervenir. C'était quelque chose à régler entre eux. Neville semblait au bord de l'explosion. Morgan poursuivit avec le même calme :

– Tu pourrais m'en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses, pour ce que j'ai déjà fait, ou ce que je ferai par le futur. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher un lien. Je ne suis pas comme ma marraine, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Ma mère elle-même n'était pas du genre de Bellatrix.

Neville sembla se détendre un peu au niveau du corps, mais son visage était lui passé à une certaine confusion. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ça. Moi si. La justice de Morgan s'illustrait parfaitement ici. Neville ouvrit la bouche un long moment mais ne dit rien sans pour autant détourner le regard. Il semblait s'être fixé pour but de ne pas céder devant les yeux d'un noir profond de la filleule de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il finit par dire :

– A… Alors tu vas faire quoi pour… à propos de son évasion ?

– Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement Morgan. Je dirai seulement que j'aime Poudlard plus que tout et s'il est mis en danger par les agissements des Mangemorts, je ne ferai pas de distinction.

– Tu… Tu n'es pas avec les Mangemorts ?

– J'ai déjà fais quelque chose qui en témoignerait ?

Je trouvais Morgan trop sèche, mais elle avait raison sur le fond. Neville fronça les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion, puis finit par acquiescer très brièvement et partit sans dire un mot, apparemment peu sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches de ma robe et m'éclaircit la gorge. Morgan se détendit aussitôt et me lança un regard gêné.

– Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Enfin j'espérais encore quelque part qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Mais bon…

– Eh bien… Je trouve que tu as bien géré l'affrontement. Et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Après, la manière de le dire… Surtout à Neville Londubat, qui n'est pas connu pour être un dur…

Morgan soupira et alla se poster devant la fenêtre la plus proche, observant le ciel gris au dehors.

– J'ai voulu être claire et brève. J'éprouve peut-être de la sympathie pour ma marraine mais je ne respecte rien de ce qu'elle a pu faire, que ce soit à cause de la nature de ses actes ou parce que je déteste plus que tout celui dont elle s'est éprise. Guh, rien que d'y penser ça me soulève l'estomac.

Je la rejoignis en lui tapotant le dos.

– Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu puisses affirmer bien haut tes convictions. Et je respecte ça, vraiment… Mais tu dis toi-même que tu veux te faire passer pour la fille de tes parents aux yeux des Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas si commencer à te faire une bonne image est une bonne chose… Enfin je dis ça pour tes plans, moi si tu peux te faire mieux accepter par les élèves en général, ça me va.

Morgan parut songeuse un instant puis finit par hausser les épaules.

– Je pourrai toujours dire que je fais baisser la méfiance de l'ennemi. Et puis nous sommes encore des enfants pour eux, nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment impliqués…

– Par nous, tu veux dire…

Morgan regarda à gauche et à droite avant de répondre :

– Dragounet, Crabb, Goyle, Nott, moi… Tu sais que c'est un destin étrange ? On est… On est tous destiné à entrer dans la danse de Voldemort, comme ça, de base. C'est pas comme quelqu'un qui reprend la profession de ses parents, c'est une sorte d'héritage, un engagement automatique. A cause du secret, à cause des liens étroits entre les membres de la communauté. C'est quelque chose que je ressens malgré moi d'ailleurs. Et tu sais, les Mangemorts sont autant craints qu'ils craignent d'être découverts, c'est assez paradoxal au final. Il n'y a qu'à voir Narcissa et ses angoisses concernant son fils. Enfin, après, la différence entre moi et tous les autres rejetons de Mangemorts, c'est que mes parents sont morts et que c'est la faute de Voldemort. Donc forcément, je suis loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que Malefoy fils.

– Le Ministère a également sa part de responsabilité, concernant ton père, je crois.

Morgan me regarda en biais.

– Je t'ai déjà parlé de ça ?

– Tu l'as déjà évoqué. L'année dernière tu as laissé échapper que Maugrey était même celui qui l'avait capturé.

Morgan soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de dire :

– Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais ça devait finir par sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, Seymour Ebony est tombé dans le piège tendu par Alastor Maugrey, ce qui l'a entraîné à Azkaban. Mais tu sais, je disais en vouloir au Ministère il y a deux ans surtout. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que le Ministère ne faisait qu'appliquer ses lois, mon père était effectivement parti dans une nouvelle croisade pour faire revenir son maître. Et puis ce sont les Aurors qui ont capturé mon père et ses complices, je n'arrive pas à haïr ces gens. C'est pas facile pour moi, mais… mon père l'avait bien cherché et c'est Voldie qui a en premier lieu retourné la tête de mes parents. Enfin bon, on va…

Elle se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive. Je fis de même pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous et que l'on entendait pas autre chose que la rumeur des élèves au loin. Morgan scruta tout autour d'elle, méfiante, avant de se détendre.

– J'ai cru… sentir une présence. Et je me trompe rarement à ce sujet. Mais pas un mouvement, pas un son… Il faut croire que je me suis plantée. Je deviens peut être paranoïaque avec tout ça…

– Mieux vaut être prudente en même temps, surtout vu ce que tu es en train de me dire. Je ne te reprocherai pas un excès de méfiance.

– Même à ton égard ? demanda-t-elle d'un air goguenard.

– Je suis blanche comme neige, voyons. Une innocente petite Gryffondor. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, je vais aller te dénoncer ouvertement à Ombrage afin qu'elle fasse paraître un décret d'éducation qui interdira à toutes les Morgan Ebony de résider à Poudlard puis j'irai égorger un rat en l'honneur de Voldemort mon maître que je vénère en secret.

Morgan eut un instant de blocage puis explosa de rire avant de me donner une tape violente sur l'épaule qui me fit me tourner de moitié. Elle reprit son souffle puis me dit avec un sourire malin :

– Commence déjà par oser rencontrer Bellatrix. On verra plus tard pour le grand patron. »

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement dès lors, Ombrage ne faisant pas passer de nouveaux décrets d'éducation à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Si bien que le calme de ma scolarité m'amena à me soucier de problèmes moins sérieux, comme Davian qui se montrait toujours aussi distant avec moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement, comme s'il se forçait à se maintenir loin. Si bien qu'à la fin d'un cours où il tenta une fois de plus de fuir en marmonnant un au revoir, je le retins fermement par le bras. J'en avais assez de me creuser la tête à trouver la source de cette attitude, assez de supporter qu'une relation qui allait bon train s'enlise ainsi sans que je sache même pourquoi.

« Davian, il va falloir m'expliquer parce que j'en peux plus. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de deux semaines dans ta famille ou d'une petite dépression passagère, mais il y a clairement un truc qui cloche et je _veux_ savoir quoi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui subissait un châtiment qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil vers Vector qui quitta vite la pièce, les bras chargés de parchemins, son sourire imperturbable sur les lèvres. Elle nous avait forcément entendus. Elle était la dernière à sortir et ne manqua pas de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Je la remerciai intérieurement car nous étions désormais seuls. Davian allait pouvoir s'expliquer. Je gardai un air sévère afin de l'intimider. Finalement le Serpentard soupira longuement et s'assit sur le banc de notre table avec une mine dépitée, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

– C'était à prévoir, on en arriverait là.

– Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te laisser me snober pour le reste de l'année ?

– J'en avais l'espoir, oui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, fit-il en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

Je me postai devant lui et me penchai en avant, mains sur les hanches.

– Je te préviens, je me servirai de ma baguette s'il le faut, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quelle raison mais tu dois t'expliquer !

– Bien. Je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité aussi. Pour commencer, tu as du entendre parler de l'évasion des dix Mangemorts.

– Oui, bien entendu.

Davian prit une longue inspiration puis me répondit d'un air sombre :

– Mon oncle était parmi eux. Mes parents… savaient pour l'évasion. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de lui pendant les vacances et étaient excités à l'idée qu'il réapparaisse. Mais je ne le suis pas.

Il marqua une pause pour voir ma réaction. Cette nouvelle n'était pas surprenante, le monde des sorciers bien petit. Aussi je ne me relâchai pas, plissai les yeux et l'invitai d'un geste de le main à poursuivre. Il reprit avec plus de difficulté, ses yeux bleus fuyant mon regard :

– Mon oncle est une brute sanguinaire. Les exploits que me racontaient mes parents à chaque repas me coupaient l'appétit, notamment… En fait, une de ses spécialités, c'était… La Chasse au Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne veux pas développer, ça ne sert à rien, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je te voyais à chaque fois à la place de ceux qu'il chassait.

Je sentis mes entrailles se serrer légèrement. Il pensait à moi, même loin de Poudlard, et ça me faisait un petit quelque chose. Je n'en montrai rien cependant et attendit qu'il continue.

– Du coup, j'ai commencé à avoir peur.

– Peur de quoi ? Que je t'en veuille ? On ne choisit pas sa famille…

– Non, j'ai eu peur pour toi… Peur de t'attirer des ennuis si je me rapprochais de toi. Si jamais mes parents apprennent je ne sais comment que je fréquente une issue de Moldus, ils vont s'en prendre autant à toi qu'à moi, et avec mon oncle en liberté, le risque est encore plus grand ! Et je… je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive de mal.

Mes boyaux étaient à présent retournés dans tous les sens et une vague de chaleur se propageait jusque dans ma tête. Davian me regardait intensément, ses yeux exprimant quelque chose de fort que je n'arrivais pas à bien identifier. Je ne bougeai pas un cil, suspendu à ses lèvres, aussi poursuivit-il avec une voix incertaine :

– Tu as complètement changé ma vision des choses, que ce soit sur Gryffondor ou les issus de Moldus. Je… Tu es la seule fille de mon âge que je trouve intéressante ici, et puis tu es mignonne et je… en fait, j'ai commencé à… à m'imaginer… que l'on pourrait… toi et moi… sortir ensemble, après y avoir beaucoup pensé, crois-moi j'ai calculé les conséquences longtemps. Je n'ai jamais pu me décider à le faire ou non. Et puis il y a eu mon oncle… Du coup j'ai tout refoulé et j'ai essayé de paraître distant, me disant que tu finirais par abandonner. Mais j'avais tort. Et je viens de te faire ma déclaration… »

Il parut s'en vouloir et se leva, attendant une réaction de ma part avec un air stressé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pour ma part, j'étais perdue. Pour la première fois de ma vie, un garçon me disait que je lui plaisais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, un garçon voulait sortir avec moi. Je ne pensais même pas à Morgan.

Morgan était… autre chose. Un rêve que je vivais tous les jours. Elle n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte, elle était à côté, elle était spéciale, unique, ma relation avec elle était à la fois ambiguë, gênante et séduisante. Là, il s'agissait du schéma classique de la relation adolescente. Je trouvais Davian attirant, il était loin d'être repoussant. J'avais une touche et j'avais l'occasion d'embrasser pour la première fois un garçon. Je pouvais entamer mon tableau de chasse. Je m'imaginai la fierté d'être sorti avec un garçon avant beaucoup de filles, la satisfaction que j'aurais à me dire que j'avais plu à quelqu'un, à un Serpentard de surcroît.

Aussi je succombai à la tentation et allai vers mon binôme pour l'enlacer au cou et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. S'en suivirent plusieurs baisers fort agréables, avec une saveur de victoire en prime. Davian avait un don pour ça, semblait-il. Finalement je m'écartai, histoire de prendre un peu de recul. C'est alors que je m'aperçus de l'égoïsme de mon comportement. Je l'avais embrassé pour embrasser un garçon. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Davian, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le lui demander. Il avait sans doute de vrais sentiments pour moi, mais alors que je m'imaginais la situation sur le long terme, Morgan envahit mon esprit. C'était avec elle que je voulais souvent être, c'était d'elle que je rêvais parfois.

Je regardai donc Davian avec appréhension et il s'en rendit bien évidemment compte. Et contrairement à n'importe quel autre garçon qui aurait sans doute demandé s'il embrassait mal, le Serpentard comprit la vraie raison et dit avec amertume :

– Ca n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

– Davian…

– Alors pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ? C'est… frustrant, je… Pourquoi, Margaret, pourquoi bon sang ? Tu pouvais juste me dire que ça ne collait pas, là tu viens de… Rah !

Il se rassit sur le banc avec un air rageur avant de se mettre la main devant le visage.

– Tu voulais juste embrasser un garçon parce que tu en avais l'occasion ?

– Je… Je sais pas, Davian… Ca m'est venu comme ça, mais… je n'ai pas…

– De sentiments pour moi, j'ai bien vu. Rah… Quel abruti… Je viens de tout déballer là et… Rah !

– Ne te méprends pas, tentai-je, je t'apprécie beaucoup et toi aussi tu m'as fais voir les Serpentards d'une autre manière. Tu es un partenaire formidable, mais… Il manque un truc. Oui, je… Je t'ai embrassé parce que c'était l'occasion de tester… Et je suis aussi atterrée que toi.

Je m'assis sur le banc en face. Davian soupira. Il arrivait apparemment à se calmer assez facilement. Il finit par avoir un sourire un peu cynique et me toisa de son regard glacé.

– Au final, c'était bien calculé. Tu as fais le choix le plus intéressant pour toi. Tu es certaine de ne pas t'être trompée de maison à ton entrée ici ?

– Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire la blague, fis-je avec un sourire hésitant.

– Non mais je suis sérieux. Rien chez toi ne me fait penser à un Gryffondor. En revanche, tu es amie avec Ebony et Dobbs, tu sembles…

Il marqua une pause, un peu crispé. La pilule n'était pas encore bien passée.

–… m'apprécier en tant que collègue, tu es intelligente et calculatrice… C'est indéniable, tu t'en sortirais mieux chez nous.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

– Une Sang-de-bourbe ? Je me ferais exécuter sur le champ.

– Tu te laisserais faire ?

– C'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais ça n'aurait pas de sens.

– Je suis persuadé du contraire. Enfin bon… Tu sais… Finalement, tant pis pour notre… euh… relation. C'est pour le mieux au final. Tu es quand même venue à moi, c'est que tu ne me trouves pas laid, je peux m'en féliciter. Et pour ta propre sécurité, mieux vaut qu'on aille pas plus loin que ces baisers.

La situation s'arrangeait, aussi répondis-je légèrement :

– Qui était de qualité. En tout cas j'ai aimé. Mais ça ne fait pas une relation, enfin je crois, je dois avouer que je ne m'y connais pas trop là-dedans. Dans tous les cas, ça n'irait pas, encore pardon.

– Bah… Je suppose que je peux me passer de sortir avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Et puis, j'avoue que… dire des mots d'amour, offrir des cadeaux… ça m'a fait hésiter moi-même à te demander de sortir avec moi. Là, c'est parce que tu m'as un peu forcé la main.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On est mieux comme ça, alors…

– Oui, on s'est embrassé, c'est déjà pas mal, on a découvert la chose au moins.

– C'est sûr, mentis-je.

Mon premier baiser restait la propriété de Morgan et de ses lèvres si tendres.

– Et ça nous fera toujours un petit lien…

– On n'en avait pas besoin je pense… Mais pitié, Davian, arrête de rester si distant. Ou alors, fais-le parce que toi tu risques d'avoir des problèmes, je t'en voudrais mais je comprendrais. Ne t'éloigne pas pour me protéger, je préfère assumer ce qui peut se passer. C'est d'accord ?

Davian m'observa longuement et je me forçai à avoir l'air forte. Il finit par sourire en coin et se leva pour me serrer la main.

– Finalement, tu tiens de Gryffondor. D'accord, voisine. »

Je serrai sa main avec le même sourire. Avant que nous ne décidions de nous embrasser une dernière fois.

* * *

**Tindin ! Pour le plaisir de certaines, Margaret n'aura pas eu qu'une idylle féminine ! (Et ce n'est peut-être pas la dernière, qui sait...).**


	16. La Main Douloureuse

**Par avance : Moins d'un mois avant la sortie de HP7 Partie 1 au cinéma. Je salue la volonté de respecter davantage le scénario, mais pas la volonté marketing de passer la 2nde partie en juillet... Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'attends avec impatience. Je n'ai jamais été super fan des films, mais je ne les ai jamais détesté. Bien que plein d'éléments aient disparu de par la durée forcément trop courte d'un film, j'aimais bien les personnages choisis pour incarner tel ou tel personnage, même s'ils n'ont pas marqué mon esprit - à part Emma Watson qui est devenue Hermione dans ma tête (mais je lui pardonne, à cette belle Emma). J'excepterai juste Sirius. Bien que je vénère Gary Oldman pour ses rôles dans Dracula, le 5e élément et Leon (ainsi que les Batman de Christopher Nolan), il ne ressemble en rien à l'image que je me fais du parrain de Harry. C'est con.**

**Les réactions face à Davian/Margaret ont été diverses, entre le "pas touche à Maggy sale Serpentard grrrr" et "moins réaliste tu meurs". J'aurai au moins essayé, mais décrire des relations d'adolescents, c'est pas trop mon truc il semblerait... Allez trève de bavardages, place au récit ! Enjoy !**

* * *

LA MAIN DOULOUREUSE – MORGAN

Hormis cet épisode, les mois passèrent plus tranquillement que ne l'avait prévu Morgan. Les évadés ne firent pas parler d'eux et elle n'eut pas de nouvelles de Bellatrix, ce dont elle était plutôt inquiète. Elle aurait aimé un simple message codé envoyé par n'importe qui, même Malefoy père. Il était assez étrange de l'entendre espérer que les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix ne puisse intercepter un tel message. Je me sentais presque à moitié dans l'autre camp quand j'acquiesçais lentement pour lui montrer que je comprenais son angoisse. Je n'avais pas de marraine, mais je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer la détresse que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque le seul membre de sa famille, même officieux, était quelque part dans la nature avec tout le Ministère à ses trousses.

Morgan me fit également remarquer qu'elle s'était attendue à voir débarquer les Détraqueurs à Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour une rapide inspection. Leur absence lui laissait penser que les Détraqueurs avaient bel et bien changé de camp, comme l'information d'Ambrosia le laissait présager. D'où l'évasion d'ailleurs.

Finalement, Morgan eut la confirmation qu'elle cherchait le jour de la Saint-Valentin. C'était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais autorisée à y aller par mes parents depuis cette année. Quant à Morgan, elle se moquait d'avoir une autorisation. Elle savait qu'on ne lui ferait pas de problème. C'est sur le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard qu'elle me confia :

« Ca me dérange mais en fait, j'y ai réfléchi, je ne crains rien. Même si Ombrage me cale, elle ne fera rien. Elle n'a qu'à regarder les registres de l'école et verra que je suis sous la tutelle de Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne fera pas d'histoire. Quant à Albus, eh bien…

Je répondis pour elle avec un air goguenard :

– Il a appris à te supporter comme tu es.

Elle eut un petit rire qui généra un large nuage de vapeur en ce matin froid mais ensoleillé.

– On peut dire les choses comme ça, répondit Morgan avec un clin d'œil. Dans tous les cas, il sait que me sanctionner ne m'apprendra rien du tout – et que je suis assez grande pour arpenter Pré-au-Lard même sans autorisation.

– Ca ne te gêne pas d'être privilégiée, toi qui a souvent à cœur une certaine forme d'égalité ?

– Vu d'où vient le privilège… Je pense que ce n'est pas une contrepartie très importante.

Son ton était moins joyeux. Il était clair que la relation étrange entre elle et Dumbledore venait de son passé et de sa famille aujourd'hui disparue ou en cavale. Elle changea cependant de ton lorsqu'elle tendit son doigt devant elle, montrant un couple sur le sentier plus en avant.

– Oh ! Potter ! Et la chinoise de Serdaigle ! Un 14 février ! s'écria-t-elle avec un air enjoué.

– En effet, c'est assez significatif. Mais ils ne se tiennent même pas la main…

Je repensai un instant à ma très courte « aventure » avec Davian. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'en parler à Morgan, et ce sans que je craigne sa jalousie. Je préférais laisser ça de côté, tout simplement. Mon amie mit sa main sur son cœur.

– Moi qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir sans l'aide de Weasley ou Granger, le voilà qui drague. Ca grandit vite, un Survivant.

– Arrête de te moquer, parce qu'en attendant, celle qui pourrait draguer facilement mais qui ne fait rien, c'est toi.

– Bah, ce sont tous des abrutis dans ma maison et je fais trop peur aux autres. Et puis c'est pas trop mon truc, je me sens pas intéressée… Enfin, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

J'eus un rire nerveux avant de soupirer.

– On est vraiment dans quelque chose de… spécial, je pense. Je m'imagine même pas essayer de l'expliquer.

– Ca semble nous aller pour le moment non ?

– Oui. Et je vois mal d'autres personnes se faire des idées, c'est trop… euh… impensable… Wow, c'est un constat plutôt gênant.

– C'est toi-même qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop y penser. N'y pensons pas.

– Oui. Tu as raison.

Je fermai les yeux et émit un gémissement de plaisir.

– C'est si bon quand tu le dis. Vas-y, encore une fois, dis-moi que j'ai raison… »

Je reçus en tout et pour toute réponse un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui faillit me faire tomber en avant. Morgan savait à présent doser juste assez ses coups pour me déstabiliser sans me faire chuter.

Une fois dans le village, nous nous mîmes à flâner dans les boutiques, Morgan faisant systématiquement sa blasée. Alors que nous sortions de chez Honeydukes, une vieille sorcière bossue se tenant sur une canne et habillée avec une robe à dentelle noire poussiéreuse nous accosta avec une voix fortement familière en agitant devant nous ce qui ressemblait à des cartes postales.

« Vous souhaitez communiquer avec des proches défunts, jeunes filles ? J'ai ici ce qu'il vous faut ! Des Cartes à l'Au-delà ! Vous envoyez la carte postale au nom du mort et quelques jours plus tard il vous répond ! Un Gallion chacune, c'est une affaire, je n'en ai presque plus !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Morgan. Celle-ci plissait les yeux. Elle finit par réprimer un rire et s'écria avec joie :

– Bon sang, Isa ?

La sorcière au vidage ridé eut un large sourire en coin et écarta des mèches grises emmêlées de devant ses yeux bleus qui me firent reconnaître immédiatement la jumelle. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de me pencher vers elle et de demander avec curiosité :

– Tu… Tu t'es faite vieillir ? Un sort ?

– Ah-ah, ma chère Margaret, fit Isabel en gardant sa voix chevrotante de vieille dame, tu donnes trop de crédit à la magie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec une rapidité qui démontra son savoir-faire dans ce domaine puis poursuivit avec un clin d'œil :

– Le visage, c'est une pommade spéciale. Le reste… Ce n'est que du maquillage et du jeu d'acteur.

– Tu as pu voir Nat sur le Chemin de Traverse, intervint Morgan avec un air amusé à l'adresse d'Isabel. Et il était en petite forme, je peux te le dire. Ces deux-là savent se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement.

– C'est notre vie qui veut ça.

J'eus un petit rire avant de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Je réalisai seulement alors ce qu'elles étaient d'après la jumelle et cela me fit presque peur. Une tentation s'était éveillée en moi.

– Et tes… tes cartes, c'est… c'est vrai ?

Isabel me regarda longuement sans rien dire puis eut un rire chevrotant.

– Tu plaisantes ? De la bouse de dragon, ces trucs. Les cartes vont à un seul gugusse qui s'amuse à y répondre en faisant une espèce de jeu de rôle à chaque fois. On touche une partie des ventes de ces trucs. Non, à part les fantômes, tu ne peux communiquer avec les morts et c'est justifié.

Elle regarda avec ostentation Morgan qui se refroidit aussitôt.

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu crois que ça m'a traversé l'esprit ? Même la magie noire a des limites pour moi. Faire revenir des morts à la vie, c'est impossible. Au mieux tu obtiens des zombies. Même l'alchimie ne peut reproduire une vie humaine, cela n'a aucun équivalent. Les morts… le restent.

Elle se permit de me toiser moi aussi, comme si elle voulait que cette idée reste morte à jamais dans mon esprit. Je n'imaginai pas un seul instant le faire. _Lui_ envoyer une lettre… Ca avait un certain « intérêt », mais le revoir en face de moi, peu importe sa forme, c'était hors de question. Je fixai Morgan et répondit sérieusement :

– J'ai saisi le message.

– Je ne peux rien pour vous si vous voulez communiquer avec les morts de ta famille, enchaîna Isabel, mais je peux te donner des nouvelles des vivants, Morgan…

Morgan s'excita d'un coup.

– C'est vrai ? Alors ? Elle va bien ? Elle est où ?

Isabel nous invita à nous éloigner des magasins avant de poursuivre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en bordure de la rue où se trouvait la demeure de feu Lucretia Prewett qu'Isabel fit ses révélations, reprenant sa voix normale.

– Bellatrix a… changé, physiquement. Mais globalement, ça va. Avery m'a dit qu'elle avait vite repris des couleurs lorsqu'elle avait pu converser avec son grand maître chéri adoré. Elle se cache quelque part dans un bois écossais, je ne sais même pas où pour le moment. Je crois qu'Avery a un faible pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'il m'adresse volontiers la parole, mais ça n'empêche que nous ne sommes pas dans les petits papiers des Mangemorts. Encore heureux, nos petites excursions déguisées nous permettent de glaner quelques informations que le grand patron trouve « d'un léger intérêt ». Mais Morgan, je voulais finir par ça, Avery m'a confié qu'avant de partir se cacher, ta marraine avait eu une violente altercation avec Norrington. Ils ont failli en venir aux baguettes. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler… mais c'était assez évident pour moi.

– Moi, je suppose, marmonna Morgan avec un air songeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Bella veut me protéger ou parce qu'elle n'accepte pas qu'on remette en doute mon avenir chez les mages noirs. Dans tous les cas, c'est presque une bonne nouvelle, ma marraine me porte toujours dans mon cœur.

– Morgan… Autant Nat et moi, on a bâti notre vie sur des mensonges et des portes de sortie, on est prêts à se barrer quand il le faudra… Autant toi, tu es la fille Ebony, si tu entres dans leur système, tu ne t'en échapperas pas si facilement. Fais vraiment gaffe à toi, petite sœur. Et Margaret, la laisse pas te traîner n'importe où comme ça. Fais-le pour elle.

– Non mais ça va, j'ai encore rien fais, intervint Morgan avec agacement. Je n'ai même pas essayé de la contacter et je vais attendre les vacances. Cette année, c'est pas… c'est pas l'idéal. Voldie s'organise encore, je ne veux pas entrer dans le jeu sans que les pièces soient toutes en place sur l'échiquier. Que ce soit toi, ton frère ou… même toi, Finey, désolé de t'impliquer d'un coup mais… ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas conscience des risques et des dangers. Les décisions que je prends en conséquence ne regardent que moi, arrêtez vos avertissements, je _sais_ ce dans quoi je me lance, je suis une grande fille, je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

Isabel me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– Alors comme ça Margaret aussi essaye de te protéger. C'est bien de savoir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à se soucier réellement de toi.

Pour toute réponse, Morgan émit un grognement moins agacé que je ne l'aurais pensé. Isabel eut un rire de vieille dame puis déclara :

– Bon, jeunes filles, je dois aller reprendre mon travail, on va sûrement avoir besoin de fonds dans les temps à venir. Au fait, Margaret… Ca ne te dérange pas de savoir que nous sommes en quelque sort des escrocs, des charlatans ? Tu as déjà vu Nathaniel sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Je haussai les épaules avec un air incertain.

– Bah… Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes, je suppose… Et je respecte des escrocs bien plus… efficaces que vous, donc j'aurais du mal à vous reprocher d'abuser de personnes assez crédules pour acheter votre camelote.

Je vis Morgan sourire clairement en regardant ses bottes. Elle semblait fière de ce que je venais de dire. Isabel quant à elle rapprocha son visage ridé de moi et m'interrogea :

– Qui ça ?

– Euh… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…

– Tu sais, Finey, dit Morgan en soupirant, elle sait très bien qui ils sont. Je pense même que les jumeaux doivent les admirer. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer une seconde qu'elle va aller le raconter aux autres Mangemorts.

– Mais qui ça ? insista Isabel avec impatience.

– Eric et Rebecca Darksun…

Elle oublia de parler de sa fausse voix et s'exclama :

– Non ? Sérieux ? Tu les connais ?

– Leur fille est dans la classe de Finey, répondit Morgan à ma place.

– Franchement, ils jouent dans une autre cour. Nous, on se « débrouille », on fait ça juste pour survivre. Les Darksun… Ils en ont fait un art. J'espère qu'ils ne se feront jamais prendre. Tu leur adressera nos félicitations pour l'ensemble de leur carrière si tu les vois.

– J'y veillerai, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

– Bien, mesdemoiselles, bonne fin de journée ! »

Tandis qu'elle partait interpeller des clients potentiels en claudiquant, Morgan et moi repartîmes pour Poudlard, satisfaites de cette sortie. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Hermione de dos avec une femme elle aussi de dos que je ne reconnus pas. Elles se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais. Je me doutais qu'il y avait certainement une manigance anti-Voldemort là-dessous, mais Morgan étant présente, je fis donc comme si je ne l'avais pas vue. Je tenais à garder un semblant de séparation entre les plans de vengeance de Morgan et les plans de la bande à Potter qui impliquaient mon amie d'enfance.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'année, j'avais vu Harry Potter discrédité par la propagande du Ministère. Pourtant, je savais mieux que quiconque qu'il avait dit la vérité à propos de Voldemort : j'y étais. Mais pas une fois il ne m'est venu à l'esprit d'aller dire au Survivant que j'avais assisté à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à l'éprouvant combat que Harry avait du mener pour survivre. Je ne me voyais pas lui révéler quoique ce soit. C'était étrange en soi, vu que j'avais avoué à Hermione que je m'étais trouvée là-bas, ça aurait pu lui redonner du courage de savoir que quelqu'un avait assisté à ce moment épique. Cependant, lui avouer cela, c'était en dire beaucoup trop sur moi et Morgan. Nous devions rester dans l'ombre, nous étions une autre histoire. Je me sentais coupable parfois de ne rien lui dire, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'approcher de lui et de lui parler.

Je ne compris que plus tard ce qu'avait trafiqué Hermione à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque j'eus vent à ma table de l'article paru dans le Chicaneur, le journal du père de Luna Lovegood, qui venait soutenir Potter et sa version des faits à propos de Voldemort. L'article était, chose ahurissante, écrit par Rita Skeeter. Après quelques réflexions sur le pourquoi du comment, je finis par en venir moi-même à la conclusion que la femme que j'avais vu de dos avec Hermione était Rita Skeeter. Hermione avait réussi à la faire plier je ne savais comment, mais elle s'était rangée du côté de Potter – de toute façon, elle était grillée à vie en tant que journaliste de la Gazette.

Bien vite, un décret d'éducation vint interdire la circulation du Chicaneur parmi les élèves, sanction pour les contrevenants à l'appui. La désinformation et la propagande d'Ombrage se poursuivait, mais toujours avec un temps de retard. Beaucoup d'élèves savaient désormais que Potter n'était pas fêlé, ce qui me fit plaisir à moi aussi – et même à Morgan. Elle m'affirma être heureuse de voir la vérité éclater.

Ombrage était restée plutôt tranquille jusque là mais deux semaines après l'interdiction du journal révolutionnaire, le licenciement de Sybille Trelawney fut l'objet d'une scène au milieu du hall principal durant laquelle la Grande Inquisitrice montra toute l'ignominie dont elle était capable. Se complaisant dans un sourire malsain à insister sur le fait que la douce-dingue n'était pas apte à enseigner, Ombrage semblait se délecter de la détresse de Trelawney à qui l'on disait d'abandonner un lieu qui avait été sa maison pendant de nombreuses années.

Je ne savais rien des compétences du professeur de Divination, même si ce que j'en avais entendu laissait croire qu'elle n'était pas bien douée. Mais je ne pouvais que compatir avec elle lorsque l'ignoble crapaud lui cracha sa bave au visage avec tous le mépris que l'on pouvait attendre d'une éternelle célibataire aigrie par la vie et ivre de pouvoir sur les gens. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui avait put pousser Dolorès Ombrage à prendre une pareille voie. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait été Gryffondor à son époque, elle était passée par Poudlard, n'avait-elle eu personne à l'époque pour l'empêcher de devenir cette horrible femme aux goûts plus que douteux et à l'éthique pour le moins relatif ?

Alors que Trelawney était effondrée sur le pavé du hall, pleurant à chaudes larmes, les élèves aux alentours s'étaient rassemblés en cercle. Je cherchai Morgan du regard et la vit dans les escaliers fixer Ombrage avec un air assassin qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'eus réellement peur qu'elle agisse sans réfléchir. La justice de Morgan était là bafouée à son plus haut niveau, c'était la dignité d'un individu que l'on achevait là sans aucune raison.

La situation fut finalement réglée par Dumbledore qui assura à Trelawney qu'elle garderait un toit à Poudlard, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son licenciement. Ombrage en était outragée et fulminait, ce qui rendit cet épisode moins déprimant.

Un entraînement était programmé à la fin de la semaine. J'y appris le lancer de plusieurs sorts de combat, ce qui m'enthousiasma. Cependant, ce jour-là, Morgan n'était de toute évidence pas au meilleur de sa forme. Lors de la première partie de l'entraînement, elle semblait constamment dérangée et sa main gantée se crispait de temps à autres sur sa baguette alors que son visage affichait d'infimes signes de douleurs. Aussi lorsqu'elle décréta une pause, je m'avançai directement vers elle et lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– J'ai l'air de ne pas bien aller ? fit Morgan avec assurance.

Son visage était tranquille mais elle serrait le poing de sa main droite.

– Tu as quelque chose à la main ?

– Oh, une petite crampe. Il fait encore assez froid et il faut croire que maintenir le poignet fermé finit par être douloureux.

Ca ne collait pas. Morgan ne souffrait jamais de crampes. Même si son attitude ne laissait strictement rien passer, je sentais une entourloupe quelque part et ça avait un rapport avec sa main. Que je ne voyais pas vraiment d'ailleurs.

– Montre-moi voir ta main ?

– C'est rien, je te dis…

– Et moi je te dis de me montrer ta main.

– Va mourir ! répondit Morgan sur la défensive.

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps ces cachoteries, consciente que Morgan n'allait jamais s'exécuter de bonne volonté, je mis en pratique un des sorts que j'avais récemment appris. Je levai prestement ma baguette et dit avec force :

– Accio gant !

Le gant de Morgan s'enleva de sa main et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, je pus voir un sillon rouge sur le dos de sa main. Je ne rattrapai même pas le gant qui passa par-dessus mon épaule. J'étais trop choquée par la déduction que je venais de faire. Je regardai Morgan dans les yeux avec un air alarmé.

– Non… Quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Morgan !

J'étais à la fois horrifiée par le fait que Morgan ait pu subir le châtiment corporel d'Ombrage et énervé par le fait qu'elle ait essayé de me cacher cette douloureuse punition.

Mon amie détourna le regard et dit avec un air sombre :

– On a déjà parlé de ce que l'autre ferait si l'une de nous subissait la punition. Je ne veux pas que tu me venges de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne risque pas grand-chose. Tu pourrais en revanche te faire une mauvaise réputation et c'est hors de question.

– Je suis persuadée qu'il y aussi un peu de ta fierté stupide à faire celle qui ne ressent aucune douleur ! Bon sang, Morgan, ça me fait mal de le découvrir comme ça, tu n'y as pas pensé ? Et puis réponds-moi, pourquoi elle t'a infligé cette punition ?

Elle me tendit sa main et je pus y lire vaguement la phrase que Morgan avait du réécrire encore et encore.

_Je n'insulterai plus jamais la Grande Inquisitrice_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

Morgan soupira et alla chercher son gant.

– Lorsque Trelawney s'est faite virée… j'ai craqué. C'était la goutte de potion qui fait déborder la fiole. Je suis allée la voir dans son bureau avec mes mots bien en tête.

– Et c'était loin d'être poli je suppose ?

– Au début, ça l'était. Et puis je me suis lâchée, emportée par le fil de mes pensées. Ombrage était trop médusée par mon discours pour agir de suite. Mais elle m'a finalement donné comme punition d'aller tous les soirs dans son bureau pour écrire cette satanée phrase. Elle m'a précisé qu'elle était déçue mais que compte tenu de mon passé, elle ne ferait pas de vague – tant que je subissais ma punition. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, notamment pas à Lucius Malefoy.

– Ca c'est un aveu. Elle le connait.

– Oh bah ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je dirais plutôt que c'est le Ministère qui est de mèche avec Malefoy père. La corruption, tout ça… En revanche, j'ai quelques doutes sur le pourquoi de son silence envers Malefoy. Elle sait sans doute que je suis la filleule de Bellatrix Lestrange, ça pourrait la dissuader d'éventer ma punition, mais… si c'est Malefoy qu'elle craint, alors elle serait au courant qu'il est toujours Mangemort et qu'il pourrait avoir contact avec les évadés… Et Ombrage en complice de Voldemort, ça me semble très douteux. Alors je ne sais pas, peut-être pense-t-elle à tort que je possède de très bons liens avec Lucius et ne veut pas se le mettre à dos… Enfin, c'est terminé.

– Et tu as encore mal, ajoutai-je d'un ton lugubre.

– Ca passera, répondit-elle d'un ton vague.

– J'ai bien envie d'aller lui dire ma façon de penser moi aussi.

– Surtout pas ! Margaret, ça n'en finira pas. Si tu es punie aussi, je vais m'énerver à mon tour, tu t'en doutes. Ca va être une escalade et on va se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Quand je suis allée voir Ombrage pour lui dire en face que c'était une vieille carne acariâtre aux tendances sadiques, j'en connaissais les conséquences.

– Tu crois que ça m'aide à me sentir mieux ? rétorquai-je avec un ton agacé avant d'essayer de me calmer.

Je méditai la situation un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Je lui en voulais quand même d'avoir essayer de me cacher un fait si important. Si elle avait un problème, je devais être au courant, on partageait tout. Ces pensées me firent réaliser à quel point ce que je vivais avec Morgan, cette relation amoureuse à demi-mots – et demi-gestes – était loin de ce que j'avais tenté avec Davian.

D'ailleurs, à bien y repenser, ce moment seul avec le Serpentard m'apparaissait très étrange. Rien ne collait. La façon dont on s'était parlé avait trop de détachement, nos comportements respectifs étaient trop calculateurs. J'en vins à me demander si Davian savait bien ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Quoiqu'il en était, je n'avais qu'à regarder Morgan pour me dire qu'elle était « spéciale » pour moi. Je n'osais pas encore qualifier notre relation d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Soit, c'est assez surprenant, mais tu es la voix de la raison pour une fois. Laissons cette affaire reposer. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il t'arrive un truc pareil, que tu te blesses, que tu te tapes une malédiction, ce genre de trucs, tu m'en parles d'accord ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je te cache que j'ai des ennuis avec des fanatiques du sang pur, je pense…

– Tu marques un point… Bah, je m'excuse pour ne t'avoir rien dit. Enfin ça partait d'un bon sentiment, non ?

– Peu importe, affirmai-je avec fermeté, maintenant c'est entendu.

– Je préférais quand tu avais peur de moi, je crois. Tu prends beaucoup d'assurance là, mais bizarrement ça ne me mets pas en rogne. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est justifié…

– C'est clair que je ne m'énerve pas pour le plaisir. C'est juste parce que… enfin voilà. Je tiens à toi, tout ça.

Morgan parut mettre un certain temps à intégrer ce que je venais de lui dire et finit par sourire malicieusement en me tendant sa paume de main scarifiée.

– Un petit bisou de bénédiction, pour que ça guérisse vite.

Je regardai la paume puis le visage enjoué de Morgan. Je ne savais pas trop d'où elle sortait cette idée, mais je voyais clairement que c'était histoire de « faire la paix ». Aussi après un grognement faussement agacé, je pris sa main avec la mienne et posai doucement mes lèvres sur sa paume. Puis je me redressai et soupirai :

– J'espère que t'as quand même plus efficace que ça pour guérir.

– Oui, de l'essence de Murlap. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai beau tremper ma main dedans, ça part pas vite… Faut dire que j'ai appuyé comme une bourrine à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, cette sale dégénérée. Hors de question de lui laisser le plaisir de me voir faiblir.

J'affichai un air blasé avant de secouer avec un sourire résigné. Morgan dans toute sa splendeur, une fois de plus. Elle remit son gant puis se dégourdit les membres.

– Allez, la pause est finie, Finey. On va voir si tu peux balancer le sortilège d'Entrave avec plus d'efficacité.

– Ah tiens, j'y pense. J'ai croisé la dernière fois dans un manuel une référence au sortilège d'Amplification. Ca marche sur une personne ?

Morgan secoua la tête et leva un index professoral.

– Il est certains sorts qui par nature ne peuvent affecter les êtres humains, c'est comme une sorte de sécurité, ils ont été conçus de cette façon par soucis d'une éthique qui veut que les êtres humains ne doivent pas être affectés de façon trop conséquente par rapport à un certain équilibre universel… Enfin ça, c'est parce que ça reste de la magie grise. La magie noire, elle, est vouée à transgresser l'éthique, du coup c'est douleur et destruction à tous les niveaux et rien à faire de l'équilibre.

– Sympathique, fis-je remarquer avec un regard un peu accusateur.

Morgan ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit :

– C'est en vertu de cet équilibre un peu flou que faire de la magie sans baguette est « déconseillé » et aussi que faire apparaître des objets de nulle part est très difficile. Tu devrais voir ça plus tard en classe de Sortilèges. Allez, en garde ! »

* * *

**Je fais un peu de "sciences magiques" dans mon récit de temps à autres, surtout pour moi-même qui ne supporte pas que la magie sorte de nulle part, n'ait aucune règle, aucune limite, aucune signification. JKR voulait certainement garder le charme du mystère, mais moi ça me fait grincer des dents alors je théorise par derrière, nah !**


	17. Justicière de l'Ombre

**Par avance : Bon sang, il aura fallu une vaillante lectrice et sa review pour que je me force à poster ce chapitre. Le pire c'est que j'en avais en fait deux d'avance, c'était donc très con de ne pas poster. J'ai eu récemment un regain d'un coup et j'ai écris un chapitre en une nuit (pas celui-ci, le suivant), mais j'aimerais le poster quand je me serais vraiment remis dans le bain, or ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je vais aborder la dernière ligne droite du tome et je n'ose pas me lancer. Qui plus est, je dois avouer que j'essaye d'écrire un roman original à côté de cette fic et ça passe un peu en priorité. Ceci étant dit, ce chapitre est dédié à ziiya, une lectrice (ou un lecteur mais vu son avatar j'en doute) qui m'a écris hier une zolie review bien longue qui faisait plaisir à lire. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi ziiya, mais j'ai fais de la publicité mensongère, la révélation sur Joanna est dans le chapitre encore après, ha ha... hum. Enjoy !**  


* * *

JUSTICIERE DE L'OMBRE – HARRY POTTER

Ma séance d'entraînement avec Morgan fut vite mise à contribution. En effet, quelques soirs plus tard, alors que j'étais allée passer un peu de temps avec Morgan et Emma sur l'esplanade à parler de tout et de rien et que je rentrais ensuite seule vers mon dortoir, j'entendis non loin des bruits de pas rapides puis des sons de sortilèges ricochant un peu partout. Restant immobile un moment, je me décidai finalement à courir vers le brouhaha tout en sortant ma baguette de ma poche de jean – j'avais eu le temps de m'habiller « en civil » avant le dîner. Malgré le fait que la robe devenait peu à peu un vêtement comme un autre pour moi, je préférais le confort des habits non-sorcier.

Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer, mais un « combat magique » ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose, et sans même me demander si j'allais intervenir, je me sentais obligée d'en apprendre plus – poussée par un mélange de bravoure et de curiosité. Alors que je pensais m'approcher de la scène des combats, j'entendis un cri railleur :

« Ca ne sert à rien de courir, on va te choper qui que tu sois et tu n'imagines pas ce qu'Ombrage fera de toi ! Rends-toi, au moins ça t'évitera un maléfice en prime !

C'était la voix d'un élève et elle fut suivie du rire d'un autre. Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis à courir avec plus de discrétion, craignant d'être repérée par ce qui semblait être des sous-fifres de la Grande Inquisitrice. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi des élèves paraissaient servir Ombrage mais la simple mention de cette dernière m'invitait à prendre la défense de la personne poursuivie. Tout en me rapprochant, j'essayai de me remémorer un maximum des sortilèges de Morgan. Il faisait nuit, il faisait sombre, j'avais l'effet de surprise, je me sentais en droit de sauver quelqu'un d'Ombrage. Malgré ce que je pouvais penser de la nécessité de respecter certaines règles et de rester à l'écart de tous problèmes, je me souvenais également des punitions infligées à Potter ainsi qu'à Morgan et je me souvenais de ces décrets d'éducation dictatoriaux. Si je pouvais mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage et éviter à quelqu'un de subir un châtiment que je me refusais à imaginer, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. J'allais agir.

Les pas se rapprochaient de moi. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement et tendit ma baguette devant moi. Logiquement, la personne pourchassée allait être la première à passer mais mieux valait être prudente. Une cachette était préférable, aussi je regardai autour de moi et constatai qu'un des côtés du couloir était composé de grandes fenêtres renfoncées très profondément dans la pierre, ce qui me laissait la place pour me plaquer contre le renfoncement et attendre que passent poursuivi et poursuivants. J'escaladai promptement la pierre et me collai à la paroi comme si je voulais m'y fondre puis je serrai fortement ma baguette. Il y avait au moins deux personnes à neutraliser, j'allais devoir être rapide.

Finalement je vis une première personne passer devant moi en courant. Son souffle rauque me fit comprendre qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle ne courrait d'ailleurs plus très droit mais ne semblait pas vouloir baisser de rythme. Je ne reconnus pas la jeune fille qui me passa devant et me concentrai donc sur ceux qui allaient passer à leur tour. Conformément à ce que je pensais, ils étaient deux, la baguette sortie, habillés avec l'uniforme de Serpentard. Je commençais à imaginer quoi leur lancer, orientant ma baguette vers eux sans trop bouger le bras, quand je vis plus loin la poursuivie chuter sur le pavé du couloir. Les deux Serpentards se mirent à ricaner et s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

– Même pas drôle, on n'a pas eu le temps de l'avoir nous-même.

– Faut dire, si tu ratais moins souvent tes sorts…

– Hé, j'essayais de lancer quelque chose d'innovant moi au moins. Le sortilège d'Entrave, c'est un truc de petit joueur.

– Ouais bah j'ai vu l'efficacité de ton Incarcerem. Tu iras ramasser les cordes qui traînent par terre tout seul…

– Je te jure que je l'avais presque tout à l'heure. Alors tu penches pour quoi ?

– Mmh… Une fille ça c'est sûr. Après, euh… Serdaigle ?

– Y avait pas que des Gryffondors dans ce club à la noix ?

– Non, celle qui a vendu la mèche est une Serdaigle elle-même. Bon, je vais aller voir ce qu'on a pêché, c'est peut-être une célébrité de l'école.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils parlaient du club secret dont Hermione m'avait appris l'existence.

Il fallait que j'agisse avant que ces deux abrutis ne se retournent ou ne lancent quoique ce soit sur la fugitive qui restait à terre sans bouger. J'eus soudain un frisson lorsque l'un deux s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de laquelle je me trouvais. Son coude se trouvait à une vingtaine de centimètres de mes pieds. Il fallait donc que j'agisse vite. Il suffisait que son pote, qui s'était avancé vers leur proie, se retourne pour qu'il me voit. J'aurais eu certainement l'avantage de le laisser interdit quelques instants, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Il fallait que j'atteigne les deux de manière efficace et rapide. Ils ne devaient même pas pouvoir m'identifier, je devais rester un attaquant mystère. Après trois secondes à me répéter la marche à suivre, je me mis en action.

La tête aux cheveux noirs lissés en arrière de celui qui se trouvait juste devant moi était précisément dans la trajectoire de ma jambe, tel un ballon de football attendant un penalty. Je tendis mon bras par-dessus lui, visai avec précision son camarade et criai d'une voix volontairement rauque :

« Impedimenta ! »

Alors que la victime de mon sortilège ne put même pas se retourner, l'autre sursauta au point de lâcher sa baguette et se retourna violemment mais ne put qu'admirer une basket le frapper de toutes ses forces au visage. Je poussai même un cri d'effort. Il tituba en arrière avant de tomber sur le dos, plissant fortement ses yeux fermés et mettant ses mains sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner. Il avait très mal apparemment. Je réfléchis une seconde pour finalement tenter _Somnus Profundum_, un sort qui plongeait la cible dans un sommeil du juste. Morgan m'avait dit qu'il fallait que la victime du sort soit immobile ou amorphe et que le sortilège était lent à fonctionner. J'en fis l'expérience puisque je craignis pendant une dizaine de seconde que le Serpentard ne se remette de mon coup avant que le nuage doré produit par le sort ne l'endorme, à mon grand soulagement. Je m'intéressai alors à son compère qui s'était cassé la figure en avant et restait à terre, incapable de voir qui était celle qui venait de les mettre à terre lui et son compère. Tout était sécurisé pour le moment, aussi je pris le temps rapidement de déchirer la propre robe du blessé pour lui enfoncer des morceaux de tissu dans les narines. Grâce au sort, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se réveille pendant que je lui administrais les premiers soins. Je n'avais pas de compassion particulière pour lui, mais je n'imaginais pas le laisser dans cet état. J'utilisai le sort de Sommeil sur mon autre victime par sécurité avant de m'intéresser à la fugitive.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood. Je me rapprochai d'elle et m'accroupis à son côté.

« Luna ?

Alors qu'elle semblait inconsciente la seconde d'avant, Luna se mit immédiatement sur le dos et se redressa en position assise, me regardant avec un sourire sympathique et son regard un peu perdu.

– Oh, Margaret. C'est donc toi qui t'es occupée de ceux qui me courraient après ? Ils étaient plutôt nuls pour lancer des sorts, mais ils avaient de l'endurance et je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Je préfère marcher que courir.

– Tu as fais semblant de t'être évanouie ? demandai-je en l'aidant à se relever.

– Oui. Si ça pouvait m'éviter de recevoir un sortilège… Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure, Margaret ? Il est tard, tu devrais être dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, tu risques de te faire punir si on te découvre.

Je haussai un sourcil devant le décalage d'un tel avertissement.

– Tu étais en train de fuir des Serpentards à la solde d'Ombrage à cette même heure dans ce même endroit. Je crois que tu n'es pas bien placée pour dire ça.

– Mmh… Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne pensais qu'à courir. Après j'aurais nié en bloc.

– Nié quoi ?

– Rien.

Elle regarda ailleurs avec un air absent.

– Luna, je sais que Potter et d'autres ont organisé un club pour s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges.

Sa tête pivota immédiatement vers moi et elle m'adressa son sourire tranquille.

– Ah bon, ça me rassure, je peux t'en parler. Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

– On m'a proposé d'y entrer.

– Ca aurait été sympa. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

– J'ai ma propre façon d'apprendre.

– Avec Morgan, c'est ça ?

– Euh… oui. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Potter et compagnie, c'est récent ?

– Depuis l'année dernière. Enfin je ne les connais pas beaucoup. Un peu. Plus qu'un peu quand même. On devrait peut-être partir d'ici, non ?

Je l'aidai à se relever et demandai :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au club ?

– Un elfe de maison avec une tête rigolote et des habits amusants est venu avertir Harry qu'Ombrage savait pour notre club. Harry nous a alors ordonné de fuir la Salle sur Demande. Après, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis fais poursuivre par ces deux-là. J'espère que les autres s'en seront mieux sortis.

– Oui enfin tu es tirée d'affaire et ils ne savent pas qui tu es, c'est pas si mal.

– Tu as raison. Je t'ai déjà dis merci ? Non. Alors merci de m'avoir sauvée.

– C'est tout naturel. Je ne suis pas une grande admiratrice d'Ombrage… Et encore moins des Serpentards mercenaires… Tu as parlé d'une… Salle sur Demande ?

– Oui, elle apparaît quand on en a besoin et sous la forme dont on en a besoin.

– Pratique. Tu sais si quelqu'un s'est fait prendre ?

– Aucune idée.

– Bien. Si tu peux rejoindre ton dortoir seule, je vais aller vérifier que tout va bien à proximité de ma Salle Commune.

– Je devrais m'y retrouver. Passe une bonne nuit, Margaret.

– Euh… toi de même. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire un peu plus franc qu'à l'accoutumée puis partit en marchant tranquillement. Je la regardai un moment avec un sourire amusé avant de me tourner vers les deux corps inconscients que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à ma baguette encore dans ma main. J'étais capable de me battre, d'envisager une attaque et de l'exécuter proprement, ce qui était à la fois un soulagement et une certaine fierté.

Je m'empressai de rejoindre les alentours de la tour des Gryffondor et commençai à arpenter les couloirs vides du château avec discrétion, l'oreille tendue pour percevoir le moindre signe de vie. J'étais un peu tendue, mais aussi terriblement excitée. J'avais l'impression d'être une sorte de justicière à la recherche d'un crime à punir. Bien sûr, il ne me vint pas à l'esprit que si je rencontrais un professeur, mon enthousiasme allait s'effondrer et que j'étais bonne pour avoir de gros ennuis – hors de question d'attaquer un adulte, même Ombrage, et ce malgré le fait qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers jours de m'imaginer lancer Doloris sur elle en ciblant en particulier sa main, histoire qu'elle reçoive ce qu'elle mérite.

J'entendis alors un ricanement féminin peu élégant émanant de toilettes non-loin. M'approchant à pas de loups et scrutant autour de moi pour voir si personne n'accompagnait la personne au ricanement de hyène, je serrai fort ma baguette et collai mon oreille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une fille à la voix nasillarde s'exprima de l'autre côté :

« Granger… Granger… Je sais que tu es là-dedans et je sais que c'est toi, j'aurais reconnue la boule de poil qui te sert de chevelure n'importe où. Allez, ça sert à rien de rester cachée, je n'ai qu'à faire les cabines une par une pour te trouver. Sors gentiment, et je t'amènerai à Ombrage sur tes deux pieds et dans ton état normal. Si je dois te lancer un sortilège en revanche… »

Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. Son discours n'était pas crédible. Je l'avais entendue à plusieurs reprises se moquer ouvertement de Hermione. Si mon amie était cachée là-dedans et qu'elle sortait, Parkinson n'allait pas manquer de lui envoyer impunément un maléfice. Je devais agir et le plus simple restait de lui lancer un sort. La porte étant déjà entrouverte, je la poussai légèrement pour tester son grincement : elle était bien huilée. L'ouvrant davantage, je vis Pansy de côté, avec une baguette dans chaque main. Elle avait du récupérer je ne sais comment celle de Hermione. Elle était entre plusieurs éviers, ce qui ne me permettait pas de bien la viser. Elle commença à inspecter les cabines en les ouvrant par magie. Lancer un sortilège d'attaque était risqué, si je me loupais, elle me voyait. Je voulais plus que tout garder mon anonymat vis-à-vis des Serpentards, ce n'était pas le moment de gagner des ennemis. Le seul moyen était donc de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse en aucun cas me voir.

Je me décalai par rapport à la porte et glissai ma baguette dans l'entrebâillement, prête à lancer mon sortilège. Afin d'être sûre d'avoir son attention, j'avalai ma salive avant de crier :

« Eh Pansy ! »

Je voulais attendre une seconde, mais Parkinson était visiblement sur les nerfs. Avant que j'ai pu prononcer ma formule, elle envoya un sortilège dans ma direction, sans doute sans vraiment viser, et le rebond de celui-ci sur la porte provoqua une poussée qui me fit perdre l'équilibre alors que je m'écriai :

« Sub Lux-woh !

Et je tombai sur mon postérieur alors que la forte lumière blanche m'éclaira à moitié, me faisant perdre la vue d'un œil. Pansy devait elle avoir été affectée complètement puisqu'elle poussa un hurlement de frayeur. Je me relevai et dut m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de bien pousser la porte. Mon œil valide me permit de voir Pansy paniquer et tourner sur elle-même. C'est alors qu'elle commença à balancer des sorts de toute part en espérant toucher quelqu'un. Je me mis à quatre pattes et dit le plus bas que je pus :

– Expelliarmus. »

Il s'agissait de ne pas trop faire entendre ma voix. Pansy se retrouva désarmée par mon sortilège et ne sut que faire pendant quelques secondes et fixa un point devant elle de ses yeux désormais larmoyants. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire. Etait-ce vraiment utile de s'acharner sur une aveugle désarmée ? Je vis derrière elle une porte s'ouvrir et la tête de Hermione en sortir. Elle la Serpentard avant de constater que j'étais dans le fond de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux avant de me regarder avec reproche en secouant la tête.

J'ouvris grand la bouche en fronçant les sourcils et écartai les bras d'un air de dire : « Bah quoi ? T'es pas contente en plus ? ». Hermione sembla réaliser que sa réaction était assez ingrate et sortit à pas de velours de la cabine, alors que Pansy se mettait à tâtonner devant elle en agitant ses bras.

« Qui est là ? Aie au moins le courage de me parler ! Allez ! Dis-moi qui t'es ! »

J'eus un sourire en coin. C'était assez ironique d'entendre Parkinson parler de courage. Hermione ramassa sa baguette en vitesse et se mit à courir vers la sortie des toilettes, faisant se tourner Pansy qui restait désemparée. Je suivis Hermione dehors et nous courûmes jusqu'à la Salle Commune sans nous arrêter ou parler. Je restai toutefois attentive au moindre bruit suspect. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune que Hermione se permit de parler, après avoir tout de même vérifié que nous étions seules. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et demanda à voix basse avec un ton de reproche :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

– Je t'aidais, figure-toi, répondis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle. D'habitude on remercie les gens pour ce genre de choses…

Hermione resta un temps interdite puis finit par dire :

– Merci… Mais ça n'explique rien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Tu savais que j'avais des problèmes ?

– J'ai sauvé Luna Lovegood alors que je me baladais dans les couloirs – tu peux me reprocher ça si tu veux, mais franchement, à côté de ce que toi tu faisais… Votre petit club a été démasqué, d'après ce que Luna m'a dit…

– Oui, quelqu'un du groupe nous a dénoncé. Ce quelqu'un doit d'ailleurs regretter son geste à l'heure qu'il est, vu le maléfice que j'avais lancé sur notre serment. On saura très vite qui c'était… J'espère que tout le monde s'en est sorti.

– Je n'ai croisé que toi et Luna.

– Elle avait qui à ses trousses ?

– Deux Serpentards que je ne connaissais pas. Ils sont tous les deux endormis dans les couloirs dans le secteur de Serdaigle. L'un d'eux a le nez cassé.

Hermione soupira et me toisa avec toujours un air mécontent.

– Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir, tu risquais d'avoir de gros ennuis avec Ombrage et…

– Bon écoute, Hermione, intervins-je pour couper court à toute leçon de morale qui pouvait se présenter. J'ai calculé les risques. Je n'étais pas sur le chemin de Luna, j'aurais pu me cacher ou autre chose. J'ai entendu les Serpentards évoquer Ombrage, ça m'a suffit à me décider. Je ne supporte pas cette femme et elle a carrément engagé sa petite milice pour s'occuper de vous alors que vous ne faites qu'apprendre à mieux vous protéger. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je savais ce que je faisais et je te prie de ne plus me reprocher de vouloir faire ce qui me semble juste.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, semblant juger de mon sérieux, avant de détourner le regard avec un air embarrassé.

– Je voulais seulement être sûre que… enfin voilà.

– Je comprends bien ce que tu crains derrière, mais ça ne fait que m'irriter. On a pas le même combat, mais je compte pas passer une scolarité tranquille et sans ennui ici alors que Tu-sais-qui est revenu et encore pire, qu'Ombrage lance une chasse aux élèves pour mettre fin aux activités d'un club clandestin inoffensif. Non mais tu te rends compte de ses divagations ? Compare juste un petit peu avec un collège non-sorcier… Tu vois le sacré décalage ? A des années-lumière là, ce sont carrément des notions d'humanité qui sont bafouées…

– Oui, on en a déjà parlé et je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Enfin, je ne veux pas la défendre mais je pense qu'elle nous prend pour une sorte d'armée révolutionnaire, et non pas pour de simples élèves qui font des sortilèges en cachette. Ombrage est paranoïaque en plus d'être avide de pouvoir. Bon sang, j'espère que personne ne s'est fait prendre – surtout Harry …

– Il n'est toujours pas revenu alors ? demanda une voix venue des escaliers.

Je me tournai vivement vers ceux-ci pour découvrir Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat ainsi que Finnigan et Thomas, les amis proches de Potter que je compris aussitôt avoir participé au club en fuite. Ils étaient en pyjama afin de faire illusion mais n'avaient pas l'air du tout fatigués. Je me sentis mal à l'aise d'être plus ou moins découverte par tant de personnes en même temps. Tous me regardèrent comme une intruse, ce qui m'invita à fixer mes pieds. Ce fut Ron qui posa la question évidente :

– C'est… ?

– Margaret, mon amie d'enfance, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Il se trouve qu'elle était dans les couloirs quand on s'est tous enfuis. Elle a sauvé Luna Lovegood de deux Serpentards. Et… Elle m'a permis d'échapper à Parkinson.

– Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'étais fais prendre par Parkinson ? déclara Ron avec un manque cruel de tact.

– Non Ron, je voulais seulement éviter le combat afin de ne pas être reconnue. Je me suis cachée dans les toilettes mais j'ai glissé et j'ai perdu ma baguette. Pansy est entrée, j'ai paniqué et je me suis cachée sans prendre le temps de la ramasser.

– Ah. Et donc… Margaret… t'a tirée de là ? Comment ?

– Elle l'a aveuglée, répondit Hermione pour moi. Très bonne technique d'ailleurs, Maggy. Il faudra que tu me parles de ce sort. Ensuite elle l'a désarmée et on s'est enfuies.

– Waow, chapeau Margaret, je suis impressionné, c'est du beau travail, surtout pour une… troisième année, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai avant de regarder Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione comprit que je pensais à mon avance sur mon âge et eut quant à elle un sourire gêné. Ron poursuivit :

– C'est marrant, je t'ai vue souvent, mais jamais avec Hermione, j'aurais jamais fais le rapprochement. Alors comme ça tu es en quelque sorte… dans notre camp ?

Il interrogea Hermione du regard et celle-ci soupira avant de répondre de manière évasive :

– Plus ou moins, ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier de ce genre de détails. S'il n'est pas avec vous, j'en déduis que Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. Je suis vraiment inquiète.

– Il pourrait être en train de se cacher comme tu le faisais, proposais-je.

– En effet, mais bon… J'ai peur qu'Ombrage ne lui fasse subir…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit. Harry Potter entra, apparemment chamboulé. Il remarqua notre groupe et stoppa net. Derrière lui, McGonagall se tenait dans le couloir et semblait nous scruter un à un. Je n'y échappai pas et elle plissa les yeux en me voyant. Nous finîmes par tous fixer Harry, attendant qu'il prononce quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le professeur de Métamorphose déclara :

– Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous rassemblés ici à cette heure. Allez vous coucher, vous aurez besoin d'être reposé pour affronter les changements qui vont s'opérer ici dans les jours à venir. Surtout vous, Potter.

Il se tourna de moitié et demanda :

– C'est… définitif ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas une mise en scène ? Il est vraiment parti ?

McGonagall le regarda sèchement sans rien dire pendant un moment. Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres, ne comprenant qui était le « il » dont Potter parlait.

– Albus Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Il vient de vous sauver la mise, Potter, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient. N'allez pas gâcher son sacrifice en vous donnant en spectacle. Dolores Ombrage n'attend que ça.

– O… Oui, Professeur.

– Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Et elle s'en alla. Harry se tourna vers notre groupe et fronça légèrement les sourcils en me voyant. Ayant un léger problème malgré moi avec le Survivant, je pris les devants en levant les mains :

– Si tu veux que je parte, dis-le moi tout de suite.

– Tu es en troisième année, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle nous a découvert ?

Il interrogea le reste du groupe du regard et ce fut Ron qui prit finalement ma défense.

– Elle a sauvé Luna et Hermione de plusieurs Serpentards qui les poursuivaient.

– Oh, se contenta de répondre Harry. Tu trainais dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

– Tout comme vous…

Ma remarque fit mouche et il se massa la nuque.

– En effet… Par « sauver », tu entends…

– J'ai lancé des sorts aux poursuivants, dis-je avec le ton le plus neutre possible. Et j'ai mis un coup de pied à l'un d'eux aussi. Sans qu'ils aient pu voir mon visage, je te rassure.

– Ah bon… Margaret c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à… tu vois quoi…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et je le comprenais facilement. J'avais débarqué dans l'histoire comme ça. Il finit par acquiescer pour lui-même et poursuivit :

– Enfin bon, du coup… euh… Tu crois à mon histoire à propos de Voldemort ?

J'eus très envie de lui dire que je l'avais également vu. Mais je préférais que cela ne se sache pas.

– Dans son intégralité. J'ai lu l'article dans le Chicaneur.

– Bien… Tu peux rester si tu veux, je suppose ?

Il regarda Hermione qui acquiesça vivement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sembla chercher ses mots un moment puis finit par déclarer en se voûtant légèrement :

– Dumbledore est en fuite. »

Pluie d'exclamations à voix basse, y compris de ma part. Il leva les bras pour demander le silence. Il paraissait fatigué et voulait sans doute finir le plus vite les explications afin d'aller se coucher. Il se permit une pause puis entama son récit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda à ce que les questions attendent demain et nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Hermione arrêta son geste pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle constata que je passais derrière. Je m'arrêtai également. Elle semblait chercher ses mots aussi essayai-je d'anticiper :

« Je compte parler de tout ça à Morgan et à mes copines de chambrée. Si tu veux me lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes, c'est le moment.

– Je n'oserais jamais, voyons ! Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne dit rien…

– Franchement, ça ne peut qu'être utile à tous que Morgan soit au courant. Et je me dois de raconter à mes amies ce qui vient de m'arriver ce soir comme tu racontes tout à Harry et Ron. Elles sauront toutes garder le secret. Quant au fait que je me sois mêlée à vous ce soir… C'était exceptionnel.

– En fait, j'allais te proposer de rentrer dans notre cercle, si tu cherches l'action, c'est mieux de…

– Tu inverses la chose. C'est parce que certaines personnes me sont chères et parce que j'ai certaines idées que je me retrouve à « combattre ». J'ai mon propre cercle et je m'y tiens. Et tu en fais partie, ajoutai-je en souriant.

– J'en suis heureuse… Merci encore et désolé de t'avoir traitée comme une gamine. J'ai compris le message.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir d'essayer de me protéger. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais là il y a un peu plus de 5 ans. »

Hermione me regarda intensément un moment puis acquiesça lentement et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je fis de même et allai me coucher.

Harry Potter avait été pris par Malefoy et Ombrage l'avait emmené dans le bureau de Dumbledore où l'attendait le Directeur, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge le Ministre de la Magie, deux aurors et Percy Weasley – Ron s'était crispé quand Harry l'avait mentionné. Afin de sauver Harry du renvoi, Dumbledore avait porté le chapeau pour l'Armée de Dumbledore en prétendant qu'il avait tout orchestré, ceci avant de s'enfuir.

La balance du club était une Serdaigle, amie de Cho Chang – l'asiatique que j'avais vu aux côtés de Potter le jour de la St-Valentin. Son action lâche lui avait valu l'apparition du mot « cafard » en forme de pustules sur son front. Le prix de la trahison. Hermione n'avait pas pris le serment qu'ils avaient tous fais à la légère.

Mes amies étaient effondrées, Morgan voulait paradoxalement étriper Dumbledore pour son altruisme et un décret d'éducation nomma Ombrage Directrice de Poudlard. En soi ça n'était pas si grave, mais elle avait mis en place une Brigade Inquisitoriale composées exclusivement de Serpentards, et ça c'était révoltant. Au sein de cette brigade, bien évidemment, les deux abrutis que j'avais endormis et également Pansy Parkinson, alias les perdants. Les membres de la Brigade pouvaient à loisir enlever des points aux maisons qu'ils voulaient. Et évidemment Potter en fit les frais.

Après quelques semaines, Morgan semblait au bord de l'explosion à cause de Malefoy, le chef de la Brigade.

« Au moins son père, même très influent, ne se vante pas partout du pouvoir qu'il a sur telle ou telle personne du Ministère, il ne parade pas sans cesse en se donnant de l'importance. Alors que lui… lui… Il me casse les oreilles, fait monter ma température corporelle, me donne envie de lui exploser ses dents et d'arracher sa langue de sa bouche prétentieuse. Emma est constamment à côté de moi quand je suis dans la Salle Commune pour m'empêcher de devenir enragée et de lui arranger sa tête façon puzzle ! Je te jure, Finey, que si rien ne vient enlever son sourire suffisant de sa tête de con blondinette d'ici quelques jours, je craque, je lui fais sa fête et je serai heureuse qu'Ombrage me fasse écrire avec mon sang « Je ne rendrai plus jamais le corps de Drago Malefoy non-indentifiable ! Bordel ! »

Un monologue mémorable. Du reste, Morgan avait semblé exceptionnellement heureuse que je me sois lancée dans ma mission de sauvetage contre la Brigade Inquisitoriale même si elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsque je lui avais raconté l'histoire. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle puisse se réjouir de me voir transgresser les règles, surtout pour lancer des sortilèges sur des Serpentards. Et personnellement, je ne regrettais rien, j'en étais même fière. J'avais pris une initiative, j'avais combattu des gens « mauvais » et avais sauvé par la même occasion Hermione et Luna. J'avais beau défier l'ordre établi, j'avais un sentiment de justice accomplie et c'était particulièrement agréable.

* * *

**J'espère que c'était plutôt crédible, la façon dont j'ai fais parlé les personnages de JKR. Sinon, chapitre suivant, la fin des secrets de Joanna, TIN TIN TIN !**


	18. Problème de Vue

**Par avance : Je suis parti sur ma lancée et de manière plutôt efficace ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé du découpage de mes chapitres mais ça y est... on arrive au Ministère. Mais pas avant le chapitre prochain quand même, alors soyez patients mwaha. J'ai parlé de "révélations" à propos de Joanna, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Disons que je finalise le personnage. Après, rien ne dit qu'elle ne va pas encore évoluer dans l'avenir mais ça ne sera pas lié à des secrets ou des pensées intimes. Du coup, un chapitre où l'on parle plus qu'autre chose, je continue de suivre le canon (au passage je remercie Milkow d'avoir remarqué que je faisais des efforts pour ça c'est gentil ^^), l'action viendra dans deux chapitres. Mais ça s'écrit, c'est déjà ça ! Enjoy !**  


* * *

PROBLEME DE VUE – JOANNA

Lorsque je racontai ce qui était arrivé à Harry avec Dumbledore à mes amies et à Martin dans un coin de la Salle Commune à une heure où quasi-personne ne s'y trouvait, aucun d'entre eux ne fut étonné. Martin était même plutôt satisfait :

« Ca c'est notre Directeur. Une sortie magistrale.

– Oui mais bon, intervint Ginger avec un air un peu inquiet, ça laisse le champs libre à Ombrage, non ? Il ne peut rien en sortir de bon. Ma mère m'a écrit récemment que Fudge apprécie beaucoup son travail ici…

– Ta mère t'informe de ce genre de choses ? demanda Joanna en haussant un sourcil.

– Je le lui ai demandé. Je veux être tenue au courant de comment ça évolue au Ministère, surtout depuis l'article du Chicaneur. Ca pourrait changer pas mal de choses… vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle voulait notre approbation et nous la lui donnâmes tous. Joanna enchaîna :

– Et maintenant cette histoire de Brigade Inquisitoriale. On n'a pas fini de détester les Serpentards, j'ai l'impression. Enfin, sauf bien sûr…

– Oui, oui, coupai-je en agitant la main. J'ai bien compris que tu ne la mettais pas dans le même panier, ne te sens pas obliger d'en parler à chaque fois.

– J'allais mentionner aussi Davian en fait, précisa Joanna avec un sourire un peu sadique.

Je fus prise de cours et me contentai de hausser les épaules avant de dire sans beaucoup d'assurance :

– Eh bien quoi, il est sympa et… et puis c'est juste pendant les cours. Mais oui, Davian, tu peux le dire si tu veux… »

J'étais un peu gênée et du fait agacée par la mention de Davian. Je préférais que ça reste quelque chose de personnel. Joanna prit un air malicieux et Mélanie ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle prit un air coupable lorsque je la jaugeai. Martin ne semblait pas comprendre. Et Ginger préférait ne pas s'en mêler, trop occupée à fixer le sol.

La nomination d'Ombrage au Poste de Directrice ne plaisait strictement à personne, mis à part les quelques privilégiés de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Les élèves en général ne manquaient pas de la critiquer ou de l'insulter dans son dos, qu'ils soient Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Seuls les argent et vert semblaient satisfaits de cette situation, à l'exception bien sûr de Morgan qui, à mesure que la fin du moi d'avril passait, semblait de plus en plus excédée par les tyrans en herbes. Heureusement pour elle, l'arrivée du printemps lui permettait de longues balades dans le parc et des soirées sur l'esplanade en ma compagnie. Emma était désormais avec nous la plupart du temps et nous ne faisions aucune référence au sombre futur qui se dessinait. Ombrage avait réussi à capter toute l'attention de Morgan.

Les professeurs ne supportaient pas plus la prise de pouvoir de la face de grenouille au nœud rose. Tous les professeurs. Vector faisait toujours des références subtiles à la paranoïa et à la soif de contrôle d'Ombrage lorsque les chiffres s'y prêtaient. Flitwick avait plusieurs fois volontairement verrouillé sa porte et lorsqu'Ombrage voulait entrer il prétextait qu'un élève avait jeté par hasard un sort bloquant la porte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je surpris sur le bureau de Babbling, la professeur de Runes, une sorte de dossier de recherche qui semblait avoir pour but de bloquer le passage d'Ombrages à plusieurs points stratégiques de Poudlard, dont notamment le bureau de Babbling. Je vis Rogue prendre un air excédé après qu'Ombrage ait rectifié un pli de sa robe et lui ai conseillé de se laver les cheveux car « les employés du Ministère se doivent d'être un exemple d'élégance et de distinction pour les générations futures ». Bref, le personnel n'était guère réjoui par cette montée en grade – à l'exception de Rusard, qui était en plein rêve…

Mais la palme des anti-Ombrage revenait aux jumeaux Weasley. Le lendemain de sa nomination, Fred et George de leurs prénoms avaient semé la pagaille au moyen de ce qu'ils appelèrent les « Feuxfous Fuseboom ». Il s'agissait de feux d'artifices animés résistants à certains sortilèges. Je n'avais pas vu la scène, mais Morgan me la décrivit avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais vu cette explosion de couleurs et de formes, ce concentré de connaissances magiques et d'esprit inventif… C'était beau. Les sortilèges qu'Ombrage lançait faisaient exploser les fusée, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait faisait empirer les choses. Un moment… magique, j'ai envie de dire, au sens Moldu du terme. Ces jumeaux Weasley sont une légende, mais là je dois avouer qu'ils sont à la hauteur de celle-ci. Ils sont limite maléfiques même, parce que prévoir qu'un sortilège de Disparition multiplie le feu d'artifice par dix… C'est un petit peu sadique. Mais vu que c'était Ombrage la cible, pas de scrupules à avoir. »

Les troubles des jumeaux se poursuivirent tout le mois d'avril. Début mai, ils décidèrent de partir carrément de l'école en apothéose après avoir transformé un couloir en marécage. Encerclés par la Brigade et Ombrage, ils s'enfuirent sur leur balai en riant et en décriant une publicité pour leur boutique qui allait ouvrir prochainement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un coup de maître. Morgan les qualifia de virtuoses et plus tard, Joanna qui avait raconté l'histoire à ses parents m'annonça qu'ils seraient bien intéressé par un partenariat avec les jumeaux.

Le jour de la fuite des rouquins jumeaux, Morgan avait du passer un entretien d'orientation du fait que les BUSEs se profilaient. Rogue avait été son conseiller. Le soir même, je la retrouvai sur l'esplanade en train de lire un livre – et non pas un grimoire mais bien un livre, plus précisément le manuel d'Ombrage à l'attention des débiles congénitaux possédant une baguette. Lorsque je vis le titre, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire :

« Aussi maléfique que puisse paraître Ombrage, c'est pas dans ce bouquin que tu vas trouver de magie noire. Y a que de la théorie, et de la théorie pour quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas affronter le monde réel – enfin le monde réel des sorciers.

– Tu insinues que dans ton monde, on n'a pas besoin de se protéger ? rétorqua Morgan sans lever le nez de son ouvrage. Pourtant j'ai entendu parler des armes à feu, ça fait de sacrés dégâts.

Je réprimai vaguement ce souvenir désagréable qui pourrissait ma vie avant de répliquer :

– Tout le monde n'a pas une arme chez lui. Et on n'a pas des animaux dangereux qui se baladent tout autour de nous…

– C'est bien parce que le Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques existe que les Moldus vivent tranquillement et que ces créatures magiques ne sont plus que des légendes, je dois reconnaître ça à l'institution qu'est le Ministère.

– Mouais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces créatures sont considérées comme « magiques ». Ce sont des animaux, certes assez particulier, mais regarde les dragons par exemple, les non-sorciers pourraient vivre avec leur existence.

– Ou les chasser et les exterminer pour obtenir leur peau, leurs organes, tout ça…

– Parce que le braconnage n'existe pas chez les sorciers peut-être ?

– Hum… si.

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et haussai un sourcil.

– Voilà que tu défends la cause sorcière ?

– Hey, Finey, je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi une sorcière. C'est juste que… Va pas trop critiquer le monde sorcier comme ça, ça me donne l'impression que tu regrettes ce que tu es. C'est pas un truc dont on parle souvent, mais ça me chagrine un peu lorsque je me pose la question. Tu as honte de ce que tu es ?

– Quelle question stupide… Ca va bientôt faire trois ans que je suis ici maintenant, tu me vois essayer de montrer les bienfaits de la technologie et repousser tout ce qui peut être magique ? Je fais des entraînements de lancer de sort avec toi, quand même. Donc non, je n'en ai pas honte. Mais j'ai ce recul. Alors je critique… Et donc, ce bouquin, pourquoi tu le lis ?

Morgan se décida à fermer son livre d'une seule main et soupira.

– J'essaye d'avoir de bonnes notes avec Ombrage. Je sais que pour le BUSE de DCFM, il faut réviser les programmes normaux, donc je ne suis pas inquiète. Je connais déjà le contenu de ces programmes par cœur.

– Ben voyons…

– Mais Ombrage… Ce qu'elle veut enseigner défie à tel point ma logique que je n'arrive pas à retenir ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin. J'en suis presque à l'apprendre par cœur, comme une comptine.

– Tu te fais du mal pour pas grand-chose.

– Pas grand-chose ? Elle m'a puni, je suis fichée « élément turbulent ». De bonnes notes et un comportement impeccable, et je lui cloue le bec. Et ça, je veux le voir.

– Ces objectifs sont bien moins ambitieux que les précédents.

J'étais étonnée du ton avec lequel je venais de dire ça. Et Morgan ne manqua pas de le remarquer, se tournant violemment vers moi avec des yeux brillants.

– On aurait dit que tu étais déçue, Finey. Ha ha ! Ta voix a trahi ce qui t'habite réellement : tu veux vivre ces péripéties que je te promets sans arrêt.

Je haussai les épaules en détournant le regard, gênée d'avoir été aussi transparente.

– Peut-être que je m'y suis faite, c'est tout…

– Mouais. Tu veux bouger, frissonner, transpirer, comme ce qu'on a déjà vécu auparavant, je le sens. La Finey sage et réservée cache une sorcière curieuse, aventureuse et pugnace, j'en suis sûre. J'ai bien retenu ce que tu as fais pour Granger et Lovegood. Ce que tu as fais sans hésiter.

– Je… C'était pour les sauver. Et on était à Poudlard, je connais bien l'endroit, j'étais à l'aise.

– Dis-toi qu'ailleurs, je serai là avec toi, tu ne seras jamais vraiment perdue.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice qui me fit chaud au cœur. Puis elle soupira et regarda le ciel.

– Pourtant toute cette année a été bien tranquille. On en est carrément arrivé au temps des révisions pour les BUSE.

– En parlant des BUSE, je venais à la base te demander comment s'était passé ton entretien… avec Rogue, si je ne m'abuse.

Elle agita la main d'un geste vague devant son visage avec une moue déçue.

– Bah, je ne trouvais déjà pas ça utile à la base, mais je n'aurais rien pu en retirer de toutes façons. Ombrage était là.

– Oh… Oooh… Ouille. Toi, Rogue et Ombrage dans la même pièce. Magnifique.

– Tu imagines bien le tableau. Quand je suis entrée, Ombrage a commencé par un petit rire condescendant. Ca a déjà exaspéré Rogue. Il a ensuite étudié mon dossier et m'a annoncé qu'avec ces notes, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. J'ai pensé que c'était bouclé, j'allais lui dire qu'il confirmait bien ce que je pensais…

– Et Ombrage est venue mettre son grain de sel.

– Eh oui. Elle a commencé à faire remarquer à Rogue qu'il devait également prendre en compte mon comportement et qu'une réussite professionnelle passait par le respect des règles et bla bla bla… Evidemment, Rogue ne captait même pas de quoi elle parlait, pour lui je suis un élève modèle, j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes, j'ai pas fais un pas de travers en cours, il sait de qui je suis la fille mais s'en fout… Il en a eu marre et a proposé avec une colère contenue à Ombrage de poursuivre l'entretien toute seule vu qu'elle me connaissait si bien. Ombrage a rétorqué avec son air de faux-cul que ce n'était pas sa prétention et les joutes verbales ont continué un petit moment. Et moi j'étais là, assise, ne sachant pas quoi faire, me refusant à me griller de quelque manière que ce soit en ouvrant la bouche. Rogue a fini par voir ma détresse et m'a dit de partir en maintenant son avis premier. Voilà, c'est cool, je peux tout faire, youpi.

– Et blague à part, tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie ?

– Si je dois avoir un job ? Ce serait des trucs par-ci par-là, un peu comme les jumeaux. Ou peut-être professeur quelque part, ça me plairait bien… Mais j'ai d'autres objectifs que trouver un travail pour le moment, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

– Oui. Donc toi tu es prêtes pour les BUSE ?

– Complètement. Tu me connais… »

Et je la suspectais effectivement de pouvoir s'en sortir à merveille. La nature était presque injuste quand on regardait Morgan. Belle, intelligente, maline quand elle se forçait à l'être, forte même si ça elle le devait plus à elle qu'à la nature… Morgan était un peu l'alpha et l'omega. Mais elle n'avait pas le mental le plus équilibré qui existait. C'était une orpheline tournée vers la magie noire, une fonceuse caractérielle qui oubliait parfois toute retenue. Elle n'était pas non plus très populaire.

Il y eut par la suite et en une seule semaine deux ambiances diamétralement opposées. Gryffondor gagna la Coupe de Quidditch et ce grâce à Ronald Weasley qui semblait avoir trouvé un regain de force. La comptine qui servait à le moquer fut reprise par les Gryffondors pour en faire une hymne à sa gloire. Du fait, ma Salle Commune et dans une moindre mesure le château, furent pris d'une liesse intense l'espace de quelques jours. Puis comme les BUSE approchaient, les cinquième année – et les septième année qui révisaient déjà depuis un temps leurs ASPIC – forcèrent le reste à se calmer et la vie reprit son cours normal à Poudlard.

Pendant la semaine des BUSE, je fus presque contente de retrouver Hermione la studieuse. Elle s'était coupée du reste du monde. Sa vie semblait dépendre de ses examens. Et Joanna était stressée par tous les élèves qui stressaient eux-mêmes ici et là.

« Je n'aime pas voir ce que je vais devoir affronter dans deux ans. Surtout qu'à ce stade, je ne vais pas pouvoir choisir mes matières, il faudra tout passer. Quelle angoisse… »

Morgan quant à elle se montrait à tous les repas et semblait plus sereine que jamais. Presque trop sereine. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait crâner en montrant qu'elle ne craignait rien. Ca m'agaçait un peu, d'ailleurs, quand je voyais non loin Hermione manger sans daigner jeter un œil à ce qu'elle avalait, l'esprit absorbé par tel ou tel manuel. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, Hermione n'avait sans doute pas besoin de réviser. Elle se fixait juste des objectifs bien trop haut par rapport au niveau. Les seuls moments où je voyais la fille Ebony perdre cet air assuré et calme, c'était lorsque Malefoy était alentour.

Cependant, Morgan n'eut pas droit aux examens les doigts dans le nez qu'elle espérait. D'un autre côté, elle était sûrement heureuse que les BUSE ne se déroulent pas correctement.

Le mercredi soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me doucher, Joanna entra dans notre chambre, se rua vers moi et me prit par les épaules pour me secouer.

« McGonagall s'est faite stupéfixée ! Hagrid est en fuite ! C'est dingue ! Ombrage est dingue ! Dingue !

– Hein ? Quoi ? Calme-toi et explique-toi !

Elle me lâcha et marcha de long en large dans la chambre tout en racontant d'une voix excitée :

– Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! J'étais descendue avec Talbot et quelques autres pour observer discrètement l'épreuve de BUSE d'Astronomie dans le parc. On s'est mis au premier étage près d'une fenêtre plutôt large et que l'on pouvait ouvrir – avec un peu de magie.

– C'est toi qui l'a ouverte ? Tu maîtrises _Alohomora_, toi ?

La question était un peu superflue, mais j'étais intriguée. Joanna, qui prenait son inspiration pour continuer son récit, s'arrêta d'un coup, parut estimer le poids de ses mots à venir en fixant le plafond puis dit en agitant la main d'un air à la fois agacé et fier :

– Tu connais mes parents, tu peux te douter que leur fille sache ce genre de sortilège à embrouilles…

– Je comprends… répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Excuse-moi, vas-y, continue !

– Alors oui, on observe tranquillement, et c'était même plutôt chiant, mais alors qu'on allait partir, on voit Ombrage débouler dans le parc depuis le château avec cinq autres sorciers que j'ai pas reconnu. Ils entrent dans la cabine de Grizzly, un peu de temps se passe, avec Talbot et les autres on était à cran, je te jure.

– Et alors ? Il a fini par sortir de la maison en trombe pour se barrer ?

– Ouais, t'as deviné. Il a commencé à se tirer d'un pas décidé et ces enfoirés ont commencé à lui lancer des sortilèges de stupéfixion à répétition. Ca marchait mais alors pas du tout. Son chien a morflé en revanche. Là-dessus, McGonagall sort du château, elle hurle aux lanceurs de sort d'arrêter, que c'est une attaque injustifiée… Et elle se prend _quatre_ sortilèges de stupéfixion ! Quatre ! Ombrage a ordonné un tir rangé ! McGo s'est effondrée et Grizzly est devenu dingue ! A la fin, il ne restait plus que Ombrage et un autre type, les quatre autres étaient au tapis.

– Et McGo ? Elle va bien ?

– Je sais pas, elle a été emmenée à l'infirmerie. Franchement, Mag, ça craint. Si Ombrage commence à attaquer les professeurs comme ça, y aura plus de limite.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et allai voir à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus trace de quoique ce soit en bas. Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit, pensant aux conséquences de cet acte intolérable.

– Ca va pas passer.

– Quoi, auprès des élèves ? Les Serpentards vont adorer ça pour la plupart, les autres auront trop peur de se dresser contre une femme assez folle pour stupéfixer un enseignant.

– Je pensais plutôt aux professeurs, justement. Ils sont tous derrière Dumbledore, même Rogue déteste cette femme. Ca va partir en vrille.

– Pas faux. La bande à Potter est en bas et ils broient du noir.

– Tu m'étonnes. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis sur les actions de Potter contre Voldemort.

– Ouais. McGonagall et Hagrid étaient deux alliés de Dumbledore dans cette histoire, c'est ça ? Et maintenant, ils ne sont plus là. Tu m'as parlé de l'Ordre du… du Phoenix, je crois.

– Oui, ils en faisaient partie, de ce que j'en sais.

– Tu sais s'il en reste encore ici, des membres de cet Ordre ?

– Aucune idée. Morgan elle-même ne sait pas combien ils sont.

– Et Potter est maintenant à la merci d'Ombrage qui elle continue de nier l'existence de Voldemort et ne voit que la théorie du complot de Dumbledore visant à prendre le contrôle du Ministère. Ca va loin. Vachement loin. Tu m'as déjà dis que cette femme était folle, mais là…

Elle me regarda un moment puis se posta devant moi avec les bras écartés :

– Tu… Tu vas faire quelque chose contre elle ? Je sais que Morgan peut pas la blairer, et toi non plus. Après, je ne sais pas si elle a fait quelque chose qui justifierait une haine personnelle.

Je ne lui avais encore rien dit.

– Jo… Morgan a fait l'imbécile avec Ombrage. Elle a eu droit à la même punition que Potter. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ça m'a réellement donné des envies de violence. Mais à quoi bon… Même si on s'occupe d'Ombrage, il se passe quoi ? Le Ministère nous tombe dessus, on va pas faire une révolution dans Poudlard…

– Et Morgan ?

– Elle n'y gagnera rien non plus. Enfin, tu peux légitimement te poser la question, elle est tellement impulsive…

– Et t'aimes ça, fit Joanna avec un sourire narquois.

– Hein ?

– Elle agit comme toi tu ne le fais pas. Ca te stimule. Crois pas qu'après deux ans d'aventures que tu nous racontes, j'ai pas compris ce qui te plaît là-dedans.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais me trouvai sans réplique. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit en soupirant.

– Peut-être bien, oui.

C'était certain. Ca devenait même évident. Joanna déclara d'une voix forte :

– McGonagall ne doit pas en être morte, mais elle va mettre du temps à guérir d'un truc pareil. Elle reviendra, il n'y a pas de raison. En attendant, continuons de défier Ombrage comme le veut notre honneur !

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla une mèche ondulée de devant ses yeux, avant d'aller enlever sa robe, se retrouvant en t-shirt et caleçon – des vêtements d'homme. Laissant mon regard se balader, je remarquai la silhouette de mon amie et essayai de me remémorer la même mais en première année. La différence était évidente.

– Dites-moi, mademoiselle Joanna Darksun, ne seriez-vous pas en train de devenir une vraie femme ?

Joanna qui s'était penchée pour attraper son pyjama dans sa valise se releva d'un coup et se retourna vers moi, les pommettes écarlates.

– De quoi tu parles, toi ?

– Je parle de tes hanches. Et de ce qui commence à être ta poitrine.

– Sérieux ? Ca se voit autant ?

Je haussai les sourcils.

– T'as l'air gênée… Je suis désolée si c'est un sujet à ne pas aborder.

– Non, c'est que…

Elle me regarda longuement avec une appréhension palpable, avant de soupirer.

– Bon. Tu vois, je me donne un peu ce genre garçon manqué, mais… Ca va devenir ridicule si mon… mon corps… enfin, tu vois.

– Oh. Bah… Je sais pas, pour l'instant je le vois seulement parce que t'es dévêtue, mais… Si tu penses que ça devient bête… Change.

Mon regard était lourd de sens. Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais senti qu'au final, Joanna se forçait dans toutes ses réactions face aux autres. Quelque chose la gênait et c'était sans doute l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Joanna se renfrogna et s'assit sur son lit. Puis elle commença d'un ton las :

– J'ai toujours voulu me dresser contre mes parents, me venger, tu sais pourquoi, on en a parlé. Je voulais les faire enrager pour tout. Et ça incluait ma mode vestimentaire, mon attitude, mon apparence en général. Garçon manqué… C'était parfait. Ma mère aime pas ça, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois du même genre qu'elle, tu vois, du genre à m'attirer des faveurs, me faire des contacts, voire à séduire par-ci par-là…

– A onze ans ?

– Non, bah non, mais plutôt à partir de cette année, tu vois ?

– Je ne suis même pas sûr que Rebecca ait été comme ça à ton âge…

– Sérieux, Mag, n'appelle pas ma mère par son prénom quand tu me parles, c'est vraiment gênant.

– Pardon.

– Enfin bon, je sais pas, là… J'ai bien remarqué que je changeais.

– C'est si dramatique ?

Joanna haussa lentement les épaules, l'air embarrassé.

– Je pourrais continuer sur ma lancée, je suppose. Mais ça me remet un peu en question… Je regarde de plus en plus en arrière, je me demande ce que ça m'a apporté. Et là, le fait que tu m'en parles toi, ça me fait encore plus réfléchir.

Elle me toisa un bon moment avant de pencher la tête et de demander d'une voix presque timide :

– Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je… que j'arrête de… enfin… hum…

Je cherchai ses mots pour elle et dit doucement :

– De te forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle se crispa d'un coup et détourna le regard.

– C'est… peut-être exagéré comme formulation, non ?

Il y avait une ouverture, il fallait s'y engouffrer. Je me remis assise sur mon lit et la fixai avec insistance.

– Joanna. Ca te sert à quoi ? J'ai bien vu que tu cachais carrément ton intelligence, c'est… pas logique.

Joanna semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait plus montrer de défiance ou de fierté, elle était à nu et semblait attendre mon jugement.

– Je me doutais que tu avais remarqué. Ecoute, Mag… J'ai grandis avec la renommée de mes parents. Ca a fini par peser sur moi, quand j'ai vu que je ne vivais pas l'enfance des sorciers normaux. Je leur en ai voulu.

– Je sais déjà ça.

– Oui mais… Ce qui rend ça encore plus difficile, c'est que… Je commence à penser comme eux, au fond. Je calcule, j'échafaude des plans dans ma tête, souvent… J'ai l'impression d'avoir un héritage au fond de moi, que je n'ai pas le choix de qui je vais devenir, mes parents m'ont éduqué malgré eux à faire des magouilles, à défier la loi, parce que j'étais à leur côté tout au long de leurs aventures. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit tracé, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas admettre que je suis comme eux.

Je formulai ma réponse avec prudence.

– J'ai du respect pour tes parents.

– Margaret ! Ca ne m'aide pas, ça !

– Attends. Même avec le respect que je leur dois, je me doute que ça n'était pas le meilleur environnement pour élever un enfant, enfin je peux imaginer. Mais si tu prends conscience que de ce que tu pourrais devenir, pourquoi tu pourrais pas le contrôler ? C'est pour ça que tu es toujours aussi provocatrice et susceptible ? Pour ne pas qu'on t'apprécie parce que c'est comme ça que tes parents arnaquent leurs victimes ?

– Oui. Clairement, il y a de ça.

– Je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas mettre ton intelligence à profit pour autre chose. Tu as l'air obsédée par le fait de ne pas leur ressembler. Comment tu pourrais les copier ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois de ce genre, Joanna… T'en fais pas pour ça, arrête de te donner un rôle, sois toi-même, ça vaut sûrement mieux. Surtout qu'effectivement, si tu continues à « pousser » comme ça, le coup du garçon manqué va vite devenir bancal.

Joanna me regarda longuement sans rien dire et je soutins son regard avec un sourire chaleureux. Un ange passa, puis elle se leva pour se diriger en silence vers sa trousse de toilette. Elle finit par en sortir une brosse que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'ici. Puis elle commença à se brosser lentement et consciencieusement les cheveux devant le miroir de notre chambre. La fille Darksun avait toujours pour habitude de mettre ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ou du moins de ne pas les coiffer. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient devenus plutôt longs et sa chevelure était l'équivalent en noir de la tignasse de Luna Lovegood. Elle prit le temps de bien démêler ses cheveux tandis que je restais muette. Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer, elle obtint une chevelure noire ondulée parfaitement coiffée. Elle se les noua ensuite en une queue de cheval avec un élastique de Ginger, laissant une mèche pendouiller sur le côté, ce qui était du plus bel effet.

Elle se regarda dans la glace un long moment. Puis elle alla lentement vers la valise et en fouilla au fond pour trouver un étui en cuir d'écailles noir qu'elle serra entre ses mains. Elle vint s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit de Ginger, face à moi, et me regarda. Je conservai un sourire bienveillant, cachant ma curiosité quant au contenu de l'étui. Joanna l'ouvrit sans que j'en vois le contenu et inspira à fond tout en contemplant son contenu. Puis elle en retira délicatement une paire de lunettes rectangulaires noires semblable à celle de ses parents, écarta les branches une par une et mit les lunettes sur son nez. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour me regarder au travers des verres, je ne pus me faire qu'une seule remarque : si on ne me l'avait jamais présentée, si je n'avais jamais vu que Rebecca et Eric Darksun, j'aurais immédiatement deviné que la jeune fille devant moi était leur progéniture. Alors que Joanna semblait attendre patiemment une remarque de ma part, je finis par dire avec un sourire en coin :

– Enchantée de te rencontrer, Joanna.

Joanna eut un rire étouffé et baissa la tête avant de marmonner :

– N'exagère rien. »

* * *

**Joanna a 14 ans. Donc techniquement et d'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est normal qu'elle commence à avoir des formes. Mais dans l'absolu, je ne sais pas, je n'espionnais pas le vestiaire des filles au collège. Si j'avais su que j'écrirai une histoire avec des adolescentes pré-pubères en transition... Et je dois encore écrire la puberté de Maggy. Exercice de style en perspective.**


	19. Sur les Pas de Potter

**Par avance : Je ne vais pas m'avancer sur la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, vu que je dis toujours n'importe quoi et que je prend des semaines à reposter. Ceci dit, fait encourageant, j'ai fini de relire le Tome 5, je sais parfaitement où je veux aller, je vois même déjà très bien la fin. Si j'arrive au bout de ce tome, j'aurai fais plus de la moitié du travail, et les deux tomes qui suivront seront davantage centrés sur un scénario original. Donc je dois m'accrocher. Ceci dit, je suis désormais en stage, ce qui veut dire des journées épuisantes. Finir ce tome ne sera pas difficile vu qu'il doit rester en gros 4-5 chapitres, mais pour la suite... **

**Dans tous les cas, voici un chapitre qui introduit "l'aventure finale". Enjoy !**

* * *

SUR LES PAS DE POTTER – MARTIN

« Tu les as depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

– Depuis le début de l'année. J'ai une légère déficience de la vue, pas grand-chose, mais les lunettes me permettent d'y voir plus clair. Mes parents en ont fait faire plusieurs pendant des années, mais j'ai toujours refusé de les mettre, je suis même allée jusqu'à les casser. Cette année, mes parents ont trouvé le moyen de les glisser dans ma valise. Et je n'ai pas osé y toucher.

– C'est un symbole…

– Oui. La forme de ces lunettes, c'est tellement… eux. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer que j'étais leur fille, j'avais l'impression que c'était montrer une certaine fierté quant à qui ils sont. Mais au final…

Elle retira ses lunettes pour les regarder.

– Je ne sais pas si les refuser encore et encore n'était pas plus douloureux que de les porter sans essayer d'y chercher un signe.

– Surtout que personne ne sait vraiment qui sont tes parents à part moi et quelques autres, ou ils ne savent pas trop à quoi ils ressemblent. J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'ils ne sont qu'à moitié recherché… Donc ce signe que tu fuyais, il était seulement pour toi.

Joanna regarda les lunettes puis moi avant d'avoir un rire ironique.

– Alors je franchis le pas ? Du jour au lendemain, je change d'attitude ?

– Ne te force pas dans un sens comme dans un autre. Agis comme tu le voudrais.

– Ca va faire un choc à certains.

– Oui, je pense à Martin. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

Joanna leva les yeux au ciel :

– Mais tu vas me lâcher avec lui ?

Je ris de bon cœur puis Joanna rangea ses lunettes.

– Je verrai bien si je me sens de les mettre. Enfin, je viens de constater qu'effectivement j'y vois un petit peu mieux, donc il y a des chances… La nuit porte conseil… »

La nuit apporte aussi le repos, et je me félicite encore aujourd'hui d'avoir bien dormi et de ne pas avoir trop cogité sur la fuite de Hagrid et l'agression de McGonagall, car la journée du lendemain s'annonçait des plus éprouvantes – sans que je m'en doute une seconde. Au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde savait évidemment ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Je vis ma sœur plutôt inquiète, aussi me décidai-je à aller la voir.

Je lui parlais régulièrement pour connaître ses fréquentations et voir si elle ne galérait pas dans une matière, mais la plupart du temps, je me contentai de lui demander si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle avait toujours répondu oui depuis qu'elle s'était faite à notre différence de maisons. Angelica était dans un monde qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle savait que ce monde m'agaçait parfois, elle ne s'épanchait en tout cas pas sur toutes les merveilles qu'elle découvrait jour après jour.

Elle conversait avec son amie Jezebel. Comme personne n'était autour, je me permis de m'asseoir à leur table.

« Salut Angie.

– Salut grande sœur ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Oui, j'ai appris… Ca te fait peur ?

– Un peu, oui. Et je ne comprends pas surtout. Pourquoi la directrice attaque les professeurs, ça n'a pas de sens.

– Eh bien… Ombrage n'est pas une très bonne directrice… Elle n'aime pas vraiment les professeurs qui sont ici. Et elle se méfie de tout le monde.

Ma sœur soupira et déclara :

– Pourquoi Dumbledore est parti ? Je le trouvais génial, moi…

– Moi aussi, ajouta Jezebel. Il était gentil et calme. Ombrage est tout le temps énervée ces derniers temps et là c'est devenu insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

Elle me posait la question à moi en me regardant timidement. J'avais l'étrange impression que Jezebel avait peur de moi à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait. C'était peut-être juste de la timidité, mais je n'oubliais pas que j'avais mentionné le nom d'Elohim et que ça l'avait effrayée.

Je haussai les épaules et lui adressai un sourire gêné.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, je pense que Dumbledore reviendra mais pas tout de suite.

– Et… Et Tu-sais-qui ? demanda Jezebel.

Ma sœur eut un frisson. Je n'aimais pas qu'on en parle devant elle, je préférais qu'elle n'apprenne pas quels dangers pouvaient guetter les sorciers, mais c'était en vain, depuis l'article du Chicaneur, tous les élèves en discutait. J'avais ce désir protecteur que rien ne puisse l'atteindre et ça me faisait regretter qu'elle soit elle aussi une sorcière. D'ailleurs, même si elle n'avait pas la facilité que j'avais avec les sortilèges, en témoignait le type de baguette que j'avais, les récits de ma sœur me montraient qu'elle mettait tout son entrain à réussir le cours de Sortilèges. Et malgré tous les doutes que je pouvais avoir à propos de sa présence à Poudlard, cela me remplissait de fierté.

Je regardai Jezebel dans les yeux pour essayer d'y lire un indice sur le sens de sa question. Elle sembla alors lutter pour soutenir mon regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais je n'allais certainement pas évoquer tout ce que je savais.

– Je crois au fait qu'il soit revenu. Et je crois aussi qu'il y a des gens compétents pour lutter contre lui…

– Au Ministère ?

– Ou ailleurs…

J'eus l'audace de penser à moi et Morgan en disant cela, bien que j'étais plus une suiveuse et une curieuse qu'une héroïne prête à combattre le mal du haut de mes 13 ans. Ma réponse parut rassurer un peu Jezebel qui se permit de dire :

– Et qu'en pense Morgan Ebony ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle sembla regretter aussitôt sa question. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui ne semblait pas voir le bizarre de la question. Elle avait une grande opinion de Morgan après son passage à la maison, mais Jezebel Ishim lui avait peut-être dit autre chose.

– Pourquoi son avis t'intéresse ?

– Elle… Elle descend d'un grand clan de sorciers, expliqua-t-elle avec une voix tremblante. Tu… Tu le sais, non ? Tu m'en as parlé toi-même, tu te souviens…

– Je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais savoir à propos des Elohim.

– Mes parents disent que les gens de ce clan versent dans la magie noire, qu'il ne faut pas les approcher. Enfin, pour Morgan, Angelica ne cesse de me dire qu'elle est sympathique. Mais mes parents disent aussi qu'ils ont un grand savoir. Alors je me disais…

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et répondit l'air de rien :

– Morgan n'est pas vraiment en contact avec ce côté-là de la famille, donc bon… Mais elle ne porte pas Tu-sais-qui dans son cœur, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Grâce à cette formulation, je n'avais pas à mentionner la mort de la mère de Morgan, ce qui m'aurait été inimaginable avec ma sœur qui écoutait à côté, et je ne mentais pas non plus. Ce que disait Jezebel à propos du clan Elohim m'intriguait et Morgan ne m'en avait pas dis grand-chose. Je me dis sur le moment que j'aurais du demander à des professeurs, et notamment à Dumbledore, s'ils l'avaient connus. Cependant il m'était évident que les origines orientales de Morgan n'avaient aucune importance pour elle. Elle n'en avait fait mention qu'une fois et se concentrait sur le côté « Mangemort » de ses parents.

– Ca va s'arranger, alors ? demanda Angelica en me fixant.

– T'inquiète pas, Angie. Ombrage ne restera pas ici. Et si jamais il y a du danger, je serai là, Morgan sera là et Hermione sera là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

Angelica me sourit et acquiesça vivement. Dans l'après-midi, je rencontrait une Morgan à l'air préoccupé dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas examen le matin et ne semblait pas encline à réviser.

« McGonagall était dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle partie, Dumbledore aussi, j'ai peur que Voldemort ne commence à lorgner sur Poudlard. Surtout que je ne compte pas sur Ombrage pour nous défendre.

– Ca ne te choque pas trop, ce qui s'est passé hier, on dirait…

– J'ai eu droit à une séance de punition avec Ombrage, j'ai vu son regard. Elle a quelque chose de ma marraine, je te le jure. Alors qu'elle se décide à attaquer quiconque la défie, non, ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

– Mmh… Et donc, tu as l'intention d'agir ?

Morgan soupira et s'assis au bord du lac dans l'herbe sèche de juin. Je fis de même.

– Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Je n'ai aucune information sur Voldemort. Enfin si, les jumeaux m'ont prévenu qu'il s'intéressait de près à quelque chose dans le Ministère, mais ça me fait une belle jambe, ils ne savent pas quand il irait et ce qu'il y cherche. Et puis, pas de nouvelles de Bellatrix. Non, au rythme où vont les choses, mes BUSEs vont se terminer et l'année sera passée sans que j'ai rien fais d'extraordinaire. Au moins l'année dernière on avait mené l'enquête, puis on s'est introduite dans le labyrinthe de la dernière épreuve, on a risqué notre vie face à des Mangemorts. Et là… Rien.

– C'est sûr qu'en comparaison, admis-je, cette année n'était pas très trépidante.

– Et encore, tu as eu ton petit instant de frisson en sauvant Lovegood. Moi, que dalle.

Je pensai à quelque chose et poussai un petit bruit d'intérêt.

– Surveille Potter pendant les derniers examens.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que comme tu l'as dis, il a perdu deux soutiens. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se lance dans une croisade, que ce soit contre Ombrage ou contre Voldemort.

– Pas faux, mais assez peu probable. Je vais bien voir pendant l'examen de cet après-midi… »

Après son examen, Morgan m'attendit carrément à la sortie de mon cours d'Arithmancie. Je sortais de la salle en papotant avec Davian lorsqu'elle s'exclama dans mon dos :

« Bon sang Finey, tu as de ces intuitions ! T'es sûre que tu n'es pas un peu médium ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers elle, avant d'observer la réaction de Davian. Il eut brièvement une lueur d'intérêt en regardant Morgan puis sembla se forcer à partir en me disant au revoir. Morgan plissa les yeux en le regardant s'en aller.

– C'est pas un Serpentard ? Tu lui parles ?

– Il se trouve qu'il… qu'il est sympathique.

– Je suppose qu'il y en a quelques-uns à sauver, fit Morgan dans un petit rire.

– Alors, mon intuition, de quoi tu parles ?

– Oui ! Potter, pendant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, eh bah il s'est littéralement effondré par terre, en sueur. Il a semblé perdu après coup. Et je l'ai vu se tenir la tête ! J'ai immédiatement pensé à sa cicatrice.

– Tu penses qu'elle lui fait mal ?

– Ca reste une blessure magique faite par Voldemort. Ca peut créer toutes sortes de choses, des connexions, des visions… Il se passe sans doute quelque chose du côté de Voldemort.

– On ferait bien d'épier Harry alors. Si je le vois dans ma Salle Commune, je ferais attention. Je demanderai peut-être aussi à Hermione, si je trouve le moyen de lui poser des questions sans qu'elle se méfie.

– Bonne idée. Aaah, peut-être va-t-il se passer quelque chose… J'aimerai ! Pas toi ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec un air gêné. Sans doute, surtout si la douleur de Harry signifie quelque chose de grave, il vaut mieux savoir quoi.

– Tout-à-fait ! Viens, on va déjà chercher ensemble à divers endroits, voir s'il fait déjà des plans.

– D'accord. Et au fait, cet examen ?

Morgan haussa les épaules et agita la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille.

– Je connaissais très bien la révolte des Gobelins parce que j'ai lu pas mal de bouquins étant môme, mais pour le reste je me suis bien plantée, enfin en même temps…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle.

– Encore cette sensation…

– Comme si on nous épiait ?

– Ouais… Mais ça me fait ça à chaque fois qu'on parle de choses importantes, c'est sûrement une sorte de paranoïa, surtout que j'ai quand même le regard vif et je ne vois jamais rien… Allons-y. »

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Nous allâmes d'abord chercher dans le parc, puis dans les couloirs de l'école, puis dans la Grande Salle… Nous ne trouvâmes personne. Dépitées, nous nous séparâmes et j'assurai à Morgan que dès que j'avais des nouvelles, je la prévenais. En début de soirée, peu avant de manger, j'avais décidé de réviser tranquillement sur l'esplanade. J'avais moi-même mes examens de fin d'année et réviser me permettait de ne pas trop cogiter sur la condition physique de Potter. Je n'avais pas envie de me demander en boucle si oui ou non c'était un signe. De toute façon, je n'y connaissais rien. Je savais simplement que Potter avait hérité de cette blessure lorsque Voldemort lui avait lancé le sortilège de mort et qu'à la place, c'était Voldemort qui avait disparu. Et il était désormais certain que le terme « mort » ne pouvait pas s'employer, vu qu'il était de retour. J'évitais encore plus de me poser des questions sur la nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres, revenu d'entre les morts par un rituel étrange et glauque que j'avais vu de mes yeux. Je me disais que c'était « magique » et qu'avec le temps je finirais par comprendre. Sans savoir que ce temps était de moins de deux ans.

De temps à autres, je regardais le parc pour voir si je n'apercevais personne de la bande à Potter. Puis, alors que l'heure du dîner se faisait sentir dans mon estomac, je décidai de ranger mes affaires et d'aller manger. J'allais forcément croiser Harry ou Hermione là-bas. Mais alors que je tassais un tas de parchemin, mon regard fut attiré par des choses mouvantes dans le ciel rouge du couchant. Puis j'écarquillai les yeux en me levant lorsque je vis que ces choses n'étaient autre que des Sombrals. Avec des gens qui les chevauchaient. Ils étaient loin mais je parvins à en reconnaître une : Hermione, dont la longue chevelure ébouriffée volait au vent. Il ne me fut pas difficile de comprendre qui étaient les autres. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de les observer car les Sombrals filèrent très vite.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et le cœur battant, je me ruai vers la Grande Salle. Morgan n'était pas là. Je partis alors aussi vite que je pus vers le dortoir des Serpentards dans les cachots. Morgan m'avait dit qu'elle allait se reposer dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Des gens m'observaient mais je m'en moquais. Ils ne me parlaient pas, ça me suffisait. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir parler à Morgan si elle était dans la Salle Commune, mais je pensais improviser. Cependant, Davian me sauva la vie lorsque je le croisai au niveau des cachots. Je m'arrêtai à son niveau et le prit par les épaules :

– Je t'en supplie, Davian, je sais que tu ne veux pas lui parler, mais fais juste le messager.

– Margaret ? C'est pas une bonne idée de me parler ici, je risque de…

– Je m'en fous ! Assume un peu ! Va dire à Morgan que je l'attends dehors, je t'en prie. C'est important.

Je lui adressai un regard suppliant et cela sembla lui donner une sorte de force intérieure. Il acquiesça et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sa Salle Commune. Je le soupçonnai d'avoir encore quelque sentiment pour moi. J'attendis là où j'étais pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis Morgan arriva d'un pas rapide, l'air survoltée.

– Quoi ? Quoi ?

– Des Sombrals chevauchés par des gens ont décollé de la forêt ! Il y avait Hermione dans le tas ! Potter était certainement avec elle, je la vois mal faire ce genre de choses par elle-même. Ils se sont barrés, Morgan !

Morgan parut aussi excitée que moi.

– Il y en avait combien ?

– 5 ou 6 !

– Et ils sont partis vers où ?

– Droit en face de la rambarde de l'esplanade. C'est de là que je les ai vu.

– Bien. J'ai des nouvelles moi aussi. En fait, plus tôt, Potter et sa bande se sont fait choper par Ombrage et la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Harry et Hermione ont été emmenés par Ombrage pour lui montrer où se cachait une « arme secrète ». Je pense que c'est bidon, personnellement. Les autres de la bande ont mis la pâtée à Malefoy et ils se sont enfuis. Les vaincus sont dans la Salle Commune et ont été forcés de raconter leur histoire lorsque Rogue les a menacés de leur faire avaler du Veritaserum s'ils n'expliquaient pas leurs blessures – certains étaient bien amochés. Ombrage n'est visiblement pas réapparue depuis et là ça rejoint ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de Hermione et des Sombrals. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les dompter. Bon, penser, penser, où ils ont pu aller, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu aller faire, qu'est-ce que Potter a bien pu apprendre… La cicatrice ! Une connexion… une vision… Oh ! En face de l'esplanade tu dis ? Si je calcule bien… Ils foncent vers Londres ! Le Ministère de la Magie. Je vois pas où ils pourraient avoir intérêt à aller sinon.

– Rejoindre Dumbledore peut-être ? Il aurait pu trouver un moyen de les en informer.

– Tu vois le Directeur inciter ses élèves à se barrer de Poudlard sur des chevaux de la mort pour aller le retrouver ? C'est tout sauf discret et il tient trop à ses élèves. Ils sont partis dans la direction du Ministère, Potter a eu son flash plus tôt dans la journée et on sait que Voldemort veut quelque chose là-bas. Trop de coïncidences.

– On arrivera pas à les rattraper.

– Ecoute, là, le plus important c'est d'entrer dans le Ministère.

– On peut le faire ?

– J'ai une entrée. Il y a des tonnes de failles pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. L'une d'elles se trouve dans les égouts, Isa et Nat m'ont décris ça dans une lettre. On va prendre un balai, se rendre à un Portoloin qui mène près du Ministère puis y entrer discrètement. Ensuite, retrouver Potter sera une autre paire de manche.

Je restai interloquée, ce qui inquiéta Morgan. Elle haussa un sourcil et gémit :

– Oh, me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de tenter ce coup-là !

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je du tac-au-tac. Je suis juste impressionnée par ces facilités que tu as… Une entrée secrète au Ministère, un Portoloin providentiel…

Morgan fit un geste de la main et dit avec une pointe de suffisance :

– C'est juste de la planification. J'ai demandé un maximum d'infos aux jumeaux pendant ces dernières années. Quelque part, je me suis toujours dis que je trouverai l'intérêt d'aller y fouiner un jour. Et pour le Portoloin, c'est un reliquat des années sombres dont je connais l'existence depuis longtemps. Rien d'extraordinaire.

– Mmh… Donc… On y va ? Sur balai ? Lequel ?

– Il nous faut un truc rapide pour rejoindre le Portoloin.

Morgan réfléchit un moment avant qu'une lueur presque maléfique ne brille dans ses yeux.

– Oh-oh-oh ! Je sais parfaitement quoi prendre. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes à la fenêtre de ta chambre. Mets bien les fringues que je t'ai offertes, surtout !

– T'inquiète, j'y pensais déjà… » fis-je en souriant en coin.

Morgan semblait extrêmement enthousiaste et je devais avouer que je l'étais autant. Nous ne savions pas vers quels dangers nous nous dirigions, mais je ne pensais plus qu'au plaisir d'une escapade en cette fin d'année ponctuée par Ombrage et des angoisses liées à Voldemort. Nous allions bouger, agir, je sortais complètement du cadre de Poudlard. Je n'étais plus une élève, les règles ne me semblaient plus s'appliquer.

Alors que je me ruais vers ma chambre, je me sentais libre, exaltée, prête à mettre en œuvre ce que j'avais appris, je m'attendais également à écrire une partie de l'Histoire, surtout si Potter était mêlé à tout ça. Je fus cependant calmée lorsque je croisai Martin à l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Je ne pus me retenir d'afficher un air embêté et il s'en offusqua légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Je… En fait… Bon, très simplement, je fais une escapade avec Morgan. Préviens les autres, qu'elles ne s'étonnent pas. On en aura pour la soirée, je ne sais pas quand on rentrera.

Martin resta interdit un moment puis acquiesça lentement.

– D'accord. Sois bien prudente, enfin je sais que tu as déjà affronté des choses, mais quand même… Je peux juste te demander pourquoi vous fuguez ?

– Potter et ses amis ne sont plus à Poudlard. On va les suivre.

– Où ça ?

– Au Ministère, d'après Morgan.

Martin eut un air mi-effaré, mi-admiratif. Il déglutit, sembla penser pour lui-même un moment puis me prit par les épaules :

– Fais vachement gaffe, Maggy. Y a mille et une histoires qui courent à propos de cet endroit et elles ne sont pas très sympathiques. Mais quand t'en reviendra, tu devras tout nous raconter. Tu peux être sûr que je t'écouterai attentivement, avec admiration. Alors reviens en un seul morceau et sans que ta photo soit à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai plein de questions en tête mais… Je suppose que le temps presse.

– Je dois me préparer pour l'expédition, oui, fis-je avec un air désolé.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas donner plus de détails à mon ami alors que celui-ci était étonnamment compréhensif et me souhaitait bonne chance. Je devais avoir déjà malgré moi une réputation d'aventurière qui faisait que mon escapade n'était pas si étonnante.

– T'en fais pas. Au retour, je t'ai dis.

– Oui. Merci, Martin.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

– J'espère que je pourrai y prendre part un jour. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau pour le moment. »

Il m'adressa un dernier salut de la tête puis partit de la Salle, me laissant seule. Je montai deux à deux les marches de l'escalier du Dortoir. Une fois dans ma Chambre, je me déshabillai promptement et sortit l'accoutrement de Morgan. Je le regardai un moment avec un petit pincement au cœur. Puis je l'enfilai vite mais bien, prit bien le temps de serrer la ceinture et mes bottes ainsi que d'ajuster mes gants. Puis je mis dans une des poches de ma ceinture des morceaux de chocolat et dans une autre poche plus petite le flacon de sang d'Ambrosia. Au cas où. Je pris également l'Anneau du Serpent que je mis dans la plus petite poche. Je réfléchis ensuite à ce qui allait se passer. Je jugeai utile de mettre ma robe de sorcier pour le trajet en balai. Je mis également un jean noir par-dessous la robe et les bottes, par peur d'avoir froid. J'attachai également mes cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval, chose que je faisais rarement. Une fois ces préparatifs terminés, je me regardai dans le miroir de notre chambre. J'étais fière de mon accoutrement. J'étais parée pour ce que j'allais faire.

J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre et une minute après, Morgan arriva en longeant le mur jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je regardai son balai et écarquillai les yeux.

« Attends, c'est un Eclair de Feu, ça !

– Ouais, c'est même celui de Potter. Ombrage l'a enfermé au cachot. J'ai pété deux-trois protections magiques, je crois que j'ai aussi déclenché une alarme, mais on s'en fout un peu, Ombrage n'est plus nulle part, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

– T'as trimballé le balai avec toi comme ça ?

– C'est l'heure de bouffer, il n'y avait personne dans nos dortoirs. J'ai eu peur de croiser quelqu'un jusqu'à la première fenêtre venue, mais tout s'est bien passé. Je vois que tu es parée pour le voyage, ma belle.

Elle m'adressa son sourire séducteur et j'eus un léger frisson avait de répondre avec fierté :

– Ouais. Parée pour l'action, ma grande.

– Alors monte. On est parti.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre en restant sur le balai et fit demi-tour avant que je ne m'installe. Une fois assise, elle me dit avec malice :

– T'as intérêt à bien me serrer, on va foncer.

– Mmh… D'accord. »

Après une légère hésitation, j'enlaçai Morgan et me collai contre elle. Je ne ressentis pas de gêne. J'aimais cette position, et mon étreinte était stimulée par l'excitation de partir à l'aventure. Morgan avait en tout cas eu raison de me donner ce conseil. Lorsqu'elle démarra, je ressentis toute la force de l'accélération, avant de tourner la tête et de voir le parc de Poudlard passer à une vitesse folle en-dessous de moi. Je regardai ensuite le couchant. La nuit s'annonçait, et elle allait être riche en découvertes et combats.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre prochain, plus de détail sur la jeunesse de Morgan et la découverte d'un lieu qui devrait en intéresser plus d'un...**


	20. La Liste de Norrington

**Par avance : On s'approche de la fin mais je dois encore décider de quelques approches... Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que la normale et amène pas mal d'infos sur les Mangemorts que j'ai pu créer. Vous allez notamment découvrir deux lieux inédits et entendre parler d'un personnage qui sera plus important dans les deux tomes à venir. Y a une semi révélation aussi, enfin plutôt un teasing.  
**

**Autre petit détail : j'ai commencé le tome 1 de ma fanfic il y a 5 ans. A l'époque, ceux et celles qui ont lu les 3 tomes d'un coup doivent s'en souvenir, j'avais intégré le téléphone portable de Maggy, chose dont je me mords les doigts aujourd'hui. A l'époque, je me rebellais un peu contre l'intégration des dates dans un roman qui me semblait intemporel. Pourtant par la suite, ça a été l'inverse, j'ai trouvé que les dates avaient un sens pour la saveur du roman. Le téléphone portable a donc disparu, la voiture d'Elektra est une voiture de l'époque des faits (début des années 90), etc. Du fait, les dates des procès du Mangemagot qui sont dans ce chapitre correspondent avec les dates canoniques (plus ou moins, vu le manque de précision sur ce point). Je devrais réécrire le tome 1 pour évacuer mon erreur de jeunesse mais bon, j'ai déjà 3 tomes à finir encore...**

**J'espère également que mon Grand Verrouillage n'est pas en contradiction avec le canon...**

* * *

LA LISTE DE NORRINGTON – MORRIGAN O'REILLY

J'ignorais totalement où Morgan m'emmenait. Je n'avais même pas demandé. Je savais juste que nous devions rejoindre un Portoloin secret – puisque ceux-ci étaient normalement déclarés auprès du Ministère.

Le balai filait à toute vitesse par-dessus forêts et collines et Morgan semblait parfaitement savoir où elle se rendait. Je préférai garder la surprise de notre destination et ne dit pas un mot. Je n'avais de toute façon pas très envie de crier pour me faire comprendre.

Nous ralentîmes en passant par-dessus un petit village faiblement éclairé, puis Morgan descendit vers un chemin en pleine forêt apparemment abandonné puisqu'envahi par de nombreux feuillages, qui était cependant plutôt large. J'avais cru voir les formes d'un bâtiment plus loin, mais la nuit tombant, je n'en étais pas sûre. Nous continuâmes à pied sans que Morgan n'ajoute quoique ce soit. Son silence devenait pesant.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si taciturne.

Morgan tourna de moitié la tête pour me regarder alors que je la suivais. Elle avait un visage étrange que je ne sus déchiffrer.

– C'est juste que… J'ai cru que ce serait plus facile de revenir ici.

– Où ça ?

Le chemin tournait. Morgan poussa un énorme soupir et répondit :

– Là où j'ai à la fois les meilleurs et le pire de mes souvenirs. Là où se sont déroulés les évènements qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je pensai alors avoir deviné. Le bout de mur qui apparut au détour du chemin me conforta dans mon idée. C'est avec une certaine excitation que je découvris un immense manoir fait de pierre sombre et entouré par un mur d'enceinte similaire qui devait faire cinq mètres et qui était surmonté de pic. La masure était faite d'un bâtiment central à trois étages et de deux ailes à deux étages, avec derrière le centre une sorte de tour, le tout surmonté de toits en tuiles noires. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et ouvragées, tout comme le portail en fer poli et l'imposante double porte de l'entrée. Le tout semblait abandonné mais dans un état assez correct. Alors que je restais immobile devant ce lieu impressionnant et rendu quelque peu lugubre par la nuit, Morgan se posta devant moi et déclara :

– Bienvenue au manoir Ebony, Finey. Mon ancien chez moi. J'ai toujours attendu le moment où cela me serait « utile » de revenir…

– L'endroit semble en bon état pour un endroit inhabité depuis…

– Près de 7 ans maintenant. Si le bâtiment a encore une apparence correcte, c'est parce que lorsque je suis partie, Bellatrix et d'autres ont posé des sorts pour le protéger contre la vermine et la végétation, avant de dresser divers sorts de protection magiques. Une sorte d'hommage à mes parents. Depuis, les jumeaux sont également venus renouveler les protections, sans que je le leur demande.

Elle se tourna vers le manoir.

– Ca… C'est très troublant de me retrouver là. J'ai l'impression de connaître chaque recoin de cet endroit sans savoir pourquoi… C'est à la fois familier et étranger, j'habitais là il y a à peines quelques années et pourtant… Allez, il faut se dépêcher. Voldemort ne nous attendra pas.

En son milieu, le portail noir représentant des roses et leurs branches épineuses possédait une rune cerclée et coupée verticalement entre les deux battants. Morgan enleva son gant et posa la main sur la rune. Il y eut un léger éclat argenté au niveau du cercle puis plusieurs dômes de couleurs diverses brillèrent par-dessus le mur d'enceinte et la bâtisse, m'aveuglant quelque peu, avant de disparaître.

– Seul un membre de la famille Ebony était censé pouvoir rentrer ici. En gros, j'étais la seule à pouvoir lever ces protections de manière naturelle. Entrons. »

Elle poussa lentement les deux battants du portail et s'engagea sur le sentier de gravier qui menait au perron de l'entrée. Il y avait des buissons taillés de part et d'autres, que les sorts de Bellatrix semblaient avoir stoppés dans leur croissance. J'observais un silence à la fois motivé par le respect que j'avais pour ce lieu et par le respect que j'avais pour une Morgan qui ne semblait pas à l'aise.

Mon amie mit même quelques secondes à oser lever la main pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée Elle finit par tourner la poignée dorée et poussa la lourde porte de bois sombre dans un grincement sourd. Elle entra et je restai un moment près de la porte à observer l'intérieur. Le pas de Morgan fut le seul son que je pus entendre avant qu'elle ne lance à plusieurs reprises des sorts pour allumer les chandeliers des murs et le monumental lustre en cristal du plafond. Une fois l'endroit allumé, il devint bien plus chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas que du noir dans la décoration, le rouge et l'or revenaient souvent également. Il y avait même des plantes vertes. L'entrée donnait sur un hall assez impressionnant qui faisait deux étages à lui tout seul et qui était principalement occupé par deux escaliers symétriques qui montaient vers un couloir au niveau du premier étage. Entre les deux paliers se trouvait une armure d'un chevalier en armure impressionnant tenant son épée à terre devant lui. En m'approchant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une armure de croisé – choix étrange de décoration dans un manoir sorcier, bien que l'origine du clan Elohim pouvait l'expliquer. Lorsque je m'approchai de l'armure, Morgan m'avertit :

– Cette armure est possédée par un esprit, mais celui-ci ne répondra qu'à l'appel d'un membre de la lignée des Elohim. Un lointain héritage du passé. Tu auras beau éloigner les morceaux de l'armure, l'épée ou le bouclier de cette relique, tous ces éléments se réuniront lorsque l'esprit sera réveillé.

– Wow… Et vous avez laissé ça dans votre entrée ?

– Oui, dit Morgan avec une sourire triste. Mon père disait que c'était l'objet idéal pour se débarrasser des intrus. Et il avait raison. Je l'ai vu une fois en action, c'était assez troublant. On n'a pas le temps de jouer avec ce soir, ceci dit.

Je m'éloignai de l'armure et regardai en direction de l'aile droite qui semblait être composée d'un impressionnant séjour. Je voyais au travers de la porte ouverte de nombreux meubles couverts par des draps. Lorsqu'elle vit que je m'intéressais à cette pièce, Morgan me prit par l'épaule et dit sans me regarder :

– Ce n'est pas par là. On fera la visite une autre fois. Viens.

Elle semblait un peu perturbée mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Revenir ici était certainement une épreuve. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'y était passé mais ça avait forcément un lien avec la disparition de sa mère. Sous l'escalier gauche se trouvait une porte qui donnait apparemment sur un réduit vide. Mais Morgan se mit à appuyer sur certaines pierres dans un ordre bien précis et lorsqu'elle eut fini, les pierres glissèrent toutes seules vers l'intérieur puis se mirent sur le côté. Des chandeliers aux murs s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes, éclairant de nombreuses toiles d'araignées ainsi qu'un escalier assez irrégulier en courbe. Morgan ouvrit la marche et une fois arrivée en bas, dit :

– Oculus Profer.

Ce que j'avais pris pour une simple sphère décorative plantée en plein milieu de la porte s'ouvrit en la forme d'un œil injecté de sang à l'iris ocre et à la pupille reptilienne, qui se mit à regarder de toutes parts. Morgan sortit son poignard et enfonça sans hésitation la pointe de son arme dans l'œil qui avait cessé de bouger au dernier moment, la pupille se calant sur la trajectoire de la lame. Je fis un pas en arrière devant la cruauté de ce genre de sécurité. Lorsque le poignard fut inséré, je pus entendre d'énormes verrous coulisser et donner accès à une immense salle d'entraînement qui faisait aussi office de laboratoire. Divers instruments d'alchimie se trouvaient là, ainsi que des mannequins pour certains vêtus, des étagères remplies d'objets magiques ou non et quelques bibliothèques remplies de grimoires suspects.

– C'est quoi cet endroit ? demandai-je avec intérêt.

– Le petit jardin secret de mes parents. Ce qu'ils ne montraient jamais à personne. Pas même aux autres Mangemorts ou à leur maître adoré.

– Tes parents étaient à ce point derrière Voldemort ? Ce que j'ai entendu sur ta mère ne m'a pas donné cette impression…

Morgan se retourna violemment vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

– Qui t'a parlé de ma mère ?

– Ses anciens camarades de classe, figure-toi. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler jusqu'ici pour ménager ton humeur mais vu qu'on est ici, autant te le dire. Jenova était une amie de Rebecca Darksun à Poudlard.

– Sérieusement ? s'étonna Morgan en écarquillant les yeux. Ma mère ne me l'a jamais dis… Et elle se comportait comment ?

– Comme toi maintenant, répondis-je avec douceur.

Morgan parut enchantée de l'entendre. J'étais déjà certaine qu'elle avait une très grande affection pour le personnage et qu'on la compare à Jenova Elohim la comblait. Elle finit par faire volte-face et regarda les meubles de la salle.

– Pour te répondre, non, ma mère n'était pas une fanatique comme ma marraine. Mais elle avait cru en ce qu'elle faisait. J'ai le même âge que Potter. Voldemort a disparu alors que Harry n'était qu'un bébé, aussi je n'ai moi-même aucun souvenir de cette période. Je n'ai que les histoires de ma mère, ses aventures en tant que Vif Argent. J'adorais les écouter.

Elle se mit à marcher le long de la pièce, passant sa main sur divers objets. Je l'écoutai en silence, accrochée à ses lèvres.

– Quand j'y repense, c'étaient des histoires étranges pour une petite fille – mais elles ont eu le mérite de me marquer, précisa Morgan avec un rire un peu triste. Et ma mère mettait souvent l'accent sur l'aventure, sur ses faits… Pas sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas son maître adoré. Mais quelque part, je lui reproche quand même d'avoir fais ce choix de vie. Je le reproche également à mon père.

– Ca peut se comprendre, mais ils te manquent, pas vrai ?

– Oh oui. L'un comme l'autre, même si je me suis faite à la vie d'orpheline. Et puis, j'ai fini par trouver une amie fidèle, c'est déjà ça.

Elle me regarda tendrement et mes joues s'échauffèrent immédiatement. Avant de refroidir lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

– Et ma marraine est en liberté elle aussi. Je suis de moins en moins seule, on dirait. Ah le voilà !

Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée d'une armoire et montra de l'index un simple peigne. En m'approchant je vis cependant qu'il était en argent et devait donc avoir grande valeur. Morgan me fixa :

– Tu es prête ? Une fois à Londres, on aura du mal à faire marche arrière et on sera moins en sécurité. Les Mangemorts pourraient être dans alentours.

Je soutins son regard et opinai du chef.

– Je le suis. Je veux découvrir ce qui se trame dans ce Ministère… Je veux aussi m'assurer que Hermione, Luna et les autres ne sont pas en danger. Je suis prête… tant que c'est avec toi.

J'avais ressenti le besoin de prononcer ces mots pour appuyer ma conviction. Et c'était vrai. Avec qui l'aurais-je fais sinon ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'occasion de me mêler à la bande à Potter, et même si Hermione me l'avait proposé, il n'était pas certain que j'eus accepté. Morgan était le seul moteur de ce côté aventureux que j'avais développé malgré moi.

Morgan me regarda intensément, puis d'un geste presque brusque, me prit le visage pour le rapprocher du sien et m'embrasser. J'acceptai ses lèvres avec plaisir. C'était naturel. C'était sensé. Pas comme avec Davian. Morgan clôtura son baiser en suçant légèrement ma lèvre puis se recula avec un air incertain et les épaules haussées :

– Ca m'a pris comme ça.

– Tu as bien vu que ça ne m'a pas déplu, dis-je en détournant les yeux avec un sourire gêné.

Je sentais que j'étais écarlate. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'un certain malaise. Nous restâmes quelques secondes silencieuses sans oser prendre la parole, puis Morgan tendit sa main au-dessus du peigne en déclarant :

– Allez, on y va. Ensemble.

Je plaçai ma main à côté de la sienne.

– Ca marche. »

Et nous touchâmes le Portoloin en même temps. Je sentis cette impression étrange d'être happée au niveau du nombril puis l'univers entier devint flou avant qu'un mélange improbable de couleurs ne m'agresse les yeux. Lorsque l'espace se stabilisa de nouveau, nous étions dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. L'odeur des poubelles adjacentes m'agressa les narines. Morgan ne perdit pas de temps et fonça vers le bout de la ruelle pour examiner les lieux. Je la rejoignis et put l'entendre marmonner :

« Alors, la cabine pour entrer dans le Ministère est là-bas… On pourrait probablement entrer tout simplement par là. Mais bon, par soucis de discrétion, si je me souviens bien… »

Elle me fit signe de la suivre et nous passâmes devant la cabine. Elle tourna ensuite à un angle, pénétra dans une ruelle, enjamba une barrière de travaux en bois et s'immobilisa. Ne voyant rien autour d'elle, je demandai :

« Et donc ?

Morgan se tourna vers moi avec un air satisfait et tendit l'index vers le bas. C'est alors seulement que je remarquai une plaque d'égout. J'étais étonnée car c'était le genre de détail que j'avais cherché au premier coup d'œil, pourtant elle avait échappé à mon regard. Bien qu'apparemment tout à fait normale, je remarquai très vite son motif en m'approchant.

« La vache, c'est la même rune reproduite encore et encore. Je la connais celle-là… Oh. La Rune de Distraction. Je comprends mieux.

– Eh oui, si tu ne la cherches pas spécifiquement, tu n'y feras pas gaffe. Il y a plusieurs accès comme ça.

– Ils ne lésinent pas sur la protection.

– Bah… En tout cas pour les endroits où certains pourraient s'introduire discrètement.

– Comme une certaine Vif Argent, dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

J'espérais que faire ainsi référence à sa mère lui plairait. Et ce fut le cas, puisqu'une lueur brilla soudain dans les yeux de Morgan.

– On pourrait dire que je suis sur ses traces… »

Elle se pencha et brisa la protection qui scellait la plaque. Elle s'engagea ensuite sur l'échelle du cylindre bétonné en-dessous de nous. Je la suivis. Morgan utilisa vite le sort _Lumos_ afin d'éclairer notre chemin. Une fois en bas, je fis de même et nous nous avançâmes dans un couloir de béton étroit qui devint bientôt fait de pierre brute. L'air était froid et aucun autre bruit que celui de nos pas légers ne nous parvint aux oreilles. Je finis par chuchoter :

« C'est même pas un égout ça…

– Ouais, j'aurais cru mais non, ça ressemble plus à une sortie de secours qu'on est en train de prendre à l'envers.

– Tu crois qu'il y aura du danger aussitôt qu'on sera rentrés ?

– Aucune idée… Je ne pense pas. Enfin si, les Mangemorts. Mais s'ils sont dans le coin, alors c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'employés actifs dans le bâtiment.

– Oh. Elimination.

– Ou tout simplement absence. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont est dirigée la sécurité du Ministère, c'est plutôt opaque. Mais les Mangemorts doivent avoir été discrets, sans quoi les Aurors leur seraient tombés dessus. Ah !

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite porte en bois, elle aussi scellée par magie. Morgan la força et nous nous retrouvâmes tout simplement sur une petite esplanade qui donnait sur un hall énorme lorsque l'on regardait sur les côtés. Devant le balcon se tenait en revanche le sommet d'une structure de pierre décorative gigantesque. Le sol de l'esplanade, fait d'un carrelage rudimentaire, était creusé à même la pierre de la structure. D'en bas, on ne devait même pas soupçonner son existence. Et la façon dont on pouvait y accéder était tout aussi énigmatique. Morgan se pencha discrètement sur le côté.

– C'est l'entrée principale du Ministère en-dessous, avec l'atrium et la grande fontaine. On doit être au-dessus des portes qui donnent sur les ascenseurs. Il va donc falloir descendre.

J'enlevai ma robe afin d'être en tenue d'infiltration. Morgan me regarda un instant avec une certaine fascination avant de susurrer :

– Je suis contente de voir que tu as pris un peu de muscles depuis que l'on a commencé nos entraînements. Et ces vêtements te vont très bien. On dirait que tu te rapproches toujours un peu plus de ce que je suis.

J'éludai cette remarque qui me ramenait à un certain complexe en répondant d'un air blasé :

– Ouais, tu me rediras ça quand j'aurai plus de formes et que je saurai me battre comme toi.

Morgan conserva un sourire charmeur un moment, plissant légèrement ses yeux. Vêtue de sa tenue de bataille et avec cet air félin, prête à partir à l'aventure, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Une Morgan pure et dure. Je n'avais aucune appréhension à la suivre. Elle finit par regarder de nouveau en bas et demanda :

– Tu te sens d'utiliser le sortilège d'Eloignement par toi-même ?

– Wow, wow, non !

Je ne le maitrisais pas encore assez pour un essai en situation.

– Dans ce cas…

Elle tendit la main d'un geste gracieux, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Ce que je fis en lui prenant d'abord la main avant de me mettre contre elle, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Nous étions toutes les deux vêtues de tenues moulantes assez fines. Etre buste contre buste était d'autant plus déstabilisant. Mais une fois passé le côté étrange, je fus plutôt rassurée de sentir la chaleur de ma partenaire.

Sans prévenir, Morgan plongea par-dessus la pierre et heureusement pour nous, j'avais le souffle coupé, ce qui m'empêcha de crier.

– Ego Repulsa ! cria Morgan.

Elle savait y faire et la bourrasque de vent nous fit atterrir en douceur sur le parquet de l'atrium. L'endroit était incroyable et je ne pus retenir un petit « wow » d'émerveillement. L'ensemble du lieu respirait l'architecture ancienne mais semblait comme neuf. Le plafond était évidemment animé par magie et de petits symboles dorés voletaient sur un fond azur. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante – il n'y avait que des torches « veilleuses » allumées, je pouvais distinguer des cheminées dans le fond, pour le moment bloquées par des grilles. Devant nous se trouvait une fontaine joliment faite agrémentée de statues en or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, les créatures étant en admiration devant les humains. Morgan s'approcha de l'ouvrage et dit tout bas :

– La fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Un bon exemple d'hypocrisie du Ministère, si tu veux mon avis.

– Parce que les elfes sont plus esclaves qu'autre chose, c'est ça ?

– En partie, oui. Là, tu as les trois seules races de créatures magiques douées de conscience qui n'ont pas su garder leur totale indépendance à cause des sorciers et avec lesquelles les sorciers aimeraient s'afficher. C'est bien pour ça qu'on leur a « accordé » d'être avec les sorciers sur cette fontaine. Mais tu n'as pas ici de vampire ni de loup-garou car ce sont des « mutants » dont le Ministère se passerait bien, tu n'as pas non plus d'ombre, de béret rouge, pas de fée, de naïade, de géant et j'en passe parce que nos gouvernants n'ont jamais pu les contrôler. Une raison de plus de haïr ces faux-culs.

– Wow, je ne t'aurais pas crue si engagée à ce sujet…

– C'est tout simplement du mépris camouflé de la part du Ministère et ça me hérisse. Certaines de ces créatures méritent bien plus de respect que notre actuel Ministre de la Magie et sa politique de l'autruche.

Elle semblait assez remontée. Les injustices et Morgan étaient deux choses très incompatibles et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle sur le fond. Je ne savais pas grand-chose des différentes créatures, sinon que les gobelins avaient fait profil bas après avoir tenté une révolte et que les elfes de maison étaient presque naturellement des esclaves. Mais je n'étais sans doute pas aussi impliquée, parce que je continuais de voir cet univers magique en partie comme une spectatrice. Le pied qui restait dans mon monde de Moldu me faisait relativiser à peu près tout ce qui avait trait au monde magique, à part évidemment le danger que représentait Voldie et ses suivants.

Morgan s'avança vers une double-porte ouverte, immense et intégralement dorée. Il y avait un bureau de sécurité à côté, mais il était vide. Derrière la porte se tenait une multitude de portes d'ascenseur. Morgan examina un écriteau en métal au fond de la pièce et marmonna :

– Mmh… Département de la justice magique… quand j'y pense… Finey, on va faire un rapide détour par le deuxième étage.

– Je te suis. Ca ne sera pas trop protégé, tu penses ?

– Sans doute. Il nous faudra être prudents… »

Nous appelâmes un des ascenseurs et montâmes dedans. Morgan appuya sur le bouton « 2 » et la cage décolla doucement. Enfin un engin qui me rappelait typiquement la technologie Moldue même si je me doutais qu'il bougeait par magie puisqu'il ne faisait aucun bruit. La grille dorée du Département de la Justice Magique en fit plus lorsqu'elle coulissa pour nous laisser passer. Morgan s'engagea avec prudence, regarda de part en part. Elle me fit signe de ne pas dire un mot et s'avança lentement, sa baguette levée devant elle. Je la suivis de près avec également ma baguette dans ma main. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun piège à cet endroit, et Morgan passa devant plusieurs portes toutes simples avant de se mettre face à celle dont l'écriteau indiquait noir sur or « Salle des scellés ».

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes récupérer là-dedans ?

– Un petit quelque chose hérité du passé.

– Un objet magique ? Ce n'est pas plutôt dans le Département des Mystères, d'après ce que tu m'avais dis ?

– C'est un objet magique mais il n'est pas dangereux, il ne fait que fournir une information.

– Vas-y, dis-moi ce que c'est, n'essaye pas de créer un suspense à deux noises…

Morgan poussa un petit ricanement et se tapota le nez du bout de la baguette.

– Ce serait moins marrant. Bon, cette porte est-elle protégée ?

Elle passa sa baguette près de la poignée, puis l'examina de plus près avant de plisser les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail inquiétant.

– Il y a du tissu qui dépasse du socle de la poignée.

Effectivement, un petit morceau de tissu noir semblait littéralement sortir du bois. En regardant bien, je vis un schéma dans les rainures du bois qui me fit frémir.

– Euh… C'est moi où les fissures du bois rappellent furieusement des mâchoires ?

Morgan se recula d'un coup.

– Wow… Bien vu. Bordel, c'est… Y a ces traces en dents de scie en haut et en bas… Ca veut dire je suppose que si tu mets ta main sur la poignée alors que la protection fonctionne…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais j'avais parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

– On a qu'a faire un test…

– Je sais pas si l'une de nous deux tient vraiment à devenir manchote.

– J'ai une solution alternative. Spero Patronum.

Je me reculai tout en prononçant la formule, faisant apparaître de ma baguette la femme au sourire bienveillant et à la chevelure conséquente qui me servait de Patronus. Morgan mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Pas con. Je ne sais pas si ça va tromper la poignée piégée, mais c'est à tenter.

Je me concentrai pour donner intérieurement un ordre à mon Patronus. Dès la fin de ma première année, après avoir découvert mon Patronus en luttant contre les Détraqueurs, je m'étais penché sur les écrits à ce sujet. On pouvait faire pas mal de choses avec son Patronus, qui était comme une sorte de familier immatériel. J'avais fini par maîtriser le fait de lui faire faire des choses simples. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de mon inconscient ou parce que le Patronus avait une légère autonomie de conscience, mais lorsqu'il me comprenait, il opinait toujours du chef.

Je vis ainsi la main fine et fantomatique de mon Patronus saisir la poignée avec succès – ou tenter de la saisir puisqu'il s'agissait d'un esprit – poignée qui aussitôt se retira légèrement vers le fond alors que les « mâchoires » du socle se resserraient avec violence sur la main de mon Patronus qui éloigna ensuite le bras afin que sa main se reconstitue.

– Expérience prouvée, ça marche, annonça Morgan tandis que mon Patronus disparaissait. Mais alors, la question est : est-ce vraiment la façon d'entrer ?

J'observai la porte dont la poignée était revenue à sa place, le bout de tissu toujours coincé entre deux dents. Il n'y avait apparemment rien d'autre. Morgan passa sa baguette sans rien trouver d'autre. Cependant, le piège du socle de la poignée me poussa à chercher autre chose, ce que je trouvai à l'opposé de la poignée, tout à gauche de la porte.

– Aha ! Je m'attendais à un truc du genre. Regarde bien là.

Il semblait y avoir un nœud dans le bois, mais les fentes étaient trop nettes et surtout trop singulières. Morgan pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

– C'est… Oh ! Nooon… Sérieusement ?

Avec prudence, elle arqua sa main comme si celle-ci allait saisir une poignée et l'appuya contre l'intérieur du contour du nœud. Le bois coulissa doucement pour laisser entrer la main de Morgan, cependant le centre du nœud, rond, resta en place : il s'agissait de la vraie poignée. Avec la main littéralement enfoncée dans la porte grâce au cercle de bois qui s'était déplacé, Morgan saisit la poignée dissimulée et tourna, faisant fonctionner plusieurs verrous. Morgan put alors pousser la porte qui était épaisse d'au moins quinze centimètres, ceci pour laisser la place à la poignée piégée. Morgan siffla.

– Nom d'un chaudron, ils ne déconnent pas sur la sécurité. En même temps, là-dedans, tu dois pouvoir trouver des preuves de certaines magouilles judiciaires, c'est certain…

La porte donnait sur un couloir de pierre banal qui débouchait lui-même sur une immense salle éclairée par un plafond magique aux couleurs d'un ciel nuageux, donnant au lieu une lumière tamisée. De grandes étagères étaient là avec de nombreux coffres et malles étiquetés posés dessus. Morgan faisait toujours attention à d'éventuelles protections mais il n'y avait rien sur le chemin.

– Il y a quoi exactement ici ?

– Les preuves des procès du Magenmagot. C'est Bellatrix qui m'en avait parlé pour le coup, avant son incarcération. Chaque malle contient les pièces à convictions, magiques ou non, qui ont permis aux Aurors et aux membres du Magenmagot de condamner les délinquants et criminels de notre monde.

– Dont notamment les Mangemorts.

– Oui et…

Elle s'enfonça sur le côté droit de la salle et remarqua une étagère avec des malles massives serties de fer dont le bois était peint en pourpre. Sur le bout de l'étagère, une étiquette disait « Session spéciale du Magenmagot, 1981 – 1989 ».

– Huit ans de procès ? m'exclamai-je. J'aurais cru la justice du Ministère plus expéditive…

– Oooh crois-moi, les Mangemorts les plus riches savaient comment faire traîner les choses. Des astuces de procédure ou des trucs du genre, des corruptions à tout va. Je t'ai dis que j'avais assisté au procès de ma marraine, eh bah j'en ai entendu des trucs compliqués. Après, pour les pauvres péquenauds qui avaient osé juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était une condamnation claire et nette, mais les preuves restaient très nombreuses, les juges prenaient donc un malin plaisir à faire l'historique des exactions et toutes les preuves accablantes qu'ils avaient pour les envoyer à Azkaban…

– C'est dingue, je n'ai rien lu de ça. Enfin si, je savais que les Mangemorts avaient payé cher tous leurs crimes. Mais pas un seul ouvrage donnant le détail de ces procès…

– Personne n'osait écrire là-dessus, de peur de se mettre le Ministère à dos d'une part, et parce que rien d'autre que la peine n'intéressait le peuple sorti de la Terreur de Voldemort. Toi et moi ne pouvons pas comprendre ce que c'était, mais le règne de Voldemort en a tué beaucoup et en a traumatisé de nombreux autres.

– J'ai lu que le Ministère n'existait plus à cette période. Il y a eu beaucoup de mort parmi ses employés et cela à conduit à la dissolution de toutes les institutions.

Morgan commença à examiner les étiquettes des malles.

– Le Grand Verrouillage comme on l'appelle parfois dans les livres. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi, vu que tu as l'air d'avoir lu pas mal d'ouvrages sur le sujet.

– Oui. Ce lieu a été entièrement scellé par des protections magiques monstrueuses, et caché par un sort de Fidelitas dont on a jamais su qui était le Gardien du Secret.

– Ha ! s'écria triomphalement Morgan en se tournant vers moi avec un regard jubilatoire. Je sais parfaitement qui était ce Gardien. Elle s'appelait Morrigan O'Reilly et c'était une magilame. Ma mère m'a révélé qu'elle l'avait combattu tout comme d'autres Mangemorts. Mais jamais ils n'ont pu la capturer. Elle avait une défense en béton. Ma mère a cependant réussi à lui crever un œil, lors de leur dernière rencontre.

J'étais abasourdie.

– Wow, c'est dingue… C'est carrément un élément de l'Histoire des sorciers, là. Ca mériterait peut-être d'être su…

– Je me le suis dit parfois… Mais ce n'est plus une bonne idée maintenant, vu que Voldemort est revenu. Cette O'Reilly a mis de sacrés bâtons dans ses roues. Et puis, si le Ministère n'en a jamais parlé, c'est peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas être connue.

– Oui, pas faux.

– Ah, voilà ! Le procès de Balthazar Norrington !

Elle s'empara du coffre pourpre assez imposant avec comme étiquette le nom de celui que pour l'heure je craignais le plus. Morgan observa les protections du coffre puis avec une certaine appréhension ouvrit directement l'objet. L'étiquette accrochée sur l'une des poignées devint aussitôt pourpre.

– Bon, on saura que je suis allé fouiller là-dedans, mais tant pis…

– Norrington a été condamné ? Pourtant il est dans la nature à l'heure actuelle.

– Eh bien oui, la sécurité des transports carcéraux n'a jamais été très performante. Norrington n'est pas le genre à craindre les Détraqueurs, il est presque aussi froid qu'eux… Son procès a déjà duré longtemps, soutenu par le pognon de la famille Malefoy et de la famille Lestrange. Mais bon, trop de preuves contre lui : menaces, extorsions, meurtres, torture… Il a tout un casier. Il n'était pas aussi actif que pouvait l'être ma marraine, mais il était souvent l'instigateur des méfaits des Mangemorts.

Alors qu'elle fouillait parmi les nombreux parchemins que contenait le coffre, elle s'arrêta, médita un instant et me regarda.

– Norrington est le seul que je crains vraiment parmi les encagoulés. Déjà parce qu'il ne me fait aucunement confiance, et ensuite parce qu'il est très bon aux échecs. Il calcule, regarde comment avance les pièces sur l'échiquier, pèse les forces qui s'affrontent…

– Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont parlé de lui ?

– Oh, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même pour une grande partie… Mais mes parents ne l'aimaient pas. Même mon père, c'est dire…

– Qu'est-ce que ton père avait contre lui ?

– Trop arrogant et trop ambitieux. Pas assez respectueux de ses confrères et consœurs aussi. Mais ma marraine l'appréciait parce qu'il était efficace et semblait bien dévoué à la cause. Personnellement, je me fous de savoir s'il a des arrière-pensées, c'est un connard, je le déteste, il me déteste, je dois donc me méfier de lui. Ah !

Elle exhiba un parchemin enroulé et le déroula. Il était vierge à l'exception du nom de Voldemort au milieu. Je haussai un sourcil, dubitative.

– Ca a une quelconque utilité ?

– C'est un parchemin magique, Finey ! Et celui-là, je sais très bien comment m'en servir… Hum hum… « _Le feu consume les terres malades et seules les roses noires se dressent parmi les cendres que le vent du renouveau chassera vers les abysses de l'oubli._ »

Et elle tapota le parchemin de sa baguette. Des traits commencèrent alors à se dessiner, partant du nom de Voldemort à présent cerclé. Certains traits aboutirent sur des noms et de ces noms repartirent d'autres traits, dévoilant peu à peu l'organigramme des Mangemorts. Certains noms étaient d'ailleurs rayés. Je poussai un petit cri d'émerveillement avant de souffler :

– C'est un truc énorme… Et le Ministère n'a jamais pu s'en servir ?

– Ce truc a une protection monstrueuse. Si tu ne connais pas la formule pour l'activer, tu l'as dans l'os.

– Et tu la connais…

– Elle était dans un carnet de ma mère dans lequel elle consignait pas mal d'infos en tous genres. Et cette tirade n'est pas très difficile à interpréter d'ailleurs. C'est Norrington qui a fabriqué ce truc pour Voldie. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas sa priorité, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui laisser le luxe de la récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Et donc, ça indique tous les Mangemorts ? On s'inscrit dessus ?

– Non, c'est le système de la Marque des Ténèbres qui ajoute le nom, c'est pourquoi tous les noms sont liés au cercle de Voldemort. Et sinon, ça montre des connexions qu'ont accepté de reconnaître les Mangemorts.

– Il y a pas mal de noms barrés et…

Je me figeai. Il y avait beaucoup de noms, peut-être une soixantaine. Je n'avais pas tout lu et je venais de voir les noms de Jenova et Seymour Ebony, tous les deux recouverts d'un trait. Morgan suivit mon regard et eut un sourire triste.

– Oui, je m'attendais à les voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'affecte pas particulièrement, pas après toutes ces années.

Je fus heureuse de pouvoir esquiver ce détail et poursuivit sur un autre nom qui me fit froncer les sourcils et m'exclamer :

– Severus Rogue ! Il est encore sur cette liste ?

– Une fois que tu as reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, tu ne la perds jamais. Regarde là.

Elle me montra son nom, qui était un peu plus loin que celui de ses parents du centre.

– Ah. En effet.

– Karkaroff est là aussi. Les traîtres ne sont pas effacés, sans doute pour signifier qu'on ne quitte jamais vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour voir s'ils sont bien vivants ou morts.

J'acquiesçai avant de regarder le nom de l'inventeur de cette liste.

– Norrington est lié à pas mal de personne, notamment Lucius Malefoy. C'est en effet quelqu'un d'influent.

– Oui, c'est le danger avec lui. Il pourrait me pourrir la vie à de nombreux niveaux. »

Je regardai les noms et aucun ne me fit tiquer sur le moment. Pourtant, l'un d'eux aurait du attirer mon attention. Les évènements futurs se seraient alors certainement déroulés très différemment. Cela aurait carrément évité une mort.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN ! Ouais bon vous deviez vous en douter mais là au moins ça devient clair et net. Le prochain chapitre sera dédié à de la baston.**


End file.
